


When No One Knows

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Breastfeeding, Cesarean section mentioned, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chihokogate, Drunk Sex, Elvis Impersonator, Family Reunions, I blame my Beta for the sudden tag change, Intersex Omegas, Lactation Kink, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Near Death Experiences, Omega Victor, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Postpartum Depression, Premature Birth, Scenting, Sports Injury, Unplanned Pregnancy, Victor Nikiforov has over protective sibblings, Victor is anxious, Victor pretends to be an Alpha, Victor's moms are precious, Viktor isn't being super responsible on some things, Viktor manipulating for the greater good, Wedding, Yuri pretends to be an Alpha, Yuuri is trying to be responsible since Viktor isn't, Yuuri's fish girlfriend is mentioned aka chihoko, beach date, beta katsuki mari, both are too focused on skating to be responsible, celine dion impersonator, i forgot that there was also a MINI elvis impersonator, just enough to make somebody drop out, medical complications, not too crazy, oh shit son, over protective big sister Mari, random celebrity impersonators, the MCD tag is NOT Viktor or Yuuri or anybody in the Anime, these two get two fucking weddings man because they are that in love, wedding ceremony in japan too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 150,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Sochi changed Viktor's life completely and totally. And it's all because of a certain Japanese Alpha...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 377
Kudos: 546





	1. Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Nerm for Beta Reading this fic with me. You have seriously helped me with going through this fic! Check them out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/NermWrites/works

This could not be happening. His mind was racing as he looked at the pregnancy test on the counter. He had been careful his entire life. He had no choice but to keep his appearances up for the world. And being an Omega wasn’t part of the equation, let alone pregnant. Years of careful planning… Years of presenting himself as a proud Alpha who just dominated the world of figure skating… It was being thrown out the window for a night of passion where the next day, he was left heartbroken.

He stared at the mirror for who knows how long. His life as he knew it could go in one of two main directions. He could simply call his doctor to have them quietly take care of this. He would be able to continue skating for a couple more years or so. He would most likely still remain the best in his sport that was dominated by Alphas and Betas. The Alpha that had taken his heart would never know that at one point, Viktor carried their child in his womb.

Or, he could quietly leave the world of Figure Skating. He could have the child in secret. Over the last couple of years or so, the weight he carried with the expectations the world had for him to always win gold and nothing less was suffocating him. Just about anything he did no longer surprised the audience. It was EXPECTED for him to just come out on top. Most of his competitors, once they realized that they would be on the same ice as him, were contempt to fight for silver instead of gold. Nobody was bringing him a challenge. And he hated it. But raising a child alone… That was a challenge. Especially because of him being an unbonded Omega. It was something that most people would find horrific. But then again, most people would not find that an Omega should be in any kind of work field that didn’t involve being nurturing in the traditional sense. Let alone being a five-time winning gold medalist for the Grand Prix circuit, European Champion, and World Champion… Then not to mention how he had, during the last Olympics, won gold. He was the only athlete to have such a colorful background with so many wins. And for him to be an Omega only made it all the more impressive… If the world knew.

But he knew that in having the child, it truly meant that there was little to no hope of him ever finding somebody who wanted to be with him. Omegas who had children outside of marriage in Russia was looked down on. He would be a pariah in his own country. No Alpha, let alone Beta, would want an Omega who had a child while unbonded. No matter how prestigious that Omega was. He could still make it work. Keep quiet over the matter. One day announce that he had a child and wanted to focus on them. People would still believe that he was an Alpha, and an unbonded Alpha with a child was seen a lot more positively than an unbonded Omega with a toddler hugging their leg.

Cold blue eyes were hyper-focused on the test. He was pregnant. There was no way of denying it. His life was going to change. It didn’t matter if he was ready or not. Instinctively, he placed his hand on his stomach. Tears welling up knowing that there was life growing. He didn’t know how long he was like that, nor did he know when he had taken a step back, sitting on the edge of the seat. He started carding his fingers through silver locks.

He could envision this child growing inside him. Beautiful silver hair, the most beautiful chocolate eyes with rose gold flakes sprinkled in. Or maybe hair as dark as the night with eyes as blue as the ocean. Dancing with him on the ice. Calling him mama, or papa. And maybe, in a perfect world, their father would be there with them. A warm smile on his face.

He needed to think long and hard about this. Could he give up all that he had for this life? One where he would most likely be alone? One where he would always be looked down on because of his choices? Money wasn’t a worry he didn’t have to face. He made more than enough money with his career. But would his parents be there for him? Would Yakov be there for him if he did keep this child? Was he strong enough to do this alone with little to no help? For a split second, he felt his heart sink. What would his Mama and Maman think? They would be so disappointed in him for getting into this situation. Even if they didn’t show it to him, he knew that it would break them. They went through so much standing by him when their friends and family pressured them to pull Viktor from figure skating. But they always told him that they loved him no matter what. No, they would support him. He wasn’t going to be alone in this. They loved him, and he knew that they would love their unborn grandchild just as much, if not more.

Viktor felt his stomach turn almost violently. He threw himself to the toilet, knowing that if somebody saw him, they would have thought him overdramatic. He couldn’t help it. He was throwing up what little food he had managed to eat was now in a porcelain bowl. He could feel his body shaking a little as he started wiping the dribble from his chin. He let out a groan after he spat into the toilet. He pushed himself up, he wasn’t looking forward to having to run to the bathroom to throw up.

Viktor pulled out his phone. He knew that he needed to call some people. First, he knew that he would have to call Yakov. But knowing how he was going to react, he would rather never talk to him about this. He would scream at him until his face was purple and died from anger, only to come back to life and do it all over again. The old Alpha helped him so much, from training on the ice to even help with his own bar mitzvah. He made sure that he was able to play Alpha to the point where nobody even questioned it. So being pregnant was going to damper things.

Then there was Christophe who was the only person who wasn’t a rink mate he worked with constantly that knew his real secondary gender. He was a strong Alpha that he trusted deeply. He was one of the few people he could trust. Even though he could never see himself ever being mated with Chris, he was someone he could see be in his life for years to come. He knew that Chris would be there for him. If the father of his child didn’t step up, which was a big possibility with how he reacted the morning after the banquet, Chris would step up and be there for him. But would he claim a child that wasn’t his? Even though he just started talking to a lovely Omega. Could he just simply leave them to be there for him and his child? He didn’t want that for Chris. He wanted his best friend to be happy with somebody who truly loved him. And Viktor, even though he loved Chris deeply, he could never love him the way an Omega would love their Alpha.

He was looking at his phone before he called one of the people he knew would give him the right advice. He felt his stomach twisting as he heard the phone ringing. He was tempted to just hang up before he heard a soft woman’s voice.

“Maman,” Viktor smiled softly in French, “how are you doing?”

“Vitya, my sweet baby, I’m fine. What about you? You sound so upset?”

“Maman, I don’t know what to do, I was talking with Mama last night.”

“Oh, I was there, and I was telling her to stop teasing you.”

“Maman, she’s right though. I just took the test, I’m pregnant.”

Viktor waited on the phone for a minute. His Maman was quiet. She was always a bubbly woman. Her affection painted her blue eyes with great comfort. He remembered back when he was very small and being afraid of the dark how he would rush over to his Maman’s arms. He remembered how his Mama, with her silver locks tied up in a bun, would rub his back while he laid on his Maman’s lap. His older brothers and sister would end up curled up with them within thirty minutes or so, Viktor would have already been sound asleep.

Viktor felt uneasy as he waited for his mother to respond. It was just so unlike her to just keep quiet with news like this. He remembered how she started crying when she found out that his sister was having a baby. Or how his brothers had started their own families.

“Maman, I’m sorry,” Viktor started before his mother cut him off.

“Vitya, no, it’s alright. I’m just processing what you just said. You’re joking, right?”

“I messed up. I wish I was joking.”

“Vitya, sweety, no don’t cry or I’m going to cry. I’m so happy that you’re having a baby. Your mama and I were so worried after you presented. Is the father an Alpha? A Beta? Female? Male? Non Binary? I want to know the lucky person who stole my baby’s heart.”

“Maman, he doesn’t even know I’m pregnant. I don’t think he wants to be involved if I’m honest.”

“Oh,” Viktor could hear her voice deflate, “well, he doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“Thanks,” Viktor laughed at what his Maman had to say, “but I don’t know if I should tell him.”

“Vitya, tell him. If he doesn’t want to be involved with you, then whatever. Maybe he’ll want to be in your child’s life. Maybe he doesn’t. But I want you to know that your mama and I will always be there for you.”

“Maman, thank you. Crap, I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.”

“How far are you?”

“Maybe eight weeks?”

He wanted to just smack himself in the head. He was supposed to have his Heat back at the beginning of January and it was already February. With everything that had been going on, the insane hours of training and preparing himself for Europeans, he hadn’t even realized that he missed his cycle, let alone his Heat. It was only last night that it had finally dawned on him. He had 

“Is there a possibility that there is somebody else who could be the father?”

“Nyet,” Viktor shook his head, “The last person I was with was over six months ago.”

“Alright, do you want me to tell your Mama, or do you want to tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Viktor could hear his other mom on the phone, “hello, Vitya what were you going to tell me?”

“Hey, mama. You were right, I got pregnant,” Viktor sighed.

“Who is the Alpha?”

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t think he wants to be involved.”

“Viktor Alexievich Nikiforov, do you know if he doesn’t want to be involved? Did you ask him? Does he even know that he got you pregnant? Are you keeping the baby?”

“No, I tried to talk to him back in Sochi, but he completely ignored me.”

“But does he even know if you are pregnant?”

“I don’t even have a way to get in touch with him, mama.”

“Does Yakov know that you’re pregnant?”

“No, he’s going to freak. I’d rather avoid telling him until after the season ends.”

“So you are going to keep the baby?”

“Yeah, I am. I don’t think I could give them up.”

“Alright. We’ll be there to support you if the father won’t step up. And we’ll be there for you if he does. You know that, right?”

“I know. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being there for me.”

“Vitya, we’ll always be there for you. You are our son. We love you no matter what.”

“I love you, mama.,” Viktor couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you too.”

Viktor smiled softly as he hung up. He was looking down at his stomach. He was going to start a new life. Even though he was terrified of what would happen, his family brought him some comfort. He sighed as he placed a hand over his stomach. He knew that his siblings would be furious. Not at him, but at the Alpha that did this. He already knew that his brothers were going to try and force a name out of him. His sister would most likely tease him to the ends of the earth about getting pregnant so suddenly.

He was the youngest of four children. Both of his moms had met in college in France. His mama fell head over heels in love with his maman from the first time she saw her. Beautiful blue eyes as deep as the sea with a twinkling smile. It took her a few months to convince her to give her a chance. But once she did, the rest was history. They got married within a year and a year later, had his brothers. Then a few years later, they had his sister. And then a couple after that him.

Viktor knew that he would never be able to have that with the father of his child. It was alright. He and the baby would make it out on their own without him. It wouldn’t be easy, but his life as an Omega wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. Constantly having to be on guard over people discovering his secondary gender. Knowing that it would bring some kind of outrage to the public for seeing an Omega so boldly defy the odds against them. He would show his child that it didn’t matter what their secondary gender was. If they wanted something, they could get it if they worked hard enough.

The Silver-haired Russian sighed as he let his mind wander. Would he have a boy or a girl? Would they have his blue eyes or would they have those warm chocolate eyes? Hair as dark as a raven's wing or hair made from moon rays.

“I hope you go to Worlds, Yuuri. I really need to talk to you about this,” Viktor sighed as held his abdomen.

Viktor didn’t know how long he stayed like that on the bathroom floor. He was thankful that today was a rare day off. He had already won The European Champions. He had watched 4CC on his computer, wanting to see the competition for Worlds. Even though most people believed that he never paid attention to his competition, it wasn’t exactly true. No, he didn’t pay attention to most of them. He only paid attention to the ones that interested him. The ones that if they had the right push, would be able to give him a real challenge. For the last year and a half, he had been watching Yuuri Katsuki, the best skater in Japan.

Viktor could still remember Sochi. The night of the short program, how Yuuri skated so powerfully. He dominated the ice. He made people stop and watch. It stirred in Viktor that primal need that Alphas and Omegas were all too familiar with. It took all of his will to keep his instincts quiet as he watched the Alpha’s program. He was doing so well. He actually made Viktor giddy with excitement. The possibility somebody was better with things on the ice. His step sequences were flat out intimidating. It didn’t help from the rumors he heard that Yuuri was known by his fellow competitors as a Stamina Monster. And then, the next day, Yuuri had done a complete 180. Every jump he missed. Even his step sequences were shaky. It looked as if it were the first time he had been taken on the ice.

He could feel his face heating up as he remembered the banquet. The way the alcohol tickled his nose as he mingled with sponsors. He mentoring the young Yura about who was who with the banquets. When the coaches and sponsors left for the night and it was just the skaters, he remembered how his Alpha took him by the hand and danced the night away. His inner Omega purred with delight at the display. Even though he was drunk himself, he couldn’t stand the way that some of the other Omegas looked at him as if he were a prized stag.

Viktor didn’t know how, in his own diminished balance, he managed to get not only himself but his Alpha back to his room. Heavy petting, heated kisses painted across his body. At that moment, he didn’t care if this Alpha was aware of his secondary gender. He wanted to just fall into his instinct. He wanted to feel the comfort of an Alpha. He wanted so badly to just allow himself to fall into his Omega mindset. Let this man conquer his body the way an Alpha should. And by god, Yuuri did. Never once had Viktor felt so complete than when he was in bed with him. His soul yearned deeply for that connection.

Even now, Viktor could feel his body quivering at the memory of Yuuri Katsuki. His strong scent of bergamot and sandalwood still clung in his nose as it mixed with his own rose and amber scent of his own heat. It was strong enough to make him dizzy with desire. Viktor swallowed a whimper back down. It didn’t matter how much that night meant to him. In the morning, when Yuuri was still sleeping, he took a shower. And like a phantom, Yuuri was gone when he returned.

He was looking down at his stomach, lifting his shirt up a bit. He still couldn’t believe it. Inside him was the life that he and Yuuri created. Never in a million years did he ever think something like this would happen. He thought that maybe, once he had retired and years after he would no longer be in the spotlight, that maybe he would find somebody who would love him. Maybe he would find somebody who would be able to look past his secondary gender and love him for who he was. Maybe he would be able to find somebody who would want to be with him even though he never really behaved like a typical Omega. He figured that he would never have children of his own. Even though he was an Omega, he always found himself struggling to relate with children. Sure, he could handle caring for kids. He did it so many times with his nieces and nephews. But actually taking care of a child was starting to become daunting.

Viktor looked at his phone, sighing heavily at the phone. He wanted to be surprised by who was calling him. He really did. But of course, he couldn’t be surprised. His mothers, most likely right after they were done talking to him must have called his sister. Even though, by looking at it, many would never have guessed that they had a good relationship, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. He remembered back in grade school one of the boys in their school decided to pick on her. Even though she was a year older than him, it didn’t stop him from going right to the boy and socking him on the nose. Sure, the boy ended up knocking out a baby tooth of his and he got into a lot of trouble in school for it, but he was more than happy to do it again. Nobody messed with his sister but him and his brothers, even if that sounded childish.

“Yes?” Viktor answered the phone with his sing-song voice.

“Can it bratishka” his sister’s tongue struck, “what the hell did Mama and Maman mean? They called me saying that some Alpha knocked you up!”

“Beta Face, I swear, I am going to hang up if you call me that,” Viktor could almost see her puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

“Vitya, what happened?” She finally asked after a minute.

“I’m pregnant. Not a big deal.”

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Viktor knew that he had hit a nerve with her, “Vitya, my baby brother… I’m not mad, I promise. I’m just surprised is all.”

“Verusha, I always loved surprising people,” Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Lord, help me I swear you’ll be the death of this family, sometimes.”

“You are overreacting.”

“Well, question though. Who the hell is the guy that managed to actually get in your pants? Last time we had a conversation like this, you were acted like a five year old afraid to catch cooties.”

“I’m going to hang up now.”

“Oh Vitya, tell me!”

“Goodbye.”

“Vitya, honestly though, I’m happy for you. Worried, but happy. Is the guy at least going to stick around?”

“I have no idea. But I don’t need an Alpha to be there for me.”

“Raising a child isn’t easy though. I got three of them myself with a husband. Even with his help, it can feel like drowning.”

“But somehow you’re doing it and you are the worst adult I know.”

“You know, I take it back. I’m not worried about you. I hope you go bald with the stress of parenthood,” Vera chuckled.

“You are terrible!”

“I am your older sister, after all. It’s my job to be terrible to you.”

“Well, I’m going to let you go. Tell your husband and the kids I said hi.”

“Viktor, please, if you ever need help,” his sister’s tone turned serious, “you need to call me. If you can’t call Vitali and Vincent. We’ll help you when you need it.”

“If they knew I was pregnant and that the guy ditched me right after the one night stand, they probably would kill him,” Viktor snorted

“That Alpha did that? What an ass.”

“Yeah, but what can I do? It’s not like I can tell him that we need to stay together because I’m pregnant.”

“Like hell, you can! Did you ask him to knock you up? No.”

“We fucked without a condom, it was a risk.”

“Vitya, don’t give him a pass because he wants to bail and leave you with a baby. You deserve more than that. I know I like to bust your balls a lot. It’s so much fun. It really is. But real talk, this guy that did this to you… Right now I don’t like him. He lures you to his bed, has his way with my little baby brother, and leaves him without a word. And when you both see each other before going back to your homes, he acts as if you don’t even exist.”

“He didn’t seem like that kind of guy,” Viktor pouted.

“It’s Katsuki, isn’t it. He’s the father.”

“Yeah,” Viktor admitted.

“I stopped watching Katsuki’s things after you told me what he did to you. Knowing that he added insult to injury by splitting and leaving you with a kid just leaves a very nasty taste in my mouth. He’s an idiot for abandoning you.”

“He doesn’t even know that I’m pregnant, Vera.”

“Oh actual name, that stung, Viktor,” she sighed after a moment, “you still think he’ll do the right thing. Don’t you.”

Viktor bit his lip. He didn’t know if Yuuri would be there for him if he found out. A part of him wanted him to. He wanted to have him as his own Alpha. He wanted Yuuri to be involved with his life. He wanted Yuuri to want to bring in their child’s life. He wanted to have a family with him. But he wasn’t going to push for it if Yuuri wasn’t interested in that. Of course, he wouldn’t be. He was much younger than him, about four years if he wasn’t mistaken. He was still so very young for an Alpha to start a family. And even if he did want a family of his own, why would he choose him? He was an older Omega edging towards the end of his own prime. Omegas his age would have already had at least one kid already.

Viktor wrinkled his nose at the thought knowing that most Omegas would be barefoot and pregnant or some kind of trophy spouse for their Alpha. He went against what was expected of Omegas. And at the end of the day, he would have been seen by an Alpha as too independent. It would clearly hurt their pride and ego.

“It doesn’t matter,” Viktor sighed.

“I think it does. Just try and talk to him, if you can.”

“He’s infamous for not really keeping up with social media.”

“Does he have a Twitter? Facebook? Instagram?”

“Yeah, but he rarely ever posts on it.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try and talk to him on one of those.”

“But what if he doesn’t want anything to do with me?”

“Then he’s the world’s biggest idiot and doesn’t deserve happiness.”

Viktor snorted out a laugh as he started shaking his head. He knew that his sister meant well. She never really cared about how she came across to others. He admired that trait about her. Even though he was naturally outgoing and friendly, it was planned and meticulous. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew that bosting around his wins would screw him over in the long run. Playing it off as if anybody could still win, even though almost every single one of his competition seemed to be shooting for silver because the easily gave up hope once they knew he was competing, aggravated him. It was why he was so intrigued by Yuuri. He was one of the few competitors that Viktor was excited to compete against. He could see that he was trying to beat him and take his gold medal. Although he had no idea what happened with him from the moment he stepped off the ice after his short program to the day that he went on the ice for his free skate. He had done a complete 180, perhaps one of the worst skates he had seen. But when the banquet hit, he played it off as if nothing had ever happened… With the help of a few drinks.

The Omega sighed as he finished talking to his sister. He could see his brothers already blowing up his phone. He groaned as he put his phone away. He was not in the mood to deal with his family bombarding him with the same questions. He knew that even though they were not expecting this kind of news from him, he was not in the mood to hear them trash talk Yuuri when the Alpha still was completely clueless over the fact that their night together in Sochi Viktor with a little more than a souvenir.

Viktor sighed as he went through his phone. He needed to call his doctor. The last eight weeks made him feel so terrible. He felt a whimper escape his throat as he recalled how the banquets for both Europeans and his own Nationals played out. He drank, he had fun. He pushed his body harder than he should while pregnant. He was terrified that his own lack of realizing sooner would cause a problem for his unborn child. He felt like he was a terrible Omega for not even realizing that his body was already starting the changes. He should have realized how late he was for not only his Heat but for his period. He was always so meticulous over that kind of stuff, to begin with. Even during the more stressful parts of the skating season.

His clothes had felt a bit tighter, but he figured it was from stress. He was eating a little more than normal, and with the power of hindsight, it made more sense. Viktor called his Omegaologist to set up an appointment for tomorrow. As soon as he was done, he started looking at his phone over what was going on with his body. He was supposed to be about eight weeks along. He was supposed to be having morning sickness. Besides the brief moment he had hurled up his last meal, it seemed like he wasn’t feeling anything. Although to be fair, he had threw up a bit last week. But that had been while he was training. He assumed that he had hit a wall while training. Although it was a little weird, he chopped it up to stress or his age is finally catching up to his body. Maybe it was because he was pregnant. He was reading through a site, downloading the app so he could keep better track. It seemed that this week, the baby was about the size of a raspberry. They apparently were supposed to look more like a person and less of a weird alien reptile thing.

“Maybe your Papa will want to meet you,” Viktor sighed as he placed his hand over his stomach.

Maybe Yuuri and he would be able to make a life together. He didn’t know how to get a hold of him. But he was hoping that he would be able to meet him again at Worlds. Maybe take him up on his request to become his coach. And who knew… Maybe he’d be alright and take Viktor up as a mate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been a while since I posted anything. Life got intense for a bit.
> 
> Please, if you enjoyed the fic, or got any critiques feel free to comment. I love hearing from people.


	2. A Journey Starts With a Single Step

Viktor took in a deep breath as he went into Yakov’s office. He knew that what he was going to tell him would upset the older man. But what could he do about it? He was going to have the baby. He was already done with his first trimester. He was fortunate enough to be one of the few who didn’t suffer too badly from morning sickness. He had probably thrown up throughout the first trimester a handful of times. He knew that he was extremely lucky for that. He was able to focus on training for the final competition of the season. He was already 14 weeks. The doctor told him that he was doing well. His baby bump was finally looking more of a bump than him looking like he may have been gaining too much weight, at least that was what he kept telling himself. It was frustrating because he now was struggling to fit into a lot of his pants. He could wear his athletic wear without any difficulty, but he had already had to get his costume altered to make room for the bump. He was lucky that it wouldn’t be noticeable with the costume he had.

“Yakov,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“Vitya, go home and pack.”

“I need to talk to you, though,” Viktor pouted as he sat down at one of the chairs at the man’s desk.

“Bah, go home already,” Yakov grumbled as he was busy with writing down notes.

“It’s about next season,” Viktor started.

Viktor knew that mentioning next season would interest Yakov. People were already talking about how he may be retiring after this season. If he wasn’t pregnant, he wouldn’t have bothered with the talk. But now with a little one on the way and him being on his own when it came to raising this child alone… There was a possibility that he may have to leave the ice.

“What about it?” Yakov put his pen down as he looked at Viktor.

“I might take a season off.”

“Vitya, if you take a season off, you might not be able to get back in the sport. Either you continue next season competing or you retire. You can’t have both now.”

“I don’t want to retire. I can still take off next season.”

“Vitya, no, you can’t.”

“Well, I have no choice in the matter when I’m going to be occupied for a good part of the year.”

“What do you mean?”

Viktor sighed as he, for the first time ever with Yakov, thought of his words very carefully. He knew that he would eventually have to come clean about what was going on. As much as he didn’t want to deal with the screaming and anger that would bubble from the man, it was better to let it out now than five months from now.

He still couldn’t believe that Continents had already passed. His moms along with his siblings and their families had surprised him with a visit. They had watched it with him. He was so anxious for the first day. Viktor was trying so hard to see if he could spot Yuuri. He knew that he was one of the best Japan had to offer. He remembered how he was sitting on his couch with his family, his nephews and nieces running around and playing as he anxiously watched every competitor. His heart sank more and more until he realized it. Yuuri wasn’t competing. And that also meant that he wouldn’t be going into Worlds either.

It took half the day for his parents to get him calmed down. He wouldn’t put it past them that they knew it had to do with Yuuri. Even though they didn’t know that he was the father of their newest grandchild. He just couldn’t believe that Yuuri wasn’t competing. Yuuri had promised him that he would be there at Worlds with him. But with him not even making it to 4C, the chances of him even showing up to Worlds went down. It wounded him deeply. He had abandoned him after their night at Sochi, why would he keep his promise and show up in Worlds when it was in his home country? 

Viktor was going through his phone, looking for any kind of clips from the Japanese Nationals. It didn’t take long before he found Yuuri’s performances. His heart dropped to his stomach. Yuuri looked exhausted as if life had just beat the ever-loving shit out of him. His posture slumped before he took off. Almost every jump he made either ended with his body slamming on the ice or suddenly lowering the jump’s difficulty. His steps were sloppy. Seeing the Alpha once so proud and unafraid to take on the world had become a kicked dog.

One side of him was secretly pleased to see Yuuri messing up like this. Struggling. Viktor was still mad that Yuuri had just made him fall completely and hopelessly for him. Promises of seeing each other again flowed from his lips between each kiss. Plans for Viktor to take a season off to go and coach Yuuri. And by the time morning came, Yuuri abandoned him. Ignored him when he tried to speak with the man. Yuuri knew that he was actually an Omega. It had to be Yuuri’s Alpha pride that wouldn’t allow for him to be bested by somebody who was of a “lower” gender to him. Most Alphas were knot-headed in that regard. He had seen how so many Alphas spoke to him over Omegas over their locker room chats. It churned his stomach at the disrespect they had for his secondary gender. So many times he wanted to tell them off. But for the sake of keeping his secret, he plastered his fake smile and laughed along with them, kindly telling them to be nice.

But then, the other side of him hated to see just how shaky and rough Yuuri’s season had ended. He knew that the Alpha was so much better than that. He had seen his performances before. They were all beautiful. But they lacked something. Those programs were not designed for him specifically. They were the generic standard. The safe way to perform. He wasn’t pushing himself the way that he needed. And Viktor wanted to see Yuuri push himself to the next level. He knew that this man could do it, if only given the chance. He wanted so badly to give it to him. And it frustrated Viktor to the ends of the earth that his coach wasn’t taking advantage of that for Yuuri. He knew that Celestino was one of the best coaches Figure Skating had to offer, but maybe Celestino wasn’t a good match for Yuuri? Yuuri needed somebody to push him differently. Even though he didn’t have much experience coaching, he had experiences mentoring the Juniors that would be having their debuts as Seniors.

Viktor still couldn’t believe how long he had been in Yakov’s office. He had never once gotten that bad of a verbal lashing from the man like that. He was furious. All of the hard work trying to keep his secondary a secret was now dashed away by a drunken night of passion with a fellow competitor. A competitor that could, at any time, reveal to the world a secret that would destroy Viktor. Viktor blew Yakov off. It had been 14 weeks (from when he talked to Yakov in his office) since Yuuri found out about his real secondary gender. He has every reason to expose him. He has every opportunity to reveal that kind of information. But he hasn’t.

The Omega was snapped out of his mind when he heard a car honking at him. He turned, seeing his sister’s car. He rolled his eyes as he made his way over to her minivan. He threw his bag in the trunk, laughing and waving at his young niece and nephews as they squealed at him their greetings. Once he had his bag in the back, he went to the front passenger seat, hopping in and looking at his sister smirking at him.

“You look like a blimp now,” she smirked.

“You looked like a drowned whale when you were pregnant,” Viktor grinned right back.

Both siblings started laughing before Viktor’s sister started again, “Vitya, you look good though. You need to show off that bump already. It looks crazy cute on you.”

Viktor rolled his eyes at his sister's response. Viktor knew well enough the real reason for her being nice to him. She saw him freaking over Yuuri. Granted though, she felt that Yuuri was a horrible Alpha and didn’t deserve any of his tears. She still was keeping her mouth shut over her feelings over the Asian man.

“I can’t. The world thinks I’m an Alpha,” Viktor sighed.

“Honestly, I don’t see how people even believe that you can be an Alpha.”

“You grew up with me. You only see me as an Omega.”

“I may have grown up with you, but I don’t see you as just an Omega,” Vera looked at her brother with a wide grin, “I see you as my bratty baby brother.”

“Gee, aren’t I lucky.” Viktor deadpanned.

“Oh hush now,” Vera chuckled, “you are my little brother, not just some Omega. Sure, you’re over the top, overdramatic, irresponsible, and way past your prime.”

“Don’t forget going bald,” his eight-year-old nephew laughed.

Viktor felt his eye twitch at their words. Vera gave her son a dirty look before making him apologize to Viktor for saying that. She reassured him that she was joking about teasing him. Viktor sighed as he reassured her that he knew she was only joking, but if she really did mean it, he was more than happy if she made him some dinner.

Vera reached her home, Viktor helping her take the kids out of the car and into their home. He was going to stay for a bit before he would have his sister take him back home.

“When do you want me to drop you off to the airport? I know you have your last competition for the season soon, right?”

“Tonight.”

“We’ll be cheering for you back home.”

“Thanks.”

“Moi horoshiy,” Vera called out.

“Da?”

“I’m taking Vitya back home real quick. He has his competition and I’m taking him to the airport tonight.”

“Is he staying for dinner?”

“Da, my sister’s Ukha is to die for,” Viktor laughed.

“I’m making Stolichniy salad,” she deadpanned.

“Verusha, you are too cruel!”

“I know you hate that. I was actually planning on making stroganoff tonight for dinner. You’ll need it for your competition tomorrow.”

“It’s not part of my food plan.”

“Food plan shmood plan. You’re an expecting Omega and my baby brother is going to have some good food.”

Viktor tossed his bag near the door as he finally came back from Worlds. He was hoping that despite everything that had happened between Yuuri and himself, he would see the Alpha again. Especially with Worlds taking place in the Alpha’s home turf. He heard through the grapevine while he was in Japan that Yuuri and his coach had a fallout of some sort. Some said that they stopped talking, others said that they ended on friendly terms, but with the disappointment of his performances with the GPF and Japanese Nationals, Yuuri was probably going to be getting a new coach soon. He felt his heart flutter at that news. He was going to have to find out how to get in contact with him. Maybe he was serious about his request for having him coach the Alpha.

He smiled warmly as Makka came barreling towards him. She was so excited. His sister had told him that Makka was amazing with her kids and how she was going crazy with the back yard. He knew that his sister had brought her back to his apartment before she had picked him up.

Viktor made his way to his living room and crashed on the sofa, Makka jumping onto him as if he were a pillow. The Omega made himself more comfortable, not really in the mood to be forced to run to the bathroom every five minutes. His body was exhausted. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his week in Japan and his body was getting used to the time change, or he was tired because of his pregnancy. It was hard making sure that nobody took notice. But now, he was done. His bump was starting to become more pronounced now. He was wearing more loose-fitting clothing to keep his pregnancy hidden. That was one of the things that took a lot out of him. Being forced to hide everything. If it got out that he was in fact an Omega and not an Alpha, it would destroy his career and life.

The Omega sighed as he started going on his twitter. He was thanking his fans for the support they had shown over the season and he was planning on surprising everybody for the next one. He was about to get off and read a book when he started getting tagged on something. First, it was Chris that had tagged him. Then Gosha. Then Mila tagged him. Then, before he knew it, fans were tagging him. He sighed as he looked at what was going on. His eyes, momentarily almost popping out of his sockets. It was a video of Yuuri Katsuki skating. Not just skating any program, or even goofing off. Instantly, Viktor could hear the music to his own program, although he knew damn well that the only sounds that were coming from that video were Katsuki’s skates scraping along the ice. Something in Yuuri changed. He didn’t know what it was, but it took everything in him to not let his inner Omega whimper like a kicked dog. The way Yuuri moved was hauntingly beautiful. Every which way his body contorted into a fresh emotional pain. He was calling out for his lover. He was calling out for his Omega. He was calling out for him. Viktor felt a whimper escape his throat as his body was shaking at the end of the program.

Yuuri was calling out for him. He needed him just as much as he did. He needed to think this through. He couldn’t just randomly leave for who knows how long, even though his season was already over. Yakov was already angry about how Viktor being pregnant and keeping the child. He had tried to explain to Yakov the reason behind his decision, but the old man was still fuming. 

He looked at Makka before looking at his phone. Viktor was trying hard to keep his composure. The Omega desperately trying to keep himself from bolting out of his couch and driving to the airport. He needed to get to Japan. He needed to get to Yuuri. His Alpha was calling for him and he needed to answer. The Omega was watching the video over and over again, mesmerized by the sheer beauty Yuuri possessed.

He saved the video immediately, not sure if the video would still be up. Looking at Yuuri’s social media accounts, and seeing that it didn’t come from his, chances were, somebody had downloaded it without him even aware. Even though it was wrong, Viktor was thanking whatever deity existed for blessing him with this video. Once it was done, he dialed for his sister, impatiently waiting for her to answer.

“Viktor, what the hell, it’s past midnight and I have work in the morning.”

“Yuuri, he,” Viktor felt a whimper escape, “I think he’s calling for me.”

“Vitya, stop, he’s not.”

“He is. He skated my program. That program is about searching for a lover. He skated it beautifully.”

“Vitya, you don’t know if it was for you.”

“But what if it was?”

“Vitya, don’t do anything stupid.”

“I want to get my plane ticket to see him.”

“You don’t know where he’s even at!”

“Japan.”

“Where in Japan?”

“I don’t know.”

“Viktor, you are not going back to Japan,” he could envision his sister on the other end rubbing her temples with her hand.

“I’m looking at the video right now. I have my laptop with me,” Viktor smiled as he pulled out his laptop, “I could have sworn that there was something on the video that showed his location.”

“Viktor Alexievich Nikiforov, stop this nonsense right now,” Vikor could hear his sister fuming on the other end before he could hear her voice cracked with heartache, “stop, please.”

“Verusha,” Viktor whispered softly.

“Vitya, if you are right. Why now? Why after three months, almost four… Why try and contact you? Why would he try and get a hold of you like this when he could have gotten ahold of you in a much easier way?”

“I just finished my season? Maybe he didn’t want to bother me while the season was still going?”

“But why would he contact you like this?”

“Verusha, my heart is telling me that this is him trying to get to me. I need to go.”

“Vitya, he already hurt you. I don’t want him to hurt you more.”

Viktor was looking at the video again, keeping quiet. He could see the wall behind Yuuri say Ice Castle in big bold English. He searched on the web while he listened to his sister pleading for him to not leave Russia. He smiled softly as he got a hit. Hasetsu, Japan. He went to their website, his smile even larger than before as it proudly stated that they were Yuuri Katsuki’s home rink, even giving a little bit of his history like how he grew up and went to school there.

“He’s in Hasetsu,” Viktor finally spoke while his sister went on.

“Vitya, you’re going regardless of what anybody says, aren’t you.” Vera seemed to be making more of a statement instead of a question.

“I have to give us a chance,” Viktor spoke as he pressed his hand on his baby bump.

“Vitya, I really don’t want you to get hurt because of him. Think about your baby, please. What if this doesn’t work out? What if you are wrong and he wants nothing to do with you?”

“But what if he does? What if Yuuri steps up and does the right thing and raises our child with me,” Viktor’s voice was trembling, “together? What if we can do this together?”

“Vitya, I don’t think it’s going to work out with you and him. It doesn’t make sense as to why Yu−”

“I’m buying the plane ticket for Japan right now along with any of the tickets I’ll need to get to Hasetsu. I’ll call you when I reach there.”

“Vitya, stop! Think first! What are you going to do with your apartment? What about Makka? The car that you just got out of the shop?”

“Makka’s coming with me, I own my apartment, when I get to Japan, I can find somebody who can either sell the apartment for me or I can just rent it out. I know that you have been looking for a new art studio for your photography. I’m more than happy to let you use the space for free. And I also know that Vitali’s car is on its last legs. I can let him use my car until he gets enough money for a new one.”

“Alright. But Vitya, think about this. Don’t do it right this very second. Give it a week. If you are still feeling the same way about it, then I’ll drive you to the airport myself.”

Viktor grumbled as he complied with her. He hung up and continued to look at his laptop. He sighed before he bought his tickets for Japan. It would be a few days from now. He knew that he was going to upset some people. But he needed to do this. He needed to reach Yuuri somehow, even if it meant that he would have to leave everything behind. He was willing to do that. He was willing to leave his life in Russia behind for this one chance he had to be happy. Everything he thought he would never get was so close. He could almost touch it. This dream was almost real.

Throughout the day, Viktor had been sneaking around getting everything set up. Makka was already on her way to Japan and he would be picking her up at the airport in Fukaku. He was making last-minute arrangements for his own trip without anybody suspecting. He knew that his sister had told their parents along with Vitali and Vincent. Vincent had popped over to visit the rink yesterday, completely not too thrilled seeing his little brother on the ice. Viktor was thankful that for the most part, his Alpha brother was as graceful as a newborn deer when it came to ice skating. Viktor knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he could, he would have pulled him out of the rink if he had his way. He was so furious when Viktor did step off. His brother had taken him to the locker room, making sure that there was nobody around before he blew up. Telling him that he needed to be more careful especially when Viktor was pregnant. The hint in his voice told him everything. You are being a bad Omega putting your child at risk like this.

Viktor pressed his hand on his stomach. He knew that it was still much too soon to feel the little one moving around. But he did feel when they decided that his bladder made the perfect punching bag or kickball. He also felt when they decided when they wanted his bladder to be a pillow.

Viktor shook that thought out of his head. He hadn’t realized just how dark it was starting to get. He needed to make his decision. If he went to Japan, he was putting his competitive career at risk. If he went to Japan to coach Yuuri, he may never compete again. He wasn’t exactly a spring chicken now. He had his injuries over the years, his aches and pains all over his body from the sport that he was in. Viktor knew that his body could only take so much abuse before it would give up. Even if he took the year off, regardless if he coached Yuuri or not, that time was enough to possibly keep him off the ice competitively permanently.

But then, there was the baby. Granted, he would most likely have the baby before he would be competing. But the problem with that was he would have to stop for a while once he got too big. His center of gravity would shift during his pregnancy. And that alone would be the reason he would have a higher chance of falling on his ass. Thankfully, that hadn’t happened, but by the way, he was working, there was a good chance that he would have a fall.

Training Yuuri would give him a cover. If he decided to take at least a year off to coach the Alpha, it would still allow him to be on the ice, even after the pregnancy. He would still be in somewhat of competing condition if he did want to ever go back. It also meant that he would be able to get closer to Yuuri. Maybe, just maybe, Yuuri would be there for him as a mate? Maybe Yuuri would be there as a father for their child?

He pressed his hand gently on the small bump. The tiny swell of life blooming inside him. Even now, it sometimes felt as if he were still in a waking dream. He was carrying a child. Viktor was going to become a parent whether he was ready or not. This child was growing stronger inside him every day.

He could almost see them. A small child with hair as silver as his own. Eyes of warm cocoa with gold flakes. A smile as bright as the summer sun, but as gentle as a breeze in the spring, and skin that was lightly kissed by the sun. Or their child would have raven black hair that would make the night sky envious, skin as white as fresh snow, and bright eyes that were as blue as the summer ocean.

His child… Their child… He loved them already. Viktor was terrified of failing this child. This decision wasn’t going to affect just himself. It would affect their child. If he stayed here in Russia, he knew that he had his parents and his family by his side. He had Yakov and Lilia who would be able to support him. He would end up becoming a social outcast. He could retire quietly, have this child Yet, their father would be oblivious to the fact that their one night of passion would forever stay with Viktor until the day he died.

Suddenly, the Omega rose from the bench. He had made his mind up. Even if it destroyed his life, at least something could come from the ashes. He rushed to his car, drove back home. Trying to keep his inner Omega calm. He bolted through the door, making his way to his room Like a madman, he started throwing his clothes into suitcases. His mind was turned off as he worked through everything. Before he could even realize what was happening, he was already in his car, his suitcases in the car. He was already on his way to the airport. He was going to do it. He was going to go to Japan. He needed to give their child and Yuuri the proper chance. If Yuuri didn’t want them, then it was what it was. Viktor would move on from it. He had a family that would support him regardless. And Viktor knew well enough that he would love this child with all his heart. He would love their baby even if Yuuri wanted nothing to do with them. Viktor would love them so much that Yuuri’s sting would never reach their child.

Viktor had finally handed his suitcase to the airport. He had made a call to Vitali to get his car. He already knew that as soon as he made his move, somebody in his family would do something to stop him. He didn’t care, though. He needed to do this. He needed to find out if he and Yuuri could work out. If they could, then this was the best decision he ever could make. If things soured, then he would move one and leave this man alone. He wouldn’t bother Yuuri with caring for the child.

“Vitya! Don’t do this!” Viktor heard a familiar voice, “Can’t we talk?”

Viktor turned to see the older man. Yakov stood there, looking at him with a hard stare. He knew that his sister most likely had told him his plans before he could officially execute them. He figured that Yakov must have not taken his sister seriously. After all, it wouldn’t have been the first time Viktor had decided to just disappear for a few days. Yakov most likely must have figured that he would do something like this.

“Yakov, you are the best coach I ever had. Nothing will change that.”

“If you walk away now, you can never come back.”

“I know. But if I stay here, then I’m walking away from the chance that this little one will meet their other papa,” Viktor sighed.

“Vitya, this is foolishness! We can still have you compete next year and keep the child. You don’t need that Alpha!”

Viktor sighed as he walked towards his coach. He kissed his cheek softly, a smile on his lips.

“Dasvidanya,” Viktor whispered, “I’m sorry, but this time I can’t do as you say.”

“Vitya, what do you mean you can’t do as I say this time? Of all the years I have known you, you never really listened to me!”

“Vitya, your Omega is showing,” he heard the cool voice of his older brother.

“Vitali, talk your brother out of this nonsense. He actually listens to you!” Yakov barked.

Viktor shifted uncomfortably as he looked at his older brother. His brother with messy dirty blonde hair, green piercing eyes. Viktor bowed his head slightly before he could see his brother’s smile. He opened his arms as he walked towards Viktor. Finally, he embraced him, Viktor accepting the hug.

“Vitya, what is going on?”

“I need to go to him, Vitalya.”

“The father?”

Viktor nodded into his brother’s chest.

“You love him, don’t you.”

Viktor knew that he did. Yuuri had stolen his heart with his beautiful smile. He stole him with the way he danced. And made him helpless to the craving of his touch on his skin. He wanted to give this a chance. But he knew that he couldn’t do it here in Russia and Yuuri in Japan.

“Then go to him, Vitka. Go to your Alpha.”

“Really?”

“You’re an adult. You can make your own decisions.”

“Thank you.”

“But if he rejects you and your child, I swear that I will introduce him to the tigers I research in the tundra and they will never find the body.”

Viktor laughed at his brother as he finally let go. The Omega could feel his brother put his hand on his cheek, clearing the tears that were streaming from him. He didn’t even recognize that he had been crying.

“Look at you, my baby brother chasing after an Alpha,” Vitali chuckled, “you’re a strong Omega, Vitka. You know that. I believe from the bottom of my heart that if there is an Omega who can do this alone without an Alpha around and still find their happiness, it would be you.”

“But I want him to accept our child.”

“But you also want him to accept you.”

“Yes.”

“Be yourself. That’s all you can do.”

“Thank you.”

Viktor gave his brother his keys for the car along with the apartment. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to use his car while he would be staying in Japan. From his research, it looked like he wouldn’t even be able to drive there since they drove on the opposite side of the road. He told his brother to give their sister the keys to his apartment. He knew that she had been looking for a studio for her photography business. And working from home with clients while she had three children running around was going to be a little difficult. Giving her his apartment for her business would help her out tremendously.

Viktor made his way to the airport entrance, hearing Yakov yelling at him to come back, along with telling his brother to stop him. The Omega couldn’t help but crack a smile. This family of his loved him. He knew that Yakov would be angry at him, and possibly angry for a long while. But this was a growing pain that they would have to both experience. Viktor was going to have to leave to find his happiness.

“If any of you are in Japan, stop by and visit me, yeah?” Viktor called out before he ran into the airport.

This was a new adventure in his life. And like a small child, excitement and wonder were in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this either next week or two weeks. But I am weak and I want to post this chapter now.
> 
> I love hearing from people on how I can improve and what you all liked so far.


	3. A Love Struck Fool

Viktor stretched as he made his way out of the plane. He had made it to Japan a while ago but had to get to another flight to get closer to Hasetsu. Once he was out of the plane, he made his way to claim his luggage. He was thankful that for the most part, the airport had signs in English. He could at least be able to navigate a little more than if this were a smaller airport.

Once he got everything, happy to see Makka in her crate, he made his way out of the building. He called for a cab, careful to make sure that he also had the address for the inn Yuuri’s parents ran. He knew that there was a possibility that whoever was taking him would not speak a word of any language that he spoke in the worst case, and the best case maybe hold a simple conversation.

“Take here?” Viktor showed his phone with the address to the hot springs.

The driver nodded as the Beta started driving. Viktor couldn’t believe how cold it was in Japan right now. He didn’t think that it would have been or he would have this cold. He could see even snow starting to fall gently.

“Oh wow, so pretty,” Viktor whispered.

“Hai,” the man sighed as he continued driving, “late snow.”

“Oh?”

“Hai.”

Viktor watched through the car window the scenery that passed by him. The snow dancing gracefully to the frost blanketed ground. He just found everything beautiful. Yuuri was so lucky to be born into such a beautiful country. The Omega swore that the gentle snowfall looked as if the stary sky was falling from the heavens. He couldn’t believe that he was here in Japan. He really was here. Based on the GPS, it wouldn’t be long before he would be with his Alpha. Although technically, Yuuri wasn’t his Alpha, he really did want him to be.

The Omega pressed his hand against his stomach. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Viktor sighed before he realized that his scent blockers were wearing off. He felt a bit of panic in his heart. When he found out that he was pregnant, he had started going overboard with the scent blockers. He knew that he had to keep his secondary gender hidden. An Omega had a certain smell to them, and even more so when they were with child. He was thankful that at least the driver was a Beta and would have a more difficult time picking up his scent.

The car ride was very silent for the most part. But when they reached Yu−Topia, Viktor tried to give the driver a tip, only for the man to shake his head.

“Japan, no tip,” he barked.

“Okay?” Viktor was a little confused but put some of his money away.

The Beta helped Viktor get his things from the taxi. As soon as Viktor had everything out, the man hopped back into his car and drove off. Viktor looked at the building in front of him. He couldn’t even read the sign. It was just a bunch of squiggles for him. The lights were beautiful shades of green and blue with a line of red. He could see that the snow was picking up more now. Viktor tightened his jacket closer to his body as he started to bring his things inside. He brought in the crate first, not wanting his dog to be out in the cold longer than she needed to be. Then he brought his luggage. Once he warmed up inside, he put on his sent blocking cream on his neck and wrists. He dug through his carry on bag and sprayed some of his perfume, the strong scent of an Alpha in a bottle. He was thankful that he had brought it with him. This bottle cost way more than most people would be willing to spend. But the company that made it took great care into making sure that it smelled as much as an alpha. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell unless if they tried to investigate the scent.

As soon as he felt that he was presentable, he rang the bell that was on the desk. He didn’t have to wait long. A short Alpha woman with auburn hair walked through the door behind the desk. She was rubbing her eyes through her glasses as she mumbled something in Japanese.

“Hello,” Viktor smiled, “I would like to spend the night tonight.”

The woman looked at strangely, a nervous smile on her face before she started calling out for someone or something. Viktor wasn’t sure what was going on. He was a little nervous. He saw that an Omega man came out of the same door as the woman.

“Hello, is it possible for me to rent a room tonight?”

The Omega man frowned before he looked at Viktor, “No speak English.”

“Oh.”

Viktor didn’t expect this. He couldn’t speak a word of Japanese and it seemed like they couldn’t speak a word of English. He knew it was a long shot, but what did he have to lose?

“Do you speak Russian?” he asked in his native tongue.

He looked at them, seeing them even more confused.

“French?” he asked in French.

Same response.

“Fuck,” he muttered in Russian, “Uhm, how about this?”

Viktor was about to pull his phone out when he heard them say a name. Yuuri. Was he here? Did he live here in this inn or did he live in some house not too far? He wished that he could talk to them. He felt like screaming. He knew three languages and still couldn’t figure out what they were saying.

“Mari,” the woman suddenly spoke in rapid Japanese.

Viktor looked at the new person in the room. A Beta woman that looked very similar to both of them had come. She looked a bit annoyed until she looked at him. She sighed, saying something in Japanese before she turned to Viktor.

“I’m sorry,” she spoke carefully, “I don’t practice my English all that much.”

“You speak it nicely,” Viktor smiled.

“Thank you,” she looked at him, “your accent is kinda hard for me to understand you. If you can talk slowly, I would appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“So how can we help you?”

“I wanted to rent a room for the night. Maybe longer?”

“I’m very sorry, but we don’t have any rooms tonight.”

Viktor’s heart sank at those words. He didn’t have a place to stay. He was hoping that he would be able to spend the night here before he could start his search for Yuuri.

“Yuuri told me that I could come here. Do you know where he is?” Viktor asked.

“How do you know him?”

“He asked me to be his coach back in Sochi. I decided to take him up on it.”

“Oh?”

“The skating season is done and I wanted to come here and get a jump start on it. See what I have to work with. Hopefully, I can get him to win gold for next year’s Grand Prix.”

Viktor saw the woman who he guessed her name was Mari look at the two other Japanese people. She was talking quietly to them before she turned back to Viktor.

“You’re one of Yuuri’s figure skating friends?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Just give us a minute to get your room ready. The night’s on us.”

“Thank you so much, but I can pay for the night. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Just sit tight and I’ll get you when your room is ready.”

“Thank you so much.”

Viktor let Makka out of her crate, seeing her wagging her tail like the crazy dog she was. Quickly she stepped out of her kennel and jumped on him. He pet her fluffy brown fur, pressing her close to his face. His dog brought him so much comfort. She was going to be the constant in his life. So much was changing in his life. He was already four months pregnant. His body had changed so much since he found out that he was going to have a baby. His bump was already very visible, his pecks already turning more breast-like with the life-giving milk his body was producing for his unborn child.

After a while, the Japanese Beta woman returned. She motioned for him to follow her as she helped him with his suitcases. She led him to a room and wished him good night, letting him know that this was just a temporary room and he would get a better one tomorrow. He thanked her before she left, and before he knew it, he was alone.

Viktor sighed as he opened up one of his suitcases. He sighed as he pulled out a few of his favorite blankets. Carefully, he started making a nest. He always enjoyed making nests since he presented. It brought a sense of security for him. Now that he was in a strange land, knowing that there was a possibility that it would be a long time for him before he would go back to his home in Russia.

Once he finished his nest, knowing that it wasn’t going to be the best nest he made, he grabbed his phone. The Omega made a post on his Twitter announcing that he was going to be Yuuri Katsuki’s new coach and that Japan was very beautiful. He made his way in the nest and instantly, fell asleep. He couldn’t help but hold his bump.

Viktor was sitting in the hot spring. Mari had explained to him how to go about the area. Yuuri was right, the hot waters in his parents' hot spring could heal just about anything. He let the water soothe every aching muscle in his body. His lower back felt like it was singing a symphony of peace. Yuuri was a very lucky Alpha, growing up in a place like this. He could work out as intensely as he would like and then come home to relax his muscles. Viktor could easily see himself get used to this.

The doors suddenly burst open, Viktor’s heart was racing. Yuuri was wearing a heavy brown winter coat along with some jeans and a shirt. He looked almost as if he had rolled out of bed and put on the cleanest clothes he could find.

“Vi… Viktor, why are you here?” Yuuri seemed completely stunned.

Viktor couldn’t help himself from smiling as he stood up before the Alpha. If it was anybody, he would have died on the inside. Nobody else knew that he was an Omega. Only a handful of people were aware. And Yuuri was one of them. But even fewer people were aware that Viktor was also pregnant and this was the best way to let the father know.

“Well, I’m here to be your coach,” Viktor started, “you’re going to get to the Grand Prix Final. And I’m going to have you win.”

Yuuri’s reaction was not what he expected. He let out a sudden shrill of surprise and fainted. Viktor’s eyes near popped out of his head as he suddenly got out of the water. He wrapped himself up in one of the robes he brought with him from Russia as he made his way to the Alpha. Thankfully, he didn’t hit his head. He rushed out of the hot spring calling for help.

“What happened?” Mari looked at him worried.

“Yuuri, he fainted in the hot spring!”

“What?” Mari shouted before she shouted at her the man from last night, “Nikiforov? Take our dad to my brother, please.”

Viktor nodded as he made his way back to the hot spring, Yuuri was still on the ground passed out. He didn’t expect something like this to happen. His inner Omega was not making things easier. He felt a bit of anxiety, not even able to control his pheromones as he got more distressed over the situation. This was his fault. Maybe this wasn’t the best way to show up here. Maybe he should have just told him with clothes on.

“Omega?” Viktor looked at Yuuri’s father as the single word that escaped from the Japanese Omega’s lips scared him.

Viktor looked at him, seeing that he was pointing at him. He knew that he didn’t look like a traditional Omega. He was much taller than most Omegas, even in Europe.

“Secret,” Viktor spoke.

“You Omega, no tell. Secret safe.”

“Thank you.”

They both managed to carry Yuuri out of the hot spring, taking him to an area where he figured was reserved for family only. Yuuri’s father, very few words, let him know that he could stay here whenever he wanted. Viktor couldn’t help but smile at that. He looked at Yuuri carefully. He was so beautiful. Black hair scruffled up, his face peaceful as his head rested on his lap. Viktor pressed a kiss on the top of his forehead rather quickly. He could feel his face heat up.

After a few minutes, Viktor saw Yuuri sturring awake.

“Wha? I had a weird dream. Viktor was here and he was an Omega? And he wanted to be my coach?”

“I am here. I am an Omega, and I want to be your coach, that is if you don’t mind,” Viktor looked at him.

“What? But you’re an Alpha?”

“Pretending to be an Alpha,” Viktor pressed his finger to his lips, “so please keep it a secret for now?”

“You smell like you’re expecting though,” Yuuri was babbling.

“Surprise?”

“How what? No, never mind, don’t tell me.”

“Alright,” Viktor smiled as he stood up, moving Yuuri off of him, “I’m sleepy. I’m going to change and take a nap.”

Viktor sneezed suddenly, waking him up. He knew that he had eaten recently, but he just felt so hungry. He blamed the baby for this, his body trying to keep up not only with his own needs but the needs of the baby inside him.

“Is there more food around here? I’m so hungry,” Viktor felt like he was close to passing out.

“Sure, we got lots of food,” Yuuri was spazzing out a bit, “what would you like?”

Viktor saw that there was another woman, muttering something in Japanese.

“What’s your favorite food, Yuuri? If I’m going to be your coach, that’s something I ought to know, don’t you think?”

“Katsudon.”

“Cats sue done?”

“Katsudon. Pork cutlet bowl with egg and rice. It’s really good. I can have my mom make some.”

“Okay,” Viktor blushed.

Yuuri called out to his mom, the woman from last night appeared. Yuuri was talking to her before she looked at him with a smile. She quickly ran off, saying something that made Yuuri blush and the other woman laugh. They were all talking, Viktor, came to find out that the other woman was named Minako, and had studied dance. He recognized her name, remembering that she used to work with Lilia years ago. Minako was a very talented dancer, one of the few Omegas in the world that had the kind of prestige she had. Lilia too. Omegas like them were the reasons why he tried so hard to do his best. They struggled just like him, keeping their gender hidden until later on in life. They were some of the few who truly were able to break the thick glass box that society put Omegas in. It was a dream of his to be able to break that glass like them.

“It’s an honor to meet you,” Viktor spoke, “you’re one of the Omegas that inspired me to keep chasing my dream.”

“What?” Minako looked at him strangely.

Viktor released his pheromones, revealing to her his own secondary gender. Yuuri seemed to be just as stunned as if he really couldn’t believe that Viktor was an Omega. Maybe he was still dealing with the shock of everything that was happening today? But Yuuri was going to have to realize that he was going to have to stop pretending with his family.

“You’ve hidden your gender very well over the years then,” Minako finally spoke, “how far are you, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m about 16 weeks now. My bump finally started becoming a lot more pronounced. Before it looked like I was fat, but it’s very noticeably a baby bump now. Not crazy noticeable, but enough to get the message now,” Viktor chuckled.

“I’m going to go check up on mom,” Yuuri suddenly peeped, sounding a little squeaked by the conversation.

Viktor nodded, feeling a little disappointed by the Alpha. Maybe he didn’t want to have anything to do with him? He seemed more than happy to get out of the room and away from him. He felt like he was going to have a rough time ahead with Yuuri. Maybe, based on his reaction, it would be better to reveal this kind of thing to him a bit later. Get him used to the idea that he was pregnant, and then break it to him that he was the father.

“I’m guessing you’re using Yuuri as a cover as to why you aren’t skating this season?”

“A bit. But he did ask me to coach him. I want to give it a try.”

“Just don’t string him along. He’s my best friend’s son. I raised him. I taught Yuuri how to dance as soon as that boy had learned how to walk. He comes off as a very weak Alpha. Most of us thought if he did present, he would have presented as an Omega. But don’t let looks deceive you, he’s a lot stronger than most Alphas.”

“I know. The way I saw him dance, his step sequences, they are amazing. I can’t even keep my eyes off of him. I want to help him.”

“Yuuri is an Alpha that has a lot of self-doubts. If you can free him from that, even while he just skates, I know it will open a new world for him.”

“Thank you, that is going to help me with coaching him.”

Viktor watched Yuuri return along with his mother. Yuuri had in his hand a tray with food. Viktor felt like he was starving already. He knew that for the last leg of the season, he had to be even more careful with his dieting. He needed to make sure that he was eating enough for himself and the baby, but not so much so that he was gaining too much weight too quickly. The European Championships and Worlds were testing on making sure that he could skate while making sure that his costume didn’t reveal the gift inside him.

Yuuri placed the tray on the table and Viktor looked at it as if he had never seen food again. He couldn’t stop gushing over how amazing everything looked. Yuuri’s mother smiled as she spoke, her voice dipped with joy about how this was a specialty dish.

Viktor grabbed his chopsticks and grabbed some of the pork. As soon as it touched his taste buds, he felt as if he had died and went to heaven. This was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted in his life. He was digging into it, and he knew that their baby must have been enjoying it too. This was going to be his new favorite food, and their baby’s new favorite food too.

“Wow, this is what gods must eat, it’s so good,” Viktor happily stated as he pigged out.

He didn’t care if this was not part of his diet plan. Now that he was not going to be skating next season and had a baby to grow inside him, the extremely restrictive diet plan he would have to follow as a competitive skater was out the window. He would, for the first time in years, actually be allowed to indulge himself with food like this.

“I’m glad you like it so much,” Yuuri was looking at Viktor, smiling tenderly.

“The rule was,” Minako smirked, “that he could only eat it if he won a competition since he gains weight so easily.”

“Oh really? Tell me,” Viktor smiled at Yuuri, “have you had katsudon recently?”

“Sure, they’re my favorite, so I eat them all the time.”

“Oh yeah? But you haven’t won anything have you?” Viktor smiled teasingly, stopping momentarily when he heard Minako trying to stifle a fit of giggles and Yuuri was trying to hide the gut he had formed. “There really isn’t much I can do with you not in skating shape. You, at the very least back to your weight in last year’s Grand Prix or I, cannot coach you. So just lay off the katsudon for a bit, my little piggy.”

Yuuri had finished helping Viktor and Mari with putting more of his boxes into his new room. At first, Yuuri was arguing to him about he shouldn’t be lifting heavy objects in his condition, which ended up making him reveal to Yuuri’s sister about his pregnancy. Viktor knew that Yuuri’s family would have to be aware of his secondary gender. Especially because he was carrying Yuuri’s child. In the end, they allowed him to lift some of the items to his room but made sure that it wouldn’t be something that would stress his body and the baby out.

“What an incredibly adorable and little room,” Viktor stretched as he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, “is there a sofa?”

“Sorry, there isn’t. This was the only room we had left. I’m sorry if it’s too small.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it work. And don’t worry about my coaching fee. We’ll figure that out when you start winning.”

“Thanks.”

Viktor knelt down to Yuuri. He couldn’t believe that this Alpha was the one that got him pregnant. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was alright with him being here. He wanted to get to know more about him. He wanted to know what made him tick. He wanted to know about the father of his child. It was just so weird knowing that they went about this all backward. Typically, they would have gotten to know each other before jumping into bed. But they didn’t expect this to even happen in the first place. It was just a one night stand. And both came to Sochi for one of the biggest events in skating and left unexpecting parents.

“Now then, I want to know everything about you, Yuuri.”

Viktor placed his hand under his chin, Yuuri’s lips were slightly chapped as if he had been chewing them. He wanted to desperately taste him again. He could feel his body tingling as he remembered their night in Sochi. His body craving for the Alpha’s touch, and Yuuri all too happy to indulge him.

“Like, what kind of rink you skate at. And what hobbies do you have. If there’s somebody you like?” Viktor let his hand brush against his arm, reaching for his hand, “a relationship like this should be built on trust, don’t you think?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri confused when it seemed that he had bolted across out of the room, his back on the hallway wall.

“What’s wrong?”

“I uh, had a leg cramp!” Yuuri blurted out, his face beet red.

Viktor sighed, deciding not to push it. He doubted it was a leg cramp. His inner Omega deflated by the complete lack of interest the Alpha was showing. If anything, it seemed like the Alpha was extremely intimidated by him. What happened to the Yuuri? What happened that stole that confidence he had? What stole away that charm that seduced him into bed with the man? This Yuuri was a shell of that, and it brought him such sorrow. Yuuri was better than this. Viktor wished with all his heart that Yuuri could see that.

The day went by in a blur as he spent the day unpacking things. Every once in awhile, Yuuri’s mother would bring him snacks, telling him in, “for baby”. By the time it got dark, Viktor found that he had made a good dent with his things. If he went at this pace, he could see himself, at the earliest finishing everything tomorrow night. 

He grabbed his pillows, blankets, and phone, a smile on his face. He was going to see if maybe he could seep with Yuuri tonight. Maybe, he would get lucky and rekindle the passion they shared that wonderful night in Sochi. If he did, it would be lovely. But if not at least he would still be with the Alpha.

Boldly, the Omega made his way to Yuuri’s room knocking on the door enthusiastically. He was going to make the first move. Maybe Yuuri was still shocked about everything that was going on. Maybe Viktor was the one that needed to come to him. If that was the case, maybe he should have done so after nationals? But the past was the past now. Today was ending, and he was going to make his way to Yuuri. Tell him that he was the father, and hopefully, if he was alright with it, see if maybe they could give each other a shot. Even if things didn’t work out between them, they could at least be adults for their child. He had seen earlier during one of his breaks Yuuri with one of his friend’s children. The Alpha playing with them and caring for the three girls. It warmed his heart. He could just imagine Yuuri doing the same with their own little one. He seemed like he would be an amazing Alpha and be able to care for their child.

“No!” Yuuri was screaming at him through the door.

“Yuuri, come on! Yuuri!” Viktor was pleading.

Viktor tried for a few minutes, hoping that Yuuri would let him in. But after some time, the door remained firmly closed. His inner Omega crushed. That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear nor was it the answer he expected. He didn’t like this sting of rejection. The Omega craved for the Alpha’s touch. He needed to be closer to him. Viktor needed to know how Yuuri felt with him. And this reaction was just painful.

Slowly, he retreated back to his room. Maybe, his sister was right. Maybe Yuuri was never calling out to him. He had read too much into that video. If Yuuri honestly wanted to get in touch with him, he wouldn’t have made that video. He would have actually tried to contact him some way or another. Not this. Instead, Viktor had decided to make himself look like a bumbling lovesick Omega, stumbling to Yuuri butt naked and telling him that he was going to be his coach.

Once he was in his room, he started putting his pillows and blankets down, organizing them into a nest. He was concentrating hard on them, weaving and folding the blankets and pillows into the perfect place. Back home, in Russia, he would have even gone as far as including some of the furniture to hold part of his nest and expand it. One of the best nests he remembered constructing was during an offseason before he cut his hair. He hadn’t spoken to anybody for four days. Yakov had gone to his apartment to see if he was alright. The older man was stunned to see him in the giant nest he had made, he was wrapped in some of his favorite blankets, giggling uncontrollably. He was so happy to see his mega nest coming along so nicely. It took him a few hours to deconstruct it, but it was worth it. He wanted to know if he could make a giant nest, and if Yakov hadn’t forced him to tear it down, he probably would have turned his entire apartment into an Omega Nest Sanctuary.

Although this was not that kind of nest, Viktor was looking at it proudly. He crawled in, followed by Makka, and wrapped himself up in the blankets. He grabbed his phone and started calling somebody back home. He needed to talk to them. He needed to vent, and he needed to get this hurt out of his chest. As soon as he heard his sister’s voice on the other end, he lost it. He couldn’t stop crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting me by leaving comments, and kudos. They really do mean a lot. Please let me know what you think. I do appreciate the feedback.


	4. Turn a Piggy Into a Prince

It had been three weeks since he moved to Japan. Mari had taken him to his first doctor’s appointment in Japan, translating for him while Yuuri was training within his first week. They had asked if he wanted to know the gender of the baby since they were in the perfect position for them to see, but Viktor had opted out of being told. He wanted to be surprised. He loved surprises and he didn’t care if the child he was carrying was a boy or girl. He knew that they would be loved. And that was the most important thing for him. Still, even now, he was struggling to find a way to get Yuuri alone and tell him. Yuuri was under the impression that this was another Alpha’s child. Yet, even so, he reassured Viktor that he would keep his true secondary gender and the pregnancy a secret.

Ever since Viktor had posted that picture of him in Hasetsu, it seemed like the world had lost their mind. The very next day, he saw how the onsen just got swarmed by reporters trying to get a glimpse of him. He was surprised to see that they weren’t exactly pestering him or the family, but they were getting a lot more business than usual. Yuuri had explained that unlike in Europe and the US, in Japan, they had a lot of stricter rules and guidelines for how to report and get interviews. It allowed them to be able to escape more easily and go on with their day. That did bring him some relief, but it ended up making him shoot himself in the foot. It seemed that every time he tried to go into the onsen part of the inn, there were some reporters. He didn’t feel comfortable being around them when he was busy trying to hide the fact that he was a very pregnant Omega on his 19th week. But, Yuuri, as sweet as he was, would manage to sneak him into the onsen after bathing hours. Both of them would sit together in the water, soaking in the beneficial warmth that soothed their aching muscles.

Viktor was laying down in his nest, feeling restless. He was struggling to find a good position to sleep. His entire front feeling heavy. If he laid on his back, the baby was putting pressure into his bladder. He was terrified to try sleeping on his stomach. He read that sleeping on one particular side would cause varicose veins and he didn’t want blue spiderweb veins all over his legs. Viktor also didn’t want to go reach for his phone to find out which side it was.

The Omega felt something hit him hard inside. He couldn’t believe it. He climbed out of the nest he made, rushing over to Yuuri’s room. He didn’t care if it was late at night. This was something that he needed to share.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried out as he burst through the door.

The Alpha stirred in his sleep, pulling a blanket over his head. Viktor jumped on the bed, not even realizing that he was straddling the Asian man. It seemed to take a couple of minutes for the Alpha to adjust his eyes before he realized what was happening. The Omega, before the Alpha could say anything, grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. Yuuri let out a small gasp.

“Did they just?”

“Yeah, they’re kicking right now. I think for about five minutes,” Viktor was smiling brightly.

“Wow. How does it feel?”

“Weird. But I don’t know… In a good way?”

“Is this the first time they are kicking?”

Viktor nodded his head quickly, not even able to keep himself from smiling. Yuuri just looked at him with this look of bewilderment. This was really happening. They were having a baby. This child was a fighter, from what Viktor could tell. They were going to make a huge splash and Viktor was excited for that day. Or maybe he was just letting his mind go into mush the way parents always would, wanting the best for their child.

“Thank you for sharing this moment with me. I know that your Alpha abandoned you, and he’s a real jerk for doing that,” Yuuri sighed as he started rubbing Viktor’s stomach, feeling another strong kick, “if you need an Alpha to claim them, I’ll be there. I know that the world isn’t too kind to Omegas, and Viktor, I respect you so much.”

“Are you saying that you would,” Viktor couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Yeah. I’ll accept your child like mine. I know that since you’re an unbonded Omega, and with you expecting, your life isn’t going to be fair. I don’t want others to disrespect you because some alpha couldn’t keep it in their pants. You’re too good for that. You inspired me to skate professionally, you took time out of your busy life, moved from Russia to Japan, leaving your support system to train me. This is the least I can do. Protect you from the backlash for when you come out as an Omega. Regardless if you do it willingly or not.”

“Yuuri, thank you.”

Viktor didn’t even know what to say. Yuuri honestly believed that the child he was carrying was not his. But he was still willing to be there for him. He wanted to cry. Yuuri was a better guy than what he had originally thought. Although, with how everything was going, he felt a whirlwind of emotions. He wasn’t even sure if it was because of the pregnancy or simply because this was legitimately a difficult situation. But knowing that Yuuri was willing to be there for their child really did bring him great comfort.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Viktor asked, not sure if that was pushing it, “just sleep. I’m really tired and I don’t really want to be alone, especially since Makka has been running off to sleep with you.”

“Only if you stop straddling me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Viktor got off him quickly, his face flushed.

Yuuri only laughed as he started to make room for Viktor, patting the side of the bed. He motioned for him to lay down, offering him his blanket. Viktor accepted, thanking him. He felt like he couldn’t sleep any more, even if he tried. His mind was wide awake. His baby was having a kickboxing match in his uterus. He saw that Yuuri had already gone back to sleep. He felt happy. Even though he was going to have a rough night sleeping if the baby kept this up, he couldn’t help be content.

He was watching Yuuri sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Just like the night in Sochi. Viktor carefully placed his hand over Yuuri’s cheek. Maybe this was the right choice. Maybe everything would work out in the end. He saw that Yuuri practically confessed to him that he would help him with the child, even if the baby wasn’t his. It was sweet, but it broke his heart because Yuuri didn’t even realize that this child was his. He wasn’t too surprised though. The media had always made him out to be a playboy with a new cutie every other month on his arm. So of course Yuuri would think that it was probably one of those people who would have been the parent. He had an Alpha boyfriend for a short period before Sochi. He remembered how social media were debating if he would be with an Alpha and just how scandalous it would have been for two Alpha males to be lovers. It was too much for the Alpha and he broke it off before Viktor even had a chance to tell him that he was an Omega. It was for the better. He was able to meet Yuuri and have his heart stolen by the Alpha.

He continued studying Yuuri. He could see within the three weeks, Yuuri had dropped the weight like a hot knife cutting through butter. He remembered how the JSF website translation he saw stated that one of his hobbies was dieting. And based on what he saw, it seemed like he wasn’t lying. Viktor didn’t think he would be able to drop his baby weight the same way Yuuri seemed to let the pounds melt off him. But then again, Yuuri knew how his body worked. And that was a big part of weight loss and maintenance. He knew that if Yuuri wasn’t at the weight yet, then he was damn close. But this was good enough. He just needed to have him back into his figure skating body. And if he needed to lose more weight, being on the ice would help now.

Viktor didn’t know for how long he stayed in Yuuri’s bed. Even though he offered to let him sleep with him, the Alpha was still very distant. It brought his inner Omega such sorrow. He was so close to him, he could touch him, kiss him… And yet, it felt like he was still too far to reach. He wanted Yuuri’s heart the same way Yuuri already had his. He wanted to wake up every day with him next to him. He wanted to feel the warmth of his body during the cold nights that life would bring. He wanted to be his Omega. He wanted to have him be his family.

The Omega stayed awake for the rest of the night, every once in awhile, he could feel his baby moving around. It felt surreal just finally being able to feel them. They were so hyper. Once the sun started peaking through the night sky, Viktor carefully slipped out of Yuuri’s bed. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head before he left. He made his way to his room as he started to change his clothes for the day. He was getting his things ready for the rink. He needed to skate and clear his mind. He was thankful that Yuuko and her husband had introduced him to the owner of Ice Castle. They were a pretty big fan of his and Yuuri’s. So much so, they even gave him a copy of the key to go into the rink.

Once he had everything ready, he grabbed his phone and started making his way for the rink. He knew that it would be opened and with it being a school day, it would be pretty clear for him to practice without much worry. That and with it still being early, he wouldn’t have to worry about reporters for a bit.

The weather was nothing like Saint Petersberg. His city was always raining and gloomy, with intensely humid summers. This wasn’t as bad. He enjoyed the weather here more than he did back home if he were to be so bold. But the sounds of the blacktail gulls… They reminded him of the piers near the city. He missed his home. He missed his family. But he needed to push through this. If he wanted him and Yuuri to work, he was going to have to push through those feelings and give this a real chance.

When he made it to the rink, he saw that it was opened. He walked in, seeing Yuuko with her husband chatting away. They quickly stopped, greeting him with warm smiles. Yuuri had told him that they were people he trusted and that they could keep a secret. They knew that Yuuri was an Alpha, even though the skating world swore that he was either an Omega pretending to be a Beta or just a Beta. Yuuri let them believe whatever they wanted to believe. It was easier that way. It was relaxing knowing that he didn’t have to put up a front for them. He had people that knew that he was an Omega and pregnant. It was less stress knowing that they knew and still didn’t judge him.

“Viktor, you’re here early.”

“Da, I was feeling antsy all night, I could hardly sleep.”

“Oh, I remember feeling like that with the triplets. Have you started getting leg cramps already?”

“Please don’t remind me. For the last few nights, they have been the worst. I remember reading that symptom and thinking that it wouldn’t be that bad.”

“Oh yeah, they are,” Yuuko was laughing, “what did your Omegaologist say though about skating?”

“I’m still good. I’ve been pretty good at finding my center of gravity, but they don’t want me doing quads or triples. So Single and doubles for now.”

“How do you feel about it?” Yuuko asked.

“I don’t like it, but there’s not much that I can do.”

“Well, I’m going to practice for a bit before Yuuri gets here. I think he reached his weight goal so I might be able to train him today.”

“That’s great to hear,” Takeshi gave a hardy laugh.

“Viktor, you got time for a little chat?” Viktor was knocked out of his thoughts by the sudden Russian.

“Hey, Yura, I didn’t even know you were here!”

Viktor was surprised, to say the least, to see the young Russian Omega. He didn’t expect to see him here in Japan. He was quick to ask if Yakov was aware that he was even here, only to be met with a very unsettling face. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation.

“Let me guess, I forgot to do something that I said I would do?”

“You idiot! You told me you would make a program for me for my senior debut!”

“When I did I promise that?”

“A couple of years ago! Yakov was bitting my head off because I did a quad and you said that if I won Junior Championships without doing quads, you would give me a program!”

Viktor skated off the rink and threw his jacket on along with his guards. He remembered now. It had been a couple of years ago since he made that promise. He could see the young Russian shaking while Yuuri just looked at them both completely confused. He forgot that Yuuri didn’t speak a word of Russian, so he was probably wondering what was going.

“I’m sorry, I remember now. It must have slipped my mind. You know how I always forget things.”

“Yeah, painfully aware,” Yura muttered before barking at him again, “I’m still holding you to your promise! We’re going back to Russia!”

He saw Yuuri’s face twist in shock, his pheromones full of anxiety for a moment before he took control of it quickly. This could work. Maybe this would be the fire that Yuuri would need to light it under himself to find his strength. He hated having to use Yura like this. But Yuuri was under the impression that the Russian Yuri was an Alpha. He could use that to have him show off his Alpha side. He could have Yuuri go into a kind of Alpha knot headed pissing match with the young Alpha posing Omega. Thankfully, they wouldn’t be using their fists, but their skating skills.

“Okay, I got it! I’m going to choreograph both of you a program… To the same music.”

“Nani! The same music as him?”

“Kakoy? Both of us?”

“Now, don’t worry boys, I know that you two are very capable Alphas. Besides, the music has two arrangements. I was having trouble deciding on which one to go with, but with both of you here, I can design two programs using different portions of the song. I’ll have everything ready in a week. And both of you can compete to see which one can surprise the audience more!”

“He’s an Alpha?” Yuri sputtered as he pointed at the Japanese Yuuri.

“Viktor is it really necessary to compete?” Yuuri was sputtering just as much.

“The catch is Viktor has to do whatever the winner wants! What do you say?” Yuri cried out with a shit-eating grin.

“I love it! I love this kind of stuff!”

“Wait just a minute,” Viktor turned around to see Yuuko’s daughters.

“If you wanna use…”

“Our rink…”

“You better let us in on the action! An epic face-off between Japan and Russia! It’s gonna be big!”

“I love this!” Viktor was crying out in joy as he brought out his phone, “I got to set everything up! Make some calls!”

“This place looks like shit,” Yuri muttered in Russian before switching to English, “so where’s my room?”

“Wait a second, you’re staying here?” Yuuri was shocked.

“No way am I letting you have Viktor all to yourself, you fat pig. So I’m staying here, okay!”

“If I say no, will that make you leave?”

Viktor tried hard not to burst into a fit of laughter. He could already see Yuuri’s Alpha side popping out. He wasn’t expecting it to already come out like this. He felt his inner Omega go giddy with pride. He knew that he should not let it get to his head, but he really liked the idea of the Japanese Alpha fighting for him.

“You can even go to the onsen and take a bath. The water is amazing!”

“I’m not taking a bath with either of you losers or with anybody for that matter!”

Yuri slammed the door to the attached room that currently was functioning as a temporary closet for Viktor. They knew that once it got closer to Viktor’s due date, they would be converting it to the baby’s room. Viktor was going to say something before Yuri’s stomach growled loud enough for him and Yuuri to hear.

“I want food and a bath!” Yura cried out.

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at the young Omega’s demands. Yuuri excused himself to let his mom know to make some katsudon for everyone. Viktor reminded him that he couldn’t have any until he won a competition. He took the young Omega to the hot springs, telling him how to go about it. He found it pretty interesting that the Japanese showered and cleaned their bodies before they would hop in a bath. Viktor left him in the hot spring, and went to the dining area and waited with Makkachin. He was petting her fur gently. He loved scratching his dog on her side, making her leg twitch like crazy.

The Omega was eventually met with both Yuris, he saw the Omega in a baggy t-shirt and shorts while the Alpha was bringing out food. He had two bowls of katsudon and a bowl of some chicken and vegetables in the other. His mother was following behind them and handed them all some drinks.

Viktor took a sip of his drink and sighed. He seriously wished that he could have a beer right about now. Today was a long day and it really would have hit the spot. As soon as he looked at his food, he felt himself get hungry. He started eating his meal, thankful that he was able to have this kind of meal more often. If he were training for competition, there was absolutely no way he would have been able to do this so often.

“Wow, Yuuri, you brought another guest?” Mari deadpanned before her mother said something, “Oh, that’s going to be confusing. You’re Yurio now!”

“What, why should I be called Yurio?”

“So,” Mari ignored Yura, “where will Yurio be sleeping?”

“In the storage closet,” Yuuri smirked.

“Upstairs? That room is going to need a major clean up! Yuuri, come with me!”

She dragged her brother out of the room, Viktor couldn’t help but giggle as he started poking fun at him. He loved teasing the young Omega so much. It was so easy to get him railed up. After they had finished their food, Yura had passed out. He was just giggling with himself, joking to himself that Yura was only sleeping because it was past his bedtime.

He noticed Mari come back in, grabbing their dishes. He was expecting Yuuri to come back in with her but he was gone.

“Do you know where Yuuri went?”

“Oh, he headed out a while ago. He either ran off to Minako’s place or Ice Castle. It’s what he does.”

Viktor got up after a minute and went to his room. He grabbed his coat and threw it on. He knew that Hasetsu was a very safe small town. Everybody seemed to know everybody here. And he made his way to Minako’s bar. She looked at him, tilting her head in confusion.

“Sorry, but I can’t serve ya when you’re drinking for two,” she looked at Viktor.

“How about a melon soda? Yuuri told me you have that, right?”

“Alright then.”

“So, where’s Yuuri at? I never would have taken him as somebody who would go to a bar.”

“Why would he bere here?”

“Mari said he’d be at your place.”

“My place? Oh, she meant my dance studio. You see when Yuuri gets anxious, practicing relaxes him. He ends up going to the rink or my dance studio to work through his anxieties and I tag along with him so he doesn’t get hurt. He gets tunnel vision so bad that he’ll end up hurting himself without even realizing it. I’d check out Ice Castle. They let him skate whenever he wants so long as they aren’t booked.”

“Thank you,” Viktor smiled at her.

“So, what’s bothering you? You have had this look about you since you’ve gotten here.”

“I have a lot on my mind. Pregnancy mainly.”

“Can you answer me a question?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Who’s the father of your child, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Viktor placed his hand on his stomach. He had done it so many times since he found out that he was carrying this little one. He knew that within four months, he would be holding his child.

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. And he doesn’t even realize it,” Viktor couldn’t stop laughing, “we got crazy drunk in Sochi and things got pretty heated between the both of us. And he bailed the next day. I wanted to talk to him, but he blew me off.”

Viktor felt his laughter slowly threatening to become tears as he finished. He was going to blame this outburst on his pregnancy. He found that he was having those more often. Random things would set him off into a crying fit or a burst of giggles.

“Did you tell him?”

“We never had a chance to talk about it. I tried to last night but he passed out. But at this point, I think he’s going to be angry if I tell him now.”

“He’ll do the right thing. Not because he’s a good Alpha, but because his parents and I raised him to do what was right, even if the right thing is hard.”

“I hope so,” Viktor sighed before he started digging through his pocket, “So, how much do I owe you for the drink?”

“It’s io the house. Just go to Ice Castle. And Viktor, please tell him. He deserves to know.”

“I will. But please, don’t tell anybody until after Yuuri knows. I feel bad that he isn’t the first one to know. My family knows, my coach knows, and on his side of the family, only you know.”

“I will act surprised and excited when he tells me.”

“Thanks,” Viktor chuckled as he got off his seat.

He made for the door and started to walk to the ice rink. He was thankful that Hasetsu was a small town. He was probably walking for about ten minutes or so before he made it. He could hear the sounds of blades scraping against the ice like an old hymn he would have grown up with. He could watch Yuuri forever if he could. But right now, he needed to learn more about the Alpha. He was going to be coaching him and there was no way that Yuuri would be open enough at this point for him. His friends and family were Viktor’s best chance of figuring out how Yuuri ticked.

He made his way over to the sound room, wanting to see Yuuri without him realizing that he was here. He was, instead, met with two of Yuuri’s oldest friends. They started chatting up a bit, talking about nothing of major importance. Eventually, Viktor changed the topic to Yuuri. But what they had to say intrigued him. He just needed to turn a little piggy into a prince. It shouldn’t be too difficult when Yuuri already had the workings right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Please let me know what you think in the comments or by leaving kudos!


	5. An Alpha's Eros

Viktor held a remote in his hand as he stared at both of the Yuris in front of him. Both of them had a look of determination that excited Viktor. The Omega was not too thrilled that most of his clothes were not fitting him all that great. He knew that his bump if he had allowed his body to appear more like his secondary gender, would have been much more pronounced. But with him being lean and toned, it seemed like his bump was not insanely pronounced compared to others as far along as he was in pregnancy. It was a blessing because he didn’t have to go and buy clothes to hide it. But he knew that with how things were going, he was going to have to go shop for larger clothes soon. He needed to keep his pregnancy a secret, and with how things were looking, if he didn’t get ridiculously huge, he would probably be able to hide the entire pregnancy. But for now, his clothes were working. Although it was mostly just his athletic wear.

“We will start by listening to the music,” Viktor spoke as he pressed the button.

Immediately, a soothing woman’s voice sang in Latin. Viktor, after he had found out about his pregnancy, had remembered this song. He hadn’t heard it in years. It took him a few days just to finally find it, and when he did, he put it on nonstop. This arrangement of the song felt like a prayer for his child. Like the song,  _ credam, dabo, sperabo, honorabo, laborabo, gratias agam…  _ All of those were things he held onto for his child. Believe that they would have a better life. Give them everything they would need. Offer hope that he would always be there for them when they needed him. Love and cherish them. Fight for his child. He would do so until his last dying breath.

“This piece has two arrangements,” Viktor spoke over the music, “each one with a different theme. The title of it is On Love; Eros and Agape. Have you ever spent much time thinking about love?”

“Nyet,” Yura muttered completely bored out of his mind.

Viktor turned and saw Yuuri shaking his head. That was great, so Sochi was just for him to get his dick wet. Nice… Viktor brushed his response aside. He needed to remember that for Yuuri, Sochi was just that, Sochi. It didn’t hold anything special for him. It was just a competition he didn’t do as well as he expected and the banquet was just an excuse to get shitfaced and having a booty call. He still didn’t know that he got Viktor pregnant.

“Alright then, how does this song make you feel? What does it say to you?”

“It has a very pure and innocent sound to it. Like somebody who hasn’t experienced love yet.”

“Whatever, I think it sucks. This innocence crap makes me wanna throw up,” Yuri barked as he made gagging noises.

“Okay,” Viktor skipped ahead to the next part of the song

This part, Viktor loved for a whole different reason. The instruments went from soft and light to sultry and tempting. Just like Yuuri.

“Wow, this sounds like a completely different song.”

“I call dib! This is the one I want to skate to,” the young Omega stated.

Viktor ignored the blond Omega as he continued, “The first arrangement is On Love: Agape. The theme is unconditional love. This, is On Love: Eros. And the theme of it is sexual love.”

He could see Yuri smirking as the song continued to play. Viktor knew damn well that Yuri wanted to skate to this song. It was expected. Just like how Viktor also knew that Yuuri wanted to skate to On Love: Agape. It was his safety net, his comfort zone. And he was going to break both of those two out of their habits and force them into the fires.

“I’m going to have you two skate to these opposing themes. Here are your assignments. You,” he pointed at Yuuri, “get Eros, and you,” he pointed at Yuri, “get Agape!”

Yuri was screaming at him in Russian while Yuuri seemed like his life was about to end. He brushed off both of their reactions, knowing full well that neither of them was going to like it.

“You should always try to do the exact opposite of what people are expecting from you. How else can you surprise them? That’s my motto.”

“Maybe you should surprise everybody and come out as a fucking Omega, Viktor,” Yuri grumbled in Russian.

“The truth is,” Viktor ignored the young Omega’s comment, “you’re both far more mediocre than you think. You need to be more self-aware. I’m surprised that neither of you hasn’t realized that you two have a lot of work ahead of you to fix your images. Right now, to the audiences, you’re just a little cute piglet and a cute feisty kitten. You had better be up to my standards by next week or I won’t continue to work with either of you.” That seemed to trigger something in both of them that Viktor liked, “But don’t worry, as fans of mine, I’m sure you both can manage.”

“Fine,” Yuri muttered, “I’ll skate to Agape. My senior division debut depends on it! But you better give me a program that I can win with.”

“Whether you win or not is up to you,” Viktor couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that spread across his lips, “they both are winning programs if I skated them.”

“If I win, you are coming back to Russia with me, okay?” Yuri shouted as he kicked the ice with his blade, “And you’ll be my coach. Do you accept those terms?”

“I do,” Viktor smiled.

He turned to see Yuuri, his face was slightly drained of color.

“Well, what do you want from me? If you win, what is your reward?” Viktor asked him.

They stood there for a few minutes, Yuuri completely quiet. Viktor was about to ask again when Yuuri finally spoke. It warmed his heart. To eat katsudon with him. He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. His Maman was right. The fastest way to an Alpha’s heart was through their stomach. Yuuri just wanted to be able to continue having meals with him. His inner Omega almost bursting out in purrs at the request. To be a family. Him, Yuuri, and their child.

“Good, that’s exactly what I want to hear,” Viktor couldn’t help but smile.

“Wow, you are a fucking fat ass,” Yuri looked at Yuuri completely dumbfounded.

“Well, anyway, let’s take a quick break, everybody stay hydrated and I’ll show you both your programs.”

They made their way out of the ice, Yuuri rushing to the locker room as quickly as he could. Viktor sat down on one of the benches and drank some water from his water bottle. He saw that Yuri sat next to him, Viktor smiling at the Omega. He gave them about fifteen minutes before he motioned for them to stay at the sidelines while he made his way to the center of the ice.

“First, Yurio’s program,” Viktor stated.

“Stop calling me Yurio, you fucking dick!”

“This is On Love: Agape.”

Once the music started, Viktor was off. He started skating the program. Agape… Unconditional love. Like God’s love, or the love a parent’s. He closed his eyes, feeling a warmth envelop his body as he began to think about his unborn child. Agape was infinite, selfless, uncalculated. It was something that was given freely, even though underserved. He finished the program and quickly skated towards both Yuris.

“Something like that. What do you think?” Viktor smiled.

“Yeah, I got it, no problem.”

“Oh wow, that was amazing!” Yuuko cried out.

“Who said she could come in and watch?”

“She’s Yuuko, she works here.”

“Yurio, be nice,” Viktor reminded the young Omega.

Yura only grumbled his response.

Viktor looked at Yuuri before telling him to pay attention to his program. Before Yuuri could respond, Viktor took off with the music. He wanted to give Yuuri a little taste of the Eros he shared with him that night in Sochi. He twisted his body whichever way like Yuuri had done that night. He wanted Yuuri to skate this so well that it would make anybody, regardless of their first and secondary gender, would leave them pregnant.

“Well, what do you think?” Viktor asked after he finished the program.

“Oh uh, well, it was, uh, very Eros.”

“I know, right? Now, composition, which quads can you do?”

“I can do the toe loop And the Salchow in practice, but haven’t landed it in competition,” Yuuri stated.

“I see,” Viktor murmured.

“But maybe I should give it a shot! What do you think?”

“Just stick with the fundamentals for now. No point in wasting the day in teaching you something you cannot do. I’ll go and work with Yurio first.”

“Eto?”

“How many times have you choked during a competition, Yuuri?”

“Too many times to count,” he whispered.

“You’ve shown that you have the skills to win. Why can’t you?”

“I guess it’s because I lack confidence. Some Alpha I am,” Yuuri laughed as he seemed to bring himself down.

“Bingo,” Viktor stated as he got a little closer to Yuuri, “what I want to do is help you find that confidence and embrace it.”

Viktor knew that he was too close to Yuuri. He could smell water lily and sandalwood that poured from him. His inner Omega wanted so desperately to be drenched in his scent. It was the best smell that had ever graced his senses. He pressed his fingers to his lips, pressing his forehead to his. He could see every tiny blemish. Every imperfect perfection that was Yuuri. He was absolutely gorgeous.

“Unleasethe eros within you. Maybe no one's seen it before, but I know it’s there. Smoldering deep inside you waiting for its chance to come out. Can you show it to me, Alpha? Show this Omega your true Eros. Make me drown in you.”

“You’re supposed to be teaching me, not talking to the fucking pig!” Yura was screaming in Russian.

“Yeah, yeah,” Viktor responded to the Omega in their native tongue before he turned to Yuuri, “While you’re training, I also expect you to be thinking. I want to know what Eros is to you.”

~*~

Viktor sighed deeply as he snuggled deeper in his nest. Tomorrow was going to be the day where the two Yuris would face each other off in the Onsen on Ice competition. At first, this was looking like it would be a good idea. Set a fire under the Japanese Alpha’s ass as his Alpha side felt the possible threat of being robbed of a potential Omega mate from another Alpha.

Throughout the week, he was working with both of them. He called his sister the first night to see if she could ship all of his costumes to him, promising that he would pay all the fees if she could get them delivered overnight. Both Yuris chose some of his favorite costumes from his junior division. And before they even knew it, Yuri had already discovered his Agape.

But things weren’t working out the way he wanted it to. Yuuri was still struggling to get Eros right. He wasn’t letting himself feel it. This just drove the Omega completely bonkers. He felt like he was slamming his head against a brick wall. Why couldn’t Yuuri believe that he was sexy? Why couldn’t he believe that he could woo anyone to his bed with little ease?

Viktor swallowed a whimper as he recalled that night. Nobody could take their eyes off of Yuuri. He was bold in everything that he did. He remembered how he saw some of the Beta and Alpha women and the looks they threw his way. They saw him as if he were the grand prize. If there were any Omegas, Yuuri probably would have jump-started a few Heats from the way he moved on the dance floor and the stripper pole. Viktor, with his mind bubbly from the spirits that were served throughout the night, took Yuuri to his room. For once, he wanted to grab something that was forbidden to him. To let down his defenses. To be like any other Omega. To lay there and be claimed by a worthy Alpha. And how amazing it was, the way Yuuri took charge of everything. The way their bodies intertwined in between every heated kiss.

Viktor felt a wetness between his legs, a blush across his face. His body was producing slick more often than before. Normally, he would have to touch himself for a bit, play with his pussy, or palm his dick before the slick would start gushing freely. But now, with the pregnancy, it seemed like his body was ready for Yuuri to claim him without much work at all. But as much as he wanted to touch himself tonight, he knew that Yura was in the storage closet. The scents were already starting to become strong and that was with him deep inside the nest. Viktor bit his lip in frustration.

The Omega looked up to see the storage closet door slide open. The younger Omega walked out, wearing a black shirt that was at least three sizes too big for him and shorts that he was surprised hadn’t fallen off his delicate frame. Viktor could see a bit of confusion on the other Omega’s face, but he seemed to shake it off.

“I’m going to win tomorrow, you know that,” he stated in their native language.

“With how things are going, yeah,” Viktor sighed.

“You have no choice but to go back home with me, Viktor.”

Viktor motioned for the young Omega to ender his nest. After Yuri had presented, Viktor took him under his wing. Before Viktor could even realize it, Yura had become something of a little brother to him. He remembered how after Yura presented, he would comfort the young Omega. He was angry with his presentation. But he was able to show him that being an Omega wasn’t going to stop him from achieving his dreams.

Yuri crawled into the nest, his eyes widened at the scents Viktor knew he could breathe in.

“How long?” Yuri asked, “how long have you been pregnant?”

“I’m five months,” Viktor spoke casually.

“Why?”

“I want to give my child a chance to know who their father is.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Yuuri’s the father,” Viktor whispered, “Yurochka, I’m sorry, but I can’t go back to Russia, even if you win I need to let him know that he’s going to be a father.”

“The fucking pig doesn’t even know?”

“Don’t call him that, please.”

“Viktor, he’s a fucking loser! Do you know what happened during Sochi when he was done making a fool of himself on the ice? He was in the bathroom sobbing like an idiot in the bathroom stall! You can do better with any Alpha! Why be with that loser?”

“Because he’s not a loser, Yura. There is something about him that I can’t explain. But Yuri, I’m sorry that I have to break the promise I made with the winner of this thing. If you win, I’ll make it up to you. But I just cannot go back to Russia now. It’s not fair to them, it’s not fair to Yuuri, and it’s not fair to me.”

He could tell that the Omega before him was sulking. There wasn’t much that he could do about it. After some time, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to him. He pressed his stomach to the young Omega’s back, feeling the baby inside him kicking again. He knew that this was going to be a hard thing for Yuri to hear. He felt bad for manipulating the whole situation. Neither of them deserved this, but Viktor, for the first time in a long time, had rediscovered that spark in his life that was worthy to fight over. Before, it was for the sweet taste of ambrosia that was the gold medal that would always rest on the first place podium. Now, it was having a life with the Japanese Alpha. Being a mother with the father of their child. He could see it now. Waking up in the middle of the night to see Yuuri holding their bundle of joy. Getting ready to bathe their baby. Their contagious laughter as they are dirty with their dinner all over their face and hair. Both of them walking together with their little one in a stroller. Yuuri and him holding their little one by the hand as they teach them how to find their confidence on the ice. Maybe, just maybe, Viktor pregnant all over again with another little bundle of wonder. All of the lust for being the best in figure skating could compare to just how badly Viktor wanted that life.

“They’re kicking me,” Yuri whispered.

“Yeah. They’re dancing in my belly,” Viktor chuckled.

“Is this why you left Russia?”

“Part of the reason. The main reason is because of Yuuri.”

“If he never knocked you up, would you still be here?”

“Yes. Without a doubt,” Viktor didn’t even hesitate, “that night in Sochi changed me.”

The younger Omega pushed out of the embrace, turning his body before he placed his hand on Viktor’s stomach. The look of concentration the blond had was intense. He didn’t know what was going on in his mind. But he knew that it was best to not ask. Yuri didn’t have the easiest life. His mother was an Omega who got pregnant by a random Alpha. The father was never involved with them, wanted nothing to do with Yuri or his mother. A few months after she had her child, she dropped him off at her grandfather’s doorsteps. She never really was involved in Yuri’s life, finding things like alcohol, Alphas, and drugs more important than her son. This was probably one of the reasons why he wanted Yuri to do this program. Force him to skate through some emotions he was struggling with.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I never stated that I wasn’t,” Viktor sighed.

Yuri pushed himself out of the nest, Viktor knew that he had hit a nerve.

“Adults always break their fucking promises,” the Omega grumbled before he stomped to his room, slamming the sliding door.

~*~

“He will be skating to, On Love: Agape,” the announcer stated in English before the music started.

The rink was dark, the only visible light was on one Yuri. The way he skated was delicate, almost as if he were timid. It was perfect. He was getting it. He got Agape. Viktor was very excited to see him like this, but it also scared him. He knew that he had hit a few nerves with Yuri last night. He didn’t like that even if he won, there would be absolutely no way Viktor would be going back to Russia. And it probably didn’t make matters any easier when he realized that Viktor would not be in the best position to coach with having a baby on the way. He knew, from years of experience, that skating like this, came from the core of a person. And Yuri still had a lot of anger and resentment against his parents. An Omega mother would rather throw her life away on anything less valuable than her own son and Alpha father who refused to even acknowledge his existence. Yakov and Viktor only came into Yura’s life a few years ago. Barely there for his entire life. How many more adults walked in and out of his world and destroyed it?

And he was skating it. That anger and resentment were fighting against what Agape meant to him. He was an ever-evolving monster, terrified of what would come to be. Would he turn into a Prince and overcome this ugly darkness, or would he remain a beast and be consumed by his deep-seated hatred for the parents that refused to do anything for him.

By the end of the program, Viktor smiled. Agape lost this round. But he had to admit, that was one of the best performances that he had seen Yura perform. He was excited to see more of this stuff from him. He would be fine back in Russia. He needed to be able to skate without his own shadow over the young Omega.

He turned to see Yuuri next to him. His face drained of color as he started shaking uncontrollably. He could smell the anxiety from him, almost suffocating. He knew that this was risky, but there was no other way to knock him out of his head. Viktor released his own pheromones, soothing the Alpha before him. Scenting him. Hoping that maybe that would calm him. He knew that scenting a student was crossing a huge line, but he needed to get Yuuri to get his head back in. And he was thankful that he did.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, “ready? You’re up?”

Yuuri swallowed a strangled cry, “Yes, I’m ready. Today, I’ll be the tastiest katsudon ever. So watch, won’t you?” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor.

“Of course I will,” Viktor smiled back accepting the hug, “I love katsudon.”

The announcer began announcing Yuuri on the ice. Viktor felt his body shiver as Yuuri let him go. He wanted to be in his arms for much longer than the brief moment he was held. He could feel his inner Omega whimper at the lack of the physical connection.

Viktor felt himself shift slightly uncomfortable as the announcer spoke. The only thing he understood was the name of the performance along with the word katsudon. He figured that they were mentioning the inspiration Yuuri found. He wanted to scoff at Yuuri over how that night he blurted out that his favorite dish was sexy. What was he then? Chopped liver?

As soon as the music started, Yuuri moved his arms around, almost as if he were tempting the very audience with his body. The way he moved was as if he were a female Omega. He couldn’t help but whistle. He was impressed. He did NOT expect for him to do this. Yuuri was moving around as if he were an Omega in Heat, body pleading for an Alpha to take him. And yet, Viktor could still find hints of power and control as if his Alpha were defiant, prowling for an Omega. His step sequences were intense, even now. Viktor was just looking at him stunned. There was no way he was imagining food. If that’s what Katsudon tasted for Yuuri, then he needed to get his bowl.

He sucked in his breath when Yuuri jumped, his hand touched the ice, but it wasn’t too late. There was still time for him to recover. He was desperately trying to keep himself from bolting to the ice. He wanted to let Yuuri know that he chose him. And then he saw the quad and triple jumps he did. He has floored away. They were intense jumps and to have him do that near the end of the program was just insane. Most skaters would have been too exhausted to even try that. If Yura was an ever-evolving monster then Yuuri was the ever-evolving nightmare.

And then, it was over. Yes, he saw a lot of mistakes, but it was clear that he had won. He would be able to continue coaching Yuuri regardless of what happened.

“Yuuri! I don’t think I have ever seen a tastier or more inspiring bowl of katsudon!”

“Really? That means a lot,” Yuuri smiled.

“And now, there's something I want to ask you.”

“Okay, sure. What is it?”

And Viktor proceeded to tear him a new one. Going over everything from his triple axel, his improvement over his Salchow, and how he knew that he had been asking Yura to teach him that jump during their secret practice sessions.

~*~

Viktor couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips as he watched Yuuri celebrating at the bar his well-deserved win. Drinks were flowing freely for the Alpha as Viktor felt Yuuri’s tension melting away. His mind was still racing as he remembered how stunning Yuuri was on the ice. The way he moved his hips… The way he let his entire body bend to the music as if he were the very embodiment of the music. He felt his face flush as he recalled just how much Yuuri dripped with sex appeal. If he wasn’t pregnant, that performance would have done it.

Yuuri made his way to Viktor, downing his drink before slamming it on the table. Viktor couldn’t help but look at him, his smile never leaving. He could see how relaxed and excited the Alpha was. Viktor felt himself smiling even more by just seeing Yuuri being bright and bubbly.

“Viktor, dance with me,” he grabbed his hand suddenly.

“Da,” Viktor laughed as he stood up.

The last time he had this much fun was back in Sochi. They were both drunk out of their minds and danced the night away. Granted, Yuuri had a couple of drinks, there was no way he would have been drunk now, and it wasn’t like Viktor could drink with him being pregnant. Yuuri spun Viktor around on the floor, occasionally dipping him. Viktor danced around Yuuri for one of the songs, a sultry smile on his face as they let their bodies do the talking.

After some time, both of them took a moment to get away from the party. Both of them breathing hard, exhausted from the intense movement.

“That was fun,” Viktor chuckled

“Yeah, I don’t remember ever having this much fun in a long while,” Yuuri looked at him.

“Same. I’m so proud of you, Yuuri.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You skated amazingly. I knew you were going to win.”

Yuuri laughed as he put his head on Viktor’s shoulder, “I won because you kept watching me. If you didn’t, I would have lost. If I couldn’t keep your interest, then I wouldn’t have been worthy of being your student.”

“That’s not true,” Viktor looked at him, “you have so much talent. Yuuri, you were drop-dead gorgeous out there.”

“Most people think that I’m an Omega because of how my body acts. I decided to try and move like one. Did I do good?”

“You moved like an Alpha prowling for his mate.”

“So I messed up,” Yuuri sighed.

“Not at all. You made my inner Omega preen,” Viktor huffed a laugh.

Suddenly, Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor. He could taste a bit of the beer on his lips but didn’t care. He felt himself losing to Yuuri’s touch. Ever since he came to Japan, he had been dreaming that Yuuri would want something like this. That he would finally accept that he was carrying his child. Yuuri wanted him. He finally was able to break through that distant exterior and reach the sweetness that was Yuuri.

Viktor let out a whimper as he kissed back, biting the Alpha’s bottom lip. Yuuri let out a low growl as he continued to kiss back. Viktor was losing himself to this. His body was craving for an Alpha’s touch. And finally, Yuuri was rewarding him for his efforts.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighed in between kisses, “let’s go back to the inn. I want you.”

“I want you too. For so long,” Yuuri sighed as he kissed Viktor’s neck, causing the Omega to let out a soft moan.

With difficulty, they managed to pull themselves apart from the other. They walked, holding hands back to the inn. The night spring air nice and cool. It didn’t take long for them to make it back to the inn. Yuuri’s family was still at Minako’s bar and they had the whole inn to themselves. Viktor kissed back Yuuri, smiling like a giddy teenager. He could hear a deep growl erupt from the Alpha’s throat, a soft moan escaped from Viktor’s mouth as they deepened the kiss. The Omega let Yuuri’s hands travel across his form, purring as Yuuri rested his hand on his bump. His inner Omega ecstatic that this Alpha finally was accepting them. This Alpha was so full of surprises. He enticed him with the promises of an exciting life, being able to do things that were simply not traditional for an Omega to do. He worked hard to win this Alpha’s approval, something that normally an Alpha would have to do. Their courting was completely untraditional and backward, making almost anybody’s head spin, yet Viktor was enjoying the rewards of this challenge.

“Alpha,” Viktor whispered with longing in between kisses, “please, I want you.”

“Such a naughty Omega,” Yuuri smirked, his voice dripped with Eros.

Viktor’s hands traveled down Yuuri’s chest, pulling off his jacket. Discarding it in a random direction, both men continued their heated kisses clothes flying as they made their way to the Omega’s room. Viktor was more than happy to lose himself in this moment. He wanted Yuuri. It hurt so much that Yuuri had been so distant since he first came here. He wanted so badly for Yuuri to step up, claim him, scent him, become his Alpha. And now, this was the breakthrough.

Even though Viktor had made it very clear to Yura that he had zero intentions of returning to Russia, revealing the pregnancy to the young teenager. His decision was already made. He felt guilty that he had to string along young Omega, but with how his and Yuuri’s courting was going, he needed to put in the Alpha’s head that there was somebody who wanted Viktor and would fight Yuuri to take him away. He felt like an ass for forcing Yura into some kind of Alpha pissing contest. But he needed to play into Yuuri’s Alpha instincts. He could smell the interest on the Japanese Alpha and introducing the “real” possibility that another Alpha was encroaching on a possible mate would have been the push Yuuri needed to reawaken his inner Eros. He didn’t expect for Yuuri to struggle with that, seeing how his anxiety and distress had spiked up during the time. But he made out on top. And now, here they both were, in his bedroom, desperately trying to stay as close as humanly possible.

Yuuri lightly pushed the Omega to the bed before he climbed on top of him. Yuuri kissed his neck, a hot tongue pressed deliciously against him. He needed this man desperately. He felt his slick flowing like milk and honey from his pussy. Viktor felt his body craving for Yuuri as if he were a drug.

Viktor captured the Alpha’s lips with his own. He could feel Yuuri’s tongue begging for entrance, and he happily complied. Viktor was purring deeply when he heard Yuuri growl. Viktor was desperately trying to remove the Alpha’s shirt as he tried to feel him closer to his body.

“I want you,” the Alpha spoke in between kisses.

“Take me.”

Viktor helped Yuuri in removing not only Alpha’s pants but his own as well. As soon as he took off his thong, the room strongly smelled of an Omega in desperate need. He didn’t expect it, but Yuuri went out between his legs, licking, sucking, and kissing his pussy now drenched with even more slick and spit. Viktor felt his legs tremble as Yuuri ate him out. Instinctively, Viktor wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s head, almost pushing the Alpha deeper into his inner folds. He never had been eaten out, let alone eaten out the way that Yuuri was doing it. It was almost as if the Alpha were starving and the only thing that would save him was by eating his pussy hard.

Viktor yelped when Yuuri managed to pull his head out between his thighs, whimpering in the end as he missed the intense feeling. Yuuri’s face was covered in slick, his eyes smoldering before he kissed the Omega again. Viktor could taste himself on Yuuri’s tongue. His scent clung to Yuuri and it made Viktor so excited. It was as if he had claimed Yuuri.

The Omega could feel the Alpha pressing his member close to his entrance. Viktor was shivering as he pleaded for Yuuri to take him. He needed him so badly to claim him again like in Sochi. His mind was turning to mush as Yuuri teased him. He was losing it. As he begged for the Alpha to just take him. Yuuri chuckled before Viktor felt the sudden fullness from his Alpha. He let out a cry as Yuuri started thrusting into him. He was sobbing uncontrollably as Yuuri slammed his hips into the Omega. Viktor could help but move his hips along with Yuuri, twisting his hips in the same manner. The Omega could see that the Alpha was losing himself to the feeling of his body making him feel good.

“Such a good Omega,” Yuuri shuddered as he held Viktor’s thighs.

“Alpha, more,” Viktor’s voice trembled with lust.

“I wish you were full with my pup in you,” Yuuri huffed as he started thrusting a little faster than before.

“It is,” Viktor was crying as he felt Yuuri changing their position, “you got me pregnant during Sochi. This is your pup. This is your baby.”

“Good, mine.”

Viktor was sobbing as he felt Yuuri hit one of the most sensitive spots in his body. Before he could even realize it, he had his hand on his dick, rubbing himself off as Yuuri pounded even harder into him. Viktor didn’t know if it took a minute or if it took even ten, but he came hard in his hand, his inner walls clenching around the Japanese Alpha’s hard cock.

“So perfect, my sweet little Omega,” Yuuri smiled as he started scenting Viktor with his wrists.

Viktor was purring uncontrollably as Yuuri fed a deep-seated need within him. He needed to be claimed by Yuuri. He needed to know that Yuuri would still accept him as an Omega. He needed to know that Yuuri would choose him as a mate. He needed to know that he would still want their child.

Slowly, Viktor pushed Yuuri to his back, feeling the Alpha slip out from him. Carefully, Viktor climbed on the Alpha, pressing his entrance to the hard member that stood proud. Yuuri let out a low moan as Viktor sank completely into him and quickly started rocking his hips. Yuuri grabbed at Viktor, the Omega sobbing as he started shaking again. Without warning, Yuuri lifted Viktor, thrusting him harder than before. Viktor felt his voice leaving him, already too strained. Viktor could only see stars as he came hard again, feeling Yuuri’s knot swell inside him. Viktor slowly moved his hips, feeling Yuuri cumming again inside. Tenderly, Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s head, carefully motioning for the Omega to lay down while his knot softened after some time.

Viktor didn’t know what happened after that, but he found that he had fallen asleep in Yuuri’s arms. Viktor was finally able to tell Yuuri the truth about what happened in Sochi. He just couldn’t stop smiling. He finally got the Alpha of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, thank you all for the wonderful support and encouragement. I really wasn't expecting many people to be into this fic. I wrote this for my own need to have more Omega Viktor in the fandom, because lord we need it. Your comments give me life. Your critiques help me grow, and kudos make me smile. <3


	6. Revelation

Viktor woke up to the deep vibrations that erupted from his chest. He had been purring for most of the night. The way Yuuri took care of him was unbelievable. Throughout the night, they had short bursts of sleep and sex. And by the end of it all, it left Viktor’s inner Omega satiated and content. The way Yuuri pleasured him touched him to the very depths of his soul. 

The Omega took in a deep breath, the scent of water lilies and sandalwood made his mouth water. Gently, Viktor placed a tender kiss on the Alpha’s collarbone. He could not believe that Yuuri had accepted him. He accepted their child. It was emotional for him. Five months of believing that he would have to do this without Yuuri by his side. And an entire month of trying to figure out the best way to tell him that he was carrying his child. It was liberating. He felt the entire world lift from his shoulders. He wasn’t going to have to rely on his parents, siblings, and Yakov. He now had Yuuri, and even his family by his side to support him.

“Crap, my head hurts,” Yuuri grumbled.

“Morning, Alpha,” Viktor purred into Yuuri’s chest.

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice was shaky.

Viktor looked up confused. He had asked last night during one of their sessions to call him Vitya. It made him purr in delight when the name slipped from the Alpha’s lips as if it were a hymn for the very heavens. So, for him to call him by his name like this was a little unsettling. He looked up, seeing Yuuri’s eye. Those warm coffee pools held anxiety that he had seen in him yesterday before his skate. He looked as if he were going to become ill as all the color drained from his face.

“Why are you in my room?”

“My room, actually.”

“Why am I in your room?”

“You’re being silly,” Viktor laughed as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Viktor, why am I in your room, please tell me.”

VIktor looked at him oddly. Why would he ask this? The room strongly smelled of their pheremones from the night before. It made his head feel fuzzy. His inner Omega preening with joy as last night Yuuri had claimed him over and over through the night. However, when he looked up at the Alpha, he could see that the evidence of last night had finally hit his nose. He looked as if he wanted to just crawl under the sheets and never see the world again.

“I was drunk last night, I don’t…” His voice seemed so small suddenly.

Viktor felt his stomach drop worse than any morning sickness he had experienced during the pregnancy. He wanted to throw up. He felt horrible, dirty. He fucked up. He didn’t even realize that Yuuri had been drunk. He didn’t even realize that he had drunk so much to even get drunk.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I didn’t know. If I did, I swear I wouldn’t have let this go far. I messed up.”

“No, I shouldn’t have gotten drunk. You aren’t to blame.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor was looking at him hard, “if you were an Omega and I was an Alpha, it would have looked like I took advantage of you.”

Both of them were quiet as they shifted in bed, both finally sitting up. Viktor could see that Yuuri looked almost disappointed. He wasn’t sure if it was because he felt like he was the one that messed up, or if he was disappointed that Yuuri had sex with him.

“I just,” Yuuri finally decided to speak at last, “I’m just annoyed that I lost my virginity last night and I don’t even remember it.”

“Wait, what?” Viktor felt his mouth open like a fish out of water.

And then everything came crashing at him. Sochi... Yuuri never bothered trying to get in contact with him because he didn’t even remember what had happened. Yuuri was drunk. He knew that the Alpha had a lot of drinks that night, in fact, so did he. But he didn’t remember the night that changed their lives forever. He didn’t know that he was the father of their child. He didn’t know.

“Yuuri, I’m such an idiot,” Viktor muttered as he buried his face in his hands.

“No, you aren’t. You didn’t know.”

“No, you don’t understand. We slept with each other before. In Sochi.”

“What!”

“You danced so beautifully, and there was a stripper pole!”

“Pole!?”

“We were both pretty drunk by the end of the party, and I wanted to be with you, and you wanted to be with me. And well,” Viktor was trying to find the words.

“I woke up in a stranger’s room after the banquet. I was so embarrassed over losing the GPF. I choked and I choked in front of you.”

“To be fair, that night, you made me choke on your dick,” Viktor mused, seeing the Alpha’s face and back of his neck grow a few shades of red, “Yuuri, I have something very important to tell you. I have been trying to figure out when I should. I wanted to tell you so many times. I just couldn’t ever get the timing right. Yuuri, I got pregnant during Sochi and I was only with you.”

“Wait, you mean,” Yuuri looked at Viktor, his eyes going right to the swell on his stomach.

“You’re the father. That night at the banquet, you asked me to be your coach. I was tempted to go to you so much sooner, but my family wanted me to think it through. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was so terrified. I had been so busy with Nationals and everything else that I just couldn’t believe it. And you promised me that you would be at Worlds with me. And you lied.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered.

“Yuuri I was so angry at you. Do you know how it looked to me? I was already getting tipsy from the drinks and you drunkenly walk up to me. You took my hand and danced. I was talking to sponsors and you just whisked me away as if I was your Omega, and I loved it! And before the banquet was over, you had your tie on your head and was only wearing your dress shirt and just looking drop-dead gorgeous, and you told me all about your family’s hot spring resort and asked me to be your coach. Yuuri, I was planning on retiring at the end of the season or next season. And you presented to me something that I had lost in a long time. The ability to surprise again.

“And then the others were looking at us. The Alpha and Beta women. They were looking at you as if you were a prize to be claimed and I just let my inner Omega escape. I was drunk and being careless, but I just wanted to feel like every other Omega. Be with an Alpha without worrying that I would get caught. Or maybe I wanted to, I don’t know. But that night was one of the best nights of my life. You changed me, Yuuri. You showed me how much I neglected things in my life. And I don’t want to lose you.

“I’m an idiot, Yuuri. It never crossed my mind to think that you were too drunk to even remember what had happened between us. I thought that you only wanted a one night stand and that you were disgusted with me. If I had known, I would have tried to talk to you sooner.”

Viktor didn’t even realize how long he was babbling. He sighed and looked at Yuuri. He knew that what he said was a lot to take in. He just told Yuuri that he not only lost his virginity during a competition that the Alpha didn’t do so hot in, but that he was going to be a father.

“So, I’m the father?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re still angry at me?”

“No. That anger left me before I went to Japan to coach you,” Viktor sighed.

Yuuri nodded before he suddenly chuckled, “You know, when we saw each other the day after, I was talking to a good friend of mine that’s a sports journalist. You offered to take a picture with me. I thought that you didn’t even know who I was and assumed that I was just some fan.”

“Oh, trust me, I already knew who you were before the competition,” Viktor smiled, “I offered to take a picture with you because I wanted to use that as an excuse to get your number. But you walked off and I thought that you were angry and disgusted with the fact that I was an Omega pretending to be an Alpha.”

Viktor saw the look of shock all over the Alpha’s face after he said that. He looked like he wanted to touch him, but was unsure of crossing any more lines that shouldn’t have been crossed. Viktor didn’t care though. He placed his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, smiling.

“I thought you hated me.”

“No, I could never hate you, Viktor.”

“I know. I realized that when we had that talk about how you promised that you would be there and claim our child regardless if it was yours or not. Yuuri, that meant everything to me. When we parted at Sochi, I thought you were just some knot headed Alpha that only cared about himself and bedding as many Omegas as possible. I made On Love: Eros because of you. I couldn’t get you out of my head and I skated the way I saw you.”

Yuuri surprised Viktor when he burst out laughing. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry or laugh with him. Viktor wasn’t sure if he upset him with revealing the inspiration behind that skate program. Yuuri must have seen the look on Viktor’s face because he settled down, clearing his throat and getting rid of any giggles that would come back up.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing. It’s just that when I was thinking about the story that the Eros program was telling, I,” Yuuri shook his head, “nevermind, it’s silly.”

“Tell me,” Viktor smiled warmly.

“I thought it was about a charming handsome Alpha coming into town and wooed the most beautiful Omega. The Omega was playing hard to get but eventually succumbed to the Alpha. Once the Alpha got what he wanted, he left them broken and used. The Alpha heading to another town to do it all over again.”

“Yeah, that’s the gist of my inspiration for it. You, the handsome and charming Alpha, wooed me, an Omega, to bed, gave me what I wanted, and afterward left me to do that to some other poor idiot. But when I came here, saw that you weren’t like that, I felt a little bad for making the program make you seem like a giant asshole.”

“No, I made myself look like a massive dick. I was in my own head. I had a lot going on and the competition and losing it didn’t make it any easier for me.”

“I’m sorry about that. But you did amazing, even if you were in sixth place.”

“That was dead last in the competition.”

“Yuuri, you are in the top ten best skaters in the world. Not singles men skating. I’m talking about all figure skating. You are one of the best.”

“And you are the best,” Yuuri stated casually.

“But if people knew my secondary gender, it would rub a lot of people the wrong way.”

“You never seemed to care about what other people think of you.”

“But I do, though. I have to keep up my image. The cool, charming, playboy Alpha. If I stray, even for a second, and the media sees, it can destroy everything I worked for.”

“Is that why you cut your hair?” Yuuri asked suddenly.

“Part of the reason. People were starting to think that I was an Omega because of it. I was trying to pass as a Beta for years after I presented. But when people were talking about my hair and how weird it was for me to have it long for a Beta, I cut it myself, messed it up, and Mama took me to her hairdresser where they fixed it up. I asked to make me look as much of an Alpha as possible.”

“Oh. I always liked your hair long, even when I thought you were a Beta or Alpha.”

“I like my hair this length though.”

“It looks good regardless,” Yuuri sighed as he looked at the sheets that covered part of his body.

“So,” Viktor cleared his throat, “how do you feel about all of this?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri stated, “I caused you so much pain. I was so lost in my own head, I didn’t even realize that I hurt you.”

“You made up for it tenfold, Yuuri. In less than a month, you showed me the kind of Alpha you are, and you proved me wrong. I’m sorry that I thought you were a jerk.”

“It doesn’t excuse the fact that I let my own emotions and my own weaknesses hurt you. That’s not what a good Alpha does.”

“Yuuri, you’re human. We all have our bad days. It’s fine.”

“I fucked up, I got you pregnant.”

“Yuuri, it’s not like you could do it alone. I had to be there. And I wanted to be with you. Even though both of us were drunk and being stupid.”

“Viktor, most people don’t know I’m an Alpha. I don’t act like a traditional Alpha.”

“And I don’t act like a traditional Omega. Yuuri, it doesn’t matter. What has happened, has happened. What we need to do is figure out now.”

Viktor climbed on top of Yuuri, removing the sheets from both of their frames. Yuuri was stunning. His body was lean, a bit of muscle definition. Although, Viktor could see faint white marks around his stomach and hips. His eyes traveled quickly to Yuuri’s member, standing erect as if it craved for some attention. The Omega had his pussy dangerously close to the erection as he moved his face closer to Yuuri’s. He could see the concern written all over the Alpha’s face. Carefully, he placed his lips against Yuuri’s as he captured a kiss. He felt Yuuri tense for a moment before melting into the kiss with him. Unlike all the other kisses they had, this was more exploratory. Viktor could feel the curiosity the Alpha had as he tried to find his confidence. And Viktor was more than willing to help him with that.

Yuuri let out a low moan when Viktor felt the tip of the Alpha’s cock press against his quivering pussy. The Omega pulled away from the kiss, Yuuri’s face was flushed with lust. Viktor knew that he probably looked just as hot and bothered as the Alpha before him. He could smell how the room smelled strongly of Alpha and Omega want and need. He could smell his own scent of melons and vanilla mixing with Yuuri’s. It made his own head feel dizzy with need the more he breathed in their pheromones. He closed his eyes, feeling Yuuri rub his entrance, unable to help the small cries bubbling from his body.

“Viktor, this isn’t a good idea,” Yuuri huffed as he felt Yuuri kiss his shoulder blade, “We need to think this through.”

“You don’t want me?”

“I do, but not like this. Not when I don’t know how to feel with what you just told me,” He pushed Viktor off.

The action wounded Viktor. Rejection was something that Alphas and Omegas struggled with. He knew that Yuuri was right. He knew that the words that were spoken weighed heavily on both of them. But that didn’t make it any less hurtful.

“I want to be with you the right way. I messed up and did this wrong,” Viktor could see Yuuri look at him, his body deflating instantly, “I keep hurting you. I hurt you after the morning after Sochi because I was a coward to wait while you were in the shower. I hurt you when you asked to take a picture with me and I walked away. I hurt you when you found out that I got you pregnant. I hurt you because you couldn’t get a hold of me even if you tried. I hurt you when I messed up nationals. Viktor I keep hurting you. Even now. I know I hurt you now when I pushed you away.”

Viktor could see that Yuuri was having an anxiety attack. He did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed him, blanketing his scent over him. Just like when Yuuri had his panic attack before he skated against the blond Omega. Slowly, he could see Yuuri coming back down to earth. Yuuri slowly relaxed, his body leaning heavily on Viktor.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri finally mustered.

“It’s alright. You are alright. You hurt me, yes, but you have given me so much joy already. Your skating is incredible. You gave me a precious gift that is our child. You gave me my life back, Yuuri. Let me repay that for you.”

Slowly, Viktor found himself sinking down on Yuuri’s dick. He looked at him with a soft smile before he felt the head of his cock enter him. Yuuri let out a grunt, closing his eyes as he breathed through his nose. Viktor found himself at ease as he felt Yuuri completely inside him. Little by little he started moving his hips, feeling strong hands on his body as he started riding the Alpha’s cock. Viktor gave out a sudden cry when he felt Yuuri thrust into him. Viktor felt like he was losing himself to the moment. He needed this, just like Yuuri did. They needed to show that there were no hard feelings between each other. That Yuuri had nothing to worry about. That Viktor knew that Yuuri would be there for him. They wanted each other. And they would be each other's support.

Yuuri motioned for Viktor to get on his side, instinctively he obeyed. Viktor couldn’t help but whimper at the sudden emptiness as he got off of the Alpha. But as soon as he was in the position Yuuri requested, immediately Yuuri dove in. He was thrusting into him as he lifted the Omega’s leg, resting it on his shoulder. Viktor couldn’t help the sobs that escaped him. Viktor had been wrong. He thought, before last night, that Sochi had been the best time he had ever had sex. But then, he was blown away by how Yuuri took care of him last night. And again, Yuuri was taking care of him. He made his inner Omega purr knowing that he was still desirable. He was a pregnant unbonded Omega, and still, somebody wanted him. Even the Alpha that put him in this situation.

Viktor heard a knock on the door, somebody asking him something. Before he could call out, telling them that he’d get to them in a few minutes, the door burst open. He could see a bit who it was. Mari was completely red-faced at the sight of both Viktor and her brother. She cried out in shock as she slammed the door on them.

“Nevermind!” he could her voice go high pitched for a moment.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri, who by now had stopped thrusting into him. He could feel Yuuri’s dick pulsing inside before the sudden realization hit him. Yuuri had cum and he could see the embarrassment all over his face.

“I am so sorry,” Yuuri’s voice was shaking.

“No, you’re good. I thought the door was locked.”

“I’ll be right back, I promise,” Yuuri suddenly spoke as he threw on his boxers.

Quickly, he left the room and Viktor was alone. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He thought the absolute worst in Yuuri. And he was thankful that he was grossly wrong in the Alpha’s character. Yuuri was sweet. He wanted to do the right thing. Yuuri, he could see, struggled with words. But he seemed to be amazing when it came to expressing himself physically. He could see it in his eyes while they made love.

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to return. He brought a couple of damp washcloths. He sat back down and went to work cleaning the mess he made inside him. He didn’t expect this. He closed his eyes as he felt from deep in his chest a powerful vibration.

“Viktor, I don’t think we should do this,” Yuuri whispered.

“Us?”

“No, sex. At least not now. Let me court you properly. You deserve that much at least. I know that it makes no sense because I got you pregnant, and we just did this. But I want to do right with you. I just don’t know how.”

“Alright. But you still like me?”

“Yeah. I do. I just feel like we did this all backwards.”

“Well, not completely backwards. It’s not like you gave me a bond mark,” Viktor laughed.

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh even harder at how the Alpha turned a few shades of red.

Viktor had a fuming Mari in front of him. He didn’t know what happened to make her this angry. Viktor didn’t know what to do. He knew that a few days ago, it had been awkward between him, Yuuri, and her after she had walked in on them. However, he couldn’t help but notice the looks that she would give him. How her eyes would feel like daggers piercing into his flesh. The friendly tone in her voice towards him felt forced. And how every time she handed him his meal, something was wrong with it. From either she accidentally spilled his tea in his bowl, to the food somehow coming out too much of some kind of extreme. Or how she would speak things under her breath in Japanese when he was around. 

But now, it seemed like she was past that and was out for blood. How she was behaving almost reminded him of how scary his older sister could get sometimes.

“Are you alright?” Viktor asked.

“Do not play your fucking games with me, Omega,” she snapped back at him.

This took him off guard.

“What do you mean?”

“Stop fucking around with my brother. You came here to be his coach. He’s not here for you to put your claws on him. I held my tongue about this because my brother respects you. But I will be damned if I let some whore Omega shove their bastard pup on Yuuri.”

“Yuuri is the father,” Viktor looked down to the side, not wanting to see her eyes.

“He wouldn’t do what you said. That isn’t my brother!”

“He’s the only person I was with. There isn’t any other Alpha.”

“Then why didn’t you tell anybody when you got here? Why keep this a secret?”

“I didn’t know how to tell him! I was scared that he would leave,” Viktor whimpered the last part more for his own ears than hers.

“Mari,” Viktor’s head snapped to see Yuuri.

He could see that the Alpha wasn’t too thrilled. He could smell the anger coming from him as he spoke to her in their native language. Viktor never intended for this to happen. He didn’t want there to be bad blood between Yuuri and his family.

“Take that back Mari,” Yuuri growled, “Apologize to him now!”

“I said what I had to say,” she stated casually before she started to take her leave, “now, I got work to do.”

“Mari!” Yuuri yelled at her.

She shouted back in Japanese. Viktor really wished that he knew the language right now. But when she was gone, Viktor turned to see Yuuri shaking. His knuckles bone white as he clenched his fists into tight balls. Viktor let out his pheromones, trying to get Yuuri to relax, even if just a little bit. He knew that Yuuri was an Alpha. But this was the first time he had ever seen Yuuri throwing his secondary gender around a bit.

“We get into fights, but not like this,” Yuuri muttered as he sank to the floor, fingers carding through his hair.

“What did she say?”

“Nothing worth repeating. I’m very sorry she said those things to you.”

“She doesn’t believe that you’re the father,” Viktor stated bluntly.

“She doesn’t.”

“Do you?”

“Does it matter?” Yuuri looked at him quizzically.

“It does.”

“I don’t know Viktor. But I don’t care. I made my decision when you came here pregnant without an Alpha. I don’t want people saying those kinds of things about you because I, or some random Alpha, got you pregnant.”

“Do you want to be the father?”

“Yeah? I don’t know. I know that I’m not ready to be a parent, but my parents weren’t ready too when they had my sister. Yuuko and her husband weren’t ready and they were in high school when she got pregnant. But if you need an Alpha, I know most wouldn’t bother because of how you got into this situation. And I want to be there for you.”

Viktor sighed as he sat on the floor next to the Alpha. He placed his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, the Alpha placing an arm around him. He didn’t know how to fix this. He hated that he caused this rift between the two siblings.

“She’ll turn around,” Yuuri spoke as Viktor looked at Yuuri staring across the room.

“I don’t want you fighting with your sister, though.”

“She’ll get over it. She’s trying to protect me.”

“I get where she’s coming from, though,” Viktor sighed, “I wasn’t happy when my oldest brother had this one girlfriend. She was an Omega.”

“You have a brother?” Yuuri looked at him stunned.

“I’m the youngest of four. Two brothers and a sister,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“You never talked about them in your interviews.”

“They don’t want to be in the spotlight and I don’t want to put them in situations because of my fame.”

“So, what happened with your brother and the Omega?”

“My brother is a pretty smart Alpha. He’s a researcher that specializes in large cats. He has I think three PhDs in animal science. He’s crazy smart. But while he was in college, he dated this Omega girl. A month later, she told him that she was pregnant. She had the baby.”

“And?”

“Baby wasn’t his. You could tell immediately.”

“Viktor, you can’t just tell immediately,” Yuuri deadpanned.

“Yuuri, my family is Russian and French. She’s Belarussian. The baby was black. You tell me how that happened,” Viktor stated.

“Oh, yeah, not his kid,” Yuuri blushed deeply.

“It broke my brother’s heart. He was looking forward to starting a life with her. He was planning to bond with her after the baby was born. She knew that she was pregnant with another Alpha’s kid, or maybe she thought it was my brother’s. I don’t know. But I was very angry at her for forcing my brother into that. So I get where your sister is coming from. I hated seeing my brother go through that. And I know she doesn’t want you going through that either.”

“Is the baby mine?” Yuuri asked, still never taking his eyes off the wall.

“You are the only person I was with for the conception time.”

“You were dating that Alpha guy though.”

“We quietly broke up a month before the Grand Prix Final. We never even had sex.”

“Okay,” Yuuri sighed as he finally looked at Viktor, “I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, thank you so much for supporting me! Please let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments. Leaving kudos also lets me know that you are enjoying it.


	7. Yotaka

Viktor was taking something out of the locker in the onsen as he glanced over towards Yuuri. He had told him to just call his old coach after he had told him how he hadn’t spoken to him since his Nationals. The weight of feeling like he had disappointed the man was crushingly heavy on the Alpha. He told him that Celestino most likely was hoping for a call from him, but maybe just didn’t want to push too hard. Yuuri finally caved in, calling his former coach. He felt like they had ended things in such bad terms, but Viktor was adamant that this was Yuuri’s anxieties and insecurities playing against him.

“Yeah, I guess it’s been a long while,” Yuuri spoke into the phone, “He is, I’m really sorry.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s phone from his hand, greeting the coach. Even though Celestino was never his coach, Viktor knew that he was one of the best coaches in the world. If there was a competition for best figure skating coaches, it would be between him and Yakov. They had so many skaters under them that have won so much. They both had so many years under their belt in the figure skating world. It was intimidating.

“You having fun playing coach, Viktor? Surprised you’re not getting tired of it.”

Viktor huffed slightly at the remark, but ignored it anyway as he put the speaker on for both of them to hear the conversation, “I was wondering. Why didn’t you ever let Yuuri choose his program music?”

“Huh? I usually select the music for my skaters, but I’m also open with them choosing their own music if that’s what they want.”

“Did Yuuri ever bring you music?” Viktor asked.

“One time. I think he had a friend of his compose it. The song wasn’t bad, it was okay, but Yuuri just never had enough confidence in himself or his decisions. I’ve told him until my face turned blue to trust himself more, but it goes in one ear and out the other. He’s a good student, one of the best I’ve had, but I don’t think I was ever able to reach him.”

“That’s good to know, thank you,” Viktor smiled.

“Hold on,” Yuuri chirped suddenly, “Celestino, one more thing. In the next Grand Prix Final, I’m going to make you proud.”

“Hmm, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear you say in last year's Grand Prix Final. I’m glad. Now, you take care, and don’t give your new coach too much trouble.”

Yuuri hung up after saying his goodbyes. Viktor could see the Alpha relaxed.

“So, Yuuri,” Viktor muttered, “I think it’s time you have me listen to this music he mentioned.”

“Yeah, okay,” Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this music before? I’m your coach, aren’t I?”

“It slipped my mind, sorry.”

“I’ll head over to my room. If you have it, just bring it up and we can have a listen to it,” Viktor smiled as he left Yuuri in the locker room for the onsen.

He was already near the last leg of the second trimester now. He could feel the baby move so much more. It was intimidating, to say the least. He thought that he had accepted that he was pregnant when he saw the test. But it felt like every day he was finding it that reality was even more real. He sighed deeply though. He really wished that he could talk to Yakov. Being a coach was so much harder than what he thought it would be. He knew that Yakov was still angry with him. He saw the interview he had when Viktor went to Japan. How Yakov stated how he would never be a good coach and how he only thought about himself. It hurt hearing him say that. But he needed to put that aside. He needed to become a better coach for Yuuri. He deserved that much.

As he made his way to his room, he had accidentally bumped into one of the patrons. An Alpha woman who crinkled her nose at him. He was sure that she could smell the pregnancy pheromones on him. He had just onsen and hadn’t put on any scent blockers yet. He could see the disgust on her face before she said something he had heard multiple times not only from Mari but from others in Hasetsu ever since he had finally started showing. He was going to have to ask Yuuri what it meant.

He smiled brightly at the Alpha, bowing his head slightly apologizing for bumping into her. She slapped his face, shouting at him. Viktor wasn’t sure what was going on. He was trying to be polite to her. He was trying to see if there was anybody nearby who could translate for both of them.

Yuuri’s mother must have heard the commotion, Viktor figured because she was there rather quickly. She was speaking rapidly Japanese. She had a stunned look before looking at Viktor before turning back to the woman. The Alpha women continued talking before the rude one had left. Viktor saw Hiroko sigh heavily before she looked at him. He had been practicing a bit of Japanese with her around the time he started living in the inn. In exchange, she was learning more English from him. It was a nice trade-off.

“Vicchan, what she said, was true?”

“What she say?”

“Offered yourself.”

“No!” Viktor was mortified.

He began explaining his side, bringing out his phone to translate for him. He wrote on google translate what had happened and had his phone repeat in Japanese.

“Many people very traditional. No like you for having baby.”

“Oh,” Viktor sighed, “if I’m bad for business, I can find another place.” Viktor wrote on his phone and had it repeat in Japanese.

“No. Ignore people. They no have manners. Love grandbaby,” Hiroko smiled brightly.

Viktor made his way to his room without much incident, closing it quickly. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to come into his room though. Viktor had been laying on his side, a pillow between his legs as he snuggled with Makka. He turned, smiling at Yuuri. The Alpha walked over to his bed and sat by his side. He placed his fingers delicately across his cheek, the flesh stinging a little.

“Who hit you?”

“What?”

“Somebody hit you. Your cheek is marked,” Yuuri muttered.

“Some Alpha woman. It’s alright, your mom handled it.”

“Why did she hit you?” Yuuri seemed like he was trying to keep his cool by the way his pheromones swirled in the room.

“I don’t know. I accidentally bumped into her while I was heading back to my room. She was yelling at me in Japanese and I think she called me a yotaka?”

“What?” Yuuri almost shouted as he stood up suddenly, “where the hell is she?”

“Yuuri, it’s alright. I smiled at her and bowed and then she slapped me.”

“You did what?” Yuuri sputtered.

“What? I know that bowing for apologies is something that Japanese do, yes?”

“Viktor, you, oh man,” Yuuri sat back down as he shook his head, “Yes, but no. Not in that situation. She… Yotaka means prostitute in Japanese.”

“She called me a hooker.” Viktor deadpanned.

“Yotaka can also be a really mean way to refer to an unbonded Omega,” Viktor could tell that Yuuri didn’t want to look at him, “that’s pregnant. With you smiling and bowing your apology, it didn’t come off like that. It came off more as an invitation for her to bed you.”

“Oh,” Viktor couldn’t even gather any other words.

He didn’t even realize how much he had messed up with this. He could see the frustration on the Alpha’s face. The Omega hated how he was causing so much drama for him because of the pregnancy. He didn’t know what to do. Ever since he found out that he was pregnant, it seemed as if he was just falling more and more into his Omega instincts. He felt like a mess. He hated it. It was easier pretending to be an Alpha. He could be charming and flirty. He could flash one of his smiles, and things would get better. But here, it seemed that everything he did was just causing problems.

“You’re alright. You didn’t know. I’m just pissed right now. She should have known better. You’re not from here, you don’t know the language, you don’t know about Japanese etiquette. I know that if you did, you wouldn’t have done that.”

“She’s old and gross looking,” Viktor huffed, “I’d rather open my bed to you.”

“Viktor, not the time,” Yuuri groaned.

Viktor chuckled as he sat down next to Yuuri. He leaned his head on his shoulder, smiling softly.

“Can you do me a favor then?”

“What is it?”

“Scent me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Your scent is soothing. It smells like water lily and sandalwood. It’s amazing.”

Viktor looked at the Alpha, unsure of how Yuuri would respond. He never once thought that this was something he would be able to have in his life. Maybe he fantasized about eventually settling down, but it seemed like it was something that would never really happen. He presented early as an Omega during a family reunion on an offseason. He remembered how one of his cousins had invited a friend who had just come out of a Rut. It was enough to set his Heat into overdrive. The fear of not knowing what was happening to his body was overwhelming. But he was so thankful that both of his mothers were there for him, tending to his needs and alleviating him with their scents and tender kisses on his forehead. When it was done, he was left with a decision that no young teen should have to make. Either give up his dreams and succumb to what society wanted him or reject it and achieve his goals and lose the chance to ever find his happiness.

Yuuri nodded as he started scenting the Omega. Viktor felt his body relax into it, his mind instantly foggy as the Alpha’s scent wrapped around him. He needed this badly. His Omega craved to know that Yuuri still accepted him. That even if he messed up, he was not angry with him.

“Scent me?” Yuuri questioned.

“I’d love to.”

Carefully, Viktor passed his wrist over the Alpha. The scent of melons and vanilla danced in the air as it mixed with Yuuri’s stronger scent of water lilies and sandalwood. He carefully placed his wrists on Yuuri’s neck. The Omega could see the Alpha shiver, a soft appreciative growl erupting from his throat. Viktor smiled when he looked at Yuuri. Yuuri looked so relaxed now, almost as if he were in between a trance. Viktor felt more at ease. He could see that they needed to do this. They needed to feel the other was on their side. Scenting each other, in Viktor’s opinion, made him feel like they were together in this. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to do a mating bond for now and to be frank, he wasn’t even sure if that was something that Yuuri would want. Bonding wouldn’t look too good considering the circumstances of the perceived reason, but it did, for the most part, would save face for both of them. It would, in social standing, redeem Viktor as an Omega, and it would show how the Alpha would stand behind his child.

“You want to eat something?” Yuuri smiled warmly.

“Yeah,” Viktor couldn’t help but share his heart-shaped smile, “I’m starving!”

Viktor tried to get up, only grumbling as he realized that it was a bit harder for him to do so alone now that his stomach was larger. Yuuri chuckled as he helped him up. As they made their way to the dining area for the public, Yuuri handed Viktor an earbud as he had him listen to the music he had shown Celestino. Viktor paused as he listened. The coach was right. It wasn’t necessarily a bad song. It wasn’t the best either. But it wasn’t bad. If anything, the song just felt incomplete. And because of it, it was very underwhelming. How it was now, it wouldn’t do for any skating program. Even if Yuuri was determined and dead set on having that be his music, it would present in itself a serious challenge for Viktor, who had been creating his own programs since he was in the Juniors brackets, let alone somebody like Yuuri who had never once created his own program. The music was on the right track. He could see the possibility it had. But how it was now, there was really not much hope for it.

“I would pick something else with how it is right now.” Viktor smiled as he handed the earbud back to Yuuri.

“I know. I just don’t know what to do.”

“You could ask your friend to see if they can fix it up. You know the song from my free skate last season?”

“Yeah?” Yuuri stated as he motioned for Viktor to have a seat at the table.

“Do you think the person who made it for me just made it and that was it? Because that’s not what happened. That rarely happens with the music I have created for my skate programs. I was sweating bullets because it wasn’t ready until a few days before I was supposed to be performing it.”

“What?” Yuuri looked at him dumbfounded.

“I needed it to be a certain way and all of the versions weren’t hitting the way I needed them to hit. I’m a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to the music that I skate,” Viktor sighed as he leaned on his hand as it pressed against his face, “I struggle with getting the feel of the music. Even though it’s not as bad for me now, but in the beginning, I had a lot of trouble with it. I remember the first time I saw one of your performances, you just blew me away. The music wasn’t perfect, but your body made it perfect. Yuuri, you have a natural ability to create the music from your body. I’m very envious that you can do that naturally. I had to learn it.”

Viktor could see Yuuri’s face burning red by what he told him. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. The Omega knew that this Alpha had his struggles with his confidence and accepting a compliment that was well deserved.

“You’re just being nice,” Yuuri sighed as he rest his head on the table.

“I don’t give empty compliments, Yuuri. If I compliment you, it’s because you deserve it.”

Viktor could see just a little behind Yuuri the Alpha woman who had struck him. Instantly, he felt a sickness in the pit of his stomach. Just looking at her made him lose his appetite. He didn’t want to be in the same room as her. He didn’t want to cause any more problems for Yuuri and his family. 

“Yuuri, if you want, I can make something for us upstairs in the family kitchen,” Viktor started trying to force a smile, “I make a mean pelmeni.”

“It’s fine, Viktor. We’re already here and we both were training hard.”

“I insist though. It’s not like I was the one skating and running for hours on end.”

“But you were on your feet all day, Viktor. Just sit and relax.”

“I am relaxed,” Viktor insisted.

“Viktor, what’s the matter?”

Viktor sighed before he looked at Yuuri, “She’s behind you. The one in the white shirt with light green trim.”

Instantly, Viktor could see that Yuuri was shaking. He could see how tense his frame had become. The white of his knuckles looked as if it would cut out of its own skin. Yuuri was releasing a lot of pheromones that alarmed Viktor. A lot of anger, anxiety, and uncertainty swirled in the room. It was starting to become very noticeable as some of the guests had decided to cut their dinners short. Viktor could see that Yuuri was fighting himself, but what exactly, he had no idea. Viktor was about to say something before Yuuri had suddenly stood up. Without saying a word he left the table. Viktor was about to follow when he saw Yuuri immediately walk over to the Alpha woman who had hit him. His heart immediately going into his throat. Viktor had scanned the room, trying to find somebody he knew who spoke English and nearly cried out in relief when he spotted Mari. He managed to grab her attention, much to her annoyance.

“What, Viktor? I’m working.”

“Get your mom, please.”

“Why?”

“I think Yuuri’s going to get into an Alpha fight.”

“Yuuri isn’t going to get into a fight here. He knows better.”

“Please. That woman he’s talking to right now hit me and I don’t want things to get out of hand. I trust that Yuuri can be the bigger Alpha, but that woman gives me a bad feeling.”

“Why did she hit you?”

“She called me a Yotaka. I tried to apologize to her and the way I did it, made it seem like I was, well, being a ‘whore omega’.” Viktor had put a bit of bite to those words making Mari flinch slightly.

“She’s one of our trouble customers. She doesn’t like that our dad, as an Omega, has a lot of say with how the onsen is run. She’s gotten into a couple of arguments with our parents,” Mari sighed.

“Oh, she sounds pleasant,” Viktor huffed.

He was taken aback by Mari chuckled, “The best. But if it gets out of hand, I’ll get mom.”

“Mari,” Viktor looked at her, “I know that right now, you don’t like me. But I am being serious. Yuuri is the father of my child. I didn’t tell anybody because I wasn’t sure how any of you would react.”

“I’m not seeing that child as his until I see the results of a paternity test. My brother may be an Alpha, but I’m not letting him throw away his life because he’s a little infatuated by you.”

“Yuuri’s not infatuated with me,” Viktor looked at her.

“Ha! Viktor, before you came here, his room was covered in posters of you. That knucklehead brother of mine has been crushing on you since he was maybe eight or nine?”

This was news for Viktor. He never expected to hear that, and much less from Mari. But the thing that struck out most for him was the paternity test. If it brought rest for Yuuri and his family, he was more than willing to do that. He knew that with how this news came out for them didn’t exactly paint him in the best light. As far as he knew, there was a good possibility that Yuuri, and his family, behind closed doors, did not exactly trust Viktor being honest over everything.

He sighed as he watched Yuuri and the Alpha woman. They seemed to be chatting. To somebody who wasn’t an Alpha or Omega, they looked like they were maintaining a civil conversation, even if both sides looked like they were not too thrilled. But as an Omega, Viktor could smell the pheromones both were lashing out. This was, so far, a small Alpha fight. Most Alpha fights, if kept in check, would only deal with the Alpha throwing around their scent to demonstrate their dominance. But these fights had a slippery slope where they could turn ugly. Alphas fought with their whole bodies. Fists flying, kicks in full swing, teeth tearing into flesh. He remembered growing up and Vincent seemed to get into quite a few Alpha fights. He had a scar on his arm where some Alpha managed to take a bit of muscle out. He was in the hospital for a week to get it cleaned and close up the wound better.

“What are they saying?” Viktor asked.

“She’s belittling him for being a young and inexperienced Alpha. Not exactly the nicest way to go about it, but she isn’t exactly wrong. Yuuri has never really been with other people. Yuuri was never really interested in other people. He’d have girls and Omegas interested in him, but he never really noticed. We just assumed that dating was never his thing.”

“Is that why you don’t think Yuuri is the father?”

“Yeah. He’s had very pretty Omegas and girls throw themselves at him and Yuuri never really bothered with them. Even though he’s been a big fan of yours, my brother would never hook up with you because of how he is and how he sees himself.”

“Even though you caught us a few days ago.”

“You just told him that he did something that was extremely out of character.”

“That’s fair,” Viktor sighed.

“They’re doing that pheromone pissing match, aren’t they,” Mari stated board out of her mind.

“It’s not looking good,” Viktor sighed.

Yuuri stood up, everything seemed to feel as if it had gone in slow motion before everything went to hyperspeed. Viktor could see the very moment that Yuuri’s body had tensed. He could see the moment where the young Alpha bared his teeth before he grabbed at her. He saw how the dishes on the table crashed to the floor as she struck at Yuuri. He heard the sudden yelp bubble from Yuuri’s mouth before everything seemed to go into overdrive. Everything happened so quickly. Yuuri hitting the Alpha before giving her a strong bite or dragging nails deep to her face.

Viktor felt his body move towards the fight, his inner Omega needing Yuuri to stop. He didn’t want Yuuri to get hurt. He needed him to be safe. He needed him to be okay. If something bad happened to him, he didn’t know what he would do.

He didn’t have to do much. He heard a booming voice, stunned that it came from Hiroko. Viktor was no stranger to Alpha commands. His brothers, when they were all younger, would alpha command him to do silly things. Harmless Alpha commands like having him run in the house getting chased by their dog or jumping on the bed, although that one time he was alpha commanded to jump on the bed, he slipped and dislocated his arm. For the most part, they weren’t anything serious. But this Alpha command, he could feel the complete furry that was inside Yuuri’s mother. She meant business and she was not going to have an Alpha fight get to this point.

Immediately, she spoke to Yuuri. Viktor didn’t need to know a single word of Japanese to know that Hiroko was talking to him the same way one of his moms would when they caught him doing something that they didn’t like. He could see Yuuri’s eyes downcast as if he realized that he had messed up. But whatever she said, he looked up at her, nodding before he got up. He walked to their table before he motioned for him to stand.

“Come one, I’m going to treat you to some ramen. I know you love that stand that’s not too far from here.”

“Yuuri, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I am. I just want to treat you to some food. Please?”

Viktor wanted to press further but knew that right now wasn’t the time. Yuuri would talk to him when he was ready to talk. And right now, he was starving and wasn’t going to pass up on some good food. Even though he was looking forward to getting some katsudon, ramen was just as good.

“Really? You still haven’t chosen a song yet?” Viktor looked at the Alpha in shock.

Today he was taking it easy. His skates had finally stopped fitting, along with most of his shoes. So he had decided that now, at 23 weeks he would not be on the ice as often as he would have liked. But he didn’t know if his feet would swell any more. If they did, then getting new skates now would be pointless if he couldn’t use them after a week. And breaking in new skates like that would be too painful for his already pregnant and aching body.

“Trust your intuition. Find something that inspires you. Like when a girl first told you she loved you,” Viktor smiled.

“What?” Yuuri barked a little more intensely than Viktor expected.

Yuuri must have noticed because his face went from extremely annoyed to very paranoid in a fraction of a second.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Yuuri was freaking out, “I’m just really stressed right now.”

Viktor wanted to chuckle at how cute Yuuri was, “No, it’s alright. It’s my fault I forgot that you never really had a lover.”

“Well uhm,” Yuuri looked at Viktor.

“I know. You got me pregnant but you never really had a traditional relationship,” Viktor brushed it off.

Viktor’s phone suddenly started ringing. He pulled it out and gasped. He had forgotten about his appointment with his Omegalogist. If he was flexible enough to do it, he’d kick himself. But the baby bump was proving difficult for him to even succeed in that.

“Yuuri, I have a doctor’s appointment. Do you want to come?”

“What’s it for?”

“The baby. It’s just a checkup. Yuuko normally goes with me to translate but I know that the triplets are sick so she can’t this time. I was going to reschedule but, if you want to go, you can come.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

“Thank you, but if we are going to make it on time, we’re going to have to cut your training a little short for the day,” Viktor stated as he handed Yuuri his skate guards.

Yuuri tossed them on before they made their way to the locker room. Viktor sat on the bench as Yuuri made his way to the shower quickly. Viktor felt like an idiot. Why did he have to be an idiot and put his foot in his mouth? If any of Mari’s words held true… And with what Yuuko and her husband had stated… Yuuri never really had an actual relationship with a girlfriend or boyfriend. He wouldn’t know exactly how it felt having somebody be in love with him and him wanting to return it. It hurt a little. How many times during the less than handful times they had sex (and Yuuri was completely drunk out of his mind in most of them) did Viktor tell him that he was in love? He shook that thought out of his head.

Viktor saw Yuuri step out fully clothed, a towel on his head as he went to his locker. He threw the towel in his locker and locked it. Walking over to Viktor he looked a bit nervous. This was going to be the first time that Yuuri would actually be in one of his doctor’s appointments. He knew that this was big for the two of them. It made everything feel so official.

They made their way out of the rink, the rain started to pick up. Yuuri groaned as he pulled out his umbrella, handing it to Viktor.

“I don’t want you getting sick. If you get sick, you get sick for two,’ he looked at him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor couldn’t help but purr as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha, “you’re so sweet!”

“Viktor,” Yuuri was laughing, “cut it out, please.”

“Oh, but how can I? You’re being so sweet!”

Yuuri and Viktor were laughing as they started making their way to the doctor’s office. It wasn’t too much of a walk, thankfully. But Yuuri promised that he would call somebody to pick them up. When they made it to the office, Viktor and Yuuri took a seat. Viktor was admiring the décor as he waited for them to call for him. Thankfully, it wasn’t that long. Viktor and Yuuri made their way to the office, a young Alpha woman motioned for Viktor to have a seat. She looked at Viktor and Yuuri oddly before she turned to Yuuri. Viktor watched them conversing for a bit.

“She’s asking how you are doing,” Yuuri stated casually.

“I’m good. My feet are swollen. I can’t even put my skates on now.”

Yuuri, Viktor figured was translating for him. The doctor nodded before she spoke sharply.

“She’s asking if we are together.”

“If you want to be, I’d like that. But I’m not going to make you,” Viktor sighed.

Yuuri spoke in Japanese quickly. She continued talking, but whatever she said must have freaked him out because he started fidgeting. HIs face turned a bright shade of red.

“What did she say?”

“She asked if we plan on Bonding.”

“Oh,” Viktor looked at Yuuri, “I know that I’m having your baby, but I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Viktor was honest. He didn’t know. He knew that this was all backward. He would like to eventually, but he didn’t want to force Yuuri into it. It wasn’t fair for him.

“What do you want me to tell her?” Yuuri asked.

“I don’t know. Whatever you want,” Viktor smiled brightly.

Yuuri nodded before he spoke to the doctor again. Things went like that for about ten minutes or so. Viktor wished that he could understand what was going on. Maybe if they were in a larger city, they would have been able to find a doctor that spoke English. But with Hasetsu being such a small town, this was the best that they could do.

“She wants you to lay down for the ultrasound.”

“Okay,” Viktor smiled as he started to lay down on the medical seat.

He lifted his shirt enough for his stomach to come out. Viktor felt like his stomach hadn’t really gotten any bigger since he was 19 weeks. Although he had brought it up to the doctor, they had reassured him that this was normal. Not every pregnancy showed the same. Even telling him that if he were to get pregnant again, the second child could give him a very pronounced belly. The baby was still hitting all of their growth marks and was doing wonderful. It didn’t matter how big or small he was. The baby was first and foremost very healthy.

“She said that the gell will be cold,” Yuuri translated.

“I know,” Viktor elongated the word know as soon as the gell touched his stomach.

The Alpha had dimmed the lights and started working the ultrasound. Instantly, the image of their baby was on the screen. Viktor remembered how they looked the first time. They looked like a weird little alien with an unnatural body. Their head was probably just as big as the rest of their body along with weird things sticking out. But now, they looked so human. He could make out their head, part of their face at the angle they were at. He could see that they were sucking on their thumb, something that they were doing the last time he had an appointment. He heard Yuuri give a soft gasp. Maybe it just hit him that this was actually happening? Their child was strong. Their child was healthy. He was showing Yuuri that he was a good Omega.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Yuuri asked.

“I don’t want to know. I want it to be a surprise.” Viktor laughed.

“If it’s alright with you,” Yuuri looked at the ultrasound of their baby, “can I ask your doctor what the gender is? I won’t tell you or anything. I’ll still help you with picking things for the nursery and baby names. I just don’t think I can handle that kind of suspense,” Yuuri was blushing.

“If you promise to not tell me or anybody who would end up surprising me with the gender before they are born, I’m fine,” Viktor couldn’t help but smile.

Yuuri asked the doctor, Viktor figured that he had told her that Viktor still didn’t want to know the gender. Immediately the doctor started talking rapidly, explaining something on the ultrasound, Yuuri laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“She said that if you could actually read the ultrasound properly, the baby would have revealed their gender to you every visit since they could see it,” Yuuri was laughing.

“That’s not nice!”

“I’m sorry that our child is showing off their glory,” Yuuri laughed even harder.

“No, you’re not!” Viktor huffed.

“You’re right, I’m not!”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh with Yuuri. This was going to be his family. It may not be conventional, but it would be his. Maybe, with enough time, they would be able to make things work. Maybe Yuuri would want Viktor. The Omega already knew from that night in Sochi, that he wanted Yuuri for as long as he would have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it's just been really crazy this week. I have been slowly writing one of the chapters and am almost done, but with work and being a new house owner, things have been a little crazy. I hope this chapter does make it up though. Please, let me know what you think in the comments below and leave a kudo if you haven't and enjoyed this ride so far.


	8. Summer Love Blooms

Viktor and Yuuri sat quietly on the beach as they watched the waves. Today, Viktor had decided that it would be best to just have a day off. After the appointment when they got back home, Yuuri had asked if he could be alone. At first, Viktor thought that he just needed some time to rest, but as the day continued, it felt as if Yuuri was an arm's length away. He was there, so close, but just out of his reach. He couldn’t be sure if it was because he had pushed too hard, or if it was because Yuuri had realized that they were really having a baby, and he really was the father. Or maybe it was something completely different and had nothing to do with the appointment and baby. It hurt deeply that he would distance himself so suddenly, but one of the things that Viktor was finally able to get from Yuuri was to not take his distance as he lacking to care. That could be further from the truth. Yuuri was a very emotional Alpha. He felt things so strongly to the point where he became his own worst enemy. He needed to let him come to him when he was ready. He needed to meet him halfway if the Omega ever wanted to have a real chance with him.

Viktor closed his eyes as he let the scent of the sea salt grace his nose. He could hear the waves crashing against the sand as the seagulls cried. He felt as if he would open his eyes and be back in Saint Petersburg. He would be alone again. But when he opened his eyes, he could see the muggy sky as the sun peaked out every once in a while. Yuuri was sitting next to him, his scent tantalizingly delicious to him.

“Seagulls,” Viktor sighed.

“Black-tailed gulls.”

“I love the sound they make,” Viktor couldn’t help but smile quietly to himself, “Whenever I hear their calls in the morning, it reminds me of back home. I didn’t think I would move away from the city so I didn’t take the time to appreciate the seagull’s cries. But now I find them strangely comforting. Have you ever felt like that before?”

“Back in Detroit, there was this really pushy Alpha girl. She was always talking to me and asking how I was doing. And then one day, a rink mate had an accident and we all went to the hospital. I was worried, really worried.”

“So what happened?”

“She was in the hospital waiting room with me. She tried to hug me, I guess to comfort me. But I shoved her away.”

“Wow, why would you do that?” Viktor was looking at the ocean, he was trying hard to not giggle, knowing that Yuuri was opening up to him.

“It felt like she was trying to say that I was weak or something. I felt like she was trying to intrude on my feelings when she didn’t have a right to them. I hated it. It made me think about everybody back home. They never would have treated me like that… Like I was some weakling or somebody that needed their hand held all the time. I know that I’m not the strongest Alpha. I know that I’m not the bravest. But the way everybody here treats me, they give me my space to grow. Not like her. Not like a lot of the people back in Detroit.”

“You aren’t a weak person, Yuuri. Nobody who knows you would ever think that.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri grumbled into his knees as he hugged himself tighter.

“Will you tell me,” Viktor looked at him, “What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?”

“No.”

“A brother? A friend?” Viktor chuckled when he heard Yuuri grunt, “So your lover. I’ll do my best.”

“No! No, no, no, no, Viktor, no. I just want you to be you. I’ve always looked up to you. I was afraid to let you see my shortcomings. And I’m scared that I’m not going to be good enough for you and the baby. But I promise that I’m going to do my best. In skating and being the Alpha you need me to be.”

“You have a deal, and I won’t let you off easy,” Viktor grinned as he brought out his hand.

Yuuri grabbed it, shaking it firmly.

“Help me up?” Viktor laughed.

Viktor was very happy that Yuuri was able to get in contact with the person who made the music. They had promised that they would work on it and have it done within a week. She too wasn’t a big fan of how it sounded, feeling like it could have been better. But the way that Yuuri had told him that he wanted to learn all his jumps got him giddy. Yuuri was going to have to learn how to do them. But Viktor wasn’t sure if he could teach them with being pregnant.

Out of habit, he still had his skates. His feet were still swollen. He couldn’t wait for this pregnancy to be over so his feet wouldn’t be hurting like this. But at least he could still put on his shoes. His sister was telling him about how she couldn’t even reach her feet, let alone see them by the time she was this far along. He pulled out his skates and started looking through his bag, a triumphant smirk plastered his face when he found the compression tape. Sure, he knew that what he was about to use it for was not it’s intended use. And he was sure that his feet were going to hate him forever. But right now, he needed to be a coach. He needed to be able to help Yuuri. And if it meant that he had to get on the ice, then he would get on the ice. If it meant that he needed to do all of his quads, then regardless of what the doctor said, he would do it.

Once he wrapped his feet as tightly as he could, he smiled as he was able to slip his feet in his skates. This was going to work. He would work with Yuuri for the day, and when it was time to go home, he would just sit in the water and let the heat alleviate his aching body. Maybe he would get lucky and Yuuri would give him a massage.

Viktor stepped out of the locker room and saw Yuuri on the ice. He was busy with his warmups. He decided that he would join him too. He wouldn’t do it as intense as Yuuri, but he would just do it enough to get himself limber.

“Viktor, why are you on your skates?” Yuuri asked when he saw him get on the ice.

“How do you expect me to teach you my jumps?”

“Viktor, you’re six months pregnant, you’re not jumping!”

“Look, if you’re that worried, I’ll wear a harness.”

“Viktor, you still aren’t jumping, your center of gravity!”

“Yuuri, my center of gravity is fine.”

“Viktor!”

“I’ve been jumping for all my life on the ice. I promise you that I will be careful.”

“Viktor, please, if I knew you were seriously going to jump along with me, I wouldn’t have asked you.”

“Yuuri, I’m hurt. I’m your coach. I should be able to teach you jumps.”

Yuuri was hitting his head lightly on the barrier for a minute before he finally spoke, “How confident are you that you will not mess up a jump?”

“Extremely.”

“If you wobble with even one jump, you stop. Every jump you do, you take a break. I don’t care if you can do five jumps in a row or five hundred. One jump, you take a break.”

“Fair enough.”

“Then show me how to do a quad flip.”

And with Yuuri’s blessing, Viktor took off. He got the speed he needed and felt light in the air when he made his jump. Just like all the times, he did before, he made the jump and landed it flawlessly. He felt a huge surge of pride within him when his blade landed on the ice again. The sharp snap throughout the rink made everything perfect. Yuuri tried to do what he did. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near as successful as what the Alpha would have liked. But Viktor helped him, showing him how he had his body.

The day went in a blur between practice, lunch, and more practice. By the end of it, both had forgotten about the rule for jumps Yuuri had placed on Viktor. The Omega was panting heavily. He knew that his body was going to hate him later on today if it already didn’t hate him enough as it was.

“That was good, but I want to see if we can do that again,” Yuuri stated as he brushed the sweat off his face.

“We’ve done it ten thousand times already,” Viktor knew that he looked like a hot mess.

Truth be told, he felt like a hot mess too. He could feel every single pore in his body just sweating. His hair felt disgusting. He was getting uncomfortable. He just wanted to take off the skates and dip in the onsen.

“Thirteen, actually.”

“I’ve been thinking for a while, your stamina is very impressive.”

“Yeah, I’ve got that.”

“I should have figured since it also transferred to the bedroom,” Viktor laughed, making Yuuri go red, “but maybe your nervous eating makes you go longer. You also don’t have any major injuries, and you are younger than me,” Viktor stopped as he felt something touch his head.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it!” Yuuri cried out.

“Is it getting that thin?”

“No! Not at all!”

“Yuuri,” Viktor decided to just lay down on the ice, “you wound me. I don’t think I’ll ever recover. I’m a balding Omega.”

“Viktor, you are not balding! Your hair is thick and shiny. It looks amazing.”

“You are trying to comfort me, say more beautiful things,” Viktor looked up with a smirk.

Viktor groggily woke up as Yuuri was calling out to him. He woke up fully when Makka yelped. Yuuri apologized quickly before he grabbed the Omega’s headphones and plugged them to his laptop. Viktor could see how excited Yuuri was with the music for the free program. The look he was giving showed that his mind had been set on choosing this song. Regardless if it would work or not. He pushed the space bar on the laptop and immediately listened to it. When it was done, he was speechless. This song was perfect. If Yuuri were music, this was it. His friend was a musical genius.

He smiled, nodding before Yuuri suddenly hugged him, their lips briefly touching. Viktor could feel his cheeks heating up, Yuuri blushing just as much as him.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. It was nice. You can kiss me whenever you want,” Viktor felt like a complete idiot for even saying that.

“You can too,” Yuuri responded.

Viktor leaned in towards Yuuri, capturing his lips tenderly. This kiss was soft, gentle. A soft innocence enveloped it. He could feel the Alpha exploring deeper into the kiss. And the Omega wasn’t going to resist. But all too soon, Yuuri pulled back. For such a short kiss, it left Viktor breathless and in complete want.

“I have the skating routine down. Or at least a rough draft of it,” Yuuri muttered softly.

“Can I see it?”

“Yeah, here,” Yuuri pulled out a notebook in his pocket.

Viktor inspected it. It was a very solid program. But it felt too safe for him.

“I would change the last jump into a quadruple toe loop.”

“A quad as the last jump?”

“Yeah, you have the stamina for it, Yuuri. But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Good. That’s what I was hoping you would say. By the way, that means that you might have to change your theme for this year’s program. Do you have an idea?”

“Yeah, I decided on it.”

“Oh?”

“The theme is, On My Love,” Yuuri spoke sheepishly.

Viktor was excited that the assignments were finally up. It had been almost three weeks since Yuuri had finally got his free skate figured out. 

He was 26 weeks pregnant, and their baby was already kicking and punching him. Already, in one day, this child had kicked his ribs to the point where he had lost his breath a couple of times, nearly made him piss himself five times, and in a very creepy moment, he saw their foot poking through his stomach as if Viktor were a human Pin Toy. Stretching their tiny foot or hand as far as they could through his stomach was just unnerving. But when Yuuri saw it, he thought it was the coolest thing in the world. Yuuri managed to convince him to record it so they could send it to their respective families. Both of his mothers called immediately screaming for joy at their newest grandchild. His Maman was laughing uncontrollably when she told him that he used to do the same thing and would keep her up all night and now it was payback. Viktor just groaned telling them that it was annoying and that the baby needed to settle down. Although as much as he wanted that, he couldn’t stop the silly smile on his face whenever the baby would move. They were an active little thing. Strong. If he gave Yuuri a strong baby, then maybe things would work out in the end.

Viktor was sitting next to Yuuri as they congratulated him on the assignments. They were talking in Japanese for a good part of it. He knew that Yuuri would be skating in the Cup of China and Rostelecom. And he also knew that Yuuri would make it to the Grand Prix Final. He has what it takes to get there. And he couldn’t wait.

“So Makka, you will be staying here and protecting everybody, right? I know you will because you’re such a good girl,” Viktor smiled as he pet the poodle.

Viktor turned to see Yuuri suddenly looking like he saw a ghost.

“Is everything alright?”

“We’re just kidding Yuuri, you know we’re on your side!” Yuuko seemed to be doing damage control.

“Hell yeah, we are! First stop, Cup of China!”

“Wait a second last year’s Nationals.” One of the triplets muttered.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that.”

“Yup.” 

“I wish I could have forgotten it. I screwed up so bad that I ended up in eleventh,” Yuuri put his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“So what does that mean?” Viktor asked.

“It means that I have to compete in domestic competitions.”

“But with your season last year, you just have one domestic competition and if you do well in it, you’re a shoo-in.”

“When’s the competition?”

“Let’s see,” Yuuri pulled out his phone as he started looking at the schedule, “September, here ya go.”

Viktor looked at it and groaned.

“Is everything alright?”

“I’ll still be pregnant when you compete.”

“Oh,” Yuuri seemed a little chipper before what he said finally registered, “Oh! Oh, oh crap.”

‘It’s alright. My bump is big enough where it’s annoying but small enough that I can hide it without anybody noticing it.”

“But what if you get bigger?”

“I don’t think I will. Mamen, with the twins, was a bit bigger than me throughout most of the pregnancy. Then with my sister, she got big, but me, she was smaller. And my sister, with her first pregnancy she was so tiny, you wouldn’t have ever guessed she was pregnant unless if you knew her.”

“Alright. So you’ll still be there for my first competition?”

“It’s still a little too early for me to give birth at that point. So I don’t see why not. Not like I’d plop a baby in the middle of the ice or anything,” Viktor laughed.

“That sounds dangerous,” Yuuri deadpanned.

The party continued well on for a few more hours. By the end of it, everybody went to do their own thing or went home for the night. Viktor found himself sitting outside watching the stars. The cool sea air bringing comfort from the hot and humid summer. He couldn’t believe that six months had already passed in a flash. Six months ago, he was in Russia. Six months ago, he was completely alone. But now, he was in a completely different country, pregnant, and is a weird courting situation with an Alpha that he found himself wanting to spend the rest of his life with. He pressed his hand on his stomach, chuckling at the strong kick the baby gave him.

“You’re such a naughty little child,” Viktor chuckled as he looked down on his stomach.

“There you are,” he could hear Yuuri behind him.

“Hey,” Viktor sighed as he continued looking at the night sky.

“I got you a popsicle.”

“Thank you,” Viktor smiled as he accepted it.

This hit the spot. He couldn’t help but pur as he took a few licks.

“Do you have an idea for the name?”

“Kind of, but I got their middle name.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. If they are a boy, Yuurevich. And if they are a girl, Yuurevna.”

“That kinda sounds like my name?” Yuuri looked at him.

“Yeah, it kinda is. In Russia, the middle name is always from the father.”

“That’s interesting, I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what to do with names. I want to get a good nickname for them, but I just don’t know.”

“What’s the names you want?”

“I love Yelena for a girl, but the diminutives are not something I like,” Viktor sighed.

“Lenchan. You can have her nickname as Lenchan.”

“Lenchan?”

“Sort of like how my mom calls you Vicchan.”

“I like it,” Viktor smiled.

“And if they are a boy?”

“Alexei. Loshka would be his diminutive.”

“Those are very nice names.”

“Do you have name ideas?” Viktor asked.

“Not really. Honestly, I never thought I would ever have kids.”

“Why? You’re a good Alpha,” Viktor pouted as he continued licking his ice cream.

Yuuri shook his head a bit, “It has nothing to do with my secondary gender. But it has everything to do with my anxieties and how I struggle with dealing with others. I don’t think most people would have enough patience to deal with my crazy ass.”

“Most people can’t handle my crazy ass either,” Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle with Yuuri.

Viktor was looking at his phone as he laid out on a towel on the beach. He had been looking at an app he had downloaded around the time he had discovered that he was having a baby. He looked at the week he was in for the pregnancy. Week 28. Twelve weeks to go. He was skimming through the information, a bit impressed by how the baby was now the size of a head of lettuce, but still, he didn’t look like he had gotten that big. He continued reading about the information that this new life was able to do now. They could dream. He couldn’t help but smile softly. They could dream. And one day, they would have dreams that they would want to achieve. Viktor wanted to be part of that. He wanted them to accomplish all of their dreams. He wanted everything for them.

“What are you smiling about?” Yuuri asked.

“Our baby can hear us and have been able to for a while. And now they can dream. It’s amazing.”

“Like flying into a tub of juice and turning into a dog kind of dreaming?”

“Like weird dreams? I guess? It says they can do REM sleep now, and that’s the sleeping that allows us to have dreams,” Viktor sighed as he continued to scroll down, “Holy crap, they can hiccup now!”

“You get excited very easily from our little bundle, don’t you,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Yes! Don’t you?”

“Yeah, but I’m not as vocal.”

Viktor pouted before he saw his drink. He managed to get up without much help and poured the ice-cold water down the Alpha’s back. This earned him a pleasant howl before Viktor laughed and made his way to the water. He let out a joyful cry over how cold the water was, seeing Makka joining him in the ocean. Yuuri quickly followed suit. Without warning, the Alpha lifted the Omega in his arms, twirling around as they got into deeper water. Yuuri tossed Viktor into the water, which earned a yelp from the Russian.

“Serves you right for that horrible trick,” Yuuri laughed.

“My Yuuri betrayed me,” Viktor laughed back.

Viktor realized what he had said, and he felt his face flush.

“Your Yuuri?”

“Sorry, I know that you’re not my Alpha. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

The Alpha swam his way to the Omega. Yuuri was looking at Viktor, the Omega smiling slightly. He knew that being bold like that wasn’t the way to get to Yuuri. He couldn’t scare him away. It wouldn’t end well for him if he did.

“I’m just a little surprised. I wasn’t sure what you wanted us to be.”

“I want us to be whatever you want it to be.”

“But what do you,” Yuuri emphasized on the word you, “want it to be?”

“I would like to know if we are dating. As much as I love surprises and guessing games, at the end of the day, I need to know if there is something there between us. I don’t want to waste your time or mine. We can put our energies on other things, like me coaching you and you skating.”

“I just can’t believe you want to be in a relationship with me.”

“Why can’t you believe that? You are an amazing person. You’re stronger than most people. You are sweet. You are caring. You are an amazing friend. I’m proud to know you, Yuuri. And I’m very happy to know that I get to carry your pup,” Viktor swam to Yuuri before he placed his head on his shoulder.

“Then we’re dating?” Yuuri asked.

“Are you asking me to be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri looked at Viktor tenderly.

Viktor captured the Alpha’s lips tenderly. He could feel his inner Omega yearning for this closeness. He felt his chest erupt with purrs, letting the Alpha know his answer. He felt Yuuri kiss him back, his hands traveled to his baby bump before they rested on his hips. Viktor could feel Yuuri pulling him closer to his body. It felt too short of time before they parted, their lips both red and bruised as they blushed. Yuuri helped Viktor out of the water, leading him to the showers before he grabbed their things that laid on the beach.

Tomorrow would be the day where Yuuri would be partaking in the Chu−Shikoku−Kyushu Regional Championship. Viktor and Yuuri had decided to make their way to a small hotel for the night instead of coming on the day of the competition. Viktor knew that this would be the best time for them to make it without attracting too much attention.

He was thankful that his stomach hadn’t gotten any bigger. The suit that he got for the event fit just perfectly and hid his pregnancy lovely. People would never guess that he was pregnant, much less believe that he was probably, in a couple of weeks about to have a baby. He could feel, during the day the baby trying to figure out if they wanted to be upside down or right side up. The doctor had told him to try and encourage the baby to stay upside down so the delivery would be easier. But this child was moving so much, and in a cramped space no less, that he lost what position they were in. 

Viktor was laying down on the hotel bed with only his underwear. It felt like right now, the baby was having a dance party in his uterus. His back was in constant pain. He was used to aches and pains from training. He was a professional athlete. He learned how to push past the first roadblocks that the human body would throw. However, with a little one that depended their entire existence on him right now, and needed him to be in a good place, was taking care to listen when he was in pain and needed to rest.

“Can I just have the baby now and be over this?” Viktor grumbled.

“You can have the baby after the competition is over,” Yuuri chuckled as laid down next to him.

Viktor groaned. It was a very tempting offer. But he knew that the baby would come when they were good and ready. And right now, they were ready to throw a party in his uterus. He could see his stomach stretching and contorting. The visuals would still freak him out. It looked as if the baby were trying to burst out of his body. Even though he knew that there was no way it could even do that, it still looked very trippy.

Yuuri was whispering in Japanese to the baby bump, watching as the baby seemed to settle down. He placed a light kiss on his stomach, and Viktor swore that he was instantly purring. This was sweet. Yuuri was going to be a good dad. Viktor knew that he made the right choice in keeping the baby. He made the right choice in overreacting and running to Japan like a love-struck Omega. It got him here. With Yuuri by his side. They were dating. And maybe, if things went well, Yuuri would take him as a mate. They had talked about what they would do after the baby was born. Yuuri asked if he still wanted to coach. If he didn’t, he understood. Yuuri didn't just off the bat expect that Viktor would just suddenly stop being his coach and would live a life of being a mother in the house kept like a bird in a cage. Yuuri understood that Viktor needed to be free. He couldn’t be held down like that.

“There, settle down for your mama,” Yuuri sighed softly, “we got a big day and mama needs his rest.”

“You’re good at that. I talk to them and they think it’s time to play.”

“They already picked up that you’re the goofy one.”

“I can be serious,” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri chuckled before he went back to the baby bump. He placed soft little kisses. Viktor sighed in content as the kisses traveled through his stomach, slowly until Viktor felt a pair of lips on his inner thigh.

“Can I?”

“Claim what’s yours,” Viktor felt his face flush red.

The Omega felt their voice quiver as the Alpha obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support. I'm very surprised that people are getting into this fic. I wrote it mainly for self-indulgence and my extreme thirst for Omega Viktor. Please comment, leave kudos if you haven't already, and let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos seriously give me life <3


	9. Drop

Both men were on their way to the rink for practice. Viktor was wearing some loose clothing, making sure that the bump would go unseen. He expected it though, being swamped by journalists. They hadn’t seen him in a while and with his social media presence, he was not as active as before with training pictures. It was more leisurely along with pictures he would snap of Yuuri doing some incredible jumps that he was nailing, or small clips of step sequences that he would be working on.

“We’ve timed the season so he peaks at the Grand Prix Final,” Viktor was very chipper, “So today he can take it easy. His main focus is to just do his best and have fun.”

Yuuri looked at him as if he had just seen a ghost, “I must have told you a million times. Last year's nationals for me was a complete disaster. I did so poorly that they thought that I was physically injured. But I was just mentally weak, not physically. Even though I was supposed to win gold in Nationals, I lost because I am just mentally weak.”

“Oh, wow,” Viktor grinned nervously, “If everybody will excuse us, though, as much as we would love to chat, we need to get to the ice.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the hand and led him out from the media’s eyes. He didn’t want Yuuri to start this competition rocky. He needed to get over the fact that last year's nationals were in the past. This was now. He may have ended last season badly, but that wasn’t going to mean that this current season would have the same notes. It worked for him. Forget what last season brought. This season would be different. The next season would bring something new. The next season would finally bring him out of the slump he had been going through for years, and it seemed like this was the season. He just needed to stop skating and focus on other things.

“Yuuri, I want you to focus on doing your personal best. Don’t worry about everything else. You have this.”

Practice went by in a blur. Yuuri was doing well, for the most part. Although he seemed to get distracted every once in a while. It was something that they would have to work through. But for the meantime, Viktor had made his way back to their hotel room. He wanted to look the part as a coach. He had noticed how most of the coaches looked very professional. And he seemed to look more like he was about to get on the ice more than anything else. He changed into his suit, feeling proud that it fit nicely. It didn’t constrict his stomach and he was still able to move fairly well.

He made his way back to the rink, trying to see if he could find Yuuri. It didn’t take him long, he saw the Alpha blubbering over why the sudden wardrobe change. He was honest with him. Today was his debut as a coach. He needed to dress the part. And to be fair, he thought he looked good. He was giving off the Most Eligible Alpha in the World vibe and he still needed to play that role. Nobody knew that he was an Omega, let alone 38 weeks pregnant. And he still could, if he wanted to, squeeze into his old clothes, even if they were uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but grin as he saw Yuuri cover his face. He knew that he was embarrassing him a little, but it was fun. More, now than ever, he needed to play the cool, strong Alpha here to support his student.

After everybody seemed to settle down a bit, they made their way to the rink. Yuuri was going to skate first in the competition. Viktor could hear the announcements going off, figuring that it was probably calling for all the skaters to warm up.

“As your coach, it’s my duty to send you out feeling confident,” Viktor felt giddy.

He was so excited to finally show that he could be a coach. He didn’t like that Yakov was still angry with him. He hadn’t spoken to him since he moved to Japan. He had seen one of the interviews Yakov had with the press when he first moved to Japan. To say that the old Alpha’s words didn’t sting him was an understatement. Telling the world that he only thought about nobody but himself was uncalled for. He had put his own life on hold for his career. He was the first person to come into the rink and help not only with the novice skaters find their footing in skating, not even caring if they planned on ever becoming the next generation of figure skaters, but to just find their own confidence in a sport that he found himself in. And he was the last person to leave the rink most days. Completely exhausted and drained physically and emotionally. It had gotten to the point where he had stopped skating for himself. And every day he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into a sea of depression.

Some days, while he was skating as Russian’s Living Legend, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He was unstoppable, but there was always a wall he would hit. And he would fall into the tidal rocks of what everybody wanted him to be. After he presented as an Omega, the stress only got worse. He had stopped skating for himself the day he presented. He was skating for Omegas. He was skating to prove that Omegas could skate just as well as any Alpha out there, maybe even better.

“I know that it’s been tough, but I know that you−” Yuuri had interrupted Viktor and handed him his skate guards as he made his way on the ice.

To say that Viktor salty was an understatement. He was trying very hard to not let his inner Omega fume. He grumbled under his breath in his native tongue, watching Yuuri. He felt his phone vibrate and quickly he pulled it out. A few messages from his family and friends. All of them wishing him luck on coaching.

One, in particular, stood out. Chris. He hadn’t spoken to him for a couple of months. Not because they had some kind of falling out, but just because both of them were insanely busy. Chris was, besides his family, Yakov, and a handful of his rink mates, that was aware of his secondary gender. He was also one of the few who even knew that he was pregnant and was the first, besides his sister, to know who the father was. He smiled as he took a quick selfie, making sure that he got Yuuri in the background. He sent it to Chris, and immediately got a message back.

_Viktor_ _  
_ _Why are Alphas idiots sometimes?_

 _Chris_ _  
_ _What Yuuri do?_

 _Viktor_ _  
_ _I was in the middle of giving a pep talk to him_ _  
_ _Trying to tell him that he would do good_ _  
_ _But he ignored me!_ _  
  
_

_Chris_ _  
_ _Yuuri gets nervous during competitions, Vitka._ _  
_ _One time the poor thing got so nervous that_ _  
_ _he threw up all over his costume in our Juniors Competition_ _  
_ _I let him borrow my clothes for it, but yeah Yuuri_ _  
_ _gets some crazy bad anxiety_

 _Viktor_ _  
_ _I see…_ _  
_ _Look, Yuuri is coming back._ _  
_ ttyl <3

Viktor quickly stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He was looking at Yuuri annoyed. Yuuri was taking a sip of his water as he glared at him. For a split second, he could see that Yuuri had no idea what he did. He wanted to tell him off, but he also knew that doing that would probably cause problems for both of them. He blamed his hormones for it. If this was back in Hasetsu and they were alone, he would have given him a piece of his mind. Let his hormones take over him. But he was in the public eye and that wouldn’t bode well for either of them.

“Yuuri, I want you to turn around,” Viktor barked.

“Huh?”

“I said, turn around.”

“Like this?” Yuuri asked as he turned his back towards him.

Viktor suddenly hugged him, knowing that the unexpected touch was getting to him. He could see that Yuuri was nervous. This was something that he was going to have to work on. He couldn’t have Yuuri like this for competition. He needed to find out what would loosen the young man up. This probably wasn’t the best time, nor the best way to go about it, seeing that the reporters and journalists were taking pictures of them in this position. But he needed to make sure that Yuuri would skate his best today. And if he needed to turn on his Omega charms to get Yuuri to do that, then he would gladly purr into his ear.

“Seduce me with everything you have,” Viktor purred softly, “If your performance can enthrall me, then you can bring the whole audience to their knees. That’s what I say in practice, right?”

“Right.”

“Now, you got this,” Viktor felt his lips curl into a smug smirk.

Slowly, to Viktor’s dismay, he let go of the Alpha. He watched him make his way to the center of the ice. Once the music started, Yuuri moved his body to the rhythms. He loved the way that the Alpha’s body would twist around as if he were inviting him to bed. The step sequences were perfect as always. He knew that Yuuri was killing it. He held his breath as Yuuri went from a spread eagle into his triple axel. Every time he jumped, Viktor felt like he was holding his breath. And with the beautiful sound of skate hitting ice flawlessly, Yuuri landed the jump. He was preparing for his next jump. This one was relatively new and he was still struggling to get it down. But he had been getting better at nailing it. He seemed to over-rotate it, but with a little bit more practice, he knew that Yuuri would perfect it. Viktor internally flinched when Yuuri ended up over-rotating the jump. He was going to have to work with him more on that. But for now, he could see that Yuuri was doing good. He could feel the baby kicking him hard almost as if they were trying to tell Yuuri that the jump went a certain way. He tried his best not to let his own discomfort shine through. He needed to focus. Even if the baby was dancing just as crazy as their father.

Yuuri was in his final pose, he was successful with his jump, although it wasn’t the quad triple jumps that he was supposed to do. But it was alright. This was the start of the season. The programs were not supposed to be intense, to begin with. He could see that it wasn’t a perfect program, but it was a successful one.

The Alpha made his way to him, Viktor handing him his skate guards.

“The first half of the program was really good, but the second half, you got sloppy because you were focusing too much on your jumps.”

“Right,” Yuuri sighed.

“You know I don’t like that sort of thing,” Viktor was smiling.

“Right.”

“We’ll need to work on your salchow some more. You keep over rotating it and I know that you can do better. But we’ll talk about that more in the hotel.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t do as good as you wanted.”

“You did great, I’m just correcting some of the hiccups,” at that moment, Viktor could see that Yuuri wasn’t seeing it like that.

“But you, never mind.”

“No, Yuuri. I’m sorry. I should have asked you how you wanted to be critiqued. As a coach, I have to critique your performance and make sure that you are doing your best. But if I can’t critique you in a way that makes you grasp it, I just look like I’m bullying you.”

“We can just do it privately. I know where I messed up. I don’t want to hear it right after I’m done. Just tell me what I did well because most of the time, I don’t see that.”

“Alright. I’ll do that for you.”

The announcer suddenly began speaking, Viktor only picked up part of a number and Yuuri’s name.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Yuuri was surprised.

Viktor saw the scoreboard. He scored a 94.36. It was at least ten points higher than his personal best. The Omega was very pleased to see that Yuuri had beat his personal best. But he had expected it to be higher than that. Yuuri was just getting underscored.

“Yeah, because you’ve broken the record in the hundreds plenty of times, so it must be easy,” Viktor could hear the sarcasm flowing from the Alpha’s mouth.

“By the way,” Viktor disregarded Yuuri’s comment, “about the free skate tomorrow. I think it would be best if we lower the jump difficulty and focus on performance.”

“What, why?”

“You haven’t landed all of your jumps in practice,” Viktor smiled.

“Viktor!”

“Early on in the season, it makes sense to lower your program’s difficulty. Then you can adjust as you go along and time it to reach your peak at the Grand Prix Final.” Viktor was smiling as he held the stuffed poodle tissue dispenser, “You wouldn’t disobey your coach now, would you.”

In his own excitement, he put the toy near the Alpha’s face, barking. Yuuri looked completely unamused, but Viktor laughed it off.

They got stopped by a reporter that seemed to know Yuuri fairly well. Yuuri had introduced Viktor to the Alpha, telling him that he was a good friend of his and Mari. They started chatting casually, answering some questions about the competition. This was perhaps one of the most relaxed Viktor had seen Yuuri be during an interview. Perhaps it was just because he knew the guy so well and trusted that he wouldn’t misrepresent him. It was always good to have a journalist or two in the back pocket that and athlete could trust.

Suddenly, a young skater was crying out in Japanese. Yuuri responded only for the young athlete to be heartbroken. Viktor looked at the situation a bit confused. This was another reason for him to encourage him to learn the language.

“I even had a special costume made. It’s similar to the one from your famous Lohengrin program,” the Japanese boy unzipped his jacket revealing his costume.

“A costume from my shameful past!” Yuuri was beet red.

Viktor wanted to tell Yuuri that his Lohengrin program was one of his favorites, but he knew that now wasn’t the best time to tell him that when he was talking with a fellow skater and a fan that he had inspired into figure skating.

In their own emotions, the young Japanese skater started shouting in Japanese. Yuuri was getting more uncomfortable but Viktor could get more or less understand what was going on. Yuuri’s anxiety struck again and made this lovable dumb Alpha say something stupid about himself and the other skater was having none of it.

Viktor, after seeing Yuuri sweating bullets had decided that now would be the perfect time to get Yuuri back to the hotel. The baby was already getting fussy and kicking him in the ribs again. The Omega would like to be able to be a safe place where he could just whine about how frustrating it was that he was pregnant and wanted to be done with everything now. The charm of being pregnant wore off the last month or so when the baby realized that karate-chopping his ribs and punching his kidney and bladder were perfect means to occupy themselves while they grew.

“So who was that?” Viktor asked once they were away from everybody.

They had made it outside and were walking casually to the hotel. They knew it was a few blocks away. Although they also could have gotten a ride, Viktor felt that it was probably better to just let Yuuri physically work out his frustrations instead of bottling them up in a short car ride.

“Minami Kenjirou. He’s a Beta and won last year’s Nationals.”

“Oh,” Viktor sighed, “Are you worried?”

“He sort of challenged me.”

“Did he now?”

“He said that I was making fun of him.”

“Where you?”

“No, I said that the Lohengrin programs were one of my most embarrassing ones.”

“And he didn’t agree, I’m guessing.”

“He said that making fun of my stuff was making fun of him.”

“Sounds like you got a fan.”

“Why? I’m not that good,”

Viktor cursed in Russian as he facepalmed, “Yuuri if you weren’t that good, you wouldn’t be considered the top ten best figure skaters in the world. And I wouldn’t be here coaching you if I didn’t believe that you could be the best.”

Viktor watched as stepped out of the rink after warmup. Today was a new day and he knew that everybody was watching them. He saw Minami looking at Yuuri before the warmups, the Alpha walking past him coldly. Viktor knew that Yuuri was trying to get his head in the game. But he also knew that Yuuri needed to learn to not get into his head too much. This was exactly the kind of behavior that made him look like a tool. And Viktor knew Yuuri was anything but a giant asshole.

“Yuuri,” Viktor looked at him annoyed, “if you don’t have the strength to motivate someone who looks up to you, how can you find the strength to motivate yourself?”

“What?”

“I’m disappointed in you,” Viktor slammed Yuuri’s skate guards on the top of the barrier.

He knew that his behavior was a bit of a dick move on his part. But he also figured that Yuuri might be able to figure it out better if he had his same shit attitude thrown back at him. It made a point. And he hoped that Yuuri would consider for the next person who would tell him that he is a hero to them.

The Omega knew, as he started walking away, that this game he was playing had one of two ways that it could play. Either Yuuri realizes that he was being a major ass and he’ll fix his attitude. Or because of Viktor being a major ass, it gets to Yuuri’s self-confidence and screws him over big time for the competition.

Viktor sat down on one of the chairs. He could see that Minami was already out on the ice. The poor guy seemed to be nervous. But as soon as he heard that familiar voice… His Yuuri. Motivating the young skater, he felt like he could rest more comfortably. Yuuri figured it out. He did the right thing. And Viktor couldn’t have been happier about it.

Viktor was watching the young man skate. He had to admit, that the young boy has a lot of potential. He’s a diamond in the rough. He just needs to be polished up some more and he would, without a doubt, make a giant splash in the skating world. He was still young and has some more time before he could be able to skate in the Grand Prix. But he couldn’t wait to see what his future would bring.

The competition continued. Some skaters, Viktor could see would be amazing competition in a couple of years or so. Some, he could see would not be worth learning who they were. But that was just how a lot of sports were. 

It was almost time for Yuuri to go on the ice. Viktor had been feeling the baby kicking a lot more than usual. He figured it was just because the baby could sense that today was a very big day for him and their papa. Yuuri had handed him his jacket, revealing his free skate costume. It was a very nice shade of purple with sequins. The costume hugged him beautifully.

“Good, I think this costume was the right choice,” Viktor looked at the Alpha, “You look absolutely stunning in it.”

Viktor took another look over the Alpha. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, something that the Alpha and other skaters did who had glasses. His hair was gelled back a bit. He looked breathtaking. He noticed that Yuuri was biting his lips a little and smiled.

“Your lips are a little chapped, here,” he smiled as he brought out some of his lip balm.

Viktor opened the little jar and dipped a finger in the balm. Carefully he placed it over the Alpha’s lips. He looked better. He couldn’t help but smile as he hugged Yuuri. The Alpha let go of him, smiling as he made his way to the ice. Viktor didn’t really know what the announcer was saying, but that didn’t matter. He watched Yuuri as the music started playing.

This program, he and Yuuri worked hard on. The Alpha wanted it to be about his skating career. How he felt during his time on the ice. It was very sorrowful. Painful even. Feeling as if he were alone with nobody by his side. Even though Viktor knew that those feelings were nowhere near the truth, he knew that it was Yuuri’s anxieties and fears. Anxiety didn’t care if all it could spout were lies. For the Alpha, he felt like he was alone. He felt like he couldn’t turn to anybody.

Viktor watched as Yuuri started for his first jump combination. Yuuri landed it without any issue, but Viktor could see that Yuuri had changed the jump elements. He was hoping that he would just add a triple in the second half. But if Yuuri were stubborn, then chances were, he was probably going to go to the three quads, ignoring his request. He had told him to focus on refining the program, not because he didn’t think that Yuuri could make the jumps. He knew he could. But he wanted Yuuri to be able to focus on the program instead of the technical part of it. He looked too stiff out on the ice. He was already on the part of the program about how Viktor had come to Hasetsu to become his coach. Instead of looking happy, he seemed more annoyed. His inner Omega feeling that maybe that’s just how the Alpha felt. But Viktor pushed that to the side. The longer the program went on, the more Viktor was positive that Yuuri was being a rebellious student. The quad salchow proved it. Even though he flubbed the landing a bit, Viktor wanted Yuuri to be able to shake it off. He did his other jump and nailed it. This was the part where things would start slowing down a bit before things picked right back up. Yuuri looked tired already. This wasn’t an easy program, and that was why he didn’t want Yuuri to go guns shooting into the competition. This was where Yuuri felt something for the first time between the two of them. Love. And the discovery of becoming a father would come right when things started picking up. The sudden rush of it all along with the uncertainty.

He was being too impatient with everything. But that was why the Omega couldn’t look away. It was the same reason why nobody could stop watching Yuuri. He held everybody in the palm of his hand while skated this program.

Viktor could feel a set of hard kicks in his stomach. He couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing that the baby probably wanted to see Yuuri skating just as beautiful as ever. And then, Viktor flinched when Yuuri flubbed a jump. Instead of hitting the ice, his face went face-first into the barrier. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his head. Most skaters wouldn’t rebel against their coach like this. Part of him should go off on him for doing that. But then, he could also see that everybody in the audience was on the edge of their seat as they watched him. Even the baby was just as excited.

The program ended and both of their eyes locked. Viktor wanted, to at least show a bit that he wasn’t too happy with the Alpha disobeying his orders. But as soon as he got that message across, he opened his arms wide. Yuuri started skating towards him, almost as if he were going to jump for a hug. Viktor saw the blood dripping down his nose and immediately stepped to the side. Even though he was an Omega… Even though he bled one a month because he wasn’t born an Alpha or a Beta, he couldn’t stand blood. He couldn’t touch it unless if it was absolutely necessary.

“Watch the nose bleed”

Viktor heard the announcer and saw the board. Yuuri had one first place. He hugged the Alpha tightly, thanking him for proving his point. Granted, Yuuri slammed his face against a wall during the performance, but it proved his point. He got a solid PCS. He let him know that even if he let him down by being naughty and ignoring his request, Yuuri would do better next time.

After the winners got their certificates, it seemed like people were beginning to head home. Viktor and Yuuri had already checked out of their hotel, throwing their things in Nishigori’s car for the day. The Omega was just bouncing for joy. Even the kicks to the ribs couldn’t stop just how excited and happy he was for Yuuri.

“So we going back home now?” Nishigori asked.

“Yeah! Yuuri won and I think he deserves a big bowl of katsudon,” Viktor purred as he hugged Yuuri’s arm.

“I’m starving right now,” Yuuri sighed, Viktor knew that the Alpha was thinking about his mother’s food.

“I just too excited, I don’t even know if I can eat,” Viktor laughed.

“Well, you’re eating for two, Viktor,” Minako looked at him.

“Da. Let’s just get in the car. The faster we get to Hastetsu, the faster we can get food.”

They all made their way to the parking lot. Viktor was feeling a little light-headed. Maybe he was hungry and just hadn’t realized it. He shook the thought as Yuuri opened the door. Viktor took a step in. He didn’t know what happened, but it felt as if everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the chapter being late. I've been slammed with life, and then it doesn't help that I'm so fucking thirsty for more Viktuuri that I have resorted into playing the Sims 4 and adding them into all kinds of weird shenanigans and modding the hell out of the game. But I am being responsible and keeping up with the fic. I have a good chunk already written and some parts of chapters in a notebook.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. You can also leave a kudo if you haven't already. That shit gives me life and it lets me know if you guys are enjoying the fic.


	10. Hello

Viktor woke up, his heart was racing violently. His body felt heavy as if he had done at least twelve hours of intense training. He felt his body was as rigid as stone. His body poked and prodded with all kinds of cables. The lack of scents was nauseating as he desperately tried to pull everything off of himself. He could see that he didn’t have the same clothes that he had on earlier, but what startled him, even more, was how his stomach was no longer round with child. It was flatter, hurting.

“Viktor!” the Omega heard his name.

He turned, seeing Yuuri, relief washing over his face as he instantly made his way to him. He could see just how heavy the bags under the Alpha’s eyes. Yuuri held him closely, seeing the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He looked as if he had just finished crying with how red the whites of his eyes were.

“Viktor, it’s alright. You had a Drop. You’re alright,” he reassured him.

“Where? What?”

“You had a Drop after my competition. We went straight to the hospital, we both never even made it to Hasetsu.”

He knew he should be panicking. He was pregnant and had a Drop. Drops in it themselves were not dangerous. Omegas had Drops that could last from five minutes to even a full day. After he had presented, he remembered having Drops at least once a week. His Drops, though growing up were never because he got anxious or scared or upset. He would just get so stupidly happy that he would Drop on the spot. As he got older, he got a better handle of it. But for the first couple of years, his family teased him about how he would be a classic Dropping Omega when he got married.

But he knew that Dropping during a pregnancy was dangerous. Especially when he was already a couple of weeks to his supposed due date.

“The baby?”

“She’s fine. She’s doing fine.”

“A girl? We had a girl?”

“Yeah.”

“Yelena?”

“Yeah. I can have them bring her in for you. They had her in the NICU for the first day just to make sure that she was alright because her lungs would have still been developing a bit.”

“First day?”

“Viktor, you’ve been in a four-day drop.”

“What?”

“We, I,” Yuuri was struggling to say what he wanted to say.

“How bad was I?”

“You had a seizer in the car along the way to the hospital. When we got you here, I told them that you were pregnant. They were checking you out and found out that you were going into labor. Viktor what happened during the competition?”

“I felt some cramps and I thought Yelena kicking me harder than normal. Maybe those were contractions?”

“Well, they delivered her quickly because you were unresponsive. But I’m just happy both of you are alright.”

Viktor looking around the room, he spotted a toy poodle along with beautiful roses and carnations. He wondered who gave that to him. Then he saw that there were some more gifts. He was sure that it was either his or their daughter.

“Do you want to see her?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded as he felt a whimper escape his lips. He needed to see his baby. He was expecting to hold her the moment she was born. Not hold her four days after. He felt like a horrible Omega for letting his emotions get the best of him. He hadn’t had a Drop because he was insanely happy since he was a teenager. It was embarrassing, and it was perhaps the most reckless thing he had ever done while pregnant, besides helping Yuuri with all those quads a couple of months back.

“Where’s everybody? Your family?”

“They’re at the cafeteria. Mom and Dad closed the onsen to come here.”

“Mari let them?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t she? Viktor I know that things have been stressed between her and us, but she is sorry. When Yelena was born, she was pressuring me to do the paternity test,” Yuuri sighed as he sank back down on the chair, “I told her it was stupid. Looking at her, you can tell she’s my kid. But I feel bad, I caved in and let them do it.”

“It’s alright,” Viktor tried to smile.

He didn’t like that they had to take the paternity test. Yuuri was the father. He wasn’t with anybody else that for the conception. However, he did have this talk with Mari before. He knew that she wasn't going to be as accepting of this child as her family unless if there was proof that Yuuri was the father.

“And the results came in and you are the father,” Viktor didn’t mean to make it sound as harsh as it did.

“Yeah,” Yuuri spoke, wincing slightly from the bitterness of Viktor’s voice, “I knew it would. Viktor, I told you that I believed you when you told me that I was the father. Viktor, I told you that I didn’t give a crap if she was mine or not. I wanted to step up because you deserve somebody to be on your side in this. I don’t know how your family feels about you having a kid out of wedlock. I don’t know if you left Russia because you felt that you had nobody. Maybe it was my anxiety or maybe I just assumed, but it came across to me that you had nobody who supported you and I was the last person you could turn to.”

“You’re wrong,” Viktor stated bluntly, “my family is supportive. Not 100%, but they were willing to be there for me and Yelena.”

“Then why did you leave Russia if you would have had better support than me? You don’t know a word of Japanese, you moved to a foreign country where you really don’t know anybody. As an unbonded pregnant Omega to a country that treats Omegas in your situation like they are less than a person, why would you come here?” Yuuri genuinely asked.

“Because I really like you,” Viktor was shaking, “and I wanted to be closer to you. I was terrified that you wouldn’t want to be with me because I was an Omega that lied about my secondary gender,” Viktor was struggling to breathe as he felt his chest clenching, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I wanted to know if, at the very least, you would be there for Yelena. Even if you didn’t love me, I wanted for Yelena to have a father in her life.”

Viktor felt strong arms around him. So long he had been holding in those feelings. He loved Yuuri but knew that there was always a possibility that things wouldn’t work out. He was depressed, even before Yuuri stole his heart. He was depressed throughout the pregnancy but didn’t want to open that box. He had every reason to be happy, but even now, he felt empty. He hated it. He felt as if he were being selfish. How dare he feel the way he felt when he was living a life most people would kill for. He was able to overcome most Omegas would never be able to accomplish. Everything he touched made more than enough money for him than what he knew what to do with. Even though he messed up and got pregnant without being bonded, let alone dating the Alpha, Yuuri still wanted to support him and be a part of his and their child’s life. He has a wonderful loving and supporting family that would fight for him. He knew that he had all the silver platters in front of him. And yet he was always consumed by a never-ending sadness.

“Viktor, it’s alright,” Viktor couldn’t help but breathe in his delicious scent, “you’re not alone. I don’t care if you are an Omega, I don’t ever want you to feel like I don’t love you. Viktor, I do, I just don’t know how to say it right. When you were there on that bed for the last four days, I was scared that you wouldn’t wake up. I, I want to marry you one day. But not now. Not when you almost died. Not when our emotions are too hyped up.”

“You want to marry me?”

“Yeah, one day. Just not now. I want to ask when this near-death thing is behind us,” the Alpha blushed.

“Alright. I’ll be waiting for you to propose,” Viktor laughed, tears still streaming down.

Yuuri had called for a nurse, talking rapidly in Japanese before he looked at Viktor sweetly, “The doctor that delivered Yelena speaks English, do you want her to come here?”

“Yeah, I think that would be great,” Viktor smiled softly.

Yuuri looked at the nurse again, probably telling her to bring the doctor in as well. The nurse left and both of them were alone again. Yuuri had placed his hand over Viktor’s, rubbing it soothingly in circles on his hand. Viktor still couldn’t believe that he blew up like that. He rarely allowed himself to ease into his secondary gender. He couldn’t afford to do it. But here Yuuri was, comforting him as he finished crying.

The young nurse came in suddenly as she pushed in a small incubator. Viktor immediately looked at the clear box. A small baby was inside it. He could see black tufts of black hair. He could see that the baby wasn’t moving that much. He wasn’t sure if they were sleeping or not. But the nurse opened the box and handed Viktor the baby.

She had that new baby smell that his moms told him that babies had. It was strangely nice. She was a little yellow, and he pointed it out to Yuuri, but the Alpha reassured him that she was fine. Just a little bit of jaundice, nothing crazy. Viktor wasn’t sure if his inner Omega wanted to believe the Alpha or not, but decided to trust him in the end.

He was just looking at her. For nine months she was inside him. Somehow, he and Yuuri made this child. And now, here she was. She was looking at Viktor intently as if she were debating if she should mug him for everything he’s got or she was just very curious about who he was.

“Hey, welcome to the world,” Viktor tried to smile, “I’m your mom.”

Viktor looked at the nurse who had said something. Yuuri nodded and looked at Viktor.

“She said that they were about to feed her. Do you want to try? They said you should be producing milk now if you want to breastfeed.”

“Oh? I guess? I wasn’t sure if I would be able to?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know? My brain is still a little hazy.”

Yuuri nodded as he motioned for Viktor to give him Yelena. He was translating for the nurse, instructing Viktor on how to go about it. Once Viktor was ready, Yuuri handed their daughter back to him and he tried.

“Babies naturally have a rooting reflex, just touch her cheek and she’ll move her head in that direction.”

“Okay, let’s see,” Viktor muttered.

Suddenly, he felt a very wet mouth on his nipple. It was really weird. He saw that she was latching perfectly fine to him, greedily taking milk. He couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. He was being a good Omega. He was feeding his infant. He looked at Yuuri as if he were looking for affirmation. The Alpha smiled as he moved closer to them both. He placed a kiss on their daughter’s head and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Immediately, Viktor felt tears streaming down his face. He didn’t know why he was crying. This wasn’t something he should be crying about. But Yuuri’s bubbly laugh filled the room as he too had tears streaming down.

“I’m just so happy that both of you are alright,” he mustered.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Yuuri’s family. They had brought a styrofoam box, most likely food since he seemed to have just been in the room with him for so long. He smiled as he apologized for the huge inconvenience. Yuuri’s parents promised him that there was no reason to apologize. They would have felt horrible if they left the inn open when their granddaughter was being born. Viktor sighed as continued watching Yelena suckling. He had noticed Yuuri give a certain look to his sister before he spoke rapidly in Japanese.

“Viktor, I’ll be back. We’re going to get you something for you. You must be starving.”

“Okay,” Viktor smiled before Yuuri had left the room with his parents.

It was just him and Mari alone in the room as Viktor continued feeding Yelena. He remembered reading about this, and how they said that male Omegas had a bit of a difficult time getting their newborns to latch, most of the time, first-time male mothers not even being able to produce enough milk. But clearly, he was an overachiever.

“Congratulations,” Mari finally spoke.

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered as he continued looking at his child, still in shock that he had just given birth four days ago and wasn’t really there to see it all.

“She’s a really cute baby.”

“Yeah, she is.”

Viktor looked down and saw that Yelena had stopped suckling. He really couldn’t understand why she was trying to play nice with him. Throughout the time that he came out that he was pregnant with her brother’s child, she was insistent that Viktor was a lying dirty Omega trying to latch their claws on her precious baby brother as if he were some damsel in distress. Yuuri was no maiden that needed defending. And Viktor wasn’t a monster that she was making him appear. 

“I guess she’s done,” Viktor sighed.

“Oh, I would burp her and switch tit. That’s what my friends with babies did.”

Viktor nodded as he patted his baby’s back. He didn’t know how long he was patting her but she burped and spat up on him.

“You’re gross, Yelena,” Viktor looked at her before he had her latch onto his other breast.

“Babies are gross, glad I don’t have one,” Mari barked out a laugh.

“You don’t want kids?”

“Hell no. I want to be free to do what I want and a kid is going to keep me from that. I want to go out to Tokyo for a concert. I just got to tell my bosses that I’m going to be off on x day and won’t be back until whenever.”

“We’re going to have to go to China for Yuuri’s competition. We might be able to take her with us,” Viktor smiled.

“Viktor, are you alright with coming out as an Omega?”

“Not right now, I want to see if maybe I can go back to figure skating. And I can’t do that with people knowing my true secondary gender.”

“Then you might not even be able to bring her with you both. What do you think the reporters are going to say when they see you and Yuuri pop up to the Cup of China with a baby? They are going to start talking and wondering what’s going on.”

“Crap,” Viktor groaned out, “I was hoping I could take her.”

“Minako and I are going to the Cup of China. We can take her with us and watch over her when you both are busy with skating.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We can watch over her. Just make sure that you give us enough milk for her and we’re good.”

“My sister did tell me she got me a pump. She said that it would be coming in by the mail.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Viktor was looking at Yelena again. It was going to take some time for him to get used to this. He already was used to the idea that he would be a mother now. But it just hit him as he held this small child. He couldn’t believe that she was now in the world. Last week she was kicking the living crap out of him and now here she was suckling nourishment. He didn’t think he could ever get over it. There was no way he could get over this. It was just so trippy for him to wrap his head around the fact that she even existed now. She didn’t before and now she does. He and Yuuri did this. And it was amazing how absolutely that terrified him.

The door opened as Yuuri, his parents, and to his surprise, an Omega woman in a white coat came in. The woman was just like him, he could see. She wasn’t Asian at all. American? He wasn’t sure. Yuuri looked at Mari, talking in hushed Japanese before she rolled her eyes.

“Viktor and I talked it out. We’re good as far as I know.”

“Yeah, we are. Oh, is that for me?” Viktor looked at Yuuri’s hand as he saw a styrofoam box in the Alpha’s hand.

“Yeah, here.” Yuuri smiled nervously as he set it on a table for him.

He rolled the serving table over to Viktor and opened the box. It was a simple meal. Some rice, a bit of fish, some vegetables, and soup. It looked like a fairly simple meal, but it also looked amazingly delicious.

“Hello, Mr. Nikiforov? I hope I’m saying that correctly,” the doctor started.

American, Viktor could pick up the accent quickly.

“You said my name right. So I’m guessing you’re the English speaking doctor in the hospital? I’m surprised that you’re an Omega.”

“Yes, you know how difficult it can be for us to make a living out of what is deemed appropriate,” she chuckled, “but I assure you that I am qualified for the job.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean any offense,” Viktor smiled as he saw that Yelena had finally finished drinking, “excuse me, I just finished feeding her.”

“Oh, no, you’re alright. She has to eat after all. By any chance did you just start feeding her?”

“No, I had her on one breast, burped, and moved her to the second. She’s just finished her lunch,” Viktor chuckled as he patted Yelena’s back.

“Oh, excellent. Some new mothers don’t realize that they need to do that with breastfeeding, but I see that you’ve done your research.”

“Not really, Mari told me,” Viktor looked at the Beta woman in the room.

“Family?”

“Yes, from the father,” Viktor grinned.

“Well, I wanted to check up on you and talk about having you discharged tomorrow. I just want to monitor you for tonight before we send you home. You just woke up from a Drop but we want to make sure that everything is alright.”

“I understand.”

“Have you ever had Drops before?”

“All the time when I was a kid. My family would joke around because I was typically a very excitable kid that I would be a Dropping Omega when I get married,” Viktor was smiling as he looked at Yuuri.

“When was your last Drop before this one?”

“Serious Drop or just any regular Drop?”

“Viktor!” Yuuri cried out.

“Both.”

“The last serious one, I was about seventeen. I won the Junior Champions and I went to my hotel room with my Coach and Mama. I Dropped while I was bouncing around. Hit my head pretty hard, but at least it was on the carpet. I didn’t wake up for 18 hours,” Viktor sighed as Yuuri got Yelena.

“And the other one?”

“About three months before I was pregnant. I had a bad break up with an Alpha because he couldn’t handle,” Viktor was looking at his hands, seeing how the IV was still on his wrist along with a medical bracelet, “Most people don’t know that I’m an Omega. I’m a Gold Medal Olympic Champion. I have won the most competitive competitions in our sport not once, but five times. In a row. I’ve been parading as an Alpha because there’s no way any sport is going to be accepting of an Omega. He thought that I was an Alpha. I wanted to tell him the truth and when I finally had the courage to tell him, he said that he wanted to break up with me. He couldn’t handle the media on us constantly saying that our love wasn’t right. Because two Alpha men can’t be together. Why be with him when he couldn’t deal with people always watching us. He was still pretty closeted. I asked him the day he left, what if I were an Omega, as a joke. He told me he would leave me because that wasn’t what he was into.”

“Viktor,” he could hear the hurt in Yuuri’s voice.

“It’s alright. It’s his loss. I’m happy now that I don’t have that in my life. If he couldn’t handle a few articles about how crazy I supposedly was in the bedroom, then what would make me think he could handle me when he realized that I really am crazy,” Viktor was laughing.

“Mr. Nikiforov, is it alright if we speak privately?”

“Oh?”

“If you wish. We can continue talking if you wish.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired right now. Can I go back to sleep?”

“Yeah. We’ll talk a little later today.”

“Thank you,” Viktor sighed.

Mari started speaking in Japanese to her parents, Yuuri looked at Viktor worried. He still had their daughter in his arms as he had put her on her stomach on him. He saw how she lifted her head briefly before she rest her head back on his chest.

Once everybody was out, it was just the three of them. Viktor. Yuuri. Yelena. Viktor was looking at both of them. Yuuri was fitting into the role of father very nicely. He was talking to Yelena, praising her for just being herself. He was releasing pheromones in the air to get her accustomed to his scent. Before they knew it she was already sleeping in his arms. Yuuri held their daughter as he asked to get in the hospital bed with Viktor. The Omega turned to his side, careful not to mess with any of the IVs or wires he was still hooked up to. Yuuri joined him as he put their daughter in the middle of them.

“Where’s my phone?” Viktor asked.

“Here, I have it.” Yuuri fished it out of his pocket.

Viktor saw that it was fully charged. He figured that Yuuri must have been keeping tabs on it.

“Did you tell my family?”

“No, it’s all in Russian. I didn’t know who was who on your phone and I didn’t want to risk spilling the beans.”

“Okay, I’ll let them know. Now, get closer to me. I want to take a picture of our new family.”

Yuuri had, after a lot of coaxing from Viktor, gone home for the night. He wanted Yuuri to get some sleep on an actual bed since he clearly, for the last four days, had been sleeping on the chair in the hospital room he was in. It bothered him that Yelena was healthy enough to be able to go home with Yuuri, but it was just one night. One night without her. He had nearly twenty-seven years worth of nights without even realizing that he would have her in his life. One night would not be the end of the world for him. One night wouldn’t kill him.

He heard a knock on his door as his doctor came in. He still couldn’t believe that she was still here. But he figured that he was probably her last patient before she would probably head back to her home. She nodded to him before she sat down next to him.

“How are you doing, Mr. Nikiforov?”

“I don’t know. A lot happened.”

“I know, a lot has happened today. And the last four days.”

“I had a baby,” Viktor was honestly shocked.

“That you did. You did such a good job as an Omega bringing a strong baby into the world.”

“Thank you.”

“But you're still not done. I wanted to talk to you about some things that concerned me.”

“Oh?”

“Your Drop. When you are discharged tomorrow, you need to have a strong support system. Viktor, being a parent is a lot of hard work.”

“I know,” Viktor stated.

“We think you might have gone into labor a few hours before the Drop happened. Because of that, you are at a higher risk of dealing with some things.”

“What kind of things?” Viktor looked at her, he couldn’t help but release his anxieties through his pheromones.

“How long have you been depressed?”

That wasn’t something he was expecting to talk about with this doctor.

“What do you mean?”

“I did my research and I was able to get in touch with your main doctor back in Russia. A lovely gentleman Dr. Belinski is.”

“Oh, yeah. I don’t know. I’ve always kinda been sad. It didn’t get bad until I was maybe 18 or 19?”

“Viktor, I’m not here to judge you for your struggles. I know that Japan may not be the most kind−hearted society when it comes to mental struggles, but the good thing about me being here is that I’m not Japanese, Viktor. It doesn’t make you weak for having depression. It just means that you got something to work through. Having a baby can make things feel overwhelming. And the Drop only increases the chances of you hitting that wall harder,” she looked at him softly, “I’m not going to sugar coat this for you, but you have one hell of a chance of getting postpartum depression from just the information I have. If your mother had it with any of their pregnancies, then it’s not going to be a matter of if, but more likely a matter of when. I don’t want to see you feel like you failed as a parent or as an Omega because of this. You are very strong. You are a good Omega.”

This was a lot to take in. He was always good at fighting off his depression. He had to. There were so many people depending on him. He needed to be perfect. Being an Omega screwed that up for him, but he worked harder because of it. And now, he was being told that having a baby was going to be the reason why his depression was going to kick his ass all over again? Having a baby was supposed to be the best thing that could happen for an Omega. So he was defective?

“So there’s something wrong with me?”

“No, nothing is wrong with you, Viktor. You’re just going to need more support than some other people. Believe it or not, this is very common. You aren’t alone in that. I’m recommending that you visit your Omegalogist and set up an appointment with them, but if you feel more comfortable coming to me because of the language, I’m more than happy to make room for appointments if you need them.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Viktor, I appreciate that, at the very least. Now, I also want you to rest for the next six weeks. You had a C section and it’s considered major abdominal surgery. No intense workouts. Do not push yourself. I know that it’s going to be hard because you have a baby now and she needs you. But if you can avoid doing much, it will help with your recovery.”

“Do I have to stay put? I’m so used to being able to move around.”

“You can do light exercise, like a little bit of walking. It will help with preventing any clots. Do not lift anything heavier than your baby. You will be experiencing some vaginal bleeding for the next six weeks. That’s normal. Do not use any tampons until you get the okay from your doctor. I would suggest getting maternity pads instead of regular ones and change them every time you use the restroom. Because you are a male Omega, I know that some tend to stand when they pee, I would recommend for the next six weeks or until the doctor gives the okay, that you sit when you're doing your business. You still may be passing some blood clots. Most of them thankfully seem to have already passed while you were in your Drop.”

“So when can I go back to coaching? Yuuri, Yelena’s father is my student. I can’t have him train alone.”

“I don’t see why you can’t? But I would recommend you take it as easy as possible. Do not go on the ice at all. I don’t think he or anybody wants to see you burst a stitch and bleed all over the ice. If you are going to stand, don’t stand for too long. If you can sit or lay down, do that. Also, speaking about strenuous activities,” she looked at Viktor, “no sex until you get the okay from your doctor. If you take care of yourself, you will be able to recover within six weeks. I know that you are not happy with this news. I’m telling one of the best athletes in the world to do little to no exercise for more than a month and I can see that it’s going to drive you crazy. But look at it like this,” she held out one hand with a peppermint and the other hand some kind of gummy candy, “You can only pick one of these. One is the six weeks. You are not happy for the six weeks because you have to stay still. The other one is you deciding not to relax for the six weeks, something happens, and we are now talking at least three for four months if we are lucky. You want to wait six weeks to help Yuuri or do you want to wait six months to help him? The choice is yours.”

“Six weeks,” Viktor grumbled.

“Then rest your body. And rest your mind. Viktor, you have more than earned that right. Let those around you in and help you.”


	11. Fighting Demons

Viktor felt as if he was drowning. Worse than drowning. He didn’t know what to do. For the last two hours, Yelena had been screaming. He was releasing pheromones at an attempt to soothe her but it didn’t seem to work. It made him more anxious. This was supposed to work. All of the baby books he and Yuuri had read stated that the parents' pheromones would soothe and calm an Omega and Alpha’s little one. Instead, it seemed that every time Viktor released his, Yelena would one scream louder. He had tried everything. He checked her diaper. It was clean, no line showing that she had peed. He tried giving her his breast, she would suckle for a few minutes and then spit out everything. He tried praising her, he tried pleading. He was tired. He was at the end of his rope already. And Yuuri was away in Tokyo for an interview over his new skating programs for the season.

“I hate you! Why can’t you shut up!” Viktor screamed in Russian, “You stupid baby stop!”

Immediately Viktor felt small. He was screaming at a baby. His baby. He finally registered the words that came from his lips. He hated her. She hated him. When Yuuri was around, she would be more cooperative. She would snuggle with him. She found him more comforting. He was a bad Omega. He was supposed to be able to take care of a baby. That’s what his secondary gender meant. He was built for this. But he couldn’t. He was broken. And his daughter knew it.

He put her down in her crib, she was still screaming for something that he was too much of an idiot to figure out. And just sat down on the floor in a corner. He couldn’t help but cry. He felt useless. He couldn’t do this. Why did he think this was a good idea? He wasn’t a good Omega. His life was easier when he was able to pretend to be an Alpha. He didn’t even know how to be a proper Omega other than how to handle his own Heats and make nests. He was always so busy playing Alpha and skating that he didn’t learn how to be a good Omega.

“Viktor,” Mari called out, he figured that she was probably in his room as he had that opened but the nursery was closed.

“Go away!”

He heard Mari open the door to the nursery, footsteps pattering before stopping. He knew that Mari went to the baby. It was clear as she whispered in Japanese. After a few minutes, it seemed that Yelena had settled down. This stabbed Viktor’s heart deeply. Mari hated him and the baby before Yelena was even born and suddenly Yelena can be calmed by her, a Beta? She couldn’t even scent her even if she wanted to. He really was a broken Omega.

“Viktor,” he looked up to see Mari’s worried face, “when was the last time you slept? The nursery smells like a distressed Omega. You look awful.”

“I’m fine,” Viktor snapped as his voice was dipped in venom, “I had everything under control. I didn’t need your help.”

“Yeah, I see that,” Mari deadpanned.

“I didn’t need your help.”

“Viktor, get your head out of your ass. You’re still crying. It’s alright if you are feeling overwhelmed. Let us help.”

“Yeah, like when you wanted to help by forcing a paternity test because your brother is too much of an innocent Alpha that he couldn’t possibly get somebody knocked up, right?”

Mari looked at him before she stood up. Without even saying a word, she left. And Viktor was alone. He felt like an idiot. He couldn’t understand why he was behaving like this. He just felt tired. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a long time. He needed a nap, and while Yelena was sleeping, it was probably a good idea that he get his incision cleaned up. He went to the bathroom and lifted his shirt. It wasn’t red or angry, thankfully. But it did need to be cleaned up. He did so absentmindedly. The sooner he took care of it the sooner it would be done. He hated it, but it was that or he getting an infection.

When it was cleaned, he put his shirt back down and made his way back to his room. He was working on a nest on his bed. He needed to keep his mind occupied. Once he decided that the nest was good enough, he crawled in. He laid in his nest, trying to get comfortable. He hadn’t contacted his moms in a while. He normally would call them every day or every other day. But it had been two weeks since he had spoken to his family. He was getting messages from his moms and his siblings. He was listening to the voice mail. Everybody pleading for him to call and remind him that they were planning to come to visit when the baby was born. He still hadn’t told them. Still terrified that they would realize that he was not being a good Omega and mother.

He felt as if his body just wanted to stop functioning. He was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing, but he had nothing going on. He just wanted everything to stop. This feeling was very familiar. He had felt it for a long while. He hated the feeling of just being sad. He knew he had absolutely no reason to feel this. His life was going well. He had a healthy newborn baby. He was in a relationship with the father, and Yuuri stated that he wanted the relationship to become more serious. Yuuri told him he wanted to do what was right by him. His parents and Yuuri’s love and care about him. He was living a very successful life. He was the last person in the world who should be feeling sorrow. But here he was, in his nest, curled up trying hard to not scream… Or cry.

He closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he would be able to sleep. Sleep was so hard to come by for him. He would sleep, but it felt like he had only closed his eyes for a minute, only for him to discover that he had slept anywhere from a couple of hours to nearly the entire day.

When Viktor opened his eyes, he looked at his phone. He had slept for a couple of hours. Yuuri would be home in an hour or so. He could hear Yelena crying. He knew that she was supposed to have been fed a while ago. He begrudgingly left the comfort of his nest and made his way to the nursery. He could see his baby crying, face red from screaming.

“Same, kid,” Viktor muttered as he picked up Yelena, making sure that he supported her neck and head.

He removed his breast, watching as she greedily took to his milk. He just watched her. Her eyes half-lidded as she scrunched up her face as she drank. At least he could do this right. Everything he seemed to be doing with caring for her was failing spectacularly. He made his way to his nest, laying in there with the baby.

Viktor noticed that Yelena had unlatched. He thought it was a little weird, normally she would be on the first nipple for at least a good thirty minutes. He had looked at his phone, thinking that maybe he had just zoned out. Ten minutes had passed. He rolled his eyes as he cleaned up her face. She had a little bit of dribble on her mouth and chin. He put her back on his nipple and she took to it again, before spitting it out. This time, her face wasn’t dirty from milk, only spit-up. Viktor got nervous, squeezing his nipple to see if maybe he had a clog? Can you get a clog from this? He shook his head as he continued squeezing. Nothing was coming out. He let out a groan as he moved her to the other breast. Maybe that would help. It didn’t.

Viktor felt like he was about to lose it again. Viktor, with the baby in hand, got out of the nest. He stepped out of the room and made his way to the kitchenette. He saw the fridge and opened it. Success! Some of the milk he pumped that Yuuri would use when he was asleep. He grabbed one of the bottles, seeing that it was really cold. There was no way he could use it. He was freaking out. He put it back in the fridge, digging through the pantry. Maybe they had baby formula?

Viktor’s heart sank as Yelena started crying again. He felt like he was losing his fucking mind. She was hungry and his milk was fucking done. He felt his entire body shaking. He didn’t know what to do. The milk he had he couldn’t use because it was too cold. He didn’t even know how to heat it safely. Yuuri knew and he was away.

“Viktor, are you alright? We were going to watch Yuuri on the tv,” He jumped at the voice.

He turned around, seeing Yuuko. He shook his head. He was feeling so overwhelmed with everything.

“I can’t do this,” he was shaking before he practically shoved Yelena into her arms and bolted for his room.

He slammed his door as he jumped into his nest. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t do anything right. He was defective. How could he be a good parent for Yelena when he kept on breaking down over everything? This was stupid. He could do just about anything he put his mind to, but this… This was different. It was too hard. He couldn’t figure it out like everything else in his life. He just wanted to scream.

He heard a knock on the door before it opened. He could see Yuuko with Yelena, feeding on one of the bottles of milk that were in the fridge.

“Having a baby can be pretty overwhelming,” Yuuko sighed as she sat down on the bed, “I remember when the girls were born, I was a mess.”

“But you look fine with them,” Viktor sighed.

“Not in the beginning. I was depressed. I could never even produce enough milk for them. Had to formula feed them. I felt like I was a terrible mother because I couldn’t even do what my body was supposed to do for them.”

“Everybody said that having a baby would be the happiest thing to happen.”

“It can be. But when the girls were born, I felt like the opposite was true.”

Viktor looked at Yuuko stunned. He knew that she loved her daughters to death. She always worked so hard for them. She supported her daughters in all that they wanted to do, even if it was to be huge figure skating fans. He remembered talking to her about it, how they wanted to get into figure skating themselves.

“But you love them,” Viktor stated.

“Not in the beginning. I felt like there was something wrong with me. It was like my mind and body just wanted to reject them. I felt like I was,” Yuuko’s voice was shaking.

“A monster?”

“Yeah. But I talked with Takeshi about it. He was worried about me. Everybody was. Viktor, we’re worried about you.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Viktor admitted as he held his pillow close to his chest, “I’ve been crying a lot. And getting angry for no reason. I don’t think I’ve had a good nice sleep since I’ve been back to Hasetsu, and I feel like I’m a horrible mother and Omega because I can’t even take care of Yelena. And Yelena doesn’t even like me. I try to comfort her and she cries louder until Yuuri or somebody grabs her. Maybe she would be happier if I wasn’t here,” Viktor couldn’t help but cry again.

It felt like that’s all he really has been doing for the last two weeks.

“Viktor, that’s not true. You are doing a good job, believe it or not.”

“I’m not. I hate her. I wanted to hit her earlier. Who the hell wants to hit a baby for crying out loud? She was just screaming and crying and I couldn’t get her to stop.”

“Viktor, I think you need to talk to a doctor about how you feel. That American doctor at the hospital, talk to her. I think she’s going to be the best person for you. Yuuri told me that he had spoken with her during the week you were in the hospital and was willing to take you to her instead of the Omegaologist in Hasetsu.”

“She gave me some papers that I haven’t bothered reading.”

“Do you know where they are?”

“Nope,” Viktor sighed as he dried his tears.

“Viktor, I lost five months that I could have had with my girls for the first year of their life. I don’t want you to feel like how I felt. Let’s think, what happened that made you break when I got there?”

“I couldn’t find anything to feed Yelena,” Viktor whispered.

“There was milk in the fridge.”

“I didn’t know how to warm it up properly for her.”

“Put warm running water over it for a few minutes and it’s good to go. I was today years old when I learned that,” she smiled back at him.

“How? Yuuri’s not here.”

“My phone. But why did you need to give her milk from the fridge?”

“I was feeding her and then my milk dried up.”

“Maybe you’re stressed out? You have been on edge for a while now. And you did just say that you haven’t been sleeping well. When was the last time you had something to eat?”

Viktor’s eyes widened. He was trying to remember when was the last time he ate. He hadn’t eaten anything today and he wasn’t sure if he ate yesterday at all.

“I don’t remember.

“Viktor, you need to eat to make milk. I’m willing to bet my job that if you got a good meal in you and a good night’s rest, you’ll be producing milk in no time.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not a doctor, but you do need to take care of yourself if you want to take care of her. That’s part of parenthood. Balancing everything is part of being a parent. But the good thing is, both Yuuri and you have so many people who can jump in when either of you are at your wit's end. I know that it’s been hard for both of you, but believe it or not, everybody here loves you Viktor. Not because you’re one of the best figure skaters the world has ever seen, but because you are a good person. You care deeply and are willing to fight for that love.”

“I’ll talk to Yuuri about it. I think I should see that doctor.”

“Good, ah, look,” Yuuko smiled brightly as the bottle was finished up, “somebody had a good lunch now.”

Yelena was stretching her arms out, grasping towards Viktor. That surprised him because he had never seen her do that before.

“You’re pheromones are a lot lighter now. See, she senses you’re here and wants you.”

“Oh, you do, moya kroshka,” Viktor spoke surprised as he was handed his baby back to him, “can you get me a spit up rag? I already know she’s going to be spiting up and I don’t have any more clean clothes.”

“Yeah, where are they?”

“I don’t remember,” Viktor flashed his heart-shaped smile.

“Mommy brain stricks again,” Yuuko giggled.

“Eh, I’ll just wear her spit-up. What’s the worst that can happen?”

There was a knock on the door, Viktor turned to see it open. Yuuri was back. He was surprised. He didn’t expect him back early. But his inner Omega made him feel a huge wave of relief. He got up from out of his nest, holding Yelena. He saw that Yuuri had brought back some flowers and strawberries covered in chocolate. Viktor couldn’t help but blush as Yuuri placed a soft kiss on his lips before kissing Yelena’s head.

“How are my two favorite people doing?” Yuuri looked up.

“Fine,” Viktor pushed a smile.

“It’s alright if you had a rough day,” Yuuri whispered before he placed a gentle hand on his cheek, “I’m just happy to be back home now so I can help you. I wished you were with me, but I know that you need to be resting more.”

“I wish I could have gone too,” Viktor sighed.

“There will be more.”

“Hey, if you two need a babysitter, I can watch over Lenchan for you,” Yuuko spoke.

“You don’t have to,” Viktor started but Yuuko waved a hand.

“It’s alright. I know that it can be tough taking care of a baby, but if you ever need a break, Takeshi and I can take her for a few hours while you both reset yourselves. It’s important to take that time out for yourselves, ya know.”

Viktor nodded as Yuuko made her way out, telling the two to just think it over. But also reminding Viktor about the conversation they had. Viktor looked at Yelena. He was struggling to make sense of her. He was supposed to have this magical clicking moment where he would instantly fall in love with her. But when he first held her, he was just surprised. He still hadn’t registered that she was born and in this world. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he and Yuuri made her. She was theirs. She was half of him and half of Yuuri. How was that even possible?

“Viktor, have you eaten today?”

“No,” Viktor sighed.

“Here, let me grab Yelena and I’ll see if mom can make something for you.”

“You don’t ha−” Viktor was interrupted by his phone.

He looked at it, seeing that it was his Mama. He was about to decline it when Yuuri waved a hand against it.

“Is that your mom?”

“Yeah,” Viktor spoke.

“Can I talk to her?”

“Okay?”

Yuuri grabbed Yelena and his phone, telling Viktor to just take a nap and by the time he woke up, he would have food ready for him. Viktor climbed back into his nest. He felt so tired all of a sudden. He really couldn’t explain why. He felt like he had been sleeping all day but he pushed that thought to the side. Slowly, he closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he’d get some better sleep.

Viktor groaned as he felt a soft kiss on the top of his head. He buried himself even more in his nest as he tried to continue his nap. He was surprised that he had a good sleep. It felt as if he hadn’t slept in years. He heard a voice and his stomach dropped instantly. He immediately flopped out of his nest, seeing three people he did not expect to see. They looked so happy to see him, even though he screwed up with them by not even telling them that Yelena was born already.

“Vitya, I’m glad you’re finally awake,” the silver-haired woman smiled.

She had forest green eyes that he had seen a million times. Her hair silver just like his as it reached a bit past her chin in a bob cut. Her eyes twinkled brightly as she gave him a big smile. He let as if he were a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He missed that familiar scent. She was a strong and proud Alpha and he used her as his inspiration in pretending to be one.

“Mama,” Viktor was trying to find the words.

“Vitya, we’ve been trying to get in touch with you for over two weeks,” the other woman sobbed, hugging his neck as she jumped on the bed, “I was scared something bad had happened! Please call us more often, I don’t want my baby lost to me!”

Her crying hurt his heart. She was his Maman. A normally very bubbly woman. Her hair a beautiful sandy blonde. Her eyes were just as blue as the summer ocean. She smelled like the beach and coconuts, a contrast to the woodsy smell and rain that his mama had.

“Maman, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you all,”

“Vitya, you’re lucky I’m not going to sock you. You’re such a brat,” Viktor looked at his sister as she spoke.

“Beta Face, can it.”

“Bratishka! We wanted to see your new baby but you wanted to keep her all to yourself! So selfish,” Vera grinned at the end.

“I’m going to throw you out the window,” Viktor deadpanned.

“Alright now, both of you stop fighting,” their Mama ordered, “we’re here for a few weeks to help you, Vitya. And to start, we’re going to get you something to eat. Yuuri said that you hadn’t eaten anything all day yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“Vitya, he said you’ve been sleeping all day yesterday and today. Motherhood takes it out of people. Your Maman, I remember when your brothers were born, I think she slept for three days. They were naughty boys that didn’t want to cooperate.”

“They weren’t that bad,” his Maman giggled.

“When did you three get here?”

“This morning. As soon as Yuuri answered the phone, he told us what was going on. Vera and the boys were with us when we called.”

“Told them that you didn’t need to have a giant pissing match between those two boneheads and your Alpha bonehead,” Vera chuckled.

“Lord, I don’t have the energy to deal with that,” Viktor muttered as he facepalmed.

“They mean well,” Vera sighed as she messed with her blond hair.

Viktor was trying to figure out how he had managed to sleep that long. He stepped out of his nest, making his way to the nursery. He opened the door seeing that it was empty. Yuuri must have her. That’s the only thing he can think of as to why she wouldn’t be in here. He saw that his family was following him, making his way out of both the nursery and his room. He was surprised when he saw Yuuri carrying food. His stomach growled suddenly, realizing that it had been about two days since he had anything to eat.

“Viktor, hey, how are you feeling?”

“What’s going on?” Viktor asked.

“I got us a bowl of katsudon. One for you and one for me. We never got to have them to celebrate the win.”

Viktor looked at the bowl and couldn’t help but smile.

“Yelena?”

“Mom has her. Sit down, eat,” Yuuri smiled.

Viktor nodded as he did what he was told. It was just so weird. All of this was happening so fast. He wasn’t sure if things would ever slow down. It just felt like his mind was spinning. He watched as Yuuri set up their meal at the table before he sat down with him.

“I know that you have been sleeping, but I set up an appointment with the Omegaologist that delivered Yelena.”

“I like her, she’s nice. And I can actually talk to her without an interpreter.”

Viktor grumbled when he heard his moms and sister leaving, saying that they needed to leave the two lovebirds alone. He was just thankful that they were saying this in Russian and Yuuri didn’t speak a word of it. Otherwise, he would have just smashed his head against the table to try and end this nightmare.

Viktor loves them. He really does. He just wasn’t expecting them to just drop everything to come to Japan and support him. Even though they were saying that they came for Yelena, he was sure that he wasn’t the only reason. He knew that Vera must have told them that Yuuri was the Alpha that got him pregnant. He just wasn’t sure when she did. Maybe they knew since he told her, or maybe they found out when Yuuri picked up the phone. It didn’t matter now.

“Your family is nice,” Yuuri smiled as he took a bite from his bowl.

“They are.”

“You have a big family.”

“Yeah, I know most people don’t have that many kids like them. But what can I say? Mama and Maman just couldn’t keep their hands off each other.”

“That’s a good thing, though,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“Yeah. They love each other a lot. And Mama, she always let Maman do what she wanted. She could have easily just become a stay at home mother. But she became an accountant. Mama, she runs her own law firm and specializes in real estate. Maman works with her dealing with the finances. They make a good team.”

“That’s really cool.”

“Yeah. My Mama, I used her as my inspiration for playing a cool and confident Alpha. She’s strong and unafraid. My Maman, though she wears her heart on her sleeve. She balances Mama out,” Viktor took a bite of food.

“You look a lot like your Alpha mother.”

“Yeap. And sadly all of them, except Maman, are taller than me.”

“You and your Maman are pretty tall, even for Omegas.”

“You have no idea. Most of our family has tall people. Even the Omegas are tall.”

“So, Yelena is going to be taller than me?”

“Maybe?”

“I’ll learn to live with that.”

Yuuri and Viktor continued chatting and eating their meal. Viktor was thankful that he was able to have something in his stomach. He hadn’t even realized just how hungry he was. He had practically inhaled his bowl. Yuuri laughed as he stood up, telling him to stay there. The Alpha had left the table quickly for the fridge. Viktor could see him pulling something out and closing the fridge door. He walked back with a dessert… Strawberries covered in chocolate. He had brought those over yesterday and immediately, Viktor wanted to kick himself. Yuuri must have bought those for last night as a little date night activity. Instead, Viktor ended up sleeping the whole day.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

“You’re too sweet to me,” Viktor huffed, “You were doing something nice for me and I slept the whole day yesterday and most of today.”

“Viktor, you were tired. You needed to sleep. I’m not going to get mad at you because you aren’t feeling your best. You don’t get mad at me when I’m not at my 100%, so why should I be an ass to you when you aren’t feeling good?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri dumbfoundedly. He felt blessed having this man in his life.

“Well, tomorrow, we are going to have you go back to your training. And I’m going to be monitoring you.”

“Viktor, I can train, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to have you go as well. You need to relax.”

“I’m not going to skate.”

“But you can’t walk or ride your bike there.”

“You have a driver's license?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri looked at him.

“Maybe we could drive to the rink?”

“I’ll talk with my parents about it. See if we can use the car.”

“I could buy one for ourselves,” Viktor looked at the Alpha.

“No, we couldn’t ask you to do that. That’s too much.”

“Yuuri, listen to me. We’re going to need a car. Your family just has the van. If we get a car, we don’t need to be at the mercy of trying to plan for doctor visits. Not just mine, but for Yelena. Plus, while we are away for competitions, your family can use the car for anything else.”

“I don’t know, Viktor, I don’t want you spending that much money,” Yuuri sighed.

“Is it a lot of money for you?”

“Yeah. I don’t make that much money from figure skating and the onsen has been struggling for years. I don’t want you throwing money away.”

“Yuuri, it’s not that much money.”

“How much money are you thinking about using for the car?”

“About €27… Thousand.”

“How much is that in yen?” Yuuri didn’t even look like he wanted to know the answer.

Viktor pulled out his phone and googled it, showing Yuuri. Immediately his eyes went big.

“Viktor that’s too much money!”

“It is?”

“Yes!” Yuuri was panicking.

“Look, it isn’t for me. This is me going low.”

“Low?”

“Here, I’m showing you my bank accounts because I trust you. You’re the father of my child and I need you to know because we are eventually going to get married. I trust you with this information.”

Viktor opened his banking app, showing Yuuri how much was sitting in his account. He could see Yuuri turning a few shades paler as he looked at it. He put his head on the table and started thumping it. That apparently broke him.

“I would rather you still not use your money,” Yuuri finally spoke a long pause.

“Wow, I thought you would let me,” Viktor was impressed.

“I just don’t feel comfortable having you do it. I agree with your points, but I feel that if I let you buy the car, then I’m taking advantage of you. And I don’t want to do that.”

“Yuuri, you’re not taking advantage of me. Just so you are aware, I’m letting you know that I’m buying the car. I can’t drive it, but you can. I wasn’t asking you for permission to use my own money. I was telling you what I was planning on doing.”

“Crap,” Yuuri groaned.

“We’re going to get a car.”

“If your mind is set, then we’re going less. We don’t need to spend that much on a car.”

“Nope. I’m extra and I want certain features. You try to haggle, then I’m going to buy a G Wagon.”

“Please don’t.”

“Oh I’m getting the most expensive car I can find if you keep begging.”

“Viktor please,” Yuuri looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

“Alright, I’ll get a car that isn’t too expensive.”

Viktor purred as he nodded. He looked at the strawberries and started licking his lips. Carefully, he took one of the sweet fruit, placing it sensually close to his lips before he took a bite. He could see Yuuri was sweating bullets as he watched the Omega. Viktor could feel the juices of the fruit gushing in his mouth. He knew he was looking way more appealing than was necessary. He felt like he needed to do that. He felt as if he wasn’t being a good Omega. At least if he saw that he was getting Yuuri hot and bothered, then at least he knew that he was doing something that would be of his secondary gender.

Viktor finished his strawberry before he grabbed another one. He moved closer to Yuuri, placing the fruit between the Alpha’s lips. Yuuri took a bite, Viktor surprised that he wasn’t hyperventilating. He let out a chuckle as he started kissing him. He could taste the sweet richness of the fruit along with chocolate. He let out a small whimper as he kissed Yuuri more. He needed Yuuri’s kisses. He was desperate for them. His inner Omega needed to know that this Alpha wanted him… That he was still desirable.

Viktor yelped suddenly when Yuuri picked him up. The Omega couldn’t stop laughing as Yuuri carried him bridal style to their room. A month before Yelena was born, Yuuri had migrated to Viktor’s room. The first night Yuuri started sleeping in his room was amazing. He remembered how Yuuri had treated him as if he were some kind of diety. Yuuri had made him orgasm so many times, he swore that he had momentarily couldn’t even function as a person.

Yuuri kissed him tenderly, Viktor quickly took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. His nest was starting to become trashed, but at this moment, Viktor didn’t care. He instinctively wrapped his lets around Yuuri’s waist, earning him a growl from the Alpha.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor was pleading, his head was spinning with the pheromones they were both releasing.

“Shh, let me take care of you,” Yuuri smiled as he kissed him softly.

Viktor couldn’t help but whimper as the Alpha went lower. Viktor felt the Alpha rest his lips on his chest, a tongue swirled around a pert nipple. He was sobbing as Yuuri teased him. He was begging for Yuuri for more. He needed this desperately.

The Omega bucked his hips, wanting more friction from Yuuri. Viktor was crying for this Alpha. Never in his life did he feel like he needed somebody so badly. His body was craving for him. He needed Yuuri’s touch. He needed to know that everything was alright. He needed to know that Yuuri didn’t think he was insane. He just needed to know that Yuuri was there for him.

Yuuri kissed down his body more. Until he reached his stitches. Granted they were covered up. He knew that Yuuri always took care of him. When he had gone overboard with sleep, Yuuri would end up cleaning it for him. Either waking him up in the process or just somehow managing to do it without waking him up.

“It’s ugly,” Viktor spoke, not wanting him to pay too much attention.

“No, it’s beautiful. This is proof of how amazing you are. You gave life to our daughter and that is something that I will never find ugly,” Yuuri’s voice was dipped with honey as he kissed his stomach.

Viktor couldn’t help himself as his tears flowed freely. He didn’t feel as though he deserved that kind of praise. Especially when he felt like he had been the worst person in the world. He had been blowing up over everything. He had been a sobbing mess and going from crying over the simplest thing to blowing up into a fit of anger because his stitches were a little itchy. He was drained from feeling everything so strongly. And here, Yuuri was telling him that he was beautiful. He was beautiful. Even when he didn’t believe it himself. Yuuri believed with all of his heart that he… He was beautiful.

Viktor felt the kisses slowly reach down as the Alpha carefully pulled down his pants and underwear. His member sprang to life, hitting him on his stitches. Instantly, Viktor groaned in pain. Yuuri, he was sure of it, probably looked shocked that he didn’t think this through.

“I’m so sorry!”

“You’re fine. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I think I was just surprised,” Viktor tried to play it off.

It did hurt, but nowhere near as bad as it could. He brushed the pain away as Yuuri kissed the tip of his cock. Viktor could feel the electric shocks tingle his body. He needed more of that. He wanted more of that. He wanted to lose himself in Yuuri. And he hoped that Yuuri wanted to be lost in this too.

“Shh, I got you, Viktor, I got you.”

“Vitya, call me Vitya.”

“Okay, Vitya. I have you,” Yuuri spoke as he had a firm hand wrapped around his dick pleasantly.

Slowly the Alpha was stroking him. Little by little Viktor could feel a hot wetness around the tip of his dick. He was desperately trying to thrust himself into Yuuri’s mouth, afraid that he was either going to choke the poor Alpha with his dick or thrusting too suddenly would break one of the stitches. But he could tell that the Alpha was becoming more confident and bold as time passed. He was losing himself as Yuuri was sucking him off. He felt the tightness in his stomach. He knew that he was going to cum. As much as he wanted to, he needed to take care of the Alpha.

“Yuuri, let me make you feel good,” the Omega pleased.

Yuuri had released Viktor’s dick with a pop, “You are, my sweet Omega, you are.”

He could feel the Alpha going back to working his cock. Viktor felt his mind was slipping away from him as Yuuri continued. It didn’t take long before Viktor came thick and hot in Yuuri’s mouth. His body was shaking in pure ecstasy as Yuuri took him to heaven. Heaven was wonderful. It made his toes curl just right. His body going lax as he felt his chest vibrating heavily with his purring.

“You are such an amazing Omega, Viktor. The best. You did such a wonderful job,” Yuuri praised him.

Viktor nodded, his eyes growing heavy as he felt himself drift to sleep. He was a good Omega. Yuuri wouldn’t lie to him. He was good. He would fight these demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm sorry that the chapter is a little late. I've been busy with personal life. But I do promise that once things settle a bit more, there should be more chapters out.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and things like that. They give me life and let me know that you all are enjoying the story <3


	12. Doctor Knows Best

Viktor was watching Yuuri as he used the barrier for support. He was on restriction until he healed up. No ice time until he was fully recovered. He already had two weeks down, and in one month, he would be able to get back on the ice again. He was looking forward to it. By that point, he knew that they would be forced back into the public eye. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet. He knew for the last two weeks he hadn’t posted anything online and the world was freaking out.

He pulled out his phone and went on twitter. He rolled his eyes over how people were jumping all over the place about why he hadn’t responded. He took a few selfies, trying to get the perfect one before he posted it. Along with the picture, he stated that things have been hectic. Thankfully, things were looking like they have slowed down a bit. He promised that he would reveal more later on. He and Yuuri had talked about it earlier this morning. The inevitability that they would have to show Yelena to the world. And that Viktor’s secondary gender was not what others thought it was. That one, he wasn’t ready for. But he did at least want to appear like an eager Omega showing off what Yuuri and him made. He knew it was a little shallow, but until he could get past this slump, he needed to fake it until he made it.

He watched Yuuri make his way to him, Viktor grabbed his drink of water before he squirted a good part of it in his mouth.

“You want to head out for the day?” Yuuri asked.

“No, you’ve been neglecting your training for the last two weeks because of me. You need to focus,” Viktor looked at the Alpha.

“You have your appointment today with the doctor. And you need to eat something along with pumping.”

Viktor groaned as he handed Yuuri the blade guards. He saw the Alpha slap them on quickly before he walked off to the locker room. This was going to be a long day. He could already feel it. Viktor also knew that his moms and sister were planning on doing something to cheer him up. The reality was, he just didn’t know how to go about it. Even though Viktor and Yuuri talked about how he was feeling, it didn’t just magically make his problems go away. Maybe, that’s why he was having a hard time bonding with Yelena. Throughout most of the pregnancy, he had his heads in the clouds. That once she was here, he would magically fall in love with her. His instincts would kick in and he would just know what to do. And even if that didn’t happen, he was good at a lot of things, so why wouldn’t he be good at raising a child

“Hey, let’s go,” Yuuri smiled warmly.

Viktor nodded as they made their way out of the ice rink. Today, Yuuri’s parents had let them use the car. He tried to explain to them, but they waved him off, letting them use it for the day. Yuuri opened the passenger seat for Viktor before he went to the driver’s side. He watched as Yuuri turned on the car and started to make his way for the onsen. It was a little bumpy, but Viktor had a feeling it was more because the van was an old thing. Viktor made a mental note to see if he could talk to Mari about updating some things that the onsen would need. He could see so much potential for this business. It just needed a chance to grow. And Viktor wanted to see that happen. It had already been almost six months since he came to live with them, and this place felt like home to him. He wanted to help in any way he could.

The Omega found himself back in the office with the Omegaologist. She was a nice woman. He could actually understand her without having somebody to translate. He remembered how he had so many questions when the first one told him not to be on the ice as often. In the beginning, Mari had flat out refused to translate those questions. But when he had Yuuko go and he asked, she had explained that it was a cultural thing. The doctor had gone into medicine for a reason and they know what they are talking about. They just had to trust them. But Viktor just found it weird. He was used to asking his doctor so many things. Especially when it involved his training. He wanted to be able to get the most out of it while still recovering and not pushing his body to a dangerous point. But with this doctor, she dropped that formality. She allowed Viktor to ask as many questions as he wanted, and she answered them to the best of her abilities.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’m glad to see you,” she smiled warmly, “How are you today?”

“I’m doing a little better,” Viktor answered casually.

“That’s good to hear. Mr. Katsuki told me that you have been having been struggling a little with adjusting to parenthood. Do you want to talk to me about that?”

Viktor huffed out a response. This struggle was an understatement. He found himself drowning in a sea of hopelessness. Instead of clinging to something to keep him afloat, he found himself tethered by the negativity of his own mind that screamed at him. He was useless. He was defective. He couldn’t do anything right. And everybody knew it.

“Believe it or not, Mr. Nikiforov, but being a parent doesn’t come easy for most people. Even though you are an Omega, there are a lot of Omegas in your situation that feel like something is wrong with them after they have a child. And that is normal. Having your own self-doubts doesn’t make you a bad person, it makes you human,” the Omegaologist reassured Viktor.

“But I’m supposed to be a natural at this! Isn’t that what my secondary gender is supposed to give me?” Viktor snapped back.

“You look like a natural when you are on the ice,” she changed the subject.

“That’s different, my skating doesn’t determine if I’m going to be a good parent or not. Besides,” Viktor huffed, “I worked hard to get to where I’m at with figure skating. I wasn’t natural.”

“I see,” she smiled, “so you worked on becoming a natural on the ice. You didn’t just become the best figure skater the world has ever seen overnight? Are you telling me that you had to work for it?”

Viktor shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He felt like a fish with their mouth open every time he tried to say something to counter her but failing miserably. He was trying to justify himself but was struggling to make anything make sense. The way she said it made him feel silly. He got the point she was trying to make. Just like how, long ago, he learned how to skate, every stumble and fall only made him stronger in the end. So long as he got back up, he would continue.

“You’re making fun of me,” the male Omega sighed in defeat.

“No, I’m not trying to, Mr. Nikiforov. I’m trying to make a point. Right now, you are learning to become a parent. Think of it like skating. You’re learning how to do a jump. Before you can do those fancy jumps, you have to learn the basics, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’re doing your signature jump without any training. When you were little do you think you would have been able to do it without falling on your face?”

“Ha, I’d have probably broken my legs,” Viktor huffed out some laughs.

“Right now, you need your metaphorical jump harness when it comes to raising your daughter. Your harness is Yuuri, his friends, his family, your friends, and your family.”

“I’m still going to fumble though,” Viktor sighed.

“But without the harness, how badly are you going to fall, is the question.”

“I feel like I’m stuck. Everybody seems to be doing great, but me.”

“Mr. Nikiforov, you are doing amazing with all things considered. I’m going to prescribe you some medication to help you with your moods. From what I’ve heard from both you and Mr. Katsuki, I believe that you are dealing with postpartum depression. I think the medication will help balance you out again. You’re going through a rough patch. But I promise you, it will get better. You’re very lucky that you have so many people that support you.”

Viktor mulled over what she was saying, bitting the inside of his cheek out of habit. He hated taking medication. Even when he was younger for his depression. Most of the time, they just made him feel as if his emotions didn’t exist. He hated how he felt as if emotionally, he had become a zombie. He needed his emotions to skate and the medication he was on didn’t help. His emotions were like a light switch. If he took the medication, they flicked them off. If he didn’t take them, then he was swimming in his head belittling himself. Viktor could tell from the doctor’s look that she had noticed his displeasure about the idea of popping pills.

“These medications are safe for you while you’re breastfeeding.”

“It’s not that,” Viktor started, “I just… The last time I was taking antidepressants and anxiety medication, I didn’t like what it did to me. I felt like I was watching myself live instead of actually living? I don’t know. I just felt like I was a stranger in my own body. I don’t want to go through that again.”

“We’ll find the right balance for you, Mr. Nikiforov. I’m going to start out with small dosages. See how that works for you. If they feel like they are not working, we can up the dosage and try. If it’s too much and you are getting reactions like that, then we can cut back. I want you to be able to ease into parenthood. I know it’s going to take work, but I promise you that things are going to work out.”

“Will I be able to bond with Yelena? I feel like I can’t with her most of the time. I hate watching Yuuri being able to smile at her like he found a lost treasure in her. I want to look at her like that and I can’t,” Viktor felt his frustration bubbling up within him.

“You will. Right now, this feeling is the depression talking. You will be able to look at your daughter that way. You will be able to have that relationship with her. You will be able to love her. It’s just going to take some work.”

“I don’t want to take pills. Is there any other way?”

“We would have to talk to Mr. Katsuki. If he is alright scenting you constantly, then there may be a way to avoid medication. I normally recommend scenting for most of my patients, but with your case, because you are unbonded, the problem will be to find an Alpha willing.”

“I think Yuuri would be willing.”

The Omega woman nodded before she dialed her desk phone, speaking in rapid Japanese. They waited a few minutes or so before Yuuri came in. He bowed slightly to the doctor before he sat next to Viktor.

“Dr. Hernandez, you wanted me here?”

“Yes, Mr. Nikiforov and I were discussing treatment plans, and we both felt that it would be beneficial if you partake in the process.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Yuuri looked up at the doctor.

“I suggested for Mr. Nikiforov to begin treatment for antidepressants and anxiety medication. That should help with tapering off the negative emotions that he’s going through. However,” she looked at both men, “there is a more effective treatment and can get results much faster, but it requires you, Mr. Katsuki.”

“What is it?”

“I would need you to scent Mr. Nikiforov. At least once every few hours at the minimum. It has been shown when Omegas are going through stressful emotional situations, being scented by an Alpha can help curb off those feelings. Omegas who are unbonded have a higher chance of going through what Mr. Nikiforov is handling right now. Medication can take weeks and even months for them to take effect. However,” she look at both Viktor and Yuuri, “scenting can take as little as three days for the effects to be seen. But it is going to have to be done more often.”

“How often?” Viktor asked.

“With unbonded Omegas, typically until they are bonded. But each case is different.”

Viktor looked at her in disbelief. There was no way Yuuri would want to bond with him. He did the one thing that Omegas have been told since their presentation. Do not get pregnant with somebody’s child or pups until you are bonded or married. In ignoring that warning, he lost all possible hope of ever finding a suitable mate. Even though he knew that Yuuri had promised to be there for Yelena. That promise wasn’t exactly extended to him. Sure, they were dating. But people broke up all the time. Once they ended things, then Viktor would be cursed to live without ever having a mate. Even if he was very well off, no amount of money or prestige would save him.

“Yeah, no problem. I want Viktor to get better. We’re dating, he’s the mother of my daughter. I want to be able to help.”

“Alright. I know that Mr. Nikiforov, you still are nesting, correct?”

“I like building nests. Even if I don’t sleep in them.”

Dr. Hernandez nodded her head as she smiled, “I’m glad. With postpartum in Omegas, a good part of it is all about reassuring that the Omega is valid. Scenting affirms that sense of being wanted, valued, and needed.”

“It shouldn’t though,” Viktor muttered.

“You’re right, but your inner Omega is muddied right now. And that is why you are feeling the way you feel. You need to satisfy your inner Omega. Scenting and marking are the best ways to make that point across to your inner Omega.”

“You said that Bond Marks would help, what about that?” Yuuri asked.

“He just finished a pregnancy and his body would need time to recover. Because of that, his body is naturally producing pheromones and hormones that would make a bond mark impossible to stick.”

“So I can never get a bond mark?” Viktor sounded horrified.

“At the moment, yes. You’ll know that you can once you have your first Heat. This is a natural defense your body has to give the best chance for your little Yelena if this was from an earlier time for civilization. But I do strongly advise against trying to get pregnant with your first couple of Heats after pregnancy. Your body is still recovering.”

“We haven’t even talked about sharing Ruts or Heats,” Yuuri blushed brightly.

“Well, when you both cross that road, you’ll both need to make that decision. I am just giving you two the information you both need to make a well-informed decision.”

“How heavily should I scent him? Just a bit or completely?”

“The more saturated, the higher the chance it will work.”

“Okay,” Yuuri nodded.

“I want you both to come back next week. If you want to bring Yelena, you can.”

Viktor was purring as Yuuri had finished scenting him. He liked it. He liked being able to smell like him. Dr. Hernandez was right. It was helping. He felt heady and dizzy from being scented, but it was a good feeling. His body was desperately craving for it. He was still struggling to bond with Yelena, but his family was there to support him. His Maman pulling him to cool off when he was getting overwhelmed.

“She’s just as fussy as you when you were a baby,” she giggled, “she’s going to be a colic baby. Revenge is sweet.”

“Maman! No, please.”

“Oh Vitya, you were a very colicky baby. You cried all the time. You woke up, you cried. You wanted attention, you cried. You were tired, you cried. You cried just so you could hear your own voice,” she was bouncing Yelena as she settled down.

“Maman, he still cries to hear his own voice,” Vera flashed a snarky smile.

“At least I have a nice voice, unlike you, Beta Face,” Viktor stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Yuuri was chuckling at Viktor as he continued scenting him, rubbing his back with his whole hand and wrist. Viktor relaxed more into Yuuri’s touch. It was nice. Shivered a little as Yuuri rubbed the scent gland on his neck as he rubbed a little higher.

“You feeling better?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded as he snuggled closer to the Alpha.

“You’re a fussy one, aren’t you? Giving your mama a hard time,” Vera laughed as she took Yelena from her mom.

Viktor groaned at his sister, burying his face even more into Yuuri’s shirt. Viktor instinctively buried his face even more inside Yuuri’s shirt as he felt the Alpha rub his scent gland on his neck with the one on his wrist. It took everything in his power to not purr in front of his family. If he and Yuuri were alone, he would have been purring until he took the Alpha to the bedroom. But he already knew that if he excused himself to his bedroom, his sister would go after him and force him back out.

“Mrs. Nikiforova,” Yuuri cleared his throat.

“Oh, dear, no need to be so formal with me. You’re basically family, call me Elainna. Or you can call me Maman. It doesn’t matter,” she chirped.

“Oh, well, Elainna, you said that Viktor was a fussy baby?”

“Fussy doesn’t even begin to cut it,” the Alpha woman started, “this boy here, you could put a five-minute timer and he would cry like clockwork.”

“Mama!”

“Vitya, she’s right, though. You cried all the time. You were always a needy baby. Even now, you’re needy.”

“No, I’m not,” Viktor pouted as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, earning the Japanese Alpha a laugh.

“My mom told me,” Yuuri started, “that I was a pretty easy baby. I just ate and slept most of the time. Didn’t really cry all that much, other than the typical reasons baby cry for.”

“Awwww, you were an easy baby then,” Vera smiled as she was cooing at Yelena, “My boys were little hellions when they were babies. Probably worse than Vitya when he was born. My little girl, though. She’s very timid.”

“That is until you get her riled up,” Viktor chuckled.

“Only because you think it’s funny to throw her up in the air as if you decided that you were going into pair skating and she was your skating partner,” Vera spat.

“You are overreacting,” Viktor rolled his eyes, “You’re acting as if I threw her at least five meters in the air. I barely even threw her half a meter up.”

“You did it on the ice in front of Yakov and me when she was two! Your coach nearly had a fucking heart attack!”

“She liked it though,” Viktor started scenting Yuuri absentmindedly, “besides, she wanted me to throw her higher in the air.”

“You are NOT allowed to hold your baby until you promise that you won’t throw her in the air with skates on.”

“I’m taking her right now to the rink and throwing her,” Viktor smiled jokingly.

“Viktor, no,” Yuuri snapped back, “that’s not funny!”

“Alright, because you don’t want me to, I won’t,” Viktor snuggled even more with the Alpha.

He knew that Yuuri had rolled his eyes at him. But it didn’t matter. Viktor was just pleased that Yuuri was getting along fairly well with his family. He looked at Yelena and got off of Yuuri. He motioned for his sister to pass his daughter to him. He could already see that she was starting to get fussy again. He lifted his shirt a bit as he found a good position to get comfortable and he simply just let her rest on him without her disturbing his abdomen.

“How did you know she was hungry?” Yuuri asked.

“I don’t know. She always gets a little fussy chews on her hand when she’s hungry.”

“Oh?” Vera looked at her brother.

Viktor was looking at Yelena. For the last few days, Yuuri had been scenting him. Things were settling down within him, but not the way he had thought. His mind was still spinning over everything. He still felt like he wasn’t doing the best he could as he could be doing. But he also knew that it would only take a matter of time before his emotions reset. He was hoping that one day, it would get him to bond with his daughter better. Viktor was watching her suckle on his exposed breast. He was constantly pumping or feeding his daughter. And even though he wasn’t doing much of anything else, besides lazy five-minute strolls like the doctor advised, he was doing what he could to speed up his healing.

The Omega placed his hand on her back, rubbing it gently as she fed. His mind was just focused on her. About nine months ago, they made her. She started out as a tiny microscopic dot and became a whole person. Seven months ago, he realized that his life was changing. He remembered how he was just staring at the pregnancy test in his bathroom, terrified that he had just destroyed his entire life and career. And now, here he was, laying on Yuuri like he was the warmest and softest pillow (he was) while feeding their child. They were together. Dating.

He wanted to make things work. Viktor wanted to make things work. Viktor had fallen in love with the eccentric, cool, and confident demeanor Yuuri had while on the dance floor. He fell for the Alpha’s ability to take charge and claim what he wanted. But he was left heartbroken by this Alpha’s own self-doubt and anxieties over his hangup in competition. When he moved to Japan, he was unsure of how Yuuri would take it. But it didn’t matter. Little by little, Viktor started to learn more about the man. He fell in love all over again. He saw a softer side to Yuuri that he never thought would ever exist when he watched Yuuri gaze upon their daughter. When Yuuri realized that he was the father, Viktor felt that something might have clicked. Made him more assertive. Even now as he continued scenting them both.

Viktor wasn’t going to play dumb. He knew that deep down, Yuuri was an anxious mess. Although, he could see that when they were in their scenting sessions, it did seem to alleviate him. Viktor knew, that as an Alpha, Yuuri needed to scent and mark. It was an instinctual behavior that was engrained into Alphas. Very much the same way as Viktor’s need to nest and be scented when he was in his own head. This arrangement worked out very well for both of them.

“She has your eyes,” Yuuri looked at him.

“She looks like you, though.”

“She has your smile,” Yuuri interjected.

“Yuuri, she’s too young to smile.”

“That’s how you smile, mouth wide open in horror.” Vera teased.

“Alright, now, stop teasing your brother,” Elainna giggled, “Alexie, my wonderful Alpha and Vera, my sweet baby girl, I think it’s time we left them alone for a bit so they can bond.”

Alexie nodded as she stood up. She made her way to her Omega son and gave a soft kiss on the top of his head before she did the same to her new granddaughter. They took their leave for downstairs. Viktor figured that they would explore Hasetsu and one of the marketplaces. He did feel bad. He wished that they could have come when he was in better shape to do anything really. But they had insisted that they didn’t come to Japan for vacation, they came to help him and visit their new granddaughter.

“I like your family, they’re nice,” Yuuri sighed as he relaxed more.

“I can see that they like you too.”

“Your sister didn’t like me at first.”

“She was a really big fan of yours. Probably a bigger fan of yours than mine, if I’m honest.”

“Really? The first thing she did when she came here was jabbing her finger at me. She was talking in Russian, but it didn’t sound too nice.”

“She was probably still mad at you.”

“What did I do?”

“Remember how I came here thinking that you were already aware that you were the father but playing dumb?”

“Crap. Viktor, I’m really sorry I did that to you.”

“No, don’t be. You were trying to make sense of everything. And you were blackout drunk when we made this little poop machine”

“Well, she is a pretty cute poop machine,” Yuuri mused.

Viktor sighed as he continued to watch Yelena. He didn’t like how he was constantly breaking down. But with the scenting, things were starting to improve. They were seeing the Omegaologist every week to check up on how he was mentally feeling, along with checking up on how he was healing from surgery. Things were looking good. Viktor felt as if he really were the lucky one in this situation. He was an Omega. An Unbonded Omega. With a child. That never stood well for most Omegas. Most often, they would have been thrown out of their home or disowned by their own family for being in that kind of situation. And yet, Viktor was one of the rare ones. He has not only the love and support of his own family. But Viktor was also blessed in having the love and support of Yuuri and his family. This was the best possible outcome that Viktor didn’t think would happen.

After Yelena was done eating, Viktor carefully got off of Yuuri. Viktor started the nursery room as he laid her on her back so he could change her diaper. He opened it quickly, taking advantage of the fact that she was not moving that much before he groaned. He grabbed a diaper and made quick work in putting a new fresh one on her. At least it wasn’t full of poop, Viktor figured. But that also meant that when she woke up from her nap, chances were, it would be. Viktor looked at her more closely, taking off the shirt they had on her earlier. The shriveled black stump that was once the remnants of her umbilical cord gone.

“What happened to the stump?” Viktor asked.

“It came off last night.”

“Oh, well, I guess that means that we can give Yelena her first bath soon,” Viktor looked at him.

“Yeah. That’s going to be fun.”

Viktor grabbed some pjs for her, Yuuri helping him put them on her before they saw that big yawn of hers. She was getting sleepy. She always did after a big meal. Once she was dressed, Yuuri took her rocking her back and forth, singing something in Japanese. His voice was very soothing and relaxing. He didn’t even know Yuuri had a lovely singing voice. This Alpha just kept on surprising him. Viktor felt as if he had fallen in love with Yuuri all over again.

Once Yelena closed her little eyes, she was off to dreamland. Yuuri had placed her back in her crib. Both men watching quietly as she laid there sleeping. Viktor felt Yuuri wrap an arm around him as he smelled his scent. It was comforting. He picked up everything that Yuuri wanted to say without the Alpha uttering a word.

“Vitya, go take a nap. I’m going to go to the rink and train for a bit. Call me when Yelena wakes up.”

“Let me go with you,” Viktor sighed.

“Vitya, you have to go and pump and it takes a lot out of you. I want you to relax and take a nap.”

“How about this. You go to the rink and facetime me when you start training. That way I can watch you and when Yelena wakes up, you know that you gotta head back, deal?”

“Fine. I’m not going to win with you on this, am I?”

“Nope.”

Viktor couldn’t help but press his lips on Yuuri’s. He couldn’t help but purr into the kiss. This man was somebody he wanted to be closer to. He needed to be able to have Yuuri in his life. Not because he was the father of his daughter. But because Yuuri was the other half of him that he needed. Viktor had never been that attached to romantic partners, but Yuuri was different. This man, Viktor couldn’t even begin to think about how life would be without him. Yuuri had ruined him from ever being with anybody else. And Viktor couldn’t be any happier for it.


	13. 1 Month Check Up

Viktor took a screaming infant from Yuuri’s hands. It seemed as if for her first month of life, she was taking it well. But now... Just screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. She had been inconsolable for the last week, settling down for about a couple of hours before she would continue crying. He could see that Yuuri was starting to get frustrated. He was too, but right now, Yuuri needed Viktor to be strong for him. Yuuri was there for him when he was losing his mind. The least he could do was be there for him now.

Last week, Viktor had finally managed to buy a car for both himself and Yuuri to use. He made sure that it was a car that not only helped them get from one place to another, but it was one that was safe for Yelena and functioned for when Yuuri’s parents and sister needed it for the onsen.

Right now, though, they had been spending the last couple of hours struggling to put clothes on her. Viktor cooed to her in his native tongue, hoping that at least his voice would be able to break through to her. The Omega rocked the small child in his arms before managing to make the child sleep. Viktor had, as soon as she had settled down, began to dress her properly. This was going to be the first time she had ever been out of the house. So he threw on her little pink jumper that Mari had bought her along with making sure that her pamper was clean.

“Thank you,” Yuuri sighed as he took in a deep breath.

“To be fair, I wasn’t even sure if that would work. I tried it earlier and she started pulling my hair. I think she ripped some out,” Viktor pouted.

“Probably, but it’s fine. You still look nice. Now let’s head out to the doctor. We’re going to be late for her appointment.”

“Her appointment is in an hour, and it’s a twenty-minute drive.”

“We’re going to be late,” Yuuri sighed as he started leading the Omega out, “I already have her baby bag ready.”

“You got extra clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Diapers?”

“They’re in the bag.”

“Bottles?”

“Not bringing those.”

“Bring them,” Viktor looked at him.

“No, we don’t need them because you have your stuff for breastfeeding.”

“What if I can’t find a place to do that though?”

“We have a car and we’re going to the Omegalogist. Their office should have a private area for that. Besides, most places in Japan have a place like that, so you are good.”

“What about her poodle?”

“It’s in the bag. I promise. I packed everything a couple hours ago, Vitya. We’re good,” Yuuri was looking at him with such reassurance.

Viktor relaxed a little, holding Yelena closer to him, “Alright, let’s go.”

As soon as they stepped out of the family only area, Viktor felt Yelena stirring in his arms. Viktor internally groaned as he prepared for her to cry. She was squirming in his arms a bit, moving her legs and arms before she started whimpering softly. She was going to start her crying fit soon. Viktor held her close to his chest as he tried to comfort her before it went bad for her.

The Omega followed the Alpha as they let their families know that they would be heading out to their little one’s one-month old's appointment. As soon as they stepped out she seemed to settle down better. Viktor sighed in relief. Maybe she was more like him in the sense that she just needed to get some fresh air to clear her own thoughts? Although he had no idea what kind of thoughts would be going through a baby’s head. It wasn’t like there was anything bad going on in her life. Life, for Yelena, was pretty good. She got to eat whenever she wanted, got to sleep at whatever time she wanted, she even had people whipping her butt. Being a baby was easy.

Viktor smiled brightly as he saw Yuuri opening the car door for him. Viktor had placed Yelena in her car seat, making sure that she was safe. Viktor couldn’t help the smile that was creeping on his face. The scenting had been helping. Even though he would still feel anxious and overwhelmed every once in a while because of parenthood, Viktor found that he wasn’t a sobbing mess on the floor pulling at his own hair. He was able to momentarily get out of that headspace long enough to pull himself back together. There were times that Yuuri would be able to scent him when he was in that state. Doing that, helped him greatly.

The Omega, once he felt that his baby was good, closed the door and went into the passenger side of the car. Yuuri was in the driver’s seat, turning on the car and they were off. Viktor was looking at the scenery as Yuuri drove. Every once in a while, the Omega would reach his arm out to touch her tiny hand. Finally, after a month of going through all of this, he was finally starting to bond with her. He felt terrible that he couldn’t have bonded with her when she was born. But at least now, things were starting to pick up.

Viktor jumped a little when he felt a hand on his lap. Yuuri was scenting him again. Viktor took the Alpha’s hand, placing it on his cheek tenderly. He couldn’t help but press his own face into his palm. He couldn’t help but purr deeply into the touch. He felt his eyes grow heavy as his mind started to muddle a little.

He shook his head as he fought to stay awake. Yuuri chuckled as he continued driving. Both of them started talking about things that would need to be worked on for his competition for the Cup of China. It was going to be next month and with Yelena’s birth last month, they were both trying to get back into a schedule that worked for them without feeling like they were taking advantage of Yuuri’s family. In a few days, Viktor’s parents were going to be leaving back for Russia, but his sister would be staying for a few weeks longer. Long enough for him to be cleared from his surgery. She had been gushing about how she wanted to take pictures of him, Yuuri, and Yelena.

It didn’t take long before they finally reached the doctor’s office. Yuuri had parked the car as Viktor got out of the car, taking Yelena out with him. They went into the office, Yuuri going to the receptionist to inform them that they were there to see Dr. Hernandez. Viktor sat on a chair, Yelena looking back at him. She had her mouth open, drool spilling from her lips. He got one of the spit up rags from the baby bag and cleaned her face gently, gushing at her.

Yuuri sat down next to Viktor, both of them playing with their baby. They laughed as they saw her sucking one of her hands. Viktor, occasionally taking it out of her mouth. Viktor looked around to see if there were any other families. He saw that there were a couple families besides themselves.

“Yuuri, can you give me Yelena’s blanket in the bag?”

“What for?”

“I think she’s hungry.”

Yuuri nodded as he started to look through the bag. However, he stopped when they were called up for the appointment. Viktor smiled sheepishly as he told him that he would feed her once they were done. Yuuri zipped up the bag as he caught up to Viktor. Viktor almost froze in place when he heard Yelena cooing. She seemed content as he held her close to his chest.

“Did she just make a nose?” Viktor looked at Yuuri.

“Yeah,” Yuuri was just as stunned.

She continued making her little sounds, almost as if she were impressed with her own voice. Viktor and Yuuri laughed as they made their way to the office. This was going to be a good day for them. She had bestowed upon them a wonderful gift. Viktor was excited. It meant that soon enough, she would be smiling. He wondered how her smile would look like. He wanted to hear how bubbly her laugh would become. 

The nurse led them to the room, speaking in Japanese. Viktor didn’t know what she said but he was looking at the room taking note of the pictures on the wall. He couldn’t read the words on them but he figured that they were all just naming body parts or telling people to wash their hands. He looked back at Yelena smiling again as she continued making her little noises. He noticed how she was starting to become bolder, shrilling in delight. Yuuri was laughing as he looked at her.

“She sounds really cute,” Yuuri admitted.

“She does.”

They turned to see the door opening, revealing the Omega doctor. She apologized for being late before she heard Yelena belting out her discovery of her own voice. She smiled brightly as she sat down in front of them.

“So, how are you three doing?”

“Good,” Yuuri smiled.

“Better than last time,” Viktor admitted.

“I can see that, Mr. Nikiforov. You look like you’ve been taking better care of yourself. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, let’s first go and take a look at little Yelena here. I just got to weigh and measure her. Yelena was about 21cm when she was born. Pretty long even for a newborn.”

“Most of my family are tall. I’m the same height as my Omega mother.”

“I see. Well, let’s go and measure her real quick. This should just take a moment,” Dr. Hernandez started measuring Yelena, “She is 22cm now. She’s on track with her height.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Yuuri perked up.

“Let’s check her weight now. She was a little underweight for a newborn, but it wasn’t so much to cause any concern.”

She had Yelena weighed and wrote it down before looking at the parents, “she’s doing good. She’s 4kg now. She’s gaining weight steadily. How has her bathroom habits been?”

“She’s a poop and pee machine,” Yuuri stated.

The doctor nodded as she continued asking them questions about Yelena. They answered as truthfully as they could. However, one question they were asked, they were both a little nervous about answering. Something did change the last couple of weeks. She was crying more often. It was becoming a little harder to console her.

“She’s been crying a lot more than normal lately. Both of us, and even our families are having trouble getting her settled down,” Viktor sighed, “it’s really disheartening.”

“You said that it’s been happening how long?”

“A couple of weeks, almost. It just happened out of nowhere. But she’s been doing it a few times a day and will be like that for a few hours.”

“I see. Has anything changed suddenly?”

“No, we have her in the family part of the house,” Yuuri started before the doctor looked at him oddly.

“Yuuri and I live with his parents at the moment. They run an inn and onsen. We have an area upstairs away from the business where Yelena stays.”

“I think I might have a reason for her being fussy then.”

“You do?”

“Yes. You see, newborns, for the first few weeks they only pick up on a handful of scents. Typically their parents and those closest to them. However, after the three weeks, babies can pick up more scents the same way as Alphas and Omegas. Do you remember when you first presented how you could smell everything? That’s the same for babies. Unfortunately, Yelena is just being overstimulated with scents. I would just suggest getting some scent blockers and spray around the areas you have Yelena in. That should be able to help her.”

“But we don’t smell anybody near there. How can she smell them?”

“Because as you get older after presenting, you learn to tune out scents. You can try it when you get home and put her down for her nap. Just close your eyes, rely on your sense of smell. And just try and smell as far as you can. You’ll realize that you can probably smell all the guests in the inn and maybe the next-door neighbors.”

“So all we got to do is just buy some scent blockers in a can and spray?”

“Or you can get the ones that you can plug into the wall and it will burst scent blockers every certain amount of time.”

She continued asking more questions as they answered as best as they could. Eventually, the doctor had asked for them to undress Yelena so she could do a quick physical. Viktor took of Yelena’s clothes, chuckling as she put her foot in her mouth.

“Such a flexible little lady,” Viktor laughed at the scene.

The doctor smiled as she started doing the exam, checking for her breathing and heartbeat. Was looking at her eyes and making notes. She continued doing the tests, checking for her reflexes. Once she was satisfied, she told them that she would be right back and would get her vaccines.

The doctor had left the room, letting them know that they could put her clothes back on. By the time they had her outfit back on, she had returned with all that she needed. She had asked if they brought a toy that was hers and Viktor dug out a stuffed poodle. He started playing with Yelena as the doctor explained that she Viktor and Yuuri to keep their daughter occupied while she stuck her with the needles. It was over before they even realized it, Yelena none the wiser of getting her shots. 

“Well, Viktor, I just want to take a look at you. I know that you are doing better with the scenting treatment, but if you could lift up your shirt a little, I just want to see how your incision is doing.”

“Oh, yeah,” Viktor stated as he pulled his shirt up.

It looked much better than it did in the first week. It was a line right above his pubis, a little raised and the line red, but for the most part, the entire area around it was fine. It was a little itchy, but he just threw on some lotion and called it a day.

“It’s healing nicely. If this keeps up, you should be able to get back to regular life in a couple of weeks. You can do some light skating on the ice, but I would recommend against doing any jumps.”

“Really?”

“Yup, although, I do see that things look healed up enough that you two can start getting intimate again if you both want. I just would recommend that if you two decide to have sex that you use protection to not get pregnant. Your body is not healed up enough to carry a baby all over again so soon.”

“I talked with my doctor about changing my suppressants before Yelena was born. I found one that works for us,” Yuuri stated.

Viktor had blushed when he went to that doctor’s appointment with Yuuri. At first, he didn’t feel like it was something he should have had to go. But Yuuri wanted him there. He wanted to make sure that the suppressants that he took would be ones that Viktor would be alright with. They had to answer questions about what they wanted in their sex life. Viktor knew that he wanted to be knotted. He found it mind-numbingly pleasurable and didn’t want to lose that. If Viktor could, he would have also taken suppressants. However, with him breastfeeding, the suppressants would cause more trouble for him.

“Alright, then I don’t see why you can’t have fun in the bedroom.”

Viktor grinned wildly as he looked at Yuuri who was just red and trying to hide his face with the baby bag. He could whiff a bit of his arousal, but he decided not to tease him in front of the doctor.

“Well, thank you so much, Dr. Hernandez. We’ll see you in two weeks.”

Viktor, as soon as they were home from some light shopping, lunch, and feeding Yelena, felt like he was in cloud nine. He was still so giddy from being given the okay to have sex again. He missed having Yuuri’s touch on him. He missed feeling his cock nuzzled inside him, feeling the heavy thickness that just filled him up quite nicely. He had practically begged his sister to watch Yelena for a bit as he tried desperately to not seem like he was on a mission for dick. Vera looked at him and rolled her eyes.

“You know, I’m married, right.”

“Yes,” Viktor smiled back at her as he held Yelena to his chest.

“And I have three children.”

“Yes.”

“You had your one-month appointment.”

“Yup.”

“You are shameless.”

“I’m not shameless,” Viktor started, “I just miss Yuuri.”

“You were with him today.”

“My inner Omega misses his Alpha touch.”

“Let me correct what you are trying to say,” she sighed, “my sweet, smart, beautiful, amazingly wonderful sister who I but a filthy peasant wish that you would−”

“Forget it, I’ll ask Yuuko and her husband,” Viktor muttered.

“Vitya! I’m joking! I’ll watch her. You two have fun.”

“We’re just going to be in our room.”

“Have fun,” Vera laughed as she took her niece into her arms.

Viktor gladly handed her his baby before he started for his room. Yuuri was taking a quick shower to freshen up and Viktor was having the same idea. He hadn’t been able to go into the onsen in forever and his muscles were sore. But he was able to go into the onsen now that his incision was now mostly healed. He should be fine with jumping in the onsen. He gathered his things and made his way over to the locker rooms for the onsen. He put his things up and took a quick shower, making sure that he was clean. There was a mirror in the locker rooms. He glanced at it before he completely stopped to see himself. He looked at his hair, he needed a cut. It was getting a little too long now. He continued to exam his body. His chest was fuller than before. Of course, it had to be. He was feeding Yelena now and she needed him to survive. He brushed delicate fingers over his chest. It was just so bizarre seeing his body change like this. Slowly his hand brushed to his stomach. He didn’t have his abs now. Over nine months of being pregnant, surgery and recovery made sure that he didn’t. But he could see the scar from the cesarean. It was very pronounced on his pale skin. Viktor had never been nervous about his own body, but now… It just looked so different compared to how it was before. His skin was a little looser around his stomach now. All the shea and cocoa butter that he used didn’t seem to help much. Or maybe it did because he wasn’t exactly a blimp with his pregnancy. It looked a little bit more like he had eaten a giant feast and cut loose. He just needed to go up a size or two. Would he still be seen as beautiful though? Post-pregnancy body didn’t look as appealing as pre-pregnancy body. He sighed as he shook his head. The Omega took a step away from the mirror as he made his way to the actual bath.

He saw Yuuri soaking, and Viktor couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the Alpha. His inner Omega was more than happy to claim him as his.

Viktor made his way to Yuuri, seeing the Alpha watching his every move. He dipped into the waters, immediately feeling his body relax. He couldn’t help but release his pheromones, showing how pleased he was to finally be able to do this.

“I’m glad you were able to join me,” Yuuri sighed as he sank more into the water.

“Same, I really needed this.”

“I missed having you here with me.”

“Same.”

Viktor placed his head on Yuuri’s chest as they both sat in the onsen. He shuddered as he felt Yuuri kiss the back of his neck, right on his gland. He was purring deeply as he felt a hot tongue wash over him. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri was teasing him like this. The Omega let his hands travel through his body, his face growing hot as he felt the Alpha’s member becoming hard. He stroke casually, being rewarded with a low growl of approval.

“I want you,” Viktor whispered.

“Let’s go back to the room. I don’t want to clean this place up if we have sex here,” Yuuri chuckled.

Viktor nodded as he stood up, the Alpha helping him get out of the water. It was nice. They both dried off and went to their locker, putting on their clothes before they made their way upstairs. As soon as they made it to their room, Viktor kissed the Alpha as if he needed him to breathe. Yuuri bit his lip as Viktor let out a sudden moan. The Omega wrapped his arms around Yuuri before he jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Yuuri quickly held him, his hands pressing firmly under his ass. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss as Yuuri tossed him on the bed.

The Omega was kissing Yuuri back. Momentarily, Viktor felt like he forgot how clothes worked, wanting desperately to have them off to be closer to Yuuri. He whimpered in frustration before he found his brain again, breaking away from the kiss to take off Yuuri’s shirt. He kissed him again.

Kissing Yuuri was amazing. Viktor loved it. He loved how those lips made him feel as if he were being consumed by flames. He wanted to be consumed by this man. He wanted Yuuri to take him. He wanted Yuuri to claim him. He wanted him so badly it hurt. The Omega let out a sob as Yuuri put friction between them. Viktor felt as if he were going to burst.

“Please, Alpha,” Viktor’s voice was strangled as he looked at Yuuri with lust blown eyes.

Yuuri took off Viktor’s bottoms, the Omega helped him with a bit of a shimmy. He could smell strongly their pheromones. Both in desperate need for the other’s body. It had been so long since Viktor had felt Yuuri inside him. Thrusting into him. He could feel his cunt drip with slick and want as Yuuri pressed his face close to his thighs. Hot breath made him shiver before he felt an equally hot tongue wash over him. Viktor was buckling his hips, desperate for that feeling to grow in the pit of his stomach. He wanted Yuuri to desire him. And He knew that he did. His tongue worshiped his inner lips as his hands played with his dick.

Viktor felt like he was going to go crazy. He was begging for Yuuri to enter him. He needed it. He wanted it so badly. And then, as if the gods heard his cries to open Yuuri’s heart to his request, Viktor felt a hard heat press into him. He let out a hiss, pleased by how he had finally gotten his wish. It was a little uncomfortable, but he figured it was because he had a baby. He pushed through it, knowing that Yuuri would be able to take care of him.

Slowly Yuuri pushed into him more, and Viktor felt his body shaking with need. Before he knew it, Yuuri was completely buried inside him. The Omega was a panting mess. He was desperate for this contact. He felt Yuuri slowly pull out almost completely before easing his way back in. Viktor was groaning, his body still shaking. His fist clenched to the bedsheets as his head spun from their thick scents in the room. Viktor felt as if his skin was crawling. He was desperate for Yuuri to go into this faster… Harder. It had been over a month since they had penetrative sex. His body was already desperate for instant gratification, not this slow-burn pace that Yuuri was setting.

It was torture. Pure unadulterated torture the way Yuuri moved. His tears threatening to spill as Yuuri slowly moved. It was unfair how Yuuri seemed to have his cool while Viktor was losing his own sanity. He was begging for Yuuri to go harder on him. He needed Yuuri to fuck him. As much as he loved Yuuri loving him tenderly, he needed desperately the rougher side of his Eros.

“Shhh,” Yuuri whispered as he kissed every tear that fell, “imagine how amazing it is when I’ve torn you apart completely.”

Yuuri's voice was comforting. Commanding. He sounded like a true Alpha. There was power in every word. There was power in every touch. And it melted Viktor into a puddle in their bed. Yuuri was deconstructing him. He was working him into something new.

Then, there was a sudden change. Viktor was sobbing as Yuuri started to finally pick up speed. Viktor was already lost in their passion. He was thrown into the fires of their passion. It was as if he was being ceremonially burned, purified into something new. Something that was Yuuri and him. His past self was dead. This was the new him and the new him was an Omega. An Omega who was in love. An Omega who was a now a mother. An Omega with an Alpha that wanted and needed him.

Viktor came hard, Yuuri knotted deep within him. He felt his body shiver in delight as he felt whole and complete. Carefully, Yuuri slipped out of bed. Viktor knew what he was going to do. Yuuri was a good Alpha. He knew that Yuuri wanted to take care of his needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I am excited that this chapter is out. I'm excited when I get to post anything really. But yeah, please I hope you all enjoyed the smut. I appreciate your comments, kudos and everything in between. It really gives me life and lets me know that you are enjoying this fic.
> 
> You also may notice, but I changed the little breakers in the story into skates. I did this yesterday to give the fic a bit more flair.


	14. Cup of China

Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he was looking through some pictures his sister had finally sent him. His sister had taken so many pictures of him, Yuuri, and Yelena. One of the days, she had taken up about three hours just having them pose for the pictures. He rolled his eyes over how extra she was being, but the pictures he was looking at shutting him up. They were beautiful. Breathtaking. Viktor just couldn’t help but smile at the photos. He loved how both he and Yuuri were just looking at Yelena in one of the photos. They were sitting on the beach, Yelena had the biggest brightest smile that stunned both of them before his sister had snapped the picture. She had caught on camera her first smile. Both Alpha and Omega just holding in their tears of joy as they gazed at her smile. It was his smile. Bright and heart−shaped full of joy. It had to be one of his favorites. He looked at the next picture. Yelena was snuggled up to Yuuri’s skate. He remembered how he had just finished feeding her and she was ready for her nap. His sister had put Yuuri’s skate next to her sleeping frame. Viktor had suddenly gotten the idea of grabbing one of his medals… Last year’s GPF. This win, for the Omega, was the best one. Not only did he win first place, but he also found somebody he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had gotten Yelena. His Life and his Love was back in his hands.

Viktor was laughing as he watched Yelena on her stomach. She was giggling at one of the baby gyms he and Yuuri got her. She had been going crazy over it the last few days. Especially the mirror. He could see her grasping at one of the dangling toys, slamming her feet to the bottom part where there was a piano keyboard. Clearly, she was enjoying the sounds as she continued to pound her feet into the keyboard more. She was making so many sounds, clearly impressed with her voice.

The Omega scooped the little one into his arms as she gave a shrill cry of excitement. Viktor was just smiling uncontrollably as she smiled back at him. She reached a chubby little hand towards his face, grabbing his nose instantly with a strong grip. Viktor laughed through his nose as he smiled brightly at the infant.

“Let go of my nose, moya kroshka,”

“I’ve heard you call her that a lot, what does that mean?” Yuuri asked as he came out of the bathroom, a towel in his hear.

“It has a lot of meaning. But I’m saying the cute way for calling her my baby.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It can mean little crumb and baby raccoon too,” Viktor snorted as he watched Yuuri sit down on the sofa with him.

“Baby, crumb, and raccoon… That’s weird.”

“Not really. It’s just how it is. Besides, it’s a cute little name.”

“It is. But I like her nickname and her real name more. Lenchan is just really sweet.”

“Yeah, I like that nickname too.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri. Really looked at him. He could smell him clearly. He was nervous. But about what? So far, things were going pretty good. Yelena finally started settling down and getting used to scents that weren’t friends and families. Although, taking her downstairs when it was starting to get busy would instantly make her scream with all of her strength. This week they would be going to his first competition for the Grand Prix this season. He has been training hard, all things considered. Maybe he was worried that he wouldn’t be at his best for it? He had worked so hard. Viktor knew that Yuuri would be able to make the podium. He broke his body over and over again for it. The Omega made sure of it. Yuuri needed to trust him when he would constantly tell him that he was going to do fine. He remembered how, yesterday, Yuuri was struggling with practices. He had fallen more times than he would have liked to see.

Viktor leaned on the Alpha, phone in hand as he started showing the photos his sister had taken. He could see that Yuuri was mesmerized by the pictures. Viktor could also tell by Yuuri’s posture that he was just concentrating on those photographs. Almost as if he was trying to save them in a hidden file in his mind. The Omega had seen this look on the Alpha’s face so many times before. He was hyper-focused, almost like he was dissociating from everything. Even though Yuuri was right next to him when he got like that… Viktor felt as if the Alpha were a thousand miles away.

“I can send you the photos if you want,” Viktor spoke

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Yuuri’s voice was barely a whisper.

Viktor seemed to smile to himself more often ever since he and Yuuri started dating. They had spoken about coming out to the public about their relationship. But both knew how the media would take it. Everybody believed that Viktor was an Alpha. Yuuri was assumed to be a Beta by most and to some as an Omega hiding their secondary gender. The only ones who knew their actual dynamics were close friends, family, coaches, and the main people running ISU. Not even the judges knew the athlete’s secondary gender.

Although being an athlete and an Omega wasn’t illegal, most countries had very strong views against Omegas doing anything outside of what was deemed acceptable for an Omega to do. It was why Viktor was positive Yuuri, for many of his competitions, was getting low scores. He hid his secondary gender too well.

The Omega did want to eventually come out, but he knew that Yuuri didn’t want him to yet. The Alpha didn’t want him to feel as if he was forced into revealing that bit of information. Especially when the Alpha strongly believed that he could go back on the ice. To skate professionally again. Coming out as an Omega would destroy any chances in going back. Still, he wasn’t sure if he ever would go back on the ice. That passion died years ago. But with this new chapter in his life, Viktor was hoping that it would reignite that fire for skating competitively. Maybe he would also be able to continue coaching Yuuri. He hoped that he would be able to do that. He wanted to. Viktor loved that idea. Skating professionally. And coaching at the same time. It also helped that the doctor had given him the okay to go back on the ice to play hard. And the Omega had no intention of wasting time after the Cup of China.

“You’ll do fine at the Cup of China,” Viktor promised.

“I feel like I’ve barely even trained,” Yuuri muttered.

“Not true. You go to the rink almost every day,” Viktor sighed as he looked at the Alpha, “and when you don’t go, you’re at the studio. Plus, don’t think that I haven’t noticed, but even on your days off, you still do mild training. Back when I was competing, I would never be caught at the rink or dance studio on rest days. Let alone be there on rest days to train.”

“But you haven’t been there.”

“But you record it, facetime me, and even the Nishigori family has been sending me pictures and recordings. I’ve been training you still. Just not in the most conventional way sine this little one just could go out all that much.”

“I know,” Yuuri sighed, “I just… I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

Viktor wasn’t expecting that. So far, Yuuri has been a joy. Every once in awhile, he just stayed in his head too long. Listening to all the negative thoughts in his head. Giving them voices that they did not deserve. Although, a couple of months ago and even now, he was still fighting his won thought demons. Still unsure if he was good enough for both Yuuri and Yelena. But he was finding himself again. Not the stupidly depressed Omega getting drunk over another hollow victory. But the Omega that loved to just be. He hadn’t felt like that for as long as he could remember. The day he presented, his skin prickled with ta deep itch. His body extremely hot to the touch. Tears streaming from the blinding pain as his body changed. Scents were too strong, almost making him want to claw at himself. The first Heats for Omegas were never comfortable. But especially so for male Omegas. The next season after his presentation, he skated to the theme of Metamorphism. He was no longer that boy who didn’t have to worry about things like Heats and dynamics. He didn’t have to concern himself over what was to be expected from him now that he was an Omega. He wanted to skate, regardless if he was an Omega or not. But with Yuuri, he found himself finding that person again.

“Yuuri, you can never disappoint me. Never.”

Viktor knelt down to the poodle as he gave her a hug, and squished her face. He was going to miss her a lot. This was the first time he found himself spending more time away from the rink. Throughout his time in Japan, and with Yelena’s birth, he spent more time at home snuggling up not only with his newborn baby but with Makkachin. When Lennchan was born, Viktor was worried about how the poodle would react with her. She was new, squirmy, and made a lot of little noises. Things that easily would pique a dog’s interest, and possibly their hunting instincts. Even though Makka would rather gorge herself in all things food and follow that with a nap… Or when she meets new people, the first thing she would want to do is pin them to the floor and give kisses. He was afraid that she would be too rough with the infant. The Omega had decided that Makka would not go into the nursery or any room where Yelena alone. But, one of the days, Viktor had found himself exhausted. He had Yelena on the bed with him as they both took an afternoon nap. When he had woken up, he found that Makkachin was curled up in the bed with them. Yelena with a fist full of the soft fur as she snuggled even more with the poodle. Since then, Makka had been sleeping next to the baby’s crib, refusing to leave her side. Makka had become something of a protector to his baby.

“You be a good doggy while I’m gone, okay,” Viktor cooed, “And don’t steal too many steamed buns, my little glutton.”

“Common Viktor, we’ll miss the flight if we don’t get moving,” Yuuri was hurrying.

Viktor got up smiling as he walked over to Mari, Yelena in her arms. She was squirming as she tried to reach for Viktor. He knew that she was still too young to be able to see perfectly fine, but he knew that she could smell him. When they get to the car, Viktor was going to put his scent blockers on. He knew that he smelled way too much of an Omega. He’d also have to put on that alpha perfume scent. He knew that Yuuri didn’t like it, preferring his natural scent, but the Alpha was never vocal about it. They knew that it was an act to please the outside world.

“I’ll miss you,” Viktor sighed softly as he kissed the top of her head.

“You’ll see her soon tomorrow morning,” Mari chuckled.

“I have her milk in the fridge,” Viktor looked at the Beta woman, “I finished feeding her ten minutes ago, so she should be good for now. Maybe I should pump one more time? She’s like Yuuri and eats─” Mari cut him off.

“Viktor, we’re good. I put some milk that we froze in the fridge to defrost last night. The milk you pumped already we have it marked for China.”

“You said that you were pumping extra because you knew you wanted to drink so we have everything situated,” Yuuri smiled as he put his hand in Viktor’s, “let’s go.”

“How are you able to do this without freaking out?”

“Who says I’m not? I want Yelena to come with us, but we can’t. She’s going with Minako and my sister. I trust them both to take care of her.”

Viktor nodded as he took a deep breath. He still couldn’t believe that two months ago, he was struggling to connect with her, and now, he was. It was a hiccup and he still had his struggles bonding with his baby. But compared to the first stretch, he felt empty. He had no affection towards her. Only caring for her due to obligation. And now, he was freaking out that he would be leaving her for less than twenty-four hours.

“I’ll give you a call when we get to Beijing.”

Nishigori was taking them to the airport. The ride was pretty quiet for the most part. Viktor was fidgety the entire time as he made his preparations to play Alpha. There were days, like now, where he just didn’t want to deal with this whole mess. If he could, he would be more than happy to just go out, have some mild scent blocker on, and parade that he was an Omega. A world champion five times in a row, gold medalist Olympic champion Omega. The first one in the world, no less. But there was still a possibility that Viktor would be going back into competition. And if he did, then coming out as an Omega would destroy his career. He couldn’t risk that yet. It was too much of a risk right now.

He rolled his eyes as he sprayed the Alpha perfume on him, immediately seeing both Nishigori and Yuuri twitching their noses in slight agitation from the scent. It was a bit of a strong scent. He wasn’t that big of a fan of it himself, but it was one that could pass him as an Alpha, so long as nobody actually took the time to actually smell him. And it was rude to just sniff longer than necessary. He rolled down the window to let it air out a bit, knowing that it would bring a bit of relief for the other two Alphas.

Viktor swore to whatever deity existed that he would NEVER let Yuuri make the travel arrangements. It had been over seven years since he had last ridden coach on a plane. He knew that he was generally a very tall man. He was taller than a lot of Alphas. Hell, he was taller than Yuuri, who was already very tall for most people in his respective country. And because he was a very tall man, he needed the proper legroom. Flying coach was not going to cut it for him. And he sure as hell was not going to be flying coach where she would be a crying mess because of the scents overwhelming her. No, they would be flying first class. He would tell Yuuri that it was so the Alpha could be able to be more prepared for competition. He would need it so he could overcome his jetlag faster. Even if he knew that Yuuri wouldn't believe it. He was not going to torture himself and Yuuri into being crammed up together in a seat like sardines.

They had just finished pushing in the twin beds together, and Viktor had just started laying down. He knew that he was going to have to pump soon. His chest was feeling sore and he needed to get pumping so that way their daughter would have more milk. He didn’t trust buying baby formula in a country that he wasn’t too familiar with.

“You are better than your competition. The American skater, Leo De La Iglesia who won gold in his home turf and Ji Guang Hong who came in third for that competition. They both are good skaters, but they still lack the experience needed to get to the GPF. And then you also have Phichit Chulanont, he’s your old rink mate, correct? I’d be very surprised if he does make it to the Grand Prix Final.”

Viktor saw a look of complete shock on Yuuri’s face before brushed it off, “I don’t mean it like that. This is his senior debut and the only splash he’s made is with his social media. If he wasn’t a social media genius, he wouldn’t be under the radar. I see him being a bigger threat later down the road though. The two competitors that are going to give you a run for your money are going to be my former rink mate Georgi Popovich and my dear friend Christophe Giacometti.”

“What do I have to watch for with them?”

“Chris is pretty consistent. He’s going to start slow like he does every season. But Gosha is a wild card. I heard through the grapevine that he and his girlfriend broke up. So one of two things is going to happen. He’s either going to skate like he owns the ice and crushes everybody. Or he’s going to self destruct and not even podium. It just depends on how well Yakov has him on a leash. But with my rink mates and myself, everybody is over the top and dramatic, so it’s anybody’s game.”

“Do you think I’ll podium?”

“I know you will.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you are a threat, Yuuri. I don’t know why you don’t believe it, but you are one of the best figure skaters in the world. If you hadn’t chocked in Sochi, you would have knocked JJ to fourth place. But for whatever reason, your nerves got the better of you. It’s alright, it happens to a lot of people in competitions.”

“Not for you,” Yuuri muttered under his breath.

“My first skate in the senior division,” Viktor looked at him candidly, “I was so nervous. I almost threw up on the ice because my nerves got the better of me. After the kiss and cry, Yakov was barking at me all the way to the bathroom and I had a Drop. If it wasn’t for him, I would have smashed my head on the tile.”

He laughed through his nose as he saw Yuuri’s reaction. He looked completely speechless by what he had just learned. Most people didn’t know that story about him. It was funny now, but back then, it was pretty terrifying. He remembered how he had woken up after that Drop. Yakov didn’t even go back to chewing him out.

“Do you know why you Dropped?”

“Nerves. I let them get to me. But that was a long time ago, and I need to pump for Yelena,” Viktor laughed as he got up from the bed.

He saw the Alpha roll his eyes as he started putting their things up. The Omega was setting everything up so that way when their baby was finally here with them, she would be able to have a meal. Viktor, once he started, just sat on the bed, his back to the headboard. He had already done a lot today. He had already registered Yuuri for his competition, giving them Yuuri’s music and everything that they would need for his programs.

“You really do believe that I will podium on this competition?” Yuuri’s voice made him jump.

“Yeah,” Viktor smiled softly as he looked at him, “I have no doubt in my mind.”

“But I haven’t trained as much as I should have.”

“You have trained a lot. You should drink with me later on tonight.”

“Viktor, I don’t drink before competitions.”

“Really? How unfortunate.”

“Besides, you want to get drunk out of your mind. And me getting drunk isn’t going to make the situation better.”

“Oh, I think it would make it more fun,” Viktor purred as he spread his legs a little.

“Viktor, both of us drunk out of our minds is how we ended up with Yelena in the first place,” Yuuri deadpanned.

“Okay,” Viktor smiled as he started finishing up with the pump, “I will get drunk, and you can take us back to the hotel and seduce me.”

“Not my thing,” Yuuri was shaking his head, “I’d rather both of us be sober.”

“Just a warning, I’m a very flirty drunk,” Viktor was giving Yuuri his classic grin, “if I get drunk enough I start stripping.”

“You are not getting drunk,” Yuuri looked at him horrified.

“Oh, but I am. I haven’t had a drink since I found out that I was carrying Yelena.”

He could see that Yuuri was about to say something but shut his mouth, “Fine. But please don’t get that drunk. You’re still trying to show off as an Alpha and I don’t think you can explain why you have a scar on your stomach now.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Darn. Maybe I’ll get even more drunk in the room after the restaurant?”

“Yeah. Then you can waltz around naked and not worry about your secret getting blown.”

“Yuuri, you are so smart,” Viktor cried out as he jumped on the Alpha.”

Viktor and Yuuri were sitting in the restaurant. They had just finished the interviews for the day. He had tried to see if Yakov and Gosha wanted to go with them. However, he didn’t expect for Yakov to brush him off so harshly. He knew that the older Alpha was still furious with him over leaving to go coach, but he didn’t think that he would still be angry. It had been almost a full year since he had last seen him. Hopefully, he would be able to melt his heart a little by showing him Yelena. Even though Yakov was always a very grouchy old man, he knew that the older Alpha had a big soft spot for children.

Once the food had arrived, the Omega just started eating. This was the best thing about traveling. He loved being able to try different foods from all over the world. When he was younger, he was a rather fussy eater. But as he got older, he seemed to have a huge curiosity over all kinds of things. He wanted to try it at least once. Even if he found that he didn’t like it, he knew that he was able to try something different.

“Why aren’t you eating the shrimp?” Viktor asked as he watched Yuuri looking at the table.

“No raw food for me before a competition,” Yuuri sighed.

“Oh? That never stopped me,” Viktor smiled as he continued chowing down.

“Man, I really ran my stupid mouth during that interview,” Yuuri sighed as he finally started getting his food, “What will people say if I lose after this?”

Viktor was about to say something when Yuuri and he suddenly heard somebody calling for the Alpha. Before them was Yuuri’s dear friend and former rink mate, Phichit. Viktor knew that he had been talking to him. The Omega had pleaded for Yuuri to not tell him about his secondary gender. That also meant that he couldn’t tell his friend that he had just become a father, nor could he mention that he and Viktor were dating. The fewer people knew about it the better.

“Phichit, I’m surprised that you are here on your own,” Yuuri laughed.

“Why would he be accompanied?” Viktor tilted his head.

“Oh, let me get Ciao Ciao. He’ll be so happy to see you.”

“Well, if he wants to,” Yuuri lowered his head meekly.

Viktor had Yuuri move over next to him, letting Phichit sit across from them. They were all talking casually about the competition and catching up. Viktor was very impressed by the young man, although he couldn’t really smell anything coming from him. Either he was on scent blockers or he was a Beta.

“So, Yuuri, how have you been. You’ve been dodging my calls for the last week.”

“Training, I’m really sorry,” Yuuri sighed.

“Na, don’t be. We all have been working really hard. Your sister sent me a link to your first competition. Man, you killed it Yuuri. Who would have thought that you could actually hone your sex appeal? It’s about time. If I wasn’t your best friend, you would have had me purring.”

“Phichit!”

“Purring?” Viktor looked at the Thai skater oddly.

“Crap, please nobody knows,” Phichit laughed, “I’m actually an Omega.”

“Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me he was an Omega?” Viktor had whispered low enough for only their table to hear, “you could have told him what was happening!”

“Wait what was happening?”

“Viktor and I just had a baby a couple of months ago,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“What?” Phichit shouted, “And you never told me! Wait, but how could that be when you’re both Alphas?”

“Who said I was an Alpha?” Viktor smiled as he had a bit of crab.

“Holy shit, you mean to tell me the best figure skater in the world is an Omega?”

“Yup,” Viktor chirped.

“This is really cool. Oh man, I’m so inspired right now. I’m going to win gold!”

“Good luck on that, but Yuuri’s not going to make it easy for you.”

“He better not.”

They continued talking, both Viktor and Yuuri were showing off pictures of Yelena. Phichit cooed at her, begging to see her one day. He was already proclaiming that he was already her favorite uncle. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at the declaration. He could see that Phichit was a good guy. He wished that he would be able to podium. The figure skating world needed more people like him that were bright and ready to take on the world without fear.

After a while, Celestino had finally made his appearance. Viktor gave a big grin as he handed the man a drink. He could smell his scent clearly. A strong and dominant Alpha. But he didn’t care. Today he was going to drink. And he was going to drink Celestino under the table. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh as he continued to drink. He had lost count with how much the alcohol flowed. But his body was feeling a little hot. He took off his shirt, laughing as he saw the Alpha pass out.

“I won!”

“Holy shit, Viktor you killed him!”

“No I didn’t, I beat him in drinking,” Viktor giggled as he took a swig straight from the bottle.

Viktor looked up to see two more people. He recognized them instantly as the two other skaters that Yuuri would be competing against. He didn’t really care all that much though as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck. He knew that Yuuri was saying something but really didn’t care too much. He just simply pressed his face on Yuuri’s scent gland at the back of his neck. It smelled amazing. He wanted to be scented by this beautiful Alpha so badly now.

“Yuuri, make love to me, I need you.”

“Viktor!”

Viktor laughed as he let go of Yuuri, unbuckling his pants before he tossed them over the Alpha’s head. He couldn’t help it. Yuuri’s face was so cute as he tried to cool himself off. He knew that Yuuri was freaking out. But he really didn’t care. He just found himself laughing and enjoying the night.

Even though the morning was a killer for his hangover, he was very pleased that he got to enjoy something like this again. He did feel bad that he went a little overbored with the drinking. He didn’t expect for Celestino to be a heavyweight drinker. Although to be fair, he had a strong feeling that Celestino didn’t expect for Viktor to hold his own liquor the way that he could. The Omega blamed it on the fact that he had a naturally slender body. Nobody would have thought that he could hold his own when compared to a behemoth like Celestino. The man was more toned and built than Viktor. He had the muscles to process those spirits better than he could. But Viktor had his Russian blood on his side.

Minako and Mari had made it to China last night with his daughter. Although, right now, he wanted to just hold her close to him. He wanted to show off Yelena to Chris and his friends. But he would have to hold off on that. The only ones that even knew of Yelena’s existence were Phichit, Chris, and Yakov. Clearly, Yakov never told anybody else at his home rink. He knew that Gosha was aware that he was an Omega along with Mila, who he had mentored. But everybody in that rink had to sign NDAs, himself included. There were a lot of secrets everybody had. Most of it involved their programs. But those NDAs included those athletes, such as himself, that hid their secondary gender insure that their gender remained a secret. They couldn’t even tell anybody unless if they were perfectly fine never being able to skate professionally in Russia again.

Viktor turned to see Chris with Yuuri. He knew from Chris that both of them had skated together during competitions back in their Junior divisions. Even if it were fleeting. The Omega made his way over to the two Alphas, smiling brightly. He knew, after the competition, that Chris was going to drag him away somewhere so he could spill everything that had happened. The last time he saw Chris, he was barely even pregnant. Now, he’s a parent and a coach.

“Hi Chris, how are you doing this year?” Viktor smiled cheerfully as he waved.

“I’ve lost all motivation,” Chris got closer as he grabbed his badge lightly, “how could you abandon me?”

“It always takes you a little bit of time to warm up.”

“Viktor,” he saw Chris’s coach walking towards them, “he’s right you know. Chris can’t get serious without you to compete against. It’s time to go back to the fold.”

Viktor sighed before he was called over to two women. He recognized one of them both immediately. The short-haired brunet woman trained with him in his home rink for a season. The blonde woman with her was another skater for their country.

Viktor had excused himself as they started calling for the skaters to make their way onto the ice for their warmups. The Omega quickly made it to Yuuri as he reminded him not to worry about the competition. He was going to do good. He knew he would. He didn’t bother telling him to mark his jumps, knowing full well that chances were, he would just disobey him and jump them anyway. As soon as the practice was over, Viktor had ushered Yuuri away from the rink, having him warm up away from the crowd. He had seen that it was easier to keep an eye on him when there weren’t too many people around. He needed to make sure that the Alpha was as stress-free as possible. If he could, he would have just pulled Yuuri to a room somewhere and just scent the ever-living crap out of him. But unfortunately, that was a big taboo for athletes and their coaches. Even though they were grown adults, and that wasn’t the issue. Here at the rink during a competition, Viktor was Yuuri’s coach first and lover second.

The Omega was watching Yuuri quietly. He was fidgeting a lot. Normally it was never a good sign. It meant that his mind was teetering between something. And he didn’t want it to blow up in his face. This was the big times right now and with last year’s mess up still fresh in the Alpha’s mind and heart, Viktor needed to try and find a way to have Yuuri overcome this. But he didn’t know how to go about it. He wanted to let Yuuri know that he would do fine. He wanted to be able to take away those anxieties that Yuuri had. But how could he if he didn’t know where to begin?

“Is he alright? He seems a little worked up,” Chris whispered as they were watching Yuuri run around.

“Shh, let him be, Chris.”

Viktor really didn’t know what had gotten into Yuuri. But he could see that something was in his mind. He just hoped that it would be a spark that would ignite his Eros and not an inferno that would burn it away.

“So, when are you going to introduce me to your little pup?”

“You’ve seen Makkachin plenty of times,” Viktor grinned.

“You know what I mean, the one that Yuuri put in you.”

“Oh, she’s with Yuuri’s sister and his former dance instructor.”

“Do you have pictures of her?”

“Yeah, I do,” Viktor gushed as he started showing pictures.

“She has very beautiful eyes.”

“She does. And she also has my smile.”

“Cute,” Chris smiled as he handed back Viktor the phone.

Viktor looked at the television, seeing that Yuuri was going to be up pretty soon. He excused himself from Christophe, inviting him to dinner tonight so he could meet Yelena. Chris smiled, letting him know that he was looking forward to tonight as Viktor and Yuuri made their way to the rink. They were both fairly quiet. The Omega could see that there was this look of determination in his eyes. He loved it. He knew that Yuuri was going to do good.

“The time to seduce me picturing katsudon is over,” Viktor smiled softly at the Alpha, placing his hand over Yuuri’s, “At this point, you can do it by just being yourself. You’ve figured it out by now, haven’t you?”

Suddenly, Viktor felt his face hit by that familiar delicious scent that he had grown to love. Yuuri’s scent was a wonderful blanket. It was clean, simple, making his inner Omega preen for more. He felt Yuuri press his forehead to his, as he suddenly grabbed his hand. Viktor just wanted this moment to stay like this. The two of them together… Just like this. It was perfect.

“Watch me Viktor,” Yuuri’s voice was as smooth as velvet, “don’t take your eyes off of me.”

Yuuri left him speechless as he made his way to the center of the ice. Yuuri really was different today. He didn’t know what happened from when they had breakfast to now. But he needed to keep his own inner Omega in check. It took everything in his power to not whine as Yuuri let go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys! Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment, kudos, or anything to let me know what you think of the fic. I'm really excited for the next chapter.


	15. The Kiss the World Saw

Viktor smiled brightly as he held Yelena during dinner. He had finally managed to convince Yakov to join him along with Yuuri and friends and family. They were the only people who knew about Yelena and his secondary gender. He even told him that Gosha could come along if he wanted to. Mila had told him about Gosha’s breakup and he wanted to at least do something for him. He was one of the few friends he had in figure skating and it broke his heart that somebody would be so cruel to such a kind soul.

The look on Gosha’s face when he saw Yelena was priceless. It took him a solid five minutes to even get a word in on how Viktor even got a baby. The only thing he could respond to the question was simply telling him that he got Yelena the same way most people get babies, they make them. That brought in a lovely shade of red for both the Beta and Yuuri.

The Omega laughed as Yelena was bouncing almost in his arms. She was almost screaming as she smiled brightly. Viktor saw that she was looking at someone. He turned to see where she was looking to see Yuuri. She must have found his scent. It was surprising that with so many new scents, she wasn’t being super fussy. However, that might have been because Yuuri had been releasing his scent a lot more. Viktor wasn’t sure if he was doing it intentionally or not. Yelena most likely was picking up her papa’s scent and knew that she was safe.

“What’s she doing?” Phichit asked as Yelena started rubbing her face all over Viktor’s chest.

“I have my scent blockers on and she’s not used to my alpha smelling perfume. I think she’s trying to scent me.”

“That’s really cute,” Gosha chuckled.

“Yakov, you want to hold her? You’re basically like her grandpa.”

He gave a loud grumble as he held his arms out a little. Viktor chuckled as he passed Yelena to his former coach. Almost immediately, she started crying. The older Alpha handing the infant back to him.

“I’m sorry, I guess she doesn’t want to leave Yuuri or me,” Viktor smiled sheepishly.

“Hopefully she won’t be a trouble maker like you,” Yakov grumbled.

“She’s pretty good for the most part,” Viktor promised.

Viktor handed Yelena over to Yuuri as she started to settle down. The Alpha had given Yelena her bottle. He could see her greedily take in the sweet liquid that gave her life. The Omega couldn’t help but smile as he watched Yuuri with her. He wanted to be able to tell the world that they had a child together. But he knew that in doing so, it would reveal that he was an Omega.

“When was she born?”

“September. I went into labor in the middle of Yuuri's competition.”

“Are you serious?” Yakov barked in Russian, “You were coaching throughout your entire pregnancy?”

“Why not? If female Alphas and Betas can do it, why can’t I? You see the results of my coaching,” Viktor answered back in his native language.

“Vitya,” Gosha started, all three of them speaking Russian, “Yuuri was already a good skater before you became his coach.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I’m pushing him out of his comfort zone.”

‘My friend, I mean no disrespect,” Georgi sighed, “you didn’t give him the tools he needed to win. He already had them. Isn’t a coach supposed to give those tools to their student?”

“I’m giving his confidence back. He’s always struggled with it.”

“Vitya, when are you going to stop playing coach?” Yakov barked.

“I’m not playing coach. If I was playing coach, I would have been back in Russia when Yura came to visit.”

“Oh did Yura know about this?” Gosha asked.

“He knew that I was pregnant. He found out while he was visiting Japan.”

Gosha whistled as he looked at the Omega, “That Hotsprings on Ice competition was pretty interesting. But I’m surprised that our little Yura lost.”

Viktor took a deep breath at Gosha’s words. The man gave him a dirty look as he ate

“Don’t tell me you screwed him over, Vitya.”

“Kinda?”

“Vitya, what did you do?” Yakov question.

He looked at Yuuri who seemed to be completely lost in the conversation he and the two other Russians were having. But he could tell from Yuuri’s scent that he knew that they were talking about him. His scent was screaming that he was nervous, even if outwardly, he wasn’t showing it.

“It looked like Yura was going to win the competition. He had been progressing a lot more than Yuuri was. I was stupid and trying to play on Yura’s brashness along with Yuuri’s natural Alpha instincts.”

“And it backfired,” Gosha stated as he took a bite of his meal.

“Royally,” Viktor sighed.

“This sounds like you. At least it’s not like you promised you’d do something for them,” Gosha chuckled.

“Well, about that.”

“Vitya you are an asshole,” Gosha deadpanned him, “what did you promise Yura and realized you couldn’t do?”

“Go back to Russia.”

“Oh,” Gosha looked at him suddenly, “Because of the baby?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t just leave. Yuuri didn’t even know he was the father at the time. It wasn’t fair for Yuuri, or Yelena.”

“Vitya,” Yakov looked at him sternly, making Viktor sit straighter in his seat, “did you at least apologize to Yurochka?”

“No.”

Viktor did tell him that he would make it up to him someday. But he never really apologized. He knew that he had gotten the young Omega’s hopes up. But he knew that Yura was a strong person. He would overcome that moment of hurt. He could see that Yakov and Gosha were not too pleased with his answer. He knew that they were going to tell him that he needed to apologize. But the problem with that was, he didn’t feel like he should. By him breaking that promise to Yuri, it meant that the young Omega was free to make himself better. He had the potential to outshine so many people. But he was too cocky. Having him learn the lesson that you don’t get everything you want was always a tough lesson for the blonde Omega. It was better this way, though. Viktor being away from Russia gave his rink mates like Gosha and Yura a chance to step out of his shadow.

“You know,” Yuuri whispered softly, “it’s a little rude to talk about people when they don’t know the language or if they aren’t here.”

“We weren’t talking badly,” Viktor chuckled, “just talking about the season thus far.”

“We were talking about how Yurio has been improving,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“Oh, that’s good to hear,” Yuuri chuckled nervously.

“Yuuri, pass me Yelena so you can eat.”

It was clear for even a blind man. Yuuri was a nervous wreck. He wasn’t used to being in first place with the short program. He was letting his nerves get the better of him. Viktor needed Yuuri to relax. Even though last night, Yelena had slept in their room, it didn’t help that she had one of her fussy nights. In the morning, he had asked Mari if she could watch over her for the day until the end of the competition. To his surprise, she was alright with it. But it seemed it was all in vain. Yuuri looked like he was even tenser than before. The poor man was struggling to open a bottle of water.

“You didn’t take a nap like I told you to,” Viktor was not amused.

“I did, I promise,” he could see the lie spilling like verbal vomit from his lips.

“You’re not,” Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulder, “allowed to do any jumps during the warmups.”

“Wait, what?”

“That’s an official order from your coach,” Viktor let his voice ooze out almost like oil, “now let’s go, warmups are in a few minutes.”

Viktor let Yuuri lead the way, seeing how he was slumped over and haggard. This was not good. He already had the sinking suspicion that Yuuri would simply ignore anything he told him to do. And if it was something that Yuuri wanted, then lord knows that he would go even harder for it. Viktor sighed as he started shaking his head. He was going to have one tough competition ahead of him. He wasn’t sure why he would defy him. Either it was because he hurt his Alpha pride as an Omega ordering him around, or it was because he felt like he had something to prove.

The Omega watched the Alpha skate on the ice. He knew that whenever Yuuri had something in his mind, he would let it evolve until it was too much for him and he would start flubbing on his jumps. Viktor was watching the Alpha, and just as he expected, Yuuri jumped. And he messed it up. This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. He wasn’t in the right headspace right now and that damn flubbed jump was only going to make the voices of his anxiety grow even louder. He just got too nervous easily. He was going to have to find a way to break that habit from the Alpha.

After practice, he saw Yuuri just sitting on one of the chairs, an extremely sour look on his face. He was nervous. He was anxious. The smell of distressed Alpha was enveloping him like a wet blanket. Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder as he motioned for him to follow. Yuuri nodded weakly as they left the rink area for a bit.

“You can land the jump in the competition even if you didn’t land it during practice. It happens all the time,” Viktor gave a laugh as he tried to cheer up the Alpha.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri muttered.

“We’ll just keep warming up, nice and easy.”

Viktor and Yuuri were watching one of the televisions that had the first skater on. The young Chinese skater was doing pretty good so far. But when Viktor turned to see Yuuri, he saw that the Alpha was already having his own internal meltdown. He had started turning off all of the televisions around the area before he just sat down. His hands cupping his own face as he fidgeted around his seat.

“Yuuri, go stretch,” Viktor ordered.

That seemed to knock him out of his head a little. That was good. He just needed to have him move around. Focus on other things. But he needed to be careful. He could just have him push himself too hard while warming up or by the time he did get to the ice for his performance, he would be too tired for it. His program was a difficult one, even for somebody like himself. That program took advantage of the fact that Yuuri had what felt like an unlimited amount of stamina and energy on the ice.

Viktor was glancing, seeing that one of the televisions were turned on again. It looked like Chris was up. He was a little taken aback by how he seemed a lot more determined than before. Maybe it was the realization that Yuuri was the one that he would have to beat. Most of the time, Yuuri wasn’t the one that people would expect to take first. If he did podium, it would have been second or third. And if not, then it was going to be fourth place.

He turned to see that Yuuri was doing more stretches on the wall. Although he could tell that the Alpha was still fighting through his nerves. He glanced to see if there was anybody around that had picked up on Yuuri, only to see a bunch of people starting to gather, one of them with a camera. Quickly without even thinking, he grabbed Yuuri by his shoulder and started dragging him. There was absolutely no reason for them to have to record Yuuri’s meltdown for the world to see.

“Let’s go warm up someplace else, da?”

Someplace with fewer people. Or even better yet… Someplace where nobody was around. He ordered for Yuuri to put on his headphones and put his free skate music on a loop. That way he could hopefully get right back into the game. He needed to cut this out and focus. He was psyching himself up too much and acting as if the world was going to fall. This wasn’t the time or place for this. He was good. He needed to get his head out of his own ass and realize it. Part of him just wanted to shout at him for that. But he knew damn well that anxiety didn’t give a shit on what was true or not. Viktor just hated that he didn’t know how to go about this. He didn’t know how to handle anxiety like this. Even when he was going through his own anxieties with postpartum depression, he opted for the easier route simply because it was the fastest. But that wasn’t going to work here. His own struggles were because of his hormones going haywire after the pregnancy.

As they started going down the stairs for the parking garage, Viktor could hear the faint roar the crowd as the announcer stated that Chris had landed a jump perfectly. The Omega was just thankful that Yuuri had on his earbuds and wouldn’t be able to hear the outside world. He didn’t need to have another reason to continue the meltdown.

They finally reached the parking lot, Yuuri took off his headphones before they heard the score. Yuuri’s face turning white.

“Hold on, what was that? What are the current standings?”

“You don’t need to know. Why don’t we take some nice deep breaths? Put your earbuds back on. I don’t want you getting worked up over this.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri was looking at him nervously.

“Please, just trust me. Once you have stretched enough, dance your free skate and breathe. It will help.”

Viktor sighed in relief as he watched Yuuri put his headphones back on. Yuuri was stretching, taking in deep breaths as he moved his body. Viktor just needed him to focus. He didn’t want him to think about anything else other than just skating his program. He had no control over how the others would skate. But he had all the control in the world for how he would. If Yuuri could understand that, then everything would work out in the end. He saw how Yuuri was moving. He saw how his body was dancing to his own program, even though he was on solid ground and not on the ice, he held a certain grace and charm. He could see that Yuuri was finally relaxing. He would be able to skate without any issues. He should be fine.

The crowd was going absolutely mad, from what Viktor had gathered. He knew that Phichit was the one causing this commotion. And Viktor had realized that yesterday, he was wrong about the Thai skater. It was foolish that he thought Phichit wasn’t one of the competitors Yuuri would have to worry about. And the look he saw on Yuuri’s face spoke of the horrors that were stirring in him yet again.

“Don’t listen,” Viktor covered Yuuri’s ears as desperation escaped with his voice.

The way that Yuuri was behaving was something that more inexperienced competitors would be going through. Most of them would let the pressure of their competitor’s abilities overwhelm him. Yuuri should be past this somehow. But he’s not. This was a really big challenge for Viktor. He needed to snap him out of this. How could he motivate this Alpha to go out there and skate without caring about the others? He felt lost. Yakov would have known what to do. This was something way out of his league.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered as he started to pull his hands from his ears, “it’s almost time. Don’t you think we should be getting back? I’m up soon.”

Every skater had a heart of glass. Viktor included. But Yuuri seemed to have his out on display for the world to see. An idea popped into his head. He knew that it was risky. Either it would be enough to snap him out of it, or it would destroy Yuuri’s chances of even making it to the Grand Prix Final. The Omega had always been a Go Big or Go Home kind of person. But was he willing to risk this? Risk breaking Yuuri to the point where he could actually lose him? But just maybe, it would work…

Viktor took a deep breath as Yuuri was behind him, heading back up to the rink, “Yuuri.”

The echos of the Alpha’s footsteps were ringing in his ears before silence engulfed them. Just how loud would that glass heart of his break?

“It is at least partially my fault if you mess up your program today and don’t make it onto the podium. I’ll take full responsibility and resign as your coach.”

The seconds felt like an eternity slowly crawling. Viktor wasn’t sure, as soon as those words escaped if that was a good idea. Instantly, regret engulfed the Omega when he saw those tears escaping.

“Viktor,” Yuuri’s voice was shaking as fat tears rolled from his face, “why would you say something like that? Like you’re testing me?”

Viktor wanted to take it back. This was worse. Shattering his glass heart was the worst thing ever. He wanted desperately to stop those tears. But how could he when he was the one that hurt him?

“Look, Yuuri, I wasn’t being serious,” Viktor cautiously made his way to Yuuri, “I’m sorry.”

“I fail a lot,” Yuuri continued crying harder now, “so I’ve gotten used to it over the years. But it’s different now because I’m worried that my mistakes will reflect poorly on you!”

Viktor was stunned as he listened to Yuuri. He was stressing because of him. He was terrified that if he messed up, then it would look bad on Viktor. He didn’t know what to say to him. He didn’t care if people were talking about him being a good or bad coach. He didn’t care when Mari was basically slut shamming him. He didn’t care when that Alpha woman struck him. He didn’t care when he started realizing that many people in Hasetsu looked down on him for being a pregnant Omega. But he cared about how Yuuri was handling things. He cared about how it affected Yuuri and his family.

“Part of me has been wondering if you secretly want to quit. And then another part of me wonders if you regret the fact that I got you pregnant when I’m useless,” Yuuri was crying as he clutched his chest tightly, finally releasing his own insecurities.

“I was just saying that. Of course, I don’t wa─” Yuuri interrupted Viktor.

“I know!” Yuuri screamed.

“Look, I’m not very good with people crying. I don’t know what to say in this situation. Should I just kiss you or something?”

“No,” Yuuri continued crying, “Just have more faith that I’m going to win than I do! You don’t have to say anything! Just stay close to me, Viktor!”

Viktor immediately held Yuuri close to him. He could hear the faint plea as he felt Yuuri settle into his arms. Just stay close to him. Believe in him. Believe in him more than he believes in himself. Viktor had been imitating more of Yakov’s style of coaching because that tough love was what worked for him. But maybe… Just maybe, Yuuri didn’t need that. He needed to be lifted up to shine. He needed somebody to tell him that things were going to be alright. That he would do good regardless of what happened.

“Let’s go, you have a gold medal to bring home.”

Yuuri nodded as he brushed his hands against his eyes as he dried his tears. They started to make their way back up to the rink. He could see that Yuuri’s face was red with his hot tears. This was a breakthrough that both of them needed. How long had Yuuri been holding this in without him even noticing? By the time that they had made it to the rink, Viktor could see that Gosha and Yakov were in the Kiss and Cry. They had just barely made it.

The Omega had grabbed his Makka shaped tissue box for Yuuri to grab. The Alpha blew his nose before he tossed the tissue to his hand. Viktor almost missed it before the Alpha poked him on the top of his head. With a soft pat, Yuuri was off to the center of the ice. What the hell was that about?

When the music started, Viktor could see a soft smile on Yuuri’s face. Why was he smiling? Did he find this whole thing comical? Because he didn’t. It was heartbreaking. He didn’t like how Yuuri had so much pent up feelings about their arrangement as student and coach. He didn’t like how Yuuri thought that he was unworthy of being together. He didn’t want Yuuri to think that he was with him simply because he was the Alpha that knocked him up. That wasn’t even a reason as to why Viktor was willing to stay with him. If he felt that Yuuri was not going to be a good Alpha, he would have gone back home. He wouldn’t have put that kind of stress on Yuuri if he wasn’t willing to help.

He made his first jump combination and nailed it. He couldn’t help but get excited. But with everything that Yuuri said, back in the parking garage… Viktor was too inexperienced as a coach. This was something way over his head. He knew that everybody has their own jitters with competitions. But this was something of a whole other level. Maybe even bigger than the typical first-time performance jitters. Yuuri was terrifying. The way he had broken down in the end. But it worked. He was skating beautifully.

Viktor gasped at the over rotations for the jumps Yuuri made. He didn’t want those mistakes to get into his head. He could still shake them off. He knew he could. He just had to. And he was so excited when he saw that Yuuri was doing just that. His steps were fluid and complex. Viktor knew that if he tried those, chances were, he probably would have ended up tripping all over his own feet for a couple of weeks. But this was Yuuri’s domain. He was known for crazy footwork. But what shocked him more was when he attempted his final jump. It was his. He fell, but he got up quickly. He couldn’t believe it. He had enough rotations for it. It was his signature move. But even he would never save that jump for the very end. He would have landed face-first on the ice. Viktor wanted to just run onto the ice and hold him. He didn’t even realize that he had started whimpering anxiously. He needed to be with Yuuri. His Alpha.

Viktor didn’t know what to do. He looked at Yuuri. This beautiful man just kept surprising him in the ways that he loved. He didn’t know what he was thinking, but he bolted for the Kiss and Cry. When he reached the entry for the ice in that area, Yuuri was already close by. He didn’t care though. He wanted to indulge his inner Omega. He needed to let him know that he was pleased. He didn’t care if the world saw. To hell with them.

“See that? I did great, right?” Yuuri cried out as his smile was as warm as a winter fire.

Viktor lunged at the Alpha, lips pressed tenderly with the heat of need. When they hit the ice, Viktor purred as he felt Yuuri’s tongue begging for entrance. He loved kissing this man. He wanted to kiss him every day for as long as he lived. Yuuri was amazing. He was perfect. He kept surprising him with the cutest things ever.

“I wanted to surprise you more than you surprised me,” Viktor purred, “this was the only thing I could think of.”

“Well, it worked,” Yuuri smiled before he pulled him in for another hungry kiss.

Viktor and Yuuri had placed Yelena in her crib, scenting ber blankets and pillows with their scent before they scented a thin blanket to put on top of her crib. They both had been hot and bothered throughout the end of the competition. Every opportunity they had tried to take to be alone ended up in failure. It took all of Viktor’s self-control to just not yell at everybody to let him take Yuuri to a private place just so he could rock his world. However, they were both adults and couldn’t exactly just sneak away from everybody. No matter how badly they wanted to.

“You think the sheet will work?”

“Yeah, I talked with Mama and Mamen about it and they said that babies don’t like the scents adults make when they’re aroused. Smothering them with our regular and calming scents makes them feel secured. And unfortunately, Mari and Minako are already heading back to Japan.”

“What about Chris and Phichit? Can’t one of them watch over her for the night?”

“I love Chris, and Phichit seems like a good guy, but she’s my baby and I don’t trust them to watch over her. At least not yet. Besides, they also podiumed with you. I’m sure they are out celebrating somewhere.”

“Yakov?”

“I already asked. He said no.”

“What about Georgi?”

“He would, but I don’t want to bother him. He’s dealing with a bad break up and it feels like I’d be throwing my happiness at his face,” Viktor sighed.

Yuuri nodded as he scented the sheet a little more. Viktor walked over to their bed before he laid down on it. He was taking off his shirt and pants, just laying down on the bed in his underwear. He could see that the Alpha was looking at him now. He could see how the black lace hugged his figure deliciously. To think that he had something like this on while he had on his suit and tie. It was as if it were a wonderful surprise for Yuuri. Telling him that he would be getting a treat.

Viktor felt his chest vibrating deeply as he purred. He felt the slick wetness between his legs. His skin hot and itchy from need. He was staring intently at the Alpha, his eyes smoldering. He wanted Yuuri now. He could smell the desire that was pouring out of the Alpha as Viktor placed a hand delicately towards his inner thigh. Ever so skillfully, the Omega let his fingers dance higher up his body. Carefully hooked his index finger, letting his member slip out into the open. He was hard and wanting. His scent of vanilla and melon permeating the room.

Blue eyes right on the Alpha. Inviting him to take what was his. Viktor wanted Yuuri. He needed him. He needed to have Yuuri dominate over his body, claiming him over and over for the night. He wanted to sing his praises over his beauty. Viktor wanted to worship the sex god of an Alpha his boyfriend was. He wanted to reassure him. He wanted to kiss away all of the fears he shared with him during the competition. He wanted to let him know that he wasn’t a failure. He wasn’t some loser Alpha that Viktor regretted being the father of their child. He was an amazing and loving human being. He was bright. He was strong. He was the spark that lit up his world. Every gold medal that he had ever owned meant nothing to him, compared to the love he felt for this Alpha. And as his Omega, at least that’s what he wanted to be for him, he needed to reassure him. Let him know that everything was alright. To stay close to him.

“Join me, Yuuri?”

He smiled as the Alpha nodded his head, tossing his shirt to the floor randomly. He made his way to their hotel bed. Yuuri captured his lips with Viktor’s as the Omega let out a soft moan. His kisses were intoxicating. Viktor loved how Yuuri tasted. He was the sweetest milk with the sweetest honey. Viktor had his hands travel down the Alpha’s body. He could feel firm muscle under soft skin. His body was a work of art. He had some soft curves but still was chiseled perfectly. Little by little, he felt at his jeans. Viktor unbuttoned the jeans quickly as he unzipped them for the Alpha. Still kissing those beautiful lips. He felt accomplished as he heard Yuuri sigh into their kiss, dipping his tongue into the Alpha’s mouth as he wanted more.

“I love you,” Viktor found himself whispering into the kiss in Russian.

He felt his face flush as those words slipped. He loved him. He was in love with him. In the beginning, he knew that those feelings were there. Although part of him always felt that maybe it was his inner Omega that was in love with the idea of being with an Alpha. Or maybe it was because Yuuri had gotten him pregnant and his mind was just turning to mush because of it. But as he got to know more about Yuuri… He started to like him a lot. He started dating him. And now, here he is, a full force of emotion. He realized that he really was in love with him. Ever since Sochi, he had been hopelessly in love with this man that held him close.

“What was that?” Yuuri asked.

“Something silly in Russian. Nothing bad. I promise,” Viktor smiled seductively as he went back to kissing this beautiful man.

Deep down, he knew Yuuri wasn’t ready for those words. But he would tell him that all the time. One day, he would tell him that in English or in Japanese. He would let him know that he really was in love with him. Yuuri made his world bright and wonderful again. He had finally given him back his life and love.

“You smell really good, Viktor. I could almost eat you all up.”

“Vitya. Call me Vitya.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered back.

“God, you sound so sexy when you say my diminutive.”

“Vitya, what do you want me to do? I’ll do anything you want,” Yuuri whispered as he kissed him sweetly.

“Anything. I want you.”

Viktor let out a sob as Yuuri started playing with a nipple. Ever since he had Yelena, just about every little thing would get him to leak. And here Yuuri was, making him spill the sweet white liquid that provided nutrients for their child. He felt his whole body shaking as Yuuri continued to tease him. He suddenly let out a small cry as he felt Yuuri give a little playful nip before he moved on to the other nipple. Viktor was losing his mind. He felt his pussy gushing with desire as it coated his thighs. Viktor was begging for Yuuri to fuck him now. He wanted to feel him inside. He needed his knot to stretch him. He needed Yuuri desperately.

“Shhh, I’ll give you that and more. Let me make you feel good.”

“Please,” Viktor’s voice was shaking, “I just want you.”

It didn’t matter though. Yuuri still continued to make his way slowly. Every kiss was flaming hot. His tongue burned his body. The Omega was wrought with desire. He felt as if he were going to lose his mind. How could Yuuri be so cool, calm, and collected? What brought this out of him? Whatever it was, Viktor hated it and loved it all at the same time. The way that it made his body shaking with want and need. The way that Yuuri just dripped with sex. Every touch felt like he was being racked across the coals. Yuuri was a burning fire and Viktor wanted to melt into him.

Viktor let out a small whimper as he felt Yuuri pull down his underwear. The lacy garment was thrown carelessly onto the floor. He felt Yuuri press his hard cock into him. He couldn’t help but let out that sigh of relief as Yuri stretched him out nicely. Slowly he was thrusting into him. Viktor felt the pit of his stomach grow hot with desire. It felt as if his entire body was growing warm with every motion. Yuuri had him on his back as he pressed firmly his hips, trying to angel himself just right. Viktor was grasping onto the bedsheets as Yuuri thrust into him wetness. He was losing himself. He wanted Yuuri to go deeper, harder, faster. He wanted to taste this man. He wanted to be destroyed by him. He wanted Yuuri to rebuild him. He wanted everything. And Yuuri had the key to his dreams and desires.

The Omega lifted himself up, as he crashed his lips with the Alpha’s his arms wrapped around his neck as Viktor grabbed onto midnight black hair. Viktor rubbed one of his wrists behind Yuuri’s neck, scenting him vigorously, letting his scent mix with Yuuri’s. Yuuri let out a sudden moan into the Omega’s mouth as he did the same. Both of them marking the other’s scent glands in a desperate attempt at claiming. Even if neither of them could really be out with stating their true feelings yet. May it be because it was still too early in their relationship or just complete and total fear. This kind of scenting made it clear. They wanted the other. They were playing the long game. You didn’t scent people like this unless if you truly trusted them. And Viktor wanted Yuuri to know by letting him know. He loved him. He desperately and truly loved him. This was probably as close as they could get without actually having a bond mark.

Viktor pushed Yuuri to his back as he straddled the Alpha. Slowly he let his body sink into the girth. He enjoyed the way that Yuuri’s dick made his spine tingle. He loved how the chills made him squeeze against his member. He loved how it drove the Alpha wild. Viktor was rocking his hips as Yuuri thrust into him. He felt his vision blurring as Yuuri drove down deeper into him. Yuuri made him feel whole. Yuuri made him feel alive. He prayed that he could make Yuuri feel the same.

His moans spilled out wantonly as Yuuri started to tease his nipples again. He was pinching and rolling them, making him leak even more than before. Viktor could feel his skin flush pink as Yuuri continued to slam into him. He had been producing a lot more milk than normal. But that was good. It meant that Yelena was able to feed.

“Why are you playing with my nipples?” Viktor huffed as he rocked even harder, “it’s a little weird.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just really interesting,” Yuuri groaned back, “I’m just really curious. But you seem to be enjoying it.”

“Yeah, I am, I feel weird for it though.”

“No, don’t,” Yuuri growled in bliss as he thrust into the Omega.

“Are you attracted to me?”

“God yes, Vitya, you’re fucking beautiful.”

“Even though I had a baby?”

“God yes, you’re still just as beautiful as ever.”

“You promise?” Viktor was sobbing as he felt himself reaching his peak.

Yuuri pulled out suddenly, throwing the Omega onto their stomach. He placed his hands on Viktor’s hips, his thumbs firmly on his ass as he started thrusting in even harder. Viktor was blown away by the speed of it all. His body convulsing as he was met with his first orgasm of the night. He knew that Yuuri wasn’t done yet. But by the way, he was twitching inside him, it wouldn’t take long. The competition must have taken a lot out of him for his stamina to be this low. Although, Yuuri’s stamina would have made him typically cum at least three times before he would. And then he would most likely want to continue a few more rounds throughout the night.

"You're always going to be beautiful," Yuuri nipped at his ear.

“I want your knot, Yuuri,” Viktor was a sobbing mess.

“I’ll give it to you. I’m almost there. Shhh, I’m almost there,” Yuuri was breathing harder now as he started picking up a punishing pace, “fuck, I’m going to cum.”

Viktor felt the swell of the Alpha’s knot inside him. He felt his mind going numb and hazy. This was absolute bliss. The sweetness of Yuuri as he continued thrusting into him, his knot pleasantly tight. His inner Omega pleased. Until his heart started to sink. Yelena was crying.

Both Alpha and Omega looked at the crib. Somehow the sheet must have slid off. The room smelling strongly of sex and very aroused Alpha and Omega. Viktor tried to pull away, only for Yuuri to pin him down more. His inner Omega was frantic as he desperately tried to reach their daughter.

“Vitya, please,” Yuuri was pleading, “you’re going to hurt both of us if you try to pull away.”

“Yuuri, she needs us,” Viktor was shaking.

“I know, I don’t like this either, but if I pull out while my knot is still in you, we’re both going to spend the night in a hospital.”

“But,” Viktor was pleading.

“Relax. You smell like a distressed Omega. The faster both of us relax and don’t move, the faster my knot will go down.”

“How long?”

“If we stay still, five minutes?” Yuuri pondered.

“That’s too long!” Viktor started trying to pull away.

“Vitya, please.”

Viktor stopped. He was shaking as he tried not to cry. He knew that Yuuri was right. He let his body go limp as they waited. This wasn’t what he expected for their passionate night in China. But it’s what they get for having a baby. He made a note to himself that he would never do something like this in a hotel room with their baby. It wasn’t worth it. At least back in Hasetsu, the door was enough to block out their scents when they were intimate. The sheet was only as effective so long as it stayed in place.

Yuuri finally pulled out, both of them rushing over to Yelena who was still screaming. Viktor was cooing at the infant as she continued to cry, scrunching up her face. Her lungs screaming at the displeasure of the pheromones her parents released.

“I’m sorry, kroshka moya,” Viktor cooed.

“Look, we stopped. No more gross mommy daddy time. Now it’s cute baby time,” Yuuri chuckled.

“I brought some scent blockers for the air. They’re in my bag.”

“What did you bring those for?”

“In case if we did do this and so we could get rid of our scents. Ya know, make it easier for her.”

Yuuri nodded as he went to the closet where they had their bags. Viktor was bouncing and rocking Yelena as he tried to calm her down. Immediately, she went straight for his nipple as she started suckling before she spat up. She gave Viktor the stink eye as if she were betrayed that he smelled the way he did. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction.

“Found it!” Yuuri cried out as he brought out one of the cans.

He started spraying the room until they both could no longer smell what had happened between them. Even though it made Viktor a little disappointed, he knew that it was more for Yelena’s comfort. She was a baby and babies didn’t like the undertones that arousal brought out in scents. Viktor was scenting her, as he apologized for making her unhappy.

Yuuri cooed at her in Japanese as he grabbed her from Viktor’s arms. The Omega was watching as Yuuri started singing her a soft lullaby. His voice was angelic. He never knew that Yuuri was gifted as a singer. What else could he do? He could dance. He could ride the pole better than a stripper who’s rent was due. He could skate. He loved dogs. He was pretty good at cooking.

He saw Yuuri lay down their daughter back in her crib as he placed a soft kiss on her little head. His song already over. Viktor wrapped his arms around the Alpha as they slowly made their way back to their bed. The Omega was laying down with the Alpha, carding his fingers through his hair until eventually, Yuuri too fell asleep. Viktor still wasn’t sleepy yet. He couldn’t believe how today rolled out. From nearly losing Yuuri to his own meltdown, to kissing him in front of the world. Everybody believed that he was an Alpha. But his heart ached as he remembered the first Alpha he ever dated. How the media just attacked them both. How he wanted to tell him that he was actually an Omega. How he left him before he could even tell him. Yuuri knew he was an Omega. However, he didn’t think Yuuri would be able to handle the backlash that he was sure was going on online.

Viktor grabbed his phone that was resting on the nightstand. He went through his twitter, not at all surprised about how a lot of people were reacting. Some tweets made him laugh though. Some stating that Viktor has always been trying to shock and surprise his fans and since he couldn’t do that on the ice, why not shock the world by being a male Alpha dating another male Alpha or male Beta. Others were betting their money that the reality was Yuuri was secretly an Omega because of how he moved on the ice.

The Omega couldn’t help but chuckle. He was going to stir the pot, so to speak. If they were going to talk about them, then why not have them talk about something better? He looked through his phone until he found the perfect picture. It was the one of Yuuri, Yelena and himself on the beach. He loved how both he and Yuuri were just stunned in that picture as she gave a big bright smile. He chose the picture and started typing up a post. Before he was going to post it, he woke Yuuri up. The Alpha shaking his head a little as he tried to wake up.

“Read this out loud, what do you think?”

“I know that many of you are not happy with the kiss. However, I reassure you that my relationship with Yuuri is an honest one. One of us is an Alpha and the other is an Omega. We even have a daughter together. She’s cute, yeah?” Yuuri read over the tweet before handing it back to him.

“So?”

“You know that you’re going to break the internet if you post that.”

“And you’re going to be severely underscored since they think that we’re in a controversial relationship due to how they perceive our genders.”

“True.”

“So I can post it?”

“Yeah. Go for it. I already see you posting things that will screw with everybody. Am I the Omega? Are you? You wearing a cute skirt, me wearing high heels. Fuck with their brains.”

“Oh god, yes! Your next competition, you should just pull me by my tie and make me all subservient.”

“Oh lord, no,” Yuuri laughed, “and let me guess, you want me to do some kind of pseudo purr?”

“Can you?”

“Maybe,” Yuuri laughed.

“And posted,” Viktor chuckled as he put his phone away for the night.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he snuggled with Yuuri. He was his partner in crime. He was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this chapter! Please comment and tell me what you think. Leaving kudos also makes me excited.


	16. The Horror of Rostelecom

The Omega silently watched as the Alpha continued struggling with the quad flip. It was his signature move, making Viktor feel honored that Yuuri was trying hard to learn it. He knew that it wasn’t an easy jump. It took him a solid three months just to get it consistent enough for him to even land it more often than flubbing. And watching Yuuri try over and over and over again was very inspirational. He didn’t want to give up. He could see the stone-cold determination in his gaze.

Viktor involuntarily cringed when he saw Yuuri fall again, this time a little harder than normal. If it wasn’t for him, in very rare moments, swearing, he would have gone rushed over to him like a mad man. Instead, he just leisurely made his way to the Alpha, who at this point was just laying down on the ice lightly thumping his head on the ice.

“How are you doing?” Viktor smiled.

“I quit. I’m giving up skating forever, goodbye,” Yuuri laughed.

“Yuuri, get up,” Viktor chuckled as he offered a hand, “let’s take a break.”

“It’s not the time for a break yet, Vitya.”

“No, but let’s take a break on the jumps. I want to skate with you for a bit.”

He loved the way Yuuri’s smile would just brighten everything up. It was soft and reserved. But somehow it was still open for all the world to see. It was such a wonderful contradiction. It drove him mad. It was not fair for Yuuri to be this beautiful.

The Alpha nodded as he took Viktor’s hand up. Viktor had started playing Stammi Viccino. He had to admit, that song felt as if it had morphed from him begging to find somebody to love and be loved, to now an exhale of breath of thanks to god for bringing Yuuri into his life like this. Viktor, after a while, started lifting Yuuri up on the ice. He remembered how the first time Viktor had lifted the Alpha, it was all in teasing fun. Yuuri was kicking and laughing as Viktor spun him around in the living room. Both Mari and Vera rolled their eyes at the nonsense before they started talking about random things. It originally started out as them goofing around, but now, it seemed to have become a bit more of a solid routine that could be used for an exhibition.

Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he lifted Yuuri up off the ice. He remembered the first time they lifted each other. Yuuri had picked him up, twirling him around in the living room. Both of them were just laughing uncontrollably as their respective sisters rolled their eyes at them before continuing their conversation. But the first time Yuuri had lifted him up on the ice, was a thrill.

There was a lot of trust that a person needed to put when it came to pair skating. Even though they were not pair skaters, to begin with, they knew that it was an extremely dangerous part of figure skating. So many things could go wrong. Things from broken bones, cracked skulls, lacerations… But when things worked out, it was a thrilling kind of magic. And then knowing that Yuuri trusted him enough to even lift him and even yet, do simple flips was incredible. It scared him while humbling him greatly. Knowing that somebody trusted him so much that they would risk their own career and life was a very intimidating thing. As intimidating as it was, there was a huge rush and reward for it. Something that Viktor wanted to cherish.

“You want to see if I can flip you in the air?” Yuuri smirked.

“No,” Viktor was crying out as he laughed, clinging desperately to the Alpha as he laughed with him.

The Alpha promised that he wouldn’t do it. No matter how cool it would be. Viktor, after he had calmed down, though told him that it was alright. Viktor was scared shitless but he trusted the Alpha to do it. He slowly let himself go lax as Yuuri lifted him before throwing him in the air. It wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be in his mind. He wanted to see if maybe for the Rostelecom Cup, for Yuuri’s exhibition skate, they could both do this. It didn’t matter if Yuuri podiumed or not. He knew that it would be fun for them both along with the fans and his home country. He was positive that people would freak when they saw Yuuri and him throwing each other in the air while on the ice. They were still trying to figure out who was the Alpha and Omega. Although, he was surprised that some people figured out that he was an Omega because of how he had become Yuuri’s coach and because it was, in their opinion, the most “Viktor” thing to do by surprising them that way.

Viktor was smiling warmly as they finished the skate together. He couldn’t help but smile softly to himself as Yuuri placed his hand on Viktor’s cheek. Viktor had kissed the Alpha’s fingers as he rubbed his face against his hand. Viktor let a soft purr escape his lips as he let the Alpha scent him. Even though Yuuri didn’t have to scent him as much as before, he still liked it. He still wanted to breathe in the Alpha’s essence. He loved the way Yuuri tasted on his tongue. He loved the way he tasted. He loved how this man felt when he had his arms around him. He was a warm safe blanket in a cold winter storm.

Viktor knew that in a couple of days, they would both be going to Russia. He was a bit nervous, to say the least. It had been almost a year since he had returned back to his home country. Although it wasn’t going to be permanent, it did bring him a bit of joy. They could stay a few days extra. Fly to Saint Petersburg and stay with family. Yuuri could finally meet his brothers. He knew that his brothers weren’t too big with Yuuri, but he hoped that maybe after meeting him, they would have a change of heart. Yuuri was a very sweet Alpha who just had a problem trying to get out of his head and ignore the voices of self-doubt.

But there was also something else that was stirring inside him. This would be the first time that they would be away from Yelena for more than a day. They were put in an unfortunate situation. She was supposed to have her second-month check-up and catch up with the rest of her shots. Viktor wanted to go be there for her, but if both Yuuri and he went to the appointment, they would miss their flight. There wasn’t any other flight for Russia until the night and that would have made them most likely miss the deadline for registering for the competition. They were very fortunate, however, that Yuuko had promised that she would take Yelena to her appointment.

“I’m nervous,” Viktor sighed as they made their way off the ice as he threw his skate guards on.

“About going to Russia?”

“Yeah. I know that we have to go without Lenchan and it’s starting to actually hit that this is going to be the first time that we won’t be with her for more than a day. It makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, but we can’t do much about it.”

“I was hoping we could take her with us.”

“Maybe during the offseason, we can visit Russia?” Yuuri was looking at Viktor as he sat down next to him grabbing his water, “I want to be able to meet the rest of your family. Your moms and sister were really nice.”

“Do you want to meet my brothers?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri looked at him brightly, “if they are like your moms and sister, they sound like really good people.”

“Yuuri, one of my brothers, I promise you, hates your guts because of how we went about our relationship. The other one, I think is indifferent? And my sister only started liking you after you showed that you were willing to be there for Lenchan and me.”

“Oh,” Yuuri’s voice dropped, “I didn’t know I made a bad impression on them.”

“My moms like you a lot. Mama was a bit hesitant, but I think you got her on your side when you talked to her when I was going through the start of my postpartum depression,” Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “You won her over by taking care of me.”

“I didn’t know that your family didn’t like me,” Yuuri looked down.

“You kinda didn’t give them a good reason. But it didn’t help that I assumed you were aware of everything that had happened between us in Sochi. I know that they would never say it to my face, but I know I disappointed them when I told them you got me pregnant. But even though I knew that they weren’t extremely happy about the news, they acted happy for my benefit.”

“Vitya, I talked with your moms on the first day they came to visit. They sounded more worried about you when you got pregnant than disappointed. They were telling me how worried they were that you would never find that right person to share your life with.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri oddly as he said that. He knew that his parents were worried that he would just be a bachelor forever. He didn’t even think that they would have brought something like that up to Yuuri. He smiled all the same, though. He should have not been surprised by what Yuuri was telling him. That Alpha was always full of surprises.

“Your sister told me that if I ever made you cry, she would beat me up,” Yuuri joked.

“That sounds like her. Sounds like my brothers too,” Viktor mused.

“So when I see your siblings, be prepared to be murdered in my sleep?”

“They wouldn’t kill you,” Viktor pouted.

“Maim, then.”

“Yuuri, that’s not funny,” Viktor huffed a laugh.

“We’ll head to the competition and see where we go. Hopefully, if I do good enough, I’ll qualify for the Grand Prix Final.”

“I know you will, Yuuri.”

Viktor took a deep breath as he knew that he would be surrounded by reporters. He hadn’t been in Russia for almost a year. The very moment that both he and Yuuri stepped foot on Russian soil, they had been bombarded by reporters and paparazzi, barking questions over their secondary genders and Yelena as if everybody and their mother deserved to be answered. He knew that Yuuri was extremely uncomfortable with how they were pressing for answers. One of the paparazzi even growing bold enough to try and pull Yuuri by the hood of his jacket. Viktor was beyond angry with some of their behaviors. He had forgotten how Europe and the US, the reporters were able to do more than compared in Japan. He loved how their questions weren’t trying to dig super deep unless if he was willing to give a more detailed explanation. And he also loved how if he didn’t want to be bothered, they would, for the most part, let him be.

“How do you feel about coming back to Russia?” One of the reporters asked.

“When will you return to skating?” Another reporter questioned.

“Until the Grand Prix Final is done,” Viktor was musing over his words as he took a sip of his coffee, “I won’t comment on any future plans. Right now I see a lot of potential in Yuuri Katsuki. I think the focus should be on him during the Rostelecom Cup.”

The Omega was pleased when the reporters seemed pleased with his response. He knew how to play their games. Just give a nice answer that was short sweet, to the point, but keeping it interesting enough to not bore them.

“You’re well known as a skater who likes a challenge. Wouldn’t you rather face someone like him as a fellow competitor?”

Viktor tilted his head a bit. Yes, he would like to. But he also wanted more for Yuuri. He wanted everything that he could give. Just like how he wanted to give everything that was himself to the Alpha. He was about to say something but stopped. He had spotted Yura walking around, watching him talking to the reporters.

“Hey, it’s Yurio!” Viktor chirped as he pointed at the young Omega.

He made his way to Yuri as he heard the mummers of the reporters. The older Omega put his arm around the younger Omega as he continued talking to the reporters. He was asking if they had seen the program that he designed that Yuri was using. Viktor, though, was completely blown away when Yuri had slapped his coffee out of his hand.

“You’re not Russia’s top skater anymore, Viktor,” Yura snapped at him, “I’m the star of this event.”

Oh, Viktor had his camera-ready smile on. He needed to because otherwise, he was going to grab him by his ear and drag him out of the lobby for the disrespect. If the reporters were not around, Viktor knew he would have smacked the back of his head. He had done so much for him already. There was absolutely no reason for him to throw that attitude at him.

“You spilled my coffee,” Viktor smiled.

“I’m out of here,” Yuri grumbled as he pushed Viktor away from him before walking towards the stairs.

Viktor had watched the young Omega, trying to keep his cool down. One day, Yuri was going to piss off the wrong person. And they were going to challenge him into an Alpha fight. He needed to act tough and confident to pull off the Alpha act. But going so far as to slap his coffee out of his hand, shit talk him, and practically shove him was just too much. If he had done that to an actual Alpha, lord only knows how screwed he would have been.

“He’s just being a moody teenager. We were grouchy teenagers once,” Viktor chuckled at the reporters.

“Viktor,” One of the reporters started, "do you have a comment about the posts you and Yuuri Katsuki have been making in regards to your secondary genders and the child both of you have together?”

“Did you hear that, Yuuri?” JJ started talking as he turned to look at both he and Yuuri, “Emil landed a quadruple loop, as well. We should clap for him.”

Viktor didn’t know if he was being cocky because of poor sportsmanship or simply because JJ was what, seventeen or nineteen, or something like that? He was just a child trying to play with the big boys. He didn’t like Alphas that acted all cocky by bringing others down. It left a sour taste in his mouth and made his stomach flip most uncomfortably.

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri looked at JJ as he took off his earbuds, “I didn’t catch that.”

“You did the same jump at last year’s exhibition, didn’t you Viktor,” JJ walked towards them, completely ignoring Yuuri, “I’d love to see that again.”

“I don’t recall,” Viktor stated coolly, yet highly annoyed, “now if you would excuse us, Yuuri let’s make our way to the rink. Your turn is coming up.”

Viktor suddenly pushed himself off the wall as he started walking off. He hated how sometimes the sport would get so toxic. The Omega had only been around JJ a handful of times, not really paying attention to him. But right now, this was the first time that he was making a genuine impression of him, and Viktor didn’t like him one bit. The Alpha was insufferable.

“Vitya,” Yuuri walked behind him as they stepped away from the crowd.

Viktor knew that while they were in public like this… In competitions, Yuuri would call him by his name, not Vitya like right now. It made him turn, surprised by it all. He looked worried about him. His face was softer as he reached out for him.

“You’re upset.”

“I don’t like him. He’s arrogant.”

“That’s just how he is. I don’t pay him much mind.”

“I know,” Viktor sighed.

“You’ve been pretty tense the last day. You miss Yelena?”

“Don’t you?”

“Of course,” Yuuri sighed, “she’s our daughter. I don’t like us being away from her. But this is our job. I have to go and skate, and you have to coach.”

“I know. I’m just getting antsy because she’s not with us.”

“After we’re done with the competition for tonight, you want to see if we can facetime my family? They can show her off to us and we can gush at her through the screen. I think she’ll like it.”

“I would too,” Viktor pouted.

“Come on,” Yuuri chuckled as they made their way to the rink.

They were watching the performance. Viktor was excited. He wanted to see Yuuri skate. Even though he wanted to be back home, he knew that Yuuri was right. This was his job. This was his focus. They needed to concentrate on this competition. They needed to get ready for when Yuuri would go to the rink.

“My skate is a little loose,” Yuuri sighed.

“Let me get that,” Viktor whispered before he knelt down to Yuuri.

Viktor began to tie Yuuri’s laces. His heart was pounding. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri had enough trust in him to tie it just right. If he tied it too tightly, it would affect his skating. If he tied it too loosely, then Yuuri was going to hurt himself by losing a skate. He was putting a lot of trust in him.

“How does that feel?”

“Perfect,” Yuuri smiled warmly.

The Omega got up quickly as he motioned for Yuuri to get on the ice. Once Yuuri was in, he skated his way towards Viktor to the wall. Viktor was waving to the crowd, hearing them calling for him. They were in his home country. He knew that they, regardless if he was skating or not, they were going to be excited to see him. He loved making fans happy. All he had to do was smile, wave, and blow a kiss. Say some kind things, just play the part that they wanted.

It stunned him stupid when Yuuri had pulled him by the tie. He was so close to Yuuri. He could feel his hot breath tickle his skin. He could smell his scent strongly. That of a possessive Alpha. An Alpha that was not amused. It made his inner Omega preen with anticipation.

“The performance has already started, Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice was deep and husky.

“I know it has,” Viktor whispered back, a deep desperation that he was keeping in check.

“I’m going to go out there,” Yuuri’s voice dripped with pure unadulterated eros, “and I’m going to show my love to the whole of Russia.”

Viktor wanted to just Drop. He knew that if he didn’t get himself calmed down, he was going to Drop. Viktor hadn’t even realized that he wasn’t even breathing during that moment. He felt his face flush as he watched the Alpha. He felt like he needed to take a cold shower or he would end up revealing by his scent that he was an Omega.

The music started and Yuuri was just the embodiment of sex. Within the first few seconds of the program, already Viktor felt like he was fucking hyperventilating. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri fucking blew a kiss to the judges.

And then it hit him. They were in Russia. Yuuri had started using his social media more often now. The comments. He knew very well that they existed. How a lot of people felt that Yuuri was somehow holding Viktor hostage. How he had single-handedly stolen him from the world. This was Russia. This was HIS country, not Yuuri’s. So many people didn’t like Yuuri. Most of Russia wanted Viktor to coach anybody who was skating for Russia, not some “random” Japanese guy. But they would never understand what he saw that night in Sochi. They would never understand the way his heart went to his throat when Yuuri took his hand and danced the night away. Nobody would ever understand how his throat went dry as he saw Yuuri strip and pole dance. The world would never understand how he just wanted to put away the mask he wore for them. They would never understand how Yuuri let him breathe.

Viktor felt his whole body going numb. He couldn’t believe the words that were leaving Yuuri’s lips. Makkachin… She was in the vet. She was sick. They said that she might die. He had her for so long. The last seven years now. He remembered how seven years ago, during his Nationals, he had made it to the podium as a senior. He had gotten a bronze, even though it was by the skin of his teeth. He had been completely shocked when his sister had gotten on the ice. She handed him his medal along with the small ball of fluff. He nearly cried when she had handed the puppy to him. He remembered how she told him that it was a birthday present from everybody in the family. How they felt that it would have been more appropriate to give her to him on the podium. It was.

So now, how was it possible that she was dying? How could it be possible that even though he wanted to run back to Japan, he knew that he needed to stay here? She was in the vet. They were doing absolutely everything in their power to save his dog.

“You need to get back to Japan,” Yuuri told him, “I can handle the free skate on my own tomorrow.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighed, “I want to, but as your coach, I need to stay here with you. There isn’t much that I can do. I’m a coach and an athlete, not a doctor.”

“You know you have to go back!”

“I already told you, I can’t,” Viktor grumbled as he facepalmed.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, “please, I know you want to go. You just said so a minute ago. Think about it. You miss Makka. She’s hurt. She needs you. Yelena… She needs her mama,” Yuuri barely whispered the last part.

Viktor inhaled sharply as he tried to suppress a whimper, “Yuuri, but I have to stay.”

“What about Makka and Yelena? They need you,” Yuuri cupped his hand on his cheek.

“But, Yuuri, I have to stay.”

“No, Vitya, you don’t. Go back to Japan, please.”

Viktor was trying hard to keep himself from falling apart. He needed to go. Yuuri was giving him permission. He was telling him that it was alright to just go. Go to Yelena. Go to Makkachin. They needed him. He needed to be there. He was trying not to lose himself. He turned to see Yakov across the room. He couldn’t help but smile as he rushed over to his former coach.

“Yakov! That’s it, thank god,” Viktor cried out as he hugged the old Alpha, “I’m so glad you’re here. You are the coach for me.”

“What’s this?” Yakov smirked, “crawling back already, Vitya?”

“Just for tomorrow. For one day only, will you be Yuuri’s coach?”

“What?” Yakov and Yura barked suddenly.

“No,” Yura snapped back.

“Why?”

“Makka’s hurt and I need to go back. And I miss Yelena and she needs me, and I can’t just leave Yuuri here alone, please Yakov, I need you,” Viktor was starting to release distress pheromones as he pleaded.

“You are not going to be his coach,” Yuri looked at Yakov stunned.

“Wait, what? Yakov? Viktor, no, please, I don’t want to cause him problems,” Yuuri fidgeted.

“Yuuri, I can’t let you be alone here. I’d be a horrible coach if I did. Either I go and Yakov coaches you for one day, or he says no and I stay.”

“No, either you go back to Japan, or we both go back to Japan.”

“You are not serious. You wouldn’t drop out!”

“Viktor, you need to go back to Japan,” Yuuri’s voice was sharp, almost harsh.

“I’ll coach him for the day,” Yakov sighed.

“Really?” it seemed like everybody wasn’t expecting Yakov’s response.

“Why?” Lilia asked the Alpha, “why would you when you’re still being a foolish old man with Vitya?”

“He’s not the one that convinced me,” Yakov snorted, “he can do whatever he wants. Not like he would listen to me anyway.”

“Yakov, you wound me,” Viktor gasped.

“No,” Yakov started speaking in English, barking a laugh, “I’m going to do this favor, not for you Vitya, but for your student. I like the fight he gives you. It’s about time you got a taste of your damn medicine.”

“You’re still mad at me,” Viktor pouted.

“Vitya,” Yakov was grumbling in Russian, “you never listened to a damn thing I told you. I told you not to coach, you ignored me. I told you that having a child is a bad idea for you right now, you still ignored me. I told you not to go to that ski trip, you slammed your knee on a damn tree and almost ended your career.”

“I’m trying, Yakov. I know I mess up a lot and you always bail me out. I appreciate it, I do,” Viktor was speaking his native tongue, feeling Yuuri rub his back, “But when I decided to become a coach for this season, it was because I needed to think about what I was going to do with my career. I didn’t like how people were just rolling over and settling for silver. I was trying my best out on the ice and the competition didn’t care to even try.”

“I keep telling you that I would have kicked your ass,” Yuri barked.

“I know you can. You have that edge. But think about it. If I were to go back professionally today. And knowing that most people will just give up and fight for second place. Would I want one person who has a chance to steal the gold from me, or two” Viktor gave Yura his shit-eating grin.

“You’re a fucking dick,” Yuri spat in English as he looked at Viktor.

“It’s settled. Yuuri, you impressed Yakov so much that he’s going to be your coach tomorrow. You aren’t going to be an inconvenience to him or anything.”

“Regardless if I podium or not, I’m not going to the exhibition or the banquet. I’m going straight back to Japan,” Yuuri looked at Viktor.

“I’d rather you stay so Yakov can help you get better sponsors, Yuuri. Even though I’m doing decent enough, Yakov has more experience on that than I do. I know that they are shorting you big time because of my inexperience.”

“I miss Yelena. And I’m worried about Makka. I’m going back once the competition is over.”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile softly. When Yuuri had his mind on something, he wouldn’t budge. No matter what. He nodded as he gave up this fight. He had learned to pick and choose his battles with the Alpha. He had this way of always keeping him on his toes. It was just another thing that made Viktor fall for him.

Viktor thanked Yakov again as they parted ways. He was lucky that Yakov had a soft spot for Yuuri. His little display of attitude thrown towards him must have had Yakov rolling. Most of the coaches knew that Yuuri was a very talented student. And most were under the impression that he was a very easy student to have. So for Yuuri to show a bit of fire the way that he did must have tickled him pink.

They made their way to their hotel, just a simple walk down the block before they made it to the lobby. Quickly, they rushed to the elevator. Viktor feeling like the stairs would have been faster. But once it reached their floor, they were off to their room. Viktor never really bothered with unpacking for competitions except for the things that needed to be out of the suitcase. Like costumes and suits. It was rather easy for him to pack everything of his up.

“I just got you a ticket for Japan. Your flight leaves in about an hour. You’ll have a stop in Tokyo and then one to Fukaku. I asked my parents to see if they can find somebody to pick you up over at the Fukaku airport.”

He looked at Yuuri softly. Tomorrow, he was going to be in Japan. He didn’t want to leave Yuuri alone in Russia. But he kept telling himself that Yakov would be there for him. He’d make sure everything was alright. He had to go back to Japan. There was no way around it.

“Ask Yakov if you need help or if you don’t understand something. And if you’re in trouble, just hug him. I know he seems really scary and intimidating, but he’s a big softy at heart. He’ll be there for you.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered back.

“I know that I won’t be here with you, but I’ll be right here,” Viktor sighed as he placed his hand over the Alpha’s heart, “I’ll be with you in heart and in spirit.”

“I know you will,” Yuuri whispered before he kissed Viktor softly, “now go before we both change our minds.”

Viktor nodded as he left the room. He couldn’t look back. If he did, he knew that there was no way he would be able to leave the hotel. Makka… Yelena… They both needed him. They needed him more than Yuuri. At least, that was what Yuuri told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guys, this is a new chapter. And things are getting good again. Please let me know what you think in the comments. They give me life. And leave a kudo if you enjoyed it <3


	17. Home isn't Home Until You're By My Side

Viktor felt his heart pounding in his throat. He wanted badly to be back home. He wanted to make sure Makka was alright. He missed Lenchan so much. He missed her bubbly cooing. He missed how she would bury her face on his chest when she was fussy due to how she deemed that nobody was paying attention to her enough. He missed how she would curl her lips into her heart-shaped smile when she heard his or Yuuri’s voice. He missed the way she would softly snore when she took her naps or when they finally put her down for the day.

But no matter how badly he wanted to be back home in Japan, it felt wrong. His logical brain was fighting with his inner Omega’s demands. Even though it pained him to be physically away from Yelena and Makka, he knew well enough that he shouldn’t be back so soon. Not when Yuuri still needed him. Makka was in the vet. There wasn’t anything he could do, even if the accident happened in Japan or Russia. He had to trust the vet and that Yuuri’s family had everything under control.

“Damnit, why did I let him trick me?” Viktor muttered to himself as he stepped off the plane.

The Omega had his carry-ons with him as he made it to the baggage claim. He tapped his foot as he waited for his things, still feeling as if he shouldn’t even be here. He knew that he shouldn’t. He needed to be by Yuuri’s side. There wasn’t anything he could do. Why was Yuuri so persistent in him leaving? He literally couldn’t do anything there. But he could do so much more back in Russia with the stubborn Alpha. Back with Yuuri.

Viktor nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone went off. He saw that Mari, of all people, had texted him, letting him know that she was already at the airport. He thanked her through text before he saw his bags starting to make their rounds. Quickly, once he had the chance, he grabbed his belongings in the conveyer belt. Once he had everything, he started to make his way to the pickup and drop off zones for passengers. He found Mari rather easily, noticing instantly that she had brought the car that he and Yuuri bought just so they wouldn’t burden Yuuri’s family and friends for rides for doctors' appointments. But in her arms, he saw Yelena, her eyes closed as she touched her face. She looked like she had just woken up from the middle of a nap, which wouldn’t really surprise him. She would have been awake for a bit and would have been sleeping again by now.

“I brought someone who wanted to see you,” she smiled as she handed Yelena to him, “she is just as bad as Yuuri is in the mornings. Just as cranky.”

“She’s also just like him and is a little piglet when she eats.”

“Oh, here, let me help you with that, go and get Yelena in her car seat,” Mari gasped as she started grabbing Viktor’s things for the car, “we’re going immediately to the vet to see Makkachin. They were able to save her. They said that she had dog bloat and because of how bad it was, they needed to do emergency surgery. We’re going to be picking her up today.”

“I’ll foot the bill, I have the money.”

“No need, we already took care of it.”

“But it couldn’t have been cheap,” Viktor looked at her.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re family, and Makka is too,” Mari stated casually as she closed the trunk.

The Omega was looking at her oddly before he brushed it off. He wasn’t going to fight with her. It was bad enough that he had to come here knowing that he should be back in Russia with Yuuri. He wasn’t going to make it more uncomfortable for anybody else or himself.

Viktor got in the car as Mari made her way to the driver’s side. Once everybody was ready, they started driving off. Viktor was looking out of the window, every once in a while, he would glance over the mirror to see Yelena kicking her feet as she slept. Viktor would place his wrist near her on occasion, releasing a burst of his scent to soothe her. He hoped that she wasn’t too upset with how he and Yuuri had left her in Japan. But she wasn’t going to remember this. He had to remind himself that Yuuri wanted him to be here. Even though he felt like he shouldn’t.

“Viktor,” Mari cleared her throat, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I was a jerk to you for a good part of the year. I was just… I was angry that you were trying to ruin my brother when you said that you came to help him.”

“And telling him that he was the father was going to ruin him?”

“Telling him that he was the father when it was somebody else would have.”

“But I was telling the truth.”

“I know. That’s why I want to apologize to you. I said so many horrible things about you.”

“I get it. I’m an unbonded Omega. I got pregnant. Most people are going to look badly at me for it.”

“But I said those things about you in a way where you can’t defend yourself.”

“Mari, I’m constantly in the spotlight. This isn’t the first time somebody said something that hurt my feelings,” Viktor was trying his best to not sound annoyed, “It’s alright. I would just like to drop it and move on. You apologized, and I know that you have been trying to make it up because you’ll babysit Yelena all the time.”

“I wanted to tell you sooner. But with you having the Drop and then your many meltdowns for the first month, I didn’t want to make it seem like I was only apologizing because you were going through a lot. I wanted to apologize because I really do feel bad for how I treated you.”

Viktor nodded at her words. He remembered how he and Yuuri had spoken about Mari after Yelena was born. Yuuri telling him that there was this huge possibility that Mari might never tell him in words that she was sorry. Mari, from what Yuuri could gather, was somebody that found words pointless. Actions spoke to her. She could have apologized to Viktor until she was blue in the face, but it wouldn’t mean anything to her until she showed it.

“You made Yuuri take the paternity test,” Viktor sighed as he shifted in his seat.

“Yeah, I did.”

“He wasn’t happy about it.”

“No, he wasn’t. Yuuri, for the most part, is pretty much in control of his Alpha side. But when the test came back, he threw the test in my face. He was so angry that he was forced to agree to even take it.”

“You know why I told him?” Viktor asked.

“Because he was the father?”

“Part of the reason. But what made me solidify that I needed to tell him quickly was the fact that he promised that he would be there for me and Yelena. He honestly believed that she was somebody else’s. And with that in his mind, he was still willing to step up even knowing that he wasn’t ready to be a parent.”

“Our mom had to Alpha command Yuuri to settle down. He was pissed.”

Viktor looked at her surprised, “What now?”

“We got into a huge fight and my mom had to Alpha command us both to separate. He said that if you died, he would never forgive me. Because it was my fault for causing you so much stress,” Mari huffed a laugh as there was a hint of sorrow concealed by her laughter, "Viktor, I gave up so much for my family. And for Yuuri. I never wanted to see him hurt because of me. Even if he's an Alpha, he's still my baby brother."

“I Dropped because I was so excited about Yuuri’s performance and how he was in first place for it,” Viktor smirked before he looked out the window again, “I wish I was back there with him. I just don’t understand why he was pushing so hard for me to go back to Japan. I mean, I love Makkachin. She’s my dog. And I missed Yelena like crazy. But, there really isn't anything I can do.”

Viktor was watching Mari as she parked the car in front of the vet. Viktor hadn’t even realized how quickly time was passing as they chatted with each other. He watched Mari pull the key out before looking at him a little confused. He wasn’t sure why she was looking at him like that.

“You’re joking, right?”

“No? I told him there was no reason for me to come here. I trusted the vet and your family to take care of everything. But he started playing off my Omega side and well, here I am.”

“I seriously cannot believe he didn’t tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“Last year when he went to that competition in Sochi, his dog died. Mom called him thinking that the competition was already done and well, he told her that he was going on the ice that day to finish the competition. He left for the US right after he graduated high school and was there for five years.”

Viktor felt like his eyes were about to pop out. It made a lot of sense why Yuuri was so determined to have him leave for Japan. He wasn’t able to do that for his dog. He never got to see his dog again. And then being forced to perform after something so earth-shattering. Viktor found himself trying to find his own center. If Makka had died while he was competing, he didn’t think he could even step foot on the ice. He knew without a doubt he would have been an emotional wreck and would have simply just dropped out of the competition. He wasn’t that strong. Yuuri was. Even if he was in last place in Sochi, he proved by simply going on the ice that he was a stronger person than most.

“Oh my god,” Viktor whispered, “no wonder he didn’t do well in Sochi. Most people wouldn’t have.”

“It’s probably why he wanted you to go back. He can be pretty self-sabotaging sometimes. Risking his chance at the Grand Prix Final just so you can be here. That’s why I want you to take care of him, Viktor. He may not try to show it, but my brother wears his heart on his sleeve. It’s really easy to take advantage of him and he doesn’t realize it sometimes. You’re smarter than him when it comes to people, so please, make sure that he’s safe.”

“Yeah, I’ve been doing it since I became his coach.”

“Thank you.”

Both walked into the vet’s office, Mari had Yelena in her arms as Viktor knew he would be the one to get Makkachin. The Beta woman spoke with the receptionist before she quickly left the desk for a moment. It hadn’t even been five minutes before she returned bringing out Makkachin. She was walking cautiously until she saw Viktor. She started crying as if she hadn’t seen Viktor in over eighty years as she tried to strain her way to the Omega. Viktor quickly made his way to his dog, bending down to hug her as he accepted her frantic yelps and licks of joy.

“Oh, my little naughty girl,” Viktor was laughing as he tried not to cry, “you had me worried.”

Yuuri was right. He really did need to be here.

Viktor was laying on the sofa in the living area with his laptop on. With him were Yuuko and the triplets as they came to watch the skate competition with him. Viktor was glancing every once in a while at Yelena as she rested on his chest. She wasn’t feeding, as he had taken care of that not too long ago. She was just resting her head on his chest as if she were listening to his heartbeat. He knew that soon, she would be drifting off to sleep. It was why he would always have her lay on him before bed. He remembered how Hiroko and his Mamen had told him that it brought comfort to babies resting on their mothers. It reminded them of being in the womb. But he also found that having her do this before bedtime, it meant that she would sleep longer… Sleep fuller.

“Oh, Yuuri’s on,” Yuuko smiled as she grabbed his attention.

He looked at his laptop, seeing that Yuuri was on the screen. He looked like he was in pain the way he was forcing his smile. He didn’t like it at all. He wasn’t skating or anything, but he was talking to a reporter he recognized. Morooka. He was one of the few journalists that Yuuri trusted when it came to interviews. From the little that he spoke with the Alpha, he seemed like a pretty nice.

“What’s he saying?”

“Morooka is asking Yuuri why he didn’t talk to Yakov during the morning practice.”

“Oh? I wonder why?”

“Yuuri was saying that it’s not a big deal and that he’s going to skate like he does when you’re with him.”

“That’s sweet. But he looks like somebody is holding him at gunpoint,” Viktor muttered.

“He looks really nervous. But not as bad as the Cup of China. He looked like a kicked dog after that practice.”

“It was worse than what everybody saw. I accidentally made him cry.”

“What?”

“Long story. I’ll tell you another time.”

“Don’t worry about Yuuri, he looks fine for the most part. If he wasn’t alright, you would know it.”

“At least Morooka will encourage him to do his best,” Viktor sighed.

“Yeah. Oh, you know,” Yuuko was smiling brightly, “Morooka and Mari used to date back in college. But after Yuuri left for the US, she dropped out of her master's degree program and came back home. The last thing I heard, Morooka got married and has a kid.”

“Does Mari still talk to him?”

“I don’t think so. It’s one of the reasons why Mari doesn’t go to too many of Yuuri’s competitions.”

“Well,” Viktor sighed as he stood up, making sure that Yelena didn’t fall or wake up, “I got to take this little stinker to her bed.”

“Don’t take too long. The competitions are about to start,” Yuuko giggled as Viktor made his way out of the living room.

Viktor made his way to their room. It smelled so strongly of Yuuri and himself. He really missed the Alpha. He missed having his scent on him so strongly that it felt as if he were drowning in it. He knew that he was. But that’s what he wanted. He needed Yuuri and Yuuri was thousands of miles away.

Carefully, he placed the infant in her crib, watching as she drifted off to sleep. Softly, he placed a kiss over her forehead. He missed Yuuri so much. He missed having him by his side just so they could watch their daughter together. He missed the way he smelled. He missed the way he would smile softly, yet have the whole room light up. He missed how he would laugh and how it sounded like the world actually made sense. He missed the way Yuuri would look off when he was deep in thought. And he loved how he held him close. He loved how he made him feel.

Viktor suddenly realized that he needed to talk to Yakov. He knew that if he left the old Alpha alone when it came to coaching Yuuri for the day, he was going to bite his head off. Even though Viktor was used to it, and knew that it was Yakov’s way of showing his love and respect, he knew that Yuuri probably wasn’t going to see it that way. He shot a quick text, telling his old coach to just tell Yuuri what he did good and to talk to him in the hotel room the things that he needed improvement. He wasn’t sure if the old coach would listen to him. He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t at all. But at least, for the most part, he was thankful that he tried his best to help Yuuri with Yakov.

He gazed gently at his daughter before scented her. Once he was done, ever so slowly, he closed the door behind him. He quickly made his way out of the nursery room. He knew that if he allowed himself, he would have just stayed there forever watching his child sleep soundly. He knew that he was going to have to go back to the living room. Yuuri needed him and this was the next best thing he could do.

When the Omega returned to the living room, he saw Yuuko on the floor with her daughters as she helped them with figuring out the score for the current skater. Viktor glanced over at the laptop to see exactly who was skating. Emil Nikola. He was in sixth for the short program, so that meant that he just made it in time for the first skate for the free skate program. He was impressed by just how many jumps he was doing. But what stunned him, even more, was the fact that he had managed to do four quads. Viktor had to admit that it was pretty intense, even for himself. It was difficult to do, but not impossible if the skater paced themselves properly or if they were an insane stamina monster like Yuuri. He winced when he saw Emil fall on the ice. He was still human after all.

“Normally,” Yuuko started, “I would have the girls in bed already. But they really wanted to cheer Yuuri on.”

“Lenchan is still too little to do anything. She wouldn't even remember something like this anyway. But I can’t wait until she's big enough and she can start learning how to figure skate so she can do that with Yuuri and me.” 

“You know, when they see you and Yuuri do that, they will catch on that you both are world-famous athletes,” Yuuko looked at Viktor.”

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t know how to tell her who Yuuri and I are when she’s older.”

“Last year, the girls realized that Yuuri was famous. It was hard for them to understand that Yuuri, the professional figure skater, was the same as Yuuri, their loveable uncle.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah. At the end of the day, they realized that he’s still just family.”

“So Lenchan will be stunned too?”

“She’s going to see you and Yuuri as her parents first. Not Japan’s Ace and The Living Legend of Russia.”

“I know, but I don’t want it to cause her stress.”

“She will be alright,” Yuuko placed her hand on his shoulder.

“But what if she isn’t alright with it? What if she decides that she wants to go into ice skating? People are going to put so much pressure on her. Yuuri’s one of the best skaters in the world, and I am too. If she goes into the sport, she’d be figure skating royalty basically.”

“And what if she doesn’t want to go into figure skating? You don’t know. But you just gotta support her. Believe in her when even she doesn’t believe in herself.”

“You sound like Yuuri when he cried back in China,” Viktor huffed out a laugh, “but I’ll always do that for her. No questions about it.”

Viktor was looking at the laptop. He hadn’t realized that two performances had already passed. He could see Yuri skating to the center of the ice. He from the camera, he could see that he had a certain calm about himself. And then the music started. Viktor was colored impressed by the Omega’s dance. He looked as if he were the prima donna for a dance troupe. It was the second half already and Viktor had realized what Yuri was doing. Six jumps on the second half were just insane. Part of him was kinda glad that he wasn’t competing right now. He didn’t think he would be able to deal with all of that mess. Or maybe he could but with it being only recently that he started going on the ice almost as hard as before the baby, it was his mind being cautious.

Viktor was proud of the Omega as he finished his program. Landing all six jumps. Pushing himself past his limit. The older Omega felt his Russian heart swell with pride. Even though he knew that he was going to have to cheer for the Alpha, he couldn’t help but be excited that Yura did so well.

The scene on the laptop changed suddenly. From Yuri having his arms up in the air with joy and excitement to his Yuuri on the ice almost solemn. He had stolen his breath by the sheer haunting beauty unfair to everybody but the Alpha. And the music started. He was moving the way he was supposed to. Until he popped his jump.

“Brush that off, Yuuri,” Viktor whimpered as he found himself hugging Yuuko’s arm, “just clear your mind. You know you mess up your jumps when you’re overthinking about something.”

“You got it, Yuuri,” Yuuko whispered.

“Go Yuuri!” the girls were crying out.

Viktor sighed in relief. It seemed as if Yuuri was shaking whatever was bothering him. He was skating beautifully as always. He could see the heart and passion with every step he took on the ice. Yuuri was moving. He was an unstoppable force and Viktor felt his inner Omega preening. He knew that this Yuuri skating for him. He was not with him in Russia but he was making it clear to everybody that watched it. He was thinking about him. He loved him. He pushed himself so hard. Viktor was proud.

Granted, he saw that there were some mistakes with the program, but he brushed them off, knowing that part of those mistakes was most likely due to Viktor not being there and Yuuri fighting his nerves. After Yuuri spent a few minutes on the ice trying to cool off, and Viktor couldn’t blame him at all, Yuuri had finally picked himself up off the ice. He grabbed some of the plushies that fans had thrown and made his way to the Kiss and Cry. He groaned when he saw that Yakov was snapping at him. Of course, Yakov had not seen his text, or if he did, just didn’t care enough about it. But Yuuri hugged the older Alpha. Viktor knew that would get the old man to stop.

Viktor was sitting at one of the chairs in the airport. He felt a ball of anxiety well up in him. He was so happy that Yuuri had managed to get into the Grand Prix Final. It was so close. But he managed to make it. He almost didn’t make it, though. And it was his fault. He knew it was because he had to go back to Japan for Makka and their daughter. But he knew that Yuuri had valid reasons as to why he fought so hard for Viktor to go back. And he wasn’t going to get mad at him over it.

The Omega was looking at the glass wall, knowing that Yuuri would be on the other side. As soon as he saw him, he stood up. Yuuri seemed almost sad. It hurt seeing him like this. As he made his way to the glass, Yuuri had finally spotted him. For that split second both of them locked eyes before bolting to the door. Viktor felt his inner Omega restless. He needed Yuuri again. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to be there for him. He needed to tell him that he loved him. He wanted to for so long. But he just didn’t know how to say it without scaring him.

When they finally reached the sliding doors, Yuuri burst through, holding Viktor tightly in his arms as if he were terrified that Viktor wasn’t even real. Viktor dug his face into his neck, smelling the Alpha so clearly. He wanted him. He wanted Yuuri with all his heart. He already knew that the Alpha had his a long time ago.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered softly, “I’ve been thinking about what I should do going forward as your coach.”

“Yeah, so have I,” Yuuri sighed as his breath tickled Viktor’s neck in the best of ways.

Suddenly, Yuuri pulled Viktor off of him. He was a little stunned but saw the look of determination on his face.

“Viktor, will you be my coach? Until I retire?”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile at the Alpha. Slowly, he pulled Yuuri’s hand to his face, kissing his fingers softly.

“That sounded like a marriage proposal.”

Yuuri didn’t seem to object to it. But Viktor knew that the Alpha wasn’t proposing. He would have never called him Viktor. He would have said Vitya. He felt Yuuri get close to him again, holding him tenderly.

“In that case,” Viktor sighed deeply, “I hope you never retire.”

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix Final,” Viktor could hear the tears threatening to escape the Alpha.

Viktor held Yuuri in his arms for a long time. He didn’t care if he had to hold him forever. Forever would have still been too short of a time. He wanted to be with this man for as long as fate would allow him. He didn’t want to believe that it was just by stupid chance that Yuuri came into his life. He wanted to believe that it happened for a reason. That everything in Viktor’s life led up to his series of moments with Yuuri. Having Yelena was because they were meant for each other.

“Your family suggested that we spend the night over at a hotel.”

“We live in an inn, though.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri. Bless this sweet summer child… Even though his birthday was coming up in about a week. He just stared at Yuuri until the Alpha’s eyes lit up and his face flushed red. He finally realized why his family suggested that they go to the hotel room for the night. He couldn’t help but snicker as he placed his hand on Yuuri’s cheek.

“Let’s go to the inn. I found a small one not too far from here.”

Viktor let out a low hiss as Yuuri smashed his lips against his. His body was hungry, starved for Yuuri. He wanted this man completely and totally. If there was such a thing as perfection, Yuuri was it. He was perfect for him. He was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He felt Yuuri kiss the corner of his mouth before he kissed his lips. He felt a soft bite as Yuuri’s hands traveled throughout his body. He knew that by the end of all this, his lips would be red and sore. But he didn’t care about that. He wanted this Alpha to conquer him. Claim him desperately

He whimpered into the kiss as Yuuri pinned him to the wall. The Alpha was attacking his mouth in the most amazing way possible. He craved to taste Yuuri after so long he had gone without it. He was sure that Yuuri felt the same. He could feel the Alpha gripping tightly his hips, knowing damn well that they would be leaving a faint bruise. But he didn’t care at all. He wanted them. He needed Yuuri to claim him. Even though he knew well enough that nobody would ever be able to love him traditionally. He would still be willing to be there for him.

“Take,” Yuuri kissed him harshly, “me… Vitya.”

Viktor didn’t expect this. Most Alphas would never be alright with having a Male Omega top them. It played too much against their sensitivities of being a dominant Alpha. Viktor wasn’t going to lie about it though. He had thought about being the one to claim Yuuri the same way Yuuri would claim him in their bed. When he and Yuuri started dating and having sex on a much more regular basis, Viktor had come to terms that he was most likely never get to top somebody again. He was alright with it. Even though it felt amazing, he wasn’t going to lose any sleep over not being able to stick his dick in Yuuri. But here he was, his Alpha pleading for him to take him over the edge. The same way Yuuri had wholly and completely destroyed him on a number of occasions.

Viktor could smell the seedy arousal of their pheromones at work. It made his head dizzy with lust and need as Yuuri started to remove his jacket. He felt hot. His clothes seemed to only restrict him of what he truly desired. He craved for that skin on skin contact with Yuuri. He needed this closeness as badly as he needed to breathe. Yuuri was right now his everything. It hurt so much. He loves this man with all his heart that it made his skin crawl when he was not around.

While Yuuri was away in Russia, Viktor missed him. He missed him desperately. He missed the talks that they would have. He missed how Yuuri would just place his hand over his tenderly. He missed the way that Yuuri would just give occasional glances as if Viktor were the most beautiful thing in this world. Yuuri, even though was distant with his emotions, not necessarily because he didn’t lack them but more because of his struggle to express them, Yuuri had opened up a lot more than in the beginning. This man, Viktor knew that he couldn’t live without.

Roughly the Omega lifted his partner, hands firm on his rump as Yuuri instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, made their way to the bed. They both crashed, bouncing on the softness of the sheets as they continued their ministrations. Slowly, kisses traveled across both bodies, articles of clothing removed to grant easier access. Before long, both raw and exposed. Viktor didn’t like the way that his stomach had looked now. His abs long gone, only replaced with a bit of sagging skin from the pregnancy and a few stretch marks. He wasn’t that big during his pregnancy. He could barely squeeze into his regular pants size, only having to move up one for comfort, but he didn’t expect his body to change like this. He had always had the perfect picture ready body and now, not so much. But he knew that Yuuri had his own insecurities of his own. How he would rather keep his shirt on to hide the stretch marks of his constant yoyoing weight. Or how he felt when his muscles did actually show up, how in his mind they didn’t look right. Viktor, however, didn’t see those things as bad. He saw them as Yuuri. And he loved those things about him.

“You’re beautiful, every inch of you,” Yuuri whispered as he kissed his hip.

“Do you still want me to take you?”

“Please,” Yuuri’s voice was a whisper of longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think. And if you haven't kudo'd yet, leave a kudo if you liked it.
> 
> Also, as a side note, please note that I had changed some tags. I am SOOOO sorry. It was kind of unexpected and I understand if you do decide to drop the fic. I originally did not intend for it to happen, but I feel that the change will work better for a sequal.
> 
> An extra edit. I will be having the story mostly the same. The ending is what changes. I will let all of you know which chapter will have my original ending and the chapters after that will go into it
> 
> But again, I do understand if you do decide to drop the fic. It wasn’t my original intention and I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience.


	18. Happy Birthday

Yelena was extremely flexible. Throughout the last couple of weeks, she seemed to have discovered her hands and feet. And by the look of it all, she seemed to find them absolutely delicious. Viktor just watched in amazement by how flexible she was. If she did want to get into figure skating the younger she was the better. Keep that flexibility up for longer than most people do. The Omega knew that it was hard for female figure skaters. They had so much pressure on them to looks a certain way, even more so than the men. However, if she wanted to become a figure skater like her parents, he would support her in that endeavor.

The Omega was watching his baby he held out her toy poodle. Eagerly, he saw Yelena reaching for it, half of her foot in her mouth as she smiled brightly. Viktor chuckled as he pulled her foot out of her mouth as he handed her the toy. Immediately she put the floppy poodle ear in her mouth as she suckled on it absentmindedly. Viktor rolled his eyes as he watched her before he saw her flip herself from her back to her belly. This shocked him greatly. She wasn’t supposed to be able to do that. All the baby books told him that she was supposed to be flipping herself around the four-month mark at the earliest. Even though she was three months old, it was just mind-boggling to witness.

Without thinking, he picked up Yelena from the crib and took her to the family living room. He saw Yuuri along with Mari sitting on the couch before He plopped Yelena on the floor, sitting with the baby. He looked at them with a bright smile, seeing how Yuuri and Mari were looking at him a little oddly.

“Yelena, you show your Papa and Auntie what you just did,” Viktor smiled brightly.

Yelena only looked up at Viktor, her eyes bright as she smiled. She placed both of her feet in her mouth as she started sucking on her toes. Yuuri laughed as he shook his head. Viktor only pouted.

“I’ve seen her try to eat her own feet before.”

“No, she flipped herself,” Viktor was looking at Yuuri determined.

“Vitya, she’s still too young to do that.”

“I know, but she did!”

“It’s possible for her to do that. One of my friend’s kids flipped themselves over when they weren’t even a month old. Some babies are just faster with milestones than others. And with both of her parents being athletes, whose to say that maybe she’ll be faster with the physical milestones compared to other babies,” Mari sighed as she sipped some beer from a can.

“Well, put her on her tummy,” Yuuri stated, “I know that she’s been trying to figure out how to crawl.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Viktor smiled as he flipped his daughter to her stomach.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri got on the floor as well, both Alpha and Omega were playing with their baby. She cooed as she looked at them, reaching out her tiny hands for her father. Yuuri laughed as he picked her up, making silly sounds that made her smile brightly. She suddenly pulled Yuuri’s glasses from his face, placing one of the legs in her mouth, Viktor taking them away from her quickly.

“Lenchan, those aren’t yours,” Viktor looked at her, “your papa needs them to see.”

Her response was to simply burst into tears. The omega looked at Yuuri a little hesitantly before he released his pheromones out. Viktor hoped that it would work. He hated it when Yelena would cry like that. It would bring him back to the first month of having her. It was a dark memory he would rather forget. The new memories they were making now were so much better. This memory was so much better. Seeing her settle down as Yuuri was balancing her while she stood on his lap was a finer image he wanted to keep in his head. The sweet bubbly smile she always had on her lips as crystal clear blue eyes would stare right back at him.

Viktor watched Yuuri place her on her stomach. Viktor put his wrists on her, scenting her. He could smell how both his and Yuuri’s pheromones mixed with Yelena’s baby smell. It was relaxing. He enjoyed watching Yuuri with their daughter. Yuuri was now on his stomach, Viktor got on his as well, pressing his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. They watched Yelena looking right back at them, a big heart-shaped smile on her lips before she forced her body forward. She didn’t get far but she continued squirming until she reached Yuuri, taking his glasses again as she cooed loudly.

“Did she just crawl?”

“Holy shit, she’s too young for that,” Viktor was bug-eyed.

“We’re going to need to baby proof the living area now,” Mari whistled.

Viktor nodded as he pulled out his phone. He started recording Yelena as she scooted, stomach flat on the floor as she started getting her footing for crawling. Both Viktor and Yuuri praising her for doing such a wonderful job. Viktor felt his heartwarming as he watched his daughter hit a major milestone. He knew that she would do that eventually, but he just never thought that she would be crawling so soon. She was barely four months old, how was she supposed to be doing this now?

The Omega looked at the Alpha, smiling once he saw how happy he was. He was saying something in Japanese to his sister before looking at Viktor. His smile was soft, warm, and inviting. Their daughter was growing up before their eyes.

Yuuri and Viktor had started becoming bolder with their side practice. Viktor had finally gotten over his fear of being tossed in the air, trusting Yuuri to be able to catch him. The first time they did it, it was gut-wrenchingly terrifying for him. His mind spinning into the What If Game. What if Yuuri couldn’t catch him? What if Yuuri dropped him? What if Yuuri fell? What if he hurt Yuuri? What if his head slammed against the ice? What if one of their blades hit them? But ultimately, he pushed down those fears. He trusted Yuuri. It helped that Yuuri actually seemed confident throwing him into the air. They weren’t trying to have him do three spins or anything, just a simple spin. Even though singles and pair skating had a lot of similar things going, there was still a huge difference. While performing in singles, Viktor and Yuuri were alone, but with pair skating, they were united. Both of them needed to be aware of what the other was doing at all times or accidents would happen.

“Do you feel better?” Viktor asked as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

Yuuri was holding him bridal style as he continued skating. The look on his face said everything. Whatever was bothering him had passed. He was content, calm. He had started skating his figures again, still holding Viktor.

“I’m heavy, let me down,” Viktor sighed as he pressed his forehead to Yuuri.

“I can hold you longer, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you getting too tired.”

“Yeah, I promise, you’re not heavy at all.”

Viktor sighed as he let Yuuri carry him around. He didn’t know how long it passed but, eventually, Viktor placed his feet back on the ice as he was helping Yuuri with tweaking the programs for the Grand Prix Final.

The night Yuuri came back from Russia was one of the hardest either of them had to swallow. For that moment, in the hotel, they let their bodies do the taking. Both of them begging for that closeness only a lover could give. Begging for the other to never leave. Laying claim over the other’s body. Viktor felt his face flush as images of his cock slowly sinking down into the Alpha. Yuuri was absolutely breathtaking. It was unfair just how beautiful he was. And even though Yuuri had taken, to the eyes of many Alphas, a very submissive role in the bedroom… Yuuri still had this air of dominance. The way his eyes shifted as he gave him a coy glance. The heat that was Yuuri’s hole made his toes curl as his brain seemed to shut off.

After they made love countless times, Yuuri laid in bed with him. He remembered how he was silently crying, apologizing for almost destroying his own chances of going into the Grand Prix Final. What could Viktor do? It worked out in the end because they got lucky. They worked hard, but at the end of the day there was no way around it, they really did just get lucky. If Viktor had competed this season, Yuuri would have never made it to the Grand Prix Final. Viktor, for the last five years, had always ranked number one. This year most likely would have been no different. The Omega wasn’t going to play stupid with this. He knew Yuuri was right. But even then, he still couldn’t downplay Yuuri’s feelings about this. But he told him that the best way to make it up to him was to win gold in the Grand Prix Final.

“Hey,” Viktor sighed, “let’s go home.”

Yuuri nodded as they both started making their way out of the rink. Viktor threw his skate guards on and handed Yuuri his. Once they reached the lockers, Viktor took his skates off. He was hoping that he would not have to buy a new pair of skates, but unfortunately, his old pair were too small now. He had already gotten new skate boots and was in the middle of breaking them in. He really hated that he had to get new boots because the ones he had before he had just bought and had the blades custom made. He had ended up getting a new pair and was busy breaking them in. His feet were hurting a lot, so he figured that was probably why Yuuri was carrying him as an attempt to give his feet a bit of a break. As soon as he took the skates off, he felt like it could have been much worse. He had poured a little bit of water in the skates before he had tied them, knowing that the water would have softened up the leather a bit easier. It helped, but not as much as it would have if he had bought a cheaper skate. He removed his ankle booties along with the socks, seeing that the skin was red and inflamed. Yuuri had pulled a few bandages for him and helped clean up the wounds and wrap them up before he got clean socks on. These new skates had finally come in and they were just as beautiful as the last pair. Even though they looked almost identical, the only difference was on one skate there was the Russian Flag, and in the other, the Japanese. It was a nod to their daughter.

“Happy birthday,” Viktor smiled softly.

“I thought you forgot,” Yuuri laughed.

“No, I just wanted to say it to you alone.”

“You’re sweet. Are we going to do anything today”

“Your sister texted me a while ago to have you back home once we were done.”

“And are we going back home?”

“Your parents want you home. And I thought that I would give you your birthday present later on tonight,” Viktor’s voice was velvet.

Viktor couldn’t help but bark a laugh as he saw Yuuri turn a shade or two redder than before. He could see the wheels in the Alpha’s head-turning at the thought of what would be happening at night. He pressed closer to Yuuri, letting his breath slowly leave his body as it hit his ear.

“You’re thinking naughty things, Yuuri,” Viktor chuckled seductively as he rolled the R in the Alpha’s name.

Yuuri was getting flustered as he struggled to say a word. Viktor chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck. He loved teasing the man. It was so much fun. After Yuuri had calmed down a bit, they both started walking back home. Yuuri was talking about how he couldn’t wait to see Yelena so he could help her crawl. Although Viktor was quick to point out that it was getting late and they would probably have to put her to bed.

Yuuri opened the door for Viktor when they arrived at the inn. They saw Mari sweeping around the floor. She looked at them and smiled as she put the broom away, motioning for both of them to stay for a moment as she finished up. Once she was done, she was telling them to follow her. Viktor smiled, knowing full well what was going on. The day after Yuuri came back, he had spoken with Mari about trying to throw a surprise party for Yuuri’s birthday. He had promised that he would pay for the whole day that they would need just so they didn’t lose the money that they needed. Even though Hiroko and Toshiya had told Viktor that it wasn’t necessary, Viktor had given the money to Mari, knowing that she was more aware of the finances.

They both led Yuuri to the dining area in the inn, the lights were off before they were suddenly turned on.

“Happy birthday!”

“Wow,” Yuuri looked at them surprised, “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Happy birthday,” Viktor laughed as he pulled Yuuri’s ears.

“What was that for?”

“It’s a Russian thing. I’m pulling your ears another twenty-three more times.”

“Why?” Yuuri gasped.

“It’s tradition.”

“I’m pulling your ears a hundred times for your if you pull my ears again,” Yuuri deadpanned as he looked at the Omega.

“You’re no fun. I managed to get everybody here.”

“Fine, I’ll let you have your fun.”

“Oh, Yuuri, the fun doesn’t even start until later on tonight.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri was blushing madly.

“Just don’t get drunk, we’re going to be training tomorrow,” Viktor laughed as he made his way to one of the unoccupied tables.

He sat there as he watched the party. Yuuri was enjoying himself for the most part. Although Yuuri wasn’t drinking, he did sip on tea. His father, on the other hand, was hammering down drink after drink. This was going to be a lot of fun, from what Yuuri had mentioned to him about how his father’s drunken antics. From the tamer painting a face on his stomach and dancing around, to the crazier waking up on the other side of town half-naked. It was very safe to assume that Yuuri had been blessed and cursed with the ability to become the ultimate party animal. He could see that Hiroko was close by to Toshiya. It made his heart melt. He could smell the pheromones from her. She was slightly agitated, but the scents from her were rather tame and playful.

Yuuri had finally reached Viktor, sitting next to him. The Omega had placed his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. It was nice. He loved the way he could taste his scent on his tongue. He loved the way Yuuri smelled. Viktor couldn’t help it as he pressed his face to Yuuri’s scent gland on his neck. He loved the earthy scent that would linger on his tongue. It was warm and inviting as his inner Omega begged to drown in the deliciousness that was this Alpha’s scent. It was making his head heavy as he felt like he was swimming in Yuuri’s essence. He hadn’t even realized that he had been purring.

“You want to run away to our room?” Yuuri had whispered softly.

Viktor nodded as he started to get to his feet, “I’ll go upstairs first, and then you follow.”

Slowly he was making his way across the room. Although, he would have rather bolted out of the party to start one in with Yuuri in their room. He was almost out of the party when he heard his name. He had turned around seeing Yuuko beaming brightly. He walked back over to her as he sat with her. He noticed instantly that her husband and children had already left.

“Where’s your family?”

“The girls have school tomorrow, so their father took them. Come sit with me, drink.”

“I’m going to have to feed Yelena later on today,” Viktor sighed.

“Do you have enough milk pumped for her?”

“A month’s worth.”

“One night won’t be the end of the world.”

Viktor nodded as she started calling for Yuuri to sit with them. The Alpha sat next to Viktor, the Omega giving him an apologetic look. They would have to hold off their plans for a bit.

“We’re going to play a little game.”

“Okay, what’s the game?” Viktor asked.

“I Have Never. You say something that you have never done and if the others have, then you take a drink.”

“Oh man, I played this back in college with Phichit and some rink mates back in Detroit,” Yuuri laughed.

“Oh, this sounds fun.”

“Yuuri, you start.”

“Alright, an easy one. I have never done a quad axel.”

Viktor took a drink. Both Yuuri and Yuuko looked at him stunned.

“It was one time, during practice. I over-rotated my triple axel. It scared the living piss out of me. Never was able to do it again. I’m just happy it never happened during a competition. I think people would have expected that to be my signature jump.”

“Alright, Viktor, your turn.”

“I have never dyed my hair.”

Yuuko took a drink, “I was a blonde for a summer back in high school. I have never cheated on a test.”

All three of them didn’t drink.

“Alright, I have never smoked,” Yuuri stated.

Viktor took a drink, “I thought that it would be cool. My parents caught me and told Yakov. Yakov bought me three packs of cigarettes and made me smoke all three packs. It was the worst. Haven’t smoked since.”

“Ouch.”

“Alright. I have never learned how to play an instrument.”

Yuuri and Yuuko took a drink. Viktor was surprised.

“Yuuri I didn’t know!”

“I learned how to play guitar while I was in the US. It was a lot of fun.”

“You should play something!”

“Yuuri, you also learned piano with me when we were kids, too.”

“Yeah. But it was for a couple of years. I probably wouldn’t be able to now,” Yuuri sighed.

“Yuuri, you need to play something for us,” Viktor purred as he hugged his arm.

“I have a guitar in my closet. Phichit sent it to me before he moved to Thailand.”

“Oh, bring it.”

Yuuri nodded as he stood up and left the table. It wasn’t long before the alpha came back with a guitar. He sat down at the table as he started tuning it a bit. After a while, Yuuri started strumming the instrument. Yuuri had colored the Omega impressed. He was watching intently as Yuuri played. And then his heart started soaring when he heard the Alpha singing. It was beautiful. He listened to the song, never hearing it before. When Yuuri had finished, Viktor hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath.

“That was beautiful,” Viktor spoke.

“Wow, who sings that song?” Yuuko questioned.

“I made it.”

“Wow, that’s so cool.”

“Well, Viktor and I are going to retire for the night. We gotta wake Yelena up for her feeding.”

“Oh yeah,” Viktor sighed.

“Well good night.”

Viktor and Yuuri made their way upstairs. Viktor watched Yuuri go to his room while the Omega made his way up one more flight of stairs to the kitchenette. He opened the fridge and pulled out one of the bottles. He rand some warm water over it to make it warm enough for Yelena before he made his way back down to his room. He saw that Yuuri was on their bed with Yelena trying to suckle on him. Yuuri telling her that he wasn’t going to be of much use for her in that sense.

Viktor chuckled as he handed the bottle over to Yuuri. He watched the Alpha feed Yelena as she accepted her meal greedily. Viktor had noticed that Yelena tended to feed much faster when she had a bottle compared to when she was on his breast. He wasn’t sure if it was because she would suckle more lazily when she was with him, or maybe he was seeing something that really wasn’t happening. But once she was done, Viktor had grabbed Yelena and gave her a kiss on her head. He pat her back and burped her, walking back to the nursery room. He placed her on the changing station and gave her a fresh diaper before he set her to bed, scenting her before he left her for a few more hours.

The Omega looked at the bed seeing the Alpha in front of it. He had already taken his shirt off as he started folding it casually. Viktor took the shirt from Yuuri and placed it on the sofa in his room. He removed his shirt and tossed it on the armrest of the same sofa before he slowly made his way back to the Alpha. Yuuri placed his palm on Viktor’s cheek, gently guiding his face to his. Viktor softly pressed his lips against the Alpha’s as he purred at just how perfectly their lips molded against each other.

Viktor could taste the pheromones Yuuri was releasing. He couldn’t help as his knees started to buckle against the weight of the slowly forming need in the pit of his stomach. The Alpha had carefully led the Omega to their bed, limbs slowly entangled in a dance of slow-burning desires. Viktor felt the fire in his belly raging within him as he felt a hidden itch within his skin. He needed Yuuri with a desperation that was starting to swallow him whole. Vitor was desperately trying to pull Yuuri closer to his body. His hips bucked as Yuuri continued to grind onto him. Viktor let out a small laugh as he felt Yuuri suck on his tongue. Yuuri kissed his lips again, bitting and nipping until he left Viktor’s head spinning and lips cherry pink and swollen. He wanted more. He needed more. He wanted to feel Yuuri with every fiber of his being. He wanted to melt into his touch, merge with him. He wanted to be torn apart blissfully until he felt as if he had become ingrained into the mattress.

The Omega felt his pussy dripping with slick. Viktor could see that his scent had reached the Alpha’s nose by the low growl that bubbled from Yuuri’s throat. Viktor could feel the thickness of Yuuri’s member pulsing against his own hardened member. The Omega let out a soft whimper as he pulled down both his and Yuuri’s underwear low enough for their dicks to spring to life. He dipped his fingers to his thighs, feeling the thick slick that his body produced as a crude lube for what he wanted to do. With both Yuuri’s and his own member in slick covered hand, Viktor started pumping his hand. He let out a low shudder as he felt Yuuri kiss him back passionately. Viktor let out a sudden moan as he felt Yuuri pull his bottoms fully off.

The Omega felt his entire body shaking as Yuuri pressed his across Vitor’s thighs, exposing everything before the Alpha. Viktor couldn’t help but let out a little moan as his face flushed red with desire. He laid a finger delicately on his member, trailing it from tip to base before he revealed to Yuuri just how soaked his pussy was. He felt the slick on his hands before he brought a finger to his mouth, tasting his own arousal.

“Do you want me?” Viktor’s eyes were blown out with lust as his voice was husky with pleasure.

“You’re going to be the end of me,” Yuuri groaned as he pressed his face against Viktor’s slick covered thighs.

Viktor purred in pleasure as he felt a hot tongue wash over his balls to his slit all the way to the tip of his dick. Viktor let out a ragged moan as he felt his hips buck into the Alpha. He was desperate for some kind of friction. He was begging for some kind of release. He needed to feel the Alpha in him. He needed to feel the sweet stretch of his knot inside him. He just needed Yuuri. He wanted him.

“More, please, more,” Viktor was sobbing, “Need you.”

“Shhh, Vitya, what do you need me to do?” Yuuri asked sweetly as he kissed his inner thigh, “whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”

“In me, I need you in me, please,” Viktor begged.

The Omega let out a low moan as he let the Alpha enter him. Viktor was sobbing as he desperately grabbed fist fulls of the bedsheets as he writhed under Yuuri’s thrusts. He felt his own eyelids flutter as he felt Yuuri hit one of the more sensitive spots in his body. He could see Yuuri’s face scrunched up as he huffed out his moans. Viktor was a sobbing mess as Yuuri thrust into the Omega.

“Please, harder,” Viktor was sobbing as he felt Yuuri holding his hips tightly.

Viktor could feel Yuuri pushing himself into him even harder than before, feeling his own dick slapping hard against his stomach. He was a sobbing mess as he felt Yuuri going hard into him. Viktor was struggling to speak, his nose filled with the scent of an Alpha deep in arousal. He knew that if he could have his Heats, he would have already started it by now. He was a sobbing mess as Yuuri continued pumping into the Omega.

“Please, more, harder. I need you,” Viktor was sobbing.

He let out a cry as the Alpha was slamming himself on him obscenely. He was shaking violently as he felt his body suddenly going cold as his orgasm washed over him. The Omega was begging for Yuuri to continue fucking him while his body went into overdrive from the orgasm he was having. He knew that Yuuri hadn’t cum yet. But it wouldn’t take long. As soon as he got his strength back, Viktor has pushed Yuuri on his back with one fluid motion Viktor was riding Yuuri’s dick. He loved how Yuuri had his eyes closed slightly as he moaned. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to cum with this position. But it also brought an intense pleasure that Viktor’s inner Omega found great joy in knowing that he brought this out. 

“Bring your ass up in the air, I’m going to drive your crazy,” Yuuri’s voice drenched with pure Eros, making the Omega whimper in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please, if you haven't left a kudo and you enjoyed the chapter leave one and let me know what you think in the comments!


	19. Promises Made

The Omega jumped into the pool, feeling the freezing water touch his skin like needles piercing into his flesh. Even though it stung, it was a sting he found himself enjoying. Although it was pretty cold for Spain, it wasn’t as bad as how it would get back home in Russia. Sometimes though, he just felt like taking a vacation would reset everything. And that’s exactly what he needed. He knew that within the next few months, he would start having normal Heats again. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. The desperate need that would make his body ache. The Heat was so intense that it made his skin itch. His mind losing himself as it seemed that his inner Omega was just controlling his every decision. And this time, he had Yuuri with him. Would Yuuri want to share his Heat with him? Could Viktor handle the possibility that Yuuri would reject him? If Yuuri did share his Heat, would that mean that Yuuri would fall into his Rut? Viktor wanted that so badly, but would Yuuri be alright with it? Would he be alright if they gave each other Bond Marks?

Viktor had never really ever enjoyed his Heats to the fullest. They were a constant reminder that he was an Omega. How his presentation meant that the career he had was some farce. The way his body would writhe with want and desire begging for an Alpha. He remembered how his Alpha mother and Alpha brothers would scent the area around his room to help alleviate his inner Omega. He remembered how the first few years of having a Heat how both of his mothers, when he wasn’t forced to masturbate until his mind burst, would coax him into putting any kind of nutrition into his body. His Maman would brush away the sweat plastered hair from his face as she would press a cool damp cloth to help him. His Mama would often scent him and his things when he would ask for it, making his inner Omega, and himself feeling safer. Even though he appreciated it, he hated how his Heats would take so much out of him. He hated how vulnerable his Heats had made him become for that period of time.

As he let his body float in the water, he couldn’t help but allow his mind to wander. His whole life had been revolving two words. Life and Love. He spent so much of his life neglecting both of those things. It was only this year that he seemed to have started nurturing them again. And it was because of Yuuri and Yelena.

Viktor sneezed suddenly, feeling a bit of boogers leaking from his nose before he cleaned it with his arm. He really did wish this was a vacation. Maybe once the season was over, he and Yuuri could actually take a vacation for real. Maybe he would be able to introduce him to his family and bring Yelena with them. He knew that his brothers would love her. But he also wasn’t exactly ready to deal with the inevitable pissing match that both of his brothers would be giving Yuuri. Yuuri had a certain finesse when it came to Alpha fights, both of his brothers were more than willing to allow it to escalate it into Alpha Commands and actual fighting. Granted, neither of them has gotten into any serious Alpha fights in years. Or at least none that he was aware of. Both of them were pretty bad at that, although one of the brothers would always get into more fights than the other.

“I figured that a Russian would be the only one besides me stupid enough to get into the pool this time of year,” Viktor heard footsteps, glasses clanking and a sultry voice coming towards him.

He had turned his body around to see his friend Christophe. He hadn’t seen him for some time. But he was very happy to see him again.

“I guess I was right,” Chris smiled.

“Chris!”

“Hi, how’s Coach Viktor? Here I was hoping I would get to go skinny dipping.”

“Don’t let me stop you from enjoying yourself,” Viktor chuckled, “I’ll even take pictures if you want.”

“Oh, such a naughty Omega, Vitka. I don’t think your Alpha would like that if he caught us in such a scandalous affair,” Chris laughed, “It would crush your Alpha, no? I must decline your sweet offer, my dear friend. I see how Yuuri looks at you. And you had a child with him. I may wreck homes, but I would never want to get in between your happiness.”

Viktor laughed as he splashed water at the Alpha. He loved Chris and his goofiness. He knew that the Alpha was only teasing. It was innocent banter. He knew that Chris was still involved with that Omega back in his home country. Things were starting to get serious between the two. Viktor hoped for the best. He had never thought that he would see the day that Chris would actually settle down with somebody. He was always so wild and free. He loved that about the Alpha, but it would just bring him too much anxiety if he were to be with somebody like him. He knew that Chris was the kind of soul that needed to be free and the way that his personality would crush that.

Viktor remembered when Chris had discovered his secret. Viktor was around seventeen at the time Chris came to visit his home for the offseason. His Heats were starting to settle and he thought that it would be fine. He had just finished one of them before the season had ended for him. He felt that he would be fine with Chris visiting. Within two weeks, he had another Heat. For four days, he spent his Heat writhing on the bed as he wretched sobs. He remembered how he felt the shame overwhelm him for being an Omega. And he felt the despair of knowing that Chris would reveal to the world that he was an Omega. After his Heat had subsided and he saw Chris… He had expected him to be disgusted. Instead, the Alpha hugged him, promising Viktor that his secret was safe for as long as he needed. He was blessed that Viktor trusted him enough to know that he was actually an Omega. Chris was perhaps one of the only friends he ever had outside of his family and rink.

For a while, Viktor knew that his family believed that Chris and he were dating. They tried that shortly after Chris learned of his Omega status, but it never really worked out. They were both the same kind of crazy and only seemed to egg on the worst traits of the other. If they were together still, they both probably would be in jail. He was thankful that their romantic relationship lasted around a week or two like most kids their ages at the time. Although, the most they probably did was just quick kisses on the lips. No make-out sessions. No romps in the bedroom. They just worked better as friends.

Viktor had gotten out of the pool, taking pictures and handing champagne to the Alpha. During the photos, a fan had spotted them, and Chris had asked for them to take pictures of them on Viktor’s phone. Viktor loved the one where both he and Chris in the same pose, not bothering with looking at the camera as they had a leg raised up in the air. They both looked like badass bitches and he loved it. After the fan had left, Viktor had a sigh of relief, thankful that they hadn’t noticed his stomach.

“You know,” Chris smiled softly, “I’m really happy for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You look so much happier compared to last year.”

“Last year, I didn’t have a baby.”

“Nor did you have a mate, mon cher ami.”

Viktor groaned at Chris’s comment. He really liked Yuuri. Loved him. But he wasn’t sure where exactly they were in this relationship. Yes, they had been dating for a while and the world was aware that they were an item. But things were going to be changing soon between them. Yuuri was on suppressants. Alphas and Omegas couldn’t remain on suppressants for too long. Even with the long term ones, they needed to take a break from or it could wreck their bodies. And they would have two months for Yuuri to get off his suppressants long enough to have a natural Rut, which by that time, Viktor would end up being within the range of time where he should be expecting his first Heat since Yelena was born. And they haven’t even spoken about this. What would they do? It wasn’t like they were talking about it. He wanted Yuuri to bond with him. But he also knew that because of how things started with their relationship, Yuuri didn’t have to. 

“It’s complicated. We still haven’t talked about bonding or anything like that. I don’t even know if he wants to share his Rut with me,” Viktor laughed.

“Vitushka, he’s a young red-blooded Alpha,” Chris laughed, “he’s going to want to share his Rut with you.”

“Chris, don’t ever call me Vitushka,” Viktor was teasing as he laughed.

“Vitka, I am being serious though when I say this,” Chris sighed as they settled down, “you know that if Yuuri didn’t step up, after I kicked his ass, I would have claimed your little Yelena.”

“I wouldn’t let you do that. You have an Omega.”

“Vitka, you’re my friend. We’ve been friends for about ten years now? 

“I know, but you know I would never let you do that.”

“I know.”

Viktor smiled softly as he stood up, stretching, “Well, it’s getting really cold now and I should probably check up on Yuuri. We brought Yelena with us because of this being the Grand Prix Final. I even have a little surprise for the world when we bring her to the rink with us for the short program and free skate.”

They were making their way back over to Viktor and Yuuri’s room, both of them talking and laughing about random stuff. Viktor just wanted to go back to the hotel room and get warmed up. He felt like he was turning blue with just how freezing it had got so suddenly. Once they reached the door, he had Chris pull out the card key in his pocket, and once he put it in, Viktor used his foot to open the door. He saw that the light was off, Yuuri was in bed. The Alpha had his face buried in a pillow while Yelena was on her activity table bouncing around as she kicked her feet. She had finally started crawling. She wasn’t doing the classic knees and palms on the floor and just crawl, but more of just dragging and kicking her way around. Although, every once in a while, she would be on her palms and feet with her butt up in the air and would crawl. But that was when she wanted to move faster. He had a feeling that she would probably move to that type of crawl when she got closer to actually walking. It was pretty scary. She was barely four months old and was already moving around. With how things were going, she was probably going to be taking her first steps by the end of this year or the beginning of next year.

“Yuuri,” Viktor cried out, “I’m freezing! Will you draw me a hot bath? I can’t feel my toes!”

“And while you’re at it,” Chris smiled, “how about some coffee?”

“You were still asleep?”

“No,” Yuuri sighed.

Viktor looked at Chris before both of them looked at Yuuri smirking. Suddenly both jumped on the bed, Viktor had put his hand under Yuuri’s shirt which caused the Alpha to scream. Yuuri was like a hot water bottle, so nice and warm.

“Yuuri, I’m cold, heat me up,” the Omega teased.

“Jeez,” Yuuri caterwauled, “you’re both like human icicles! Both of you get off me, I’m not your heating pad!”

Yelena giggled as she bounced on her activity chair. Viktor laughed as he snuggled even more into Yuuri, pressing his cold nose close to Yuuri’s scent gland on his neck. The Alpha shivered, either from the eroticism of it or because Viktor really was that cold. Regardless, he thought that it was cute.

They had just finished practice for the day. Yuuri was working really hard. He knew that with the way the programs were now, JJ had a higher base score. The only thing that would end up working in Yuuri’s favor was if he could land the quad flip to at least get him there. The problem with that was Yuuri still had yet to land it in competition. And when it came to practice, he was flubbing it more than actually landing. Yuuri already had the technique down. But what he was missing was for the switch to finally flip. That was easier said than done.

“What should we do with the rest of the day?” Viktor looked at Yuuri as he was putting on his skate guards, “You should probably take it easy. Get a good night’s sleep before the short program tomorrow.”

“Don’t you go turning into a model coach on me now,” Yuuri huffed at him, “this is my first time in Barcelona. Take me sightseeing.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri a little shocked at the attitude he had thrown. He never really snapped like that before. Until he saw the twinkle in his eyes, that small curled up smile and wink. This was probably for last night when Viktor kept snaking his hands and limbs under his shirt and pants throughout the night. The Omega knew that he was still pretty cold, but he just loved the Alpha’s reaction when he would get flustered over just how ice-cold his touches were when Viktor ignored things like weather.

“Your wish is my command,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“Oh, we should bring Yelena with us. We can do a whole family thing,” Yuuri smiled.

“I thought we were.”

Yuuri smiled at Viktor. It was these small moments that kept making Viktor fall in love with the Alpha all over again. The smile on his lips. The twinkle in his eyes. The tender way he would look at him. The sass in his voice when he liked to play impishly with him. That fighting spirit that burned brightly within him. Then with his beautiful glass heart of his that he would wear proudly. He got to see so many sides of Yuuri. And each side was so wonderful that he just couldn’t help but fall all over in love with him.

They made their way to Mari and Minako’s room. They had been watching over Yelena for the morning while Yuuri and Viktor were practicing at the rink. Viktor was happy to see that they both could make it to support Yuuri. It also helped that they promised to watch over Yelena during their practices. But now that they were done, they would be taking care of her for the rest of the day together. They went to all the cool tourist attractions in the area, had some really good food, and they discovered that Viktor had more stamina for one thing that Yuuri didn’t have. Shopping. They probably had bought something in almost every store they went into. Getting gifts for friends and family. They even bought things for Yelena that Viktor would have to request for the hotel they were staying to ship back to Hasetsu.

“Oh I haven’t shopped in ages, this is fun,” Viktor was chipper.

He turned to see Yuuri panting and out of breath, “I think I need a break.”

“I only wish we could have come when the Euro was weaker. You’re having fun, da?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled as he motioned for Viktor to hand over Yelena.

The Omega watched as Yuuri pulled one of Yelena’s bottles. He had her back on his chest as he handed her the bottle. She accepted it without hesitation as she started drinking. She was growing up so fast. Viktor still couldn’t believe that just five months ago, she was still inside him. And now, here she was, sitting with a bit of support and just drinking her bottle without either of them helping her. He was scared to blink because if he did, Yelena would be grown up, walking, talking, fully presented, and asking for the car. It was terrifying and exciting all at the same time.

Viktor was watching the Alpha as he gazed at their child. Viktor knew that Yuuri normally didn’t ask to go around sightseeing when they went to different places. Was he especially nervous this time around? The last Grand Prix Final didn’t exactly work out the way he had wanted. But this was a new year. Everybody had changed this year. He was no exception.

Once Yelena had finished with her bottle, Yuuri had taken it away from her. He placed it in her baby bag while Viktor started to burp her, already having a spit-up cloth on his shoulder. Just in case. Once they were done, they placed her back on a stroller.

“Yuuri, follow me. I want to get you a new suit.”

“What’s wrong with my old suit?”

“It’s ugly and I’m going to burn it.”

Viktor did end up seeing the press conference Yuuri went to after Yelena was born. He had missed it because he was on bed rest along with losing his damn mind as he spiraled into depression. He couldn’t even read what Yuuri was saying because all he could think about was just how horrible that suit and tie looked. He had been meaning to get him something new to replace it, but it always slipped his mind. With training and coaching Yuuri along with taking care of Yelena, it slipped through his mind. Now that they were in Barcelona, he could just go ahead and get him taken care of.

The Omega was watching the Alpha freaking out as they had gone back to the bench they had rested. They hadn’t realized that they had lost one of their bags and figured that this would have been the best place. It really didn’t matter all that much. It was just a small bag with nuts. They could go back to the shop tomorrow and buy some more. It was a bit of an inconvenience, but it wasn’t going to be the end of the world.

“No luck, it’s not here either.”

“Okay, just calm down,” Viktor spoke calmly, “Try to remember. It’s a bag of nuts. Brown paper bag with green print. Where did you last see it?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where else to look. This was my best guess. I’ll go back to the shop and get another bag.”

Viktor couldn’t get why he was so determined about getting a bag of nuts. It wasn’t that big of a deal. The bag of nuts wasn’t even that big of a deal. But here Yuuri was, freaking out desperately trying to find them. Even willing to go and buy a new bag right now. Never mind the fact that it was late and there was a good chance that the little shop was most likely closed for the day.

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled softly, “the shop is probably closed by now. Let’s go back to the hotel. I’m guessing you’re tired?”

“Why are you just assuming that I’m tired?” Yuuri was looking at the Omega annoyed.

“Fine, then I’m tired and Yelena’s going to have to go to bed soon.”

Both of them grumbled as they started walking around the area. They managed to find a little town square with a lot of Christmas stuff put up already. It was beautiful the way the stalls lit up and people talking and laughing. The mix of all kinds of scents and pheromones were strong but pleasant. Both Viktor and Yuuri had stopped as they both started scenting the stroller and Yelena before they closed it. The fabric of the stroller hood was breathable which allowed air to get in, but the fabric was pretty good at keeping scents and pheromones away except for the pheromones and scents that were already inside. Once they were done, they continued walking and looking around. Viktor was just fortunate that he had pumped a good amount of milk today so he could get a cup of hot wine.

“Your birthday is coming up. It’s on Christmas day, isn’t it?”

“Da,”

“I’ll see if I can find you a birthday present while we’re here.”

“In Russia, we don’t celebrate before the actual day,” Viktor spoke casually as he sipped on his hot wine, “and we don’t celebrate Christmas, or at least not like how other countries do it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh, it’s alright. You wanna try some of my hot wine?”

“No thank you, I told you that I don’t like to drink before competitions.”

“Oh right, sorry. I forgot.”

Viktor couldn’t help but watch Yuuri as they walked around the plaza. He had this look of endless wonder about him. He seemed to get like that when he was on a mission. He was captivated by something for a moment only to go for something else until he found what he was looking for and would just go for it. He loved seeing that side of Yuuri. He was so determined and WAS determined to not let anything get him down. All he had to do was just watch him and be there for him.

Viktor took a couple steps before he realized that Yuuri had stopped moving. He turned and saw that Yuuri made his way to a shop, looking at the window. He found what he wanted. Yuuri had called for him to come inside the shop with him before Yuuri was just all over the glass looking at random things. Viktor was looking at some of the necklaces. His Mama and Mamen were going to be having their anniversary soon at the beginning of January. Maybe it would be a good time to go and buy something for them? A gold pendant for his Mama and his Maman loved bracelets with charms.

“I’ll be outside with Yelena, I’m good now.”

“Oh?”

That was pretty quick… He didn’t expect to stay in the shop for such a short amount of time.

“Do you mind if I continue to look around? I think I’m going to get something for Mama and Mamen. They have their wedding anniversary coming up soon and I want to get them something.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Yuuri smiled as he took the stroller from Viktor and waited outside of the store.

Once the Alpha was out of the shop, Viktor made his way to the woman at the glass table.

“Excuse me, miss,” Viktor started, “by any chance, do you know what that gentleman just bought? He’s my boyfriend and I just wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything crazy.”

“Oh? He bought a ring,” the woman smiled.

Viktor’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard what she said. He bought rings. Yuuri bought rings. This Alpha bought him rings. He was trying desperately not to Drop. He needed to stay calm or Yuuri was probably going to freak out.

“Oh, I see. I, wow. Okay, thank you. Well, I wanted to get a few things,” Viktor stated as he pointed at one of the bracelets and one of the necklaces.

“By any chance, did the ring my boyfriend buy come in a set?”

“Oh, claro que sí,” the woman smiled brightly as she showed him the ring, “You buy?”

Viktor nodded as he handed her his card.

He had made his purchase quickly and made his way out of the shop, smiling brightly as he saw Yuuri. He couldn’t believe it still. Yuuri had gotten him a ring. He didn’t know when he was going to pop the question, but at least now he knew that Yuuri was actually serious about them. He had never really given him a reason to not be serious. It was just that with how everything was, he knew that Yuuri could leave at any time. Even now, it felt a little unreal with hearing that Yuuri had bought rings. Maybe he was overthinking it? Maybe it had nothing to do with them? He pushed his thoughts to the side as he exited the store.

They continued walking around. Viktor could see that the tension on the Alpha’s shoulders had loosened up. Whatever was going on with him seemed to have passed and that was a relief for him. Viktor peaked inside the stroller, seeing that Yelena was sleeping soundly. That was perfect. Although in a bit, they were going to have to wake her up for her feeding.

Viktor didn’t even realize that they had started walking back towards the hotel. Yuuri had stopped as he motioned for them to just take a small break over at one of the churches along the way. Viktor gasped softly, taken aback by the beauty of the old church. It must have been so old with the way it was built. Even though they were there earlier during the day, they must have walked by it. But at night, the low lights made it feel almost as if it were from another world. The choir singing hymns only seemed to elevate that belief. Slowly, they made their way to the top of the stairs, making sure that Yelena was still sleeping soundly. The Omega couldn’t take his eyes off of the Alpha. He seemed nervous again. But it wasn’t the kind of nervous that he was used to seeing painted on Yuuri’s face.

Suddenly, without even questioning, Yuuri held Viktor’s hand, slipping the glove off his hand delicately. He pressed his lips on each finger before he suddenly pulled out a ring. The Omega felt the cool metal brush against his skin before it seemed to get stop suddenly on a knuckle before giving way. Viktor’s mind was spinning as the church bells rang throughout his ears. He didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t believe what was going on.

“Thank you, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered softly, “for everything you’ve done. I… I wanted to get you something and this was the best I could think of. Well, anyway, I uh, I’ll do my best from tomorrow on.”

Viktor was trying very hard not to cry over what was happening. He smiled sweetly as he held Yuuri’s hand.

“Okay,” Viktor whispered, “I’ll tell you something that you won’t even have to think about.”

Viktor pulled out the ring that he had just bought and placed it on Yuuri’s finger. He could hear the small gasp escape from the Alpha’s lips.

“Tomorrow, skate in a way that is true to yourself. Show me a program that makes you proud,” Viktor whispered as he kissed Yuuri’s hand.

That was the best way for Viktor to win a gold medal. To skate the way he wanted to skate. Everything else would always fall into place. It didn’t matter what others said.

Yuuri had cupped his hand on Viktor’s cheek as he rubbed his wrist on his face. Viktor could smell the sandalwood from the Alpha. It was soothing and brought him such warmth in his heart. The Omega just wanted to stay like this for as long as he could. Just holding Yuuri’s attention. Holding his hand tenderly. Looking into those beautiful brown eyes…

“So, Yuuri, is there anything else that you wanted to tell me?”

“It’s stupid, you’re going to say no anyway,” Yuuri muttered sheepishly.

“Oh, don’t be silly. You never know,” Viktor laughed as he hugged Yuuri, “it’s not like you were asking to mate with me or something.”

Suddenly the Alpha turned a few shades of red, he was shaking in his hold before it dawned on Viktor.

“Holy shit, you are.”

“Vitya will you marry me?”

“Holy crap, I killed him,” Viktor could hear Yuuri freaking out.

“What happened?” Viktor groaned.

He looked at Yuuri who seemed rather relieved. The Omega looked around, seeing that he was on the ground. He looked at his hand, seeing the golden ring on his finger. Yuuri had proposed to him. He was freaking out again, this time purring and hugging the Alpha tightly.

“Yes, I’ll be your bond mate!”

“Vitya, did you just Drop?”

Viktor looked at him with his classic heart-shaped grin, “Yes!”

“You scared the crap out of me.”

“I’m sorry, I just got overwhelmed. I’m fine now, I promise.”

Yuuri nodded as he helped Viktor up. They were holding hands as they pushed the stroller. Viktor could hear Yuuri’s stomach growling as they started to make their way out of the market. Once they were out of there, they opened the stroller to see that Yelena was awake again. She was looking at Viktor annoyed as if she were not amused that they had been ignoring her.

“I’m sorry Lenchan, it’s just that Papa proposed to me. It’s alright, you’ll be the most beautiful flower girl.”

Viktor laughed as he picked up his daughter. She didn’t look amused whatsoever. He shook his head as he continued laughing before he held her close to him. After a bit, she started giggling again. He loved listening to her giggle. He could hear it all day.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. They weren’t sure what was going on, but the voice sounded familiar. They made their way towards the sound surprised to hear that it was Mari and Minako. They were gawking at something on the window.

“Oh, well it looks like Minako and Mari are here,” Yuuri chuckled.

The two women suddenly lunged at the Alpha, screaming in Japanese before Yuuri responded back at them. It went like that for a bit before he sighed and just motioned for everybody to come along. They went inside and Viktor saw Yura with one of the other skaters.

“Oh wow, I thought I’d never see the day where my little Yurochka actually enjoying the company of another human being?” Viktor chuckled in Russian.

“Fuck off,” Yura muttered.

“And an Alpha too,” Viktor smirked, “I’m happy for you. Just don’t do what Yuuri and I did and you won’t have a little Yelena,” Viktor barked a laugh at the end.

“I’m going to strangle you!”

“We’re both Alphas though, how would we end up with a kid?” Otabek looked at both him and Yuri confused.

“Holy shit, I didn’t know you spoke Russian. Fuck.”

“Viktor I’m going to murder you!” Yuri slammed his hands on the table.

“You’re an Omega?” Otabek asked Yuri.

“Fuck, I’m really sorry, Yura, I swear,” Viktor blurted out in frantic Russian, “I thought we were the only ones here who could speak Russian. If I had known, I promise I wouldn’t have spilled the beans.”

“So is Viktor, fucking dumbass!”

“That’s fair. Please don’t tell anybody though. Not many people know. And I am so sorry.”

“Vitya, what’s happening? Why is Yurio angry?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.”

“So the fucking pig doesn’t even know my secondary gender?” Yuri spat in Russian.

“Nope. Not my place to tell him. And like I said, I’m really sorry. I really didn’t mean to reveal your secondary gender to anybody like that.”

“It’s fine, tell the dumbass if you want. But you fucking owe me.”

“Yeah. How about I make you another program for the next season?”

“Both short program and Free Skate, you fucking dick.”

“Deal.”

“I’m not going to tell anybody your secondary genders. It’s really not a big deal for me, but I get it,” Otabek muttered as he sipped hore of his drink.

After the little bump, the group sat together. Before they knew it, the group grew larger and larger until it seemed like just about everybody who was supposed to be competing at the Grand Prix Final had appeared. Everybody was laughing and joking around.

“It’s pretty crazy that we’re all here like this together. Last year, I couldn’t even bring myself to be around other competitors like this. Couldn’t even bring myself to talk to Viktor without getting crazy drunk.”

“Yeah, but if that didn’t happen, then Yelena wouldn’t be here,” Viktor sighed softly as he held Yelena while she drank from her bottle.

“You know, I never did show you the pictures taken at Sochi,” Viktor chuckled.

“Oh no! I don’t ever want to see those!”

“Wait, what? I do!” Mari laughed.

“Same.”

“I was Dad levels of drunk,” Yuuri panicked.

“Oh, this will be good!”

“No it won’t!”

“I got pictures of Yuuri pole dancing with me,” Chris spoke as he pulled out his phone.

“Same,” Viktor laughed.

“We’re gonna need to have to see those.”

“Yuuri so dirty!” Phichit laughed.

Yuuri was putting his hands in his face as he tried to hide away his embarrassment. It was really cute. His Alpha was just the cutest thing sometimes.

“So,” Chris smiled, “What’s with the rings?”

“Oh!?”

“What rings?” Mari asked.

“Since when do you wear jewelry, Yuuri?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Yuuri was freaking out.

“And look, they match.”

“Congratulations on your marriage!” Phichit was screaming out suddenly, “Everybody, my best friend just got married!”

Yuuri seemed to have just given up as he started thumping his head against the table. Muttering about how they weren’t wedding rings. Viktor smiled as he patted Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Thank you, but they aren’t wedding rings. They are engagement rings. We’re going to become Bond Mates once Yuuri wins Gold at this Grand Prix Final.”

Viktor glanced over at the other skaters. It seemed that they were about to murder Yuuri with what he just said. Winning the Gold medal for the Grand Prix Final would be nice. Even though he still would marry Yuuri regardless if he won gold or not, he wanted to stir the pot. Although saying what he said, it seemed like he ended up pissing in the fire instead.

“Ha, you’re joking, right?” JJ suddenly bolstered, “I’ll be the one getting married and winning gold. Good luck next year on getting married.”

“Well,” Viktor sighed as he stood up, “It’s getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Not to mention this little one’s bedtime was a long time ago. She’s going to be so fussy tomorrow,” Yuuri groaned as he smoothed Yelena’s hair out of her face.

“Yeah, you both are right,” Phichit sighed, “shame too. Yuuri you gonna text me tonight? You always send me pics of Yelena when she’s put down for bed. Those pictures, I swear save lives.”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Chris, tell your Omega that we said hi and that we wished he could have joined us today.”

“He’s coming in tonight from the airport, my coach said that he would pick him up but he wanted me to be in bed early.”

“You should listen to him.”

“Like you ever listened to Yakov!” Yura spat.

“It’s bedtime for this rugrat too,” Viktor gave Yuri a shit-eating grin.

“Fuck you!”

“Taken, but ask Otabek,” Viktor chuckled in Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, thank you guys for supporting me with this fic. It means a lot to me. Please leave your comments and kudos. You have no idea how much it means to me when I see that. It lets me know that people are interested in my crazy ideas.


	20. It's Over Isn't It?

Viktor woke up before Yuuri did. He could see the Alpha sleeping peacefully as the morning sunlight gleamed against the engagement ring on his finger. He still couldn’t even wrap his head around it. Yesterday, Yuuri had proposed to him. He wanted to be there for him. Maybe Yuuri wanted to stay because it was for him and not only Yelena. Maybe Yuuri wanted to be with him just because? He pressed his lips tenderly on the Alpha. He loved kissing this man so much. He swore that he would never grow tired of those sweet lips against his as if they were a whisper of a tender trust and care.

The evidence of last night still lingered in the air as he felt that familiar ache that he enjoyed. He made his way over to Yelena, removing the sheet over her crib. She was still sleeping. He rubbed his wrist on her gently as he scented her before he made his way to one of the closets. He threw on some pants and he was off. He made his way out of the hotel and just started walking. He was happy. Viktor expected, after having Yelena, that he would never have a mate. Who would want him when he messed up like this? But Yuuri wanted him still. Even before. And even now.

He was looking at the ocean before him as he heard the black-tailed gulls. He smiled as it reminded him of Hasetsu. Home. He never thought that Hasetsu would become home for him. Even though he had his bumps in the road, Yuuri’s family accepted him. They accepted and loved Yelena. Yuuri’s parents felt like his own. They gave him the same love and encouragement that they gave their children. And for that, he was eternally grateful to them.

Viktor suddenly felt something slam against his back. He stayed in place as more slams against his back were made as he heard the young Omega’s grunts. He was surprised that it was a bit rougher than normal. But he played it off as if he didn’t even notice.

“Viktor Nikiforov is as good as dead.”

Maybe he was right. The old him was gone. The old him was a sad, depressed, and miserable Omega forced to wear a mask that oozed fake happiness that made his stomach churn. He hoped that Viktor was dead and would never be found. The Viktor that he was now was happy for the first time in a long time. Yuuri helped him with that.

Viktor turned around as a gentle breeze rolled on by. He could see the anger seething from the Blond Omega. The blond Omega looked like he was just fed up with everything. Maybe he was. He remembered back in Russia when Yakov saw a student struggling with step sequences, the old Alpha would show Yuuri Katsuki’s programs with his intense steps. Viktor knew very well that Yuri was a big fan of his Japanese namesake. Viktor knew, at a deeper level, that Yuri had a crush on the Alpha. And he knew damn well that it bothered the young Omega that an Alpha he was interested in didn’t even care for him romantically. It probably bothered him, even more, seeing the Alpha of his affections happy with somebody else that wasn’t him. His inner Omega was seething and Yuri probably didn’t know how to deal with it.

“I don’t get what makes you so happy about babysitting that stupid pig.”

Viktor took a step closer, a smirk right on his face as he released his own pheromones. He was going to put the young Omega in his place. He was tired of Yuri pulling this shit on him and Yuuri. He needed to grow up. He needed to move on. He was still a child and this would pass.

“Did you want to compete against me?”

“So arrogant. You may not realize it Viktor, but not all skaters look up to you. Just give it up, old man.”

Viktor grabbed the Omega’s face, sure to have his ring press against his cheek as to make a point. His pheromones that he released told him everything. Viktor could smell the anger coming off of the young Omega. He could tell that there were unrequited feelings there. And Yuri would have to learn to move on from them. Yuuri was too old for him, almost ten years older. Even though it wasn’t unheard of for Omegas that were Yuri’s age to be thrown into a Bond with Alphas pushing ten years and even double their age, it was a practice that was becoming less common, much to Viktor’s relief.

“You love him,” Viktor smirked.

“The pig will fail, and you’ll see that the ring you got from him is garbage. I’m going to win this. I’ll show you just how incompetent he is,” ignored the statement he made. Either because he didn’t exactly register it, or maybe because he didn’t want to acknowledge that fact.

Viktor breathed out a chuckle through his nose. His Mama was right. Little boys and little Alphas always picked on the ones they had a crush on.

“Let go of me,” Yuri spat.

Viktor did as the Omega requested. He looked at the beach again, seeing a person walking with a dog along the sand. The gulls crying through the air. If he never had gotten pregnant… If he never left Russia, life would have been so different. Even if he somehow managed to make it as a competitor. Yuuri would not have made it to the Grand Prix Final. Last year had left him broken and he probably would have retired due to his own shame. And this Yuri… He wouldn’t be fighting this hard. Truth be told, Viktor would have lost his strength to fight just as hard. Yuuri may not even realize just how much of an effect he has on others.

“You know, this place reminds me of Hasetsu,” Yuri stated casually.

“I was thinking the same,” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri was on the ice as he took a drink of his water. Viktor had Yelena sitting on the top of the barricade in the little outfit he had gotten her for this event. She was wearing a cute little onesie that looked identical to Yuuri’s Eros costume. Her butt poofy from her diaper but she looked absolutely precious. Yuuri had laughed when the custom onesies came in for Yelena a month ago. He remembered how he said that the Eros costume was supposed to be sexy, but Yelena just made everything look extremely agape. Which Viktor had to agree. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor held Yuuri’s hand in his as he placed a gentle kiss.

Yuuri kissed Viktor’s hand back. Viktor felt his chest rumble with purrs as he felt Yuuri scenting him. He watched surprised before he passed his wrist over to Yelena, scenting her as well and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Viktor didn’t expect for Yelena to be able to have enough hair to do anything with it. But today, he was able to go and do it in a simple ponytail. The same way he did his hair when he had worn that costume as a teenager. Although, it wasn’t that long of a ponytail for her.

“Here I go.”

“You got this,” Viktor nodded with a smile.

Viktor watched his Alpha go to the center of the ice. He held Yelena close to him as she grabbed at his badge. The music started and he saw just how beautiful Yuuri was skating. He could see that his Alpha had his confidence back and more. He wasn’t doubting his decisions like before. He knew that Yuuri was going to go for the quad flip at the end of the program. It was something he would never do simply, even when he was Yuuri’s age. Not because he didn’t think he could do it, but because he knew that he didn’t have enough stamina for something so insane. But Yuuri was lucky. He was very fortunate with never suffering from any major injuries to his body and he was very young still.

Every jump he did, Viktor was cheering, lifting Yelena’s hands up in the air as she seemed indifferent to the situation. When she gets older, she would understand what was going on. But that would be years from now. At the moment, she was just happy being with her mama and that papa was very close by. He was surprised though that she hadn’t been getting fussy. Normally she was really bad with crowds. There were too many scents that would just overwhelm her and send her into a crying tantrum. Maybe it was because she was much closer to Viktor and Yuuri now that the scents weren’t bothering her as much. Or maybe it was because she had been heavily scented by both of them.

Viktor saw Yuuri fall to his hands and knees after the program had finished. He could smell the emotions from him. Relief. Distress. Pride. Fear. He knew that Yuuri was so happy that he finished the program. But he also knew that he was beating himself up over placing his hand on the ice during the quad flip. It was better than the other times he had made that jump. He wouldn’t be surprised if this competition or even next competition Yuuri would be able to make that jump.

Those feelings though, it reminded him of how he felt last season. It was easy when he approached each new season as if he were reinventing himself. Starting over again every year took a lot out of him. And it left him empty. Nothing solid to hold onto. For so long, he felt as if he didn’t need anybody by his side. He was stronger doing things by himself. But when Yuuri walked into his life and gave him the gift of parenthood, he realized that he wasn’t as strong as he thought. But he was stronger when he had Yuuri, and their families together by his side.

Viktor started to make his way for the kiss and cry, Yelena in his arms as she giggled. He could see that Yuuri was making his way to the kiss and cry as well. Viktor made it to the seat before Yuuri. But once they were together, Viktor handed Yelena over to her father. Yuuri placed kisses on her head as he held her close to his heart.

“I messed up,” Yuuri whispered.

“You put your hand on the ice. It’s alright. I know you’ll get it next time.”

“I wanted you to be proud of me.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor placed his hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly, “I already am proud of you.”

They looked at the score on the scoreboard together. It was a solid 97.83. It didn’t break into the hundreds but it was a good score. It just wasn’t a score that Yuuri wanted. Viktor placed his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as they watched Phichit skate his program. It was beautiful. He had his own challenges ahead. Especially when he had come out as an Omega about a few weeks ago. Viktor and Yuuri, along with other skaters, were very quick to show their support for his decision. Although Viktor was very envious of Phichit. He was a braver person than him. He was willing to risk everything. His skating career. His chance to win a gold medal. Everything. Just so he could be himself without hiding that he was an Omega. Viktor wished he had the Thai’s courage to reveal his own secondary gender. One day he would. But he just didn’t know when.

As his program ended, they watched as the Thai skater crumbled to the ice. Viktor could see on the television a close up of his face. He was overcome with emotions. He worked so hard. Viktor could feel the sense of pride he had for his fellow Omega. He could smell the pride from Yuuri. Phichit is his best friend. Yuuri had told Viktor that it was Phichit’s dream to skate a program to that song. And for him to make it to the Grand Prix Final and skate it. It was a dream come true. Of course, Yuuri was happy for his friend.

“Get out of the kiss and cry already,” Yuri screamed as he kicked the bench from under them, “idiots.”

Viktor looked at Yuri before looking at Yuuri and Yelena. Yuuri was on his back as he held Yelena up in the air. She seemed rattled as she tried to hold in her tears before she started screaming.

“Look what you did!” Viktor barked in Russian to the Omega as he grabbed his baby, “you scared her!”

“Why would you bring your baby over here, to begin with?”

“Because she’s my baby!”

“Yurochka, apologize to Vitya and his Alpha.”

“Hell no,”

“Forget it, let him act like that,” Viktor stuck his tongue out before he started bouncing Yelena around a bit, “it’s alright, I know Yura scared you.”

“Hey, let’s go to the stands.”

Viktor nodded as he handed Yelena back to Yuuri. Slowly they were walking. But Viktor couldn’t really stop watching the Omega on the ice. Viktor watched in awe at the young Omega. It was eerie just how he moved on the ice. It was almost as if he was seeing into the past. Viktor could feel himself growing cold as he watched the program Yuri was skating. He knew what he had just witnessed. Yuri Plesetsky had broken his record. Viktor didn’t need to tally up the scores in his head. He knew it.

He heard the score. It was a world record. He didn’t know how to feel about it. His record was smashed by a teenager who was angry that he “stole” his first crush. Well, maybe they were even now. He stole his record, he stole Yuuri.

“Viktor,” Yuuri called out.

The Omega turned to see his Alpha holding their child in his arms. He wasn’t sure if he heard the score or if he was just pretended that he didn’t hear anything. He asked how things were going and all he could do was nod.

“Chris is about to take the ice, let’s have a seat.”

So much had happened for the first program. JJ had choked and was in last place. Something just about everybody did not expect to see. Then there was the way that Yuri had beat his short program score. Just about everybody had done amazing.

“How do you feel about your short program world record being broken?” one of the reporters had asked him.

In all honesty? He felt numb. He didn’t like that it was broken. If he could, he would have gone right on the ice and skated to reclaim it. But that wasn’t a very sportsman−like of him to do. All he could do was say that he was proud to see somebody from his country beat the record and how he couldn’t wait for Yuri to surprise the world with his skating. He answered question after question. Looking at Yuuri a bit nervously. He just didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be a million miles away. And he was thankful that Yuuri picked up on that. He used Yelena as an excuse and both made their way out of the arena as quickly as possible.

Viktor just stayed quiet the entire time. Yuuri was scenting him, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. They had to be. They just had to be. He felt tired. He was tired. Today was just draining emotionally for everybody.

Once they made their way to their hotel, they took the elevator to their room. Quickly they rushed to the door to their hotel room before closing it behind them. Yuuri had placed Yelena in her crib before he led Viktor to their bed.

“How are you feeling, Vitya?”

And he just lost it. He cried. He felt like a spoiled child as he sobbed all over Yuuri. He was angry. He couldn’t believe that Yuri had broken his world record. He knew that this behavior was so unlike the behavior he would show off to the world. But he was alone with Yuuri. He had seen his ugly side before.

“I’m angry, Yuuri. Yura is a jerk and he did this just to spite me!”

“Why would he want to do that?” Yuuri asked him softly as he carded his fingers through his hair.

“Yuri is a really big fan of yours. Even though he would never admit it to you.”

“Really? He’s always calling me an idiot and a pig,” Yuuri chuckled, “I would have never guessed.”

“He also has a really big crush on you.”

“Wait, what? But he’s an Alpha!”

“Omega,” Viktor corrected.

“Oh, man,” Yuuri muttered, “Do I need to talk to him?”

Without even thinking, Viktor pulled Yuuri by his jacket, pulling him in for a kiss. He needed this. He wanted Yuuri. He needed to soothe his own Omega. Even though he knew it was silly. Yuuri wasn’t interested in some teenage kid that still wasn’t even out of high school yet. The Omega purred as the Alpha kissed him back. Tongues dancing to the rhythms of their heartbeats. Viktor felt himself being lost in Yuuri’s touches. He wanted to swim into each and every kiss. But Yuuri had pulled back, a whimper caught in the Omega’s throat.

“Let’s put Yelena up for her nap and we can continue this,” Yurui whispered softly.

Viktor nodded slowly as he registered what the Alpha was saying. Carefully, Viktor got off the bed with Yuuri as they made their way to the crib. Viktor had a bottle already ready for her. It was really hard for him to have the energy to just have her feed. It was just a little less tedious to just pump during outings like this and give her that instead of her just suckling for an hour because she just wanted to graze instead. With the bottle, she tended to eat her meal much faster.

Viktor watched her as she drank from her bottle. As soon as she was done with half her bottle, she dropped it to her side and yawned. Both Yuuri and Viktor started scenting her along with the blankets and toys in her crib. They had placed the blanket over her crib, making sure that their scents stayed in there as best as possible. Viktor watched as Yuuri made sure that the blanket was secured before he went back to kissing Viktor senseless.

The Omega moaned into the Alpha’s mouth sweetly as they crashed back to the bed. Viktor felt his skin getting damp as he took off the layers of fabric he had on. Viktor wanted to get Yuuri undressed as quickly as possible. He was just thankful that the costume he had one was a one piece. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to shed the costume as he attacked Viktor’s lips with his. Viktor was a sobbing mess as he felt hot kisses trailing all over his body.

“How badly do you want me?” Yuuri asked, his voice husky with desire.

“Badly,” Viktor was pleading, “I want you so bad.”

“Shh, I promise that you’ll have me.” Yuuri’s promise was gold for the Omega.

He felt a wretched sob escape from his lips as kisses trailed slowly over his body. Yuuri had stopped on his nipples as he licked and teased them in earnest. Viktor was still lactating and it seemed that just about any kind of touch would set him off.

“Yuuri,” Viktor was huffing, “please!”

“Shhh, you’re just so cute when you look like that.”

Viktor was sobbing as he thrust his hips into the air. He felt his mind was swimming from the pheromones that were being released. He wanted Yuuri to claim him. He wanted Yuuri to use him just so everybody around knew that Yuuri was an Alpha who was satiated with him. That he was a good Omega. An Omega that could not only bring Yuuri endless pleasures but that he was able to bless Yuuri with a child. He could hear the Alpha chuckling as he wrapped his hand around Viktor’s hardened cock. The Omega was sobbing even harder as he thrust his hip upwards.

Little by little, Yuuri’s hot kisses and tongue traveled lower down his body. It was torture just how slow Yuuri was gong. Viktor was begging for Yuuri to fuck him. He needed his cock inside him. He needed his knot. He wanted to know that Yuuri needed this just as badly as he did.

“Shh, I got you,” Yuuri whispered, “I got you. I want you to cum for me, can you do that Vitya?”

“Call me Vitushka when you fuck me, please,” Viktor was sobbing as he was desperately trying to get more friction.

“Vitushka, you can cum as hard as you like, I promise,” Yuuri smirked as he started kissing Viktor’s inner thigh.

Viktor felt himself cumming hard as Yuuri continued to tease him. Viktor just wasn’t expecting for him to cum this hard. The Omega was panting hard as Yuuri continued to tease him. Viktor was squirming as the Alpha continued playing with him. Viktor felt his body twitching before Yuuri started to press his member against Viktor’s pussy. He knew well enough that he was socked. Yuuri, from what Viktor could tell, didn’t care as he slowly inserted his member inside. Once Viktor felt Yuuri was completely buried inside him, the Alpha started pulling out slowly before snapping his hips back into him.

“You’re so tight, fu…” Yuuri was murmuring as he continued thrusting into the Omega.

Viktor was rubbing his dick as he had Yuuri thrusting into him. He felt as if his mind was drawing a blank as Yuuri kissed him tenderly. He could taste the Alpha’s pheromones on his tongue as they made out. The Omega was slowly got on top of the Alpha as he started riding his cock. Viktor was shivering as he rode as hard as he could.

“Yuuri fuck, harder! I’m going to cum!”

“Vitushka, cum for me as many times as you need,” Yuuri whispered as Viktor felt his body convulsing with another mindblowing orgasm.

He felt his body sink back down onto the bed as Yuuri threw his legs over his shoulders. Yuuri was thrusting even harder than before into him. Viktor felt like his mind was going to go completely blank as Yuuri thrust into him. He was just finishing up his orgasm and Yuuri seemed to be going into him even harder. He could see the intense look and hunger in Yuuri’s eyes as he thrust into him. This was an Alpha who was hungry for his body. This was an Alpha that was hyped up and needed to release that energy. And what better way than to release it on their oh so willing Omega?

Viktor let out a sudden howl of pleasure as he felt something press inside his slick covered hole. Yuuri whispered softly sweet nothings that Viktor couldn’t comprehend. He kissed him tenderly, removing the sudden intrusion to his ass as he begged him to put it back in. The Alpha smiled as he obeyed the Omega as he slipped, what Viktor assumed was his finger, back inside his ass.

“You’re soaked here too. It’s as if you want me to fill every hole of yours up. Is that what you want, Vitushka?”

“Please, Alpha, fill me!” Viktor’s voice was a strangled sob that wrecked his body.

“Did you bring one of your toys?”

“What?”

“One of your toys?”

“A regular dildo. It’s the small one that vibrates.”

Yuuri nodded as he pulled out of Viktor. The sudden emptiness made Viktor whimper as his body craved for Yuuri’s touch. He watched Yuuri diligently as he searched through Viktor’s bag. Viktor smelled the excitement coming off the Alpha before Yuuri came back to the bed. He showed off the small phallic vibrator to him before he slipped it inside him.

“I want you,” Viktor groaned out slightly annoyed.

“You’re so wet from your slick here,” Yuuri smiled seductively as he mouthed his inner thigh.

Viktor let out a soft moan as he felt Yuuri playing with him more. He felt his body shivering as Yuuri pulled the toy out. Viktor could see just how wet it was before Yuuri teased it into his ass. He let out a cry as it went in easily enough. Once it was fully inside, the base preventing the toy from going in any further, Yuuri had turned it on. His body jolted as he felt the vibrations rattle his body. He grabbed one of the pillows from the bed as he covered his face with it. He was crying out uncontrollably into the pillow as he felt Yuuri grab his hips. He felt Yuuri pushing himself back in. Skin slapping skin as Viktor felt himself losing his mind. He was desperately clinging onto the pillow as he bit it instinctively. He wanted to be marked so badly. He wanted to bite Yuuri at his gland around his neck.

“Fuck me harder,” Viktor was sobbing.

Yuuri chuckled as he pulled out, “Get on your stomach and raise your ass for me, please?”

Viktor nodded as he did what Yuuri asked. Suddenly Yuuri dove back in, his hands pressed firmly on his hips. His hands felt so hot against his skin. Yuuri’s body was pushing in the dildo inside his ass with every thrust into him. Viktor was a sobbing mess as he pushed his own hips into the Alpha. His body was shaking uncontrollably as Yuuri raked his body with the heat of their passion.

“I’m going to cum, Vitushka,” Yuuri moaned out as he started thrusting into the Omega faster.

“I want you to,” Viktor was sobbing, “knot me!”

Yuuri pressed his chest against Viktor’s back as he bit Viktor’s shoulder blade. Viktor let out a cry as he pressed his ass more into Yuuri’s hips. He felt Yuuri’s knot forming inside him. Viktor was twitching, his breathing heavy. He could feel his body teetering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

“Don’t freak out,” Viktor was panting, “I’m about to Drop.”

Viktor woke up seeing Yuuri holding him close to his body. He could feel Yuuri’s knot shrinking before slipping out of him. Yuuri was kissing his neck tenderly as he scented him. Viktor moaned softly as he turned his body, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck. He kissed the Alpha’s jawline before he reached his lips. Viktor felt like this was absolutely perfect. They made love, throwing each other into the pits of their lusts and passions. And tomorrow, Yuuri would win gold.

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered.

“What for?”

“Being you,” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri blushed lightly as he kissed him again. Unlike the earlier kisses, this was soft and sweet. Viktor had pulled away as he started to get out of bed. He swayed his hips as he walked to the bathroom. Before he went in, Viktor turned to see Yuuri watching him.

“I’m going to take a quick shower, okay?”

“Yeah, no problem. I wanted to talk to you after your done, is that alright?”

“Da.”

Viktor went into the shower and turned on the water. Once it was hot enough, he hopped on in and let the water hit him. He looked at his hips, seeing the light bruises on his skin. He felt his body slowly relaxing as the water massaged him. He smirked as he thought about how Yuri would be pissed if he knew that Viktor led the Alpha to bed yet again.

The Omega didn’t even bother doing his ritual for his showers. He just wanted to feel the water hit against his body. After some time, he turned off the water. He dried his body quickly as he threw on a robe.

He stepped out of the shower as he saw Yuuri already dressed. He didn’t realize that it was so late already. The lights were on in the room as the city burst with life at night. He made his way over to Yelena as he removed the sheet. She was already awake and sucking on one of her toes. Viktor chuckled as he picked her up. He opened the robe a little and pulled Yelena close to his chest as she started suckling.

The Omega made his way over to the window sill as he sat with the infant. Yuuri was looking over his phone and he let out a small chuckle.

“It looks like Minako and Celestino are at the bar together.”

“Wow, let’s not go to that bar then,” Viktor laughed before he looked up at Yuuri, “Well, anyway, what’s up? You said you wanted to talk. So?”

“Right,” Yuuri nodded, “So, after the final… Let’s end this.”

Viktor felt his entire body grow cold. Of course, this fairy tale would have to end. It was too good to last. Yuuri was dumping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, I left it in a cliffhanger. My bad. If you loved what you have read so far, please leave a kudo and tell me on the comments. Your comments and kudos give me life!
> 
> Also, because I want to give a little snippet of the next chapter:
> 
> “What did he tell you?” Viktor asked, “about what happened when Lenchan was born?”
> 
> “Where should I start?,” The Thai Omega huffed out as he looked at Viktor, “Maybe with the Drop? Or how he thought you were going to die? How he realized that he was in love with you. How he was scared that he lost you. Viktor, that man is in love with you. And something tells me that he put his foot in his mouth.”


	21. Broken Records; Mended Hearts

Viktor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that one day Yuuri was going to leave him. But why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be right this moment? He couldn’t make any sense of it. He proposed to him last night. He just fucked him not even an hour ago. And here he was, telling him that it was over. That they were over.

“What?”

“You’ve already done more than enough for me,” Yuuri spoke softly as his hands rested on his knees, “more than I could have dreamed of. My final season was my best one yet. That’s because of you.”

Viktor just couldn’t comprehend what the Alpha was saying. He just understood that this was done. This was over between them.

“Thank you for everything. Thank you so much. Thank you for being my coach.”

Viktor felt tears threatening to spill. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. He was supposed to stay by his side. He was going to continue coaching him. He was going to continue being there for Yelena and him. Not leave. He could feel his tears spilling finally as he let them go.

“Are you alright?”

“Damn it,” Viktor was silently crying, “That’s disappointing. I didn’t expect this from you of all people. Something so selfish.”

“Selfish or not, it’s my decision,” Yuuri stated, “I’m retiring.”

Viktor couldn’t help as the tears spilled even more from his eyes. He didn’t expect for Yuuri to brush his hair out his face.

“Yes, Yuuri? What are you looking at?”

Viktor knew that he was looking at him. Why wouldn’t he? He was a crying mess. And right now, a mess that he was finally taking care of after so long.

“Uhm, I’m just surprised to see you cry.”

“I’m mad, okay,” Viktor spat as he pushed Yuuri’s hand away from his face, “What should I do?”

“Don’t get mad at me! You’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final.”

“I thought that you’d eventually decide you wanted me for longer.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to worry about me anymore. I’ll be out of your hair and you can go back to skating competitively again.”

“Stop!” Viktor shouted.

It was almost frightening the way he yelled. Yelena had stopped suckling as she started to whimper in Viktor’s chest. Viktor held her close to him as he tried to settle her down before she started crying.

“Just stop. I don’t want to hear it,” Viktor was crying harder now, “How can you tell me to go back to the ice when you want to leave it?”

“I made up my mind. You can take it or you can leave it. But I’m done after this competition,” Yuuri stated.

“Fine, then I’ll leave it.”

Viktor stood up as he pressed Yelena close to him.

“Vitya, what does that mean?”

“No, don’t call me that. You want to leave,” Viktor snapped back, “So I’ll make it easier for you.”

Viktor placed Yelena in her crib quickly before he started getting dressed. He threw on a simple shirt and some athletic pants before he tossed on his running shoes. He saw Yelena’s bag and dumped her things in it before he closed it up.

“Vitya, what are you doing?”

“Do not call me that,” Viktor snapped at the Alpha.

He looked at Yelena before his heart sank. He was doing this. Yuuri didn’t want him. He was ending everything between them. He could go and have his life again. Viktor would figure things out on his own. He always had. After all, he was stronger when he was alone. This would be no different. He could raise Yelena by himself. He was prepared to do it when he found out that he was having her. And he knew that his family would support him. Maybe when she got older, she would get to meet Yuuri’s family. If Yuuri wanted it. Or maybe it would be better to just have her never meet Yuuri when she was old enough to remember him. That way, he wouldn’t ultimately abandon her too.

Viktor took his daughter out of her crib as he snuggled close to her, pressing his cheek against hers, “Hey, we’re going to go out for a bit. Okay, Lenchan.”

“Vitya, please stop.”

“Alpha command me,”

“I’m not doing that. I’m not going to play this with you. Please, stop and let’s talk this out. Please.”

“No. We’re done talking. You want an easy way out. So here I’m giving it to you.”

And with that, he stepped out of the hotel room. He heard the door close behind him and suddenly his entire body felt heavy. He wanted Yuuri to open the door. He wanted Yuuri to tell him to come back in. He was holding Yelena close to him, praying to some kind of diety to have Yuuri open the damn door. But nothing happened. He was trying hard to keep himself from sobbing. He was going to have to figure something out. It wasn’t like he would be going to Hasetsu now. After this competition was done, Viktor would probably be going back to Russia to restart his training. He knew that there was a daycare nearby his home rink. And he did know that both of his moms and even his sister could watch Yelena. Then he also knew that his brothers were married to Omegas and they loved children. Maybe they would be alright with watching over her when he would have to go to competitions.

He pulled out his phone and started looking at who he could call. Yakov and Lilia would be asleep already. Yura… That was not even an option. He was not going to call him. He was in no mood to hear him gloat and call him an old hag and has been. Mila was probably celebrating with her friends. Chris? He decided to call him. It rang once. Then Twice. He was praying that the Alpha would pick up. But it went straight to voice mail. He felt his soul leave him as he started to make his way to the lobby. If anybody saw and took pictures, he could just say that he left the room with Yelena to make sure that Yuuri was able to get a good night's sleep.

Once he reached the lobby, he sat down on one of the sofas. He had Yelena on his chest as she pressed her face against his neck. Viktor gasped when he heard his phone go off. It was from Chris. Quickly he answered the phone, not even expecting for the Alpha to pick up.

“Vitka, what’s up?”

“Yuuri and I broke up,” Viktor stated, his voice almost completely devoid of emotion.

“Excuse me now? What?”

“He broke up with me. He said that he wanted to end it and I left the room. I don’t have a place to sleep and Yelena’s with me,” Viktor felt like he was spewing verbal vomit.

“Can you slow down? Vitka, what happened now? Where are you?”

“I’m in the lobby at the hotel. Yuuri broke up with me and I have Yelena. Can you take her, please? I know that Yuuri’s sister and ballet teacher are here and they normally watch over her, but I don’t know how they would react to this and I’m scared that if I give Yelena to them that they’ll take her from me,” Viktor was trying to keep his voice low and pheromones under control for Yelena’s sake.

“Stay where you are. I’m heading over to the lobby now. I’m with my boyfriend and Phichit.”

“You know Phichit?”

“Yeah. We follow each other on social media.”

“Where are you?”

“We were bar hopping for a bit but it doesn’t matter. We’re heading to the hotel now.”

Viktor could hear voices on the other end as they asked what was going on. Chris had promised that they would be there soon and hung up. Viktor put his phone back in his pocket as he rubbed Yelena’s back. He was singing softly little lullabies to Yelena as she looked at him with big blue eyes. She looked so much like Yuuri. It was haunting. He placed a small little peck on her nose before she smiled brightly at him. Viktor couldn’t help but smile back at her. She was trying to cheer him up. At least that’s what he hoped she was doing. He held her close to his chest as her eyes started to droop. She was getting tired, from what he could see.

Viktor was starting to get a little tired too but he fought to stay awake. He just needed to wait until Chris came back. He pulled his phone back out, seeing that it had been about ten minutes since he talked with Chris.

“Vitka,” he heard Chris’s voice.

Viktor stood up, careful to not wake Yelena up, “Hey.”

“What happened?” Phichit looked at him.

“Yuuri and I broke up,” Viktor simply stated.

“You’re kidding. Maybe he didn’t mean it?” Phichit was trying to defend Yuuri.

“Phichit, what part of  _ Let’s End This _ did I misunderstand? We broke up so he can have an easy way out of this.”

“Viktor,” Phichit was pinching the bridge of his nose, “I know Yuuri and this makes no sense. The guy is in love with you. He loves Yelena. I don’t see him just bouncing like this. He just proposed to you last night. Why would he propose if he didn't want to be with you?

“Viktor, I highly doubt he told you this, but when I saw him back in China, he showed me a ring. He said that he was going to propose to you when the time was right. He texted me last night and told me about how he lost the original rings.”

“Original?”

“Yeah. He lost the original rings and had to buy those ones because he wanted to propose to you last night. He told me about what happened when Yelena was born. If Yuuri hadn't over-thought what happened, he probably would have married you right after you came back from the hospital, Viktor. So that’s why I don’t believe that Yuuri was trying to break up with you.”

“What did he tell you?” Viktor asked, “about what happened when Lenchan was born?”

“Where should I start?,” The Thai Omega huffed out as he looked at Viktor, “Maybe with the Drop? Or how he thought you were going to die? How he realized that he was in love with you? How he was scared that he lost you. Viktor, that man is in love with you. And something tells me that he put his foot in his mouth.”

Viktor could see the look on Chris’s face. Viktor had never told him about what had happened when Yelena was born. He could see the genuine hurt on his friend’s face. Of course, Viktor didn’t want to scare Chris. Things turned out alright at the end. He didn’t want to scare him or his family about it. Even though, in hindsight, he could see that in keeping quiet about it had brought them pain. He could see the horror and shock plastered all over Chris and his boyfriend’s faces when they listened to Phichit over how Yelena was born.

“Yuuri has really bad anxiety. I know a lot of us have some kind of anxiety and our own self-doubts because of this sport. But Yuuri’s is on a whole other level. I’d be willing to bet my whole career that he let his anxiety get the better of him.”

“Phichit, you go to Yuuri’s room. See how he’s doing. If I went, I probably would kick his ass. I get Yuuri has the worst habit in making himself look like a giant asshole, and I don’t like how he did it again. But I know that he wasn’t trying to do that. My inner Alpha though doesn’t give a shit because I see my friend upset.”

“Here, let me hold her for you,” Chris’s boyfriend sighed as Viktor let him hold his sleeping child.

“You can sleep in our room tonight, Vitka, but tomorrow, you and Yuuri are going to talk about what happened. If you both actually do break up, you know that I’ll be there for you.”

“I’ll keep you guys updated on what is going on with Yuuri.”

“Yeah,” Viktor nodded as he looked down on the floor.

They made their way to the elevator. Viktor had handed his hotel key card to Phichit, telling him what room number they were in. Once Phichit left the elevator, they waited for their floor before they too stepped out. Viktor followed Chris and his boyfriend to their room. Once they opened the door, they all stepped in. Viktor could see that there were two beds and looked at them a little confused.

“There were no more rooms with one bed so we were just planning on pushing the beds together.”

“That’s what Yuuri and I did,” Viktor sighed as he looked at the bed.

“Here, you take one bed and we’ll take the other. Try and get some sleep. Both of you have a busy day tomorrow.”

Viktor nodded as he put Yelena down in the bed with him. He started making a small nest for himself and his daughter. Even though nest making was something very intimate, he trusted Chris to watch him. He had seen him nest building before. It didn’t bother him that his boyfriend was there. He was a fellow Omega and it wasn’t something he had never done before. Every once in awhile, Viktor would turn to see Chris’s boyfriend busy making his own nest. Viktor ended up stopping every once in a while to help him with his nest. Both eventually just grumbling before they decided ultimately to just push the beds together to have more room for a giant nest. It was probably an hour before they both had finished. Chris was watching rather impressed as he held Yelena, keeping her entertained before bed.

“And it only took you both three nesting kits. I’m impressed. Viktor normally needs five.”

“Haha, go fuck yourself,” Viktor chuckled dryly.

“Why when I have such a beautiful Omega with me,” Chris chuckled as he swooped over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

“Chris, you have no shame,” he laughed.

“The day Chris has shame is the day hell freezes over,” Viktor laughed as he took Yelena with him.

Viktor was at the rink for the public practice. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri would show up. He was drained and completely beat. Even though he slept in that giant nest and even got to snuggle with Yelena for the night, it just didn’t feel the same. He was holding Yelena in his arms as she cooed at him. He could see that she was already gumming at her hand. She was hungry. He left the pump in the hotel room and it didn’t help that he couldn’t exactly just leave the area to go and nurse Yelena. She was starting to grasp at his shirt, almost as if she was trying to reach his nipple in an attempt to feed.

“Yelena, no. Not now,” Viktor stated sternly.

“Is everything alright?” Viktor turned to see Yuuri.

He looked like complete shit if he were to quote the young Russian Omega. Yuuri had bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept all night. His eyes were bloodshot. It hurt seeing him like this, but he was still mad.

“Yelena’s hungry.”

“I brought her some bottles, here,” Yuuri stated as he brought out the small cooler from his training bag.

He tried to trade the bottle for the infant but Viktor held onto her tightly.

“Can you warm it up for me?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded Viktor watched him go to the restroom.

It wasn’t long before he came back, the bottle was nice and warm for Yelena. She took to it immediately as Viktor held her. He could see that Yuuri was looking at both of them. Viktor never felt so alone than now. Yuuri had hurt him so badly. Last night was one of the worst things that had ever happened to him. And it hurt so badly.

“Vitya, I’m sorry,” Yuuri blurted out, “I don’t want us to end.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Viktor spat right back at him.

“Vitya, I’ve been thinking about retiring, even before you became my coach. I’m sorry if I made you believe that I was dumping you. I want to be with you, regardless if I skate, you skate, both of us skate, or neither of us. I just want to be with you.”

“But you said it as if you were done with me and Yelena.”

“I know. I’m an idiot. It’s not what I meant. Phichit, last night,” Yuuri was rubbing his head, “He tore me a new one. You don’t want to see Phichit when he’s mad. You’re not the first person who’s told me that I can act like a giant ass. I know I can when I’m in my own head too much. Vitya… I just have a lot on my plate.”

“So it’s my fault?”

“Kind of? At least not intentionally. I know that we were going to eventually come out with our secondary genders. And I know that you want to go back to skating competitively. But I know with Yelena and everything, it’s going to be hard. I was going to help you with your cover. I know compared to you, everybody thinks that I’m the Omega. So I was just going to let them believe it. I don’t care what they say.”

“Yuuri, stop.”

“Why?”

“No. If you want to retire, then retire. But don’t do it because you think everybody else wants you to.”

“Vitya…”

“Yuuri, last night, before I went to sleep, Phichit called Chris. And Phichit kinda tore into me too. I know that people haven’t been the most kind to you about us and how we have Yelena. And I know that a lot of people see you as the reason why I’m not skating. So if you are planning on retiring because you think that in retiring it will allow me to go back on the ice, then I will announce my retirement right now. Yuuri,” Viktor was looking at him, “I don’t want you to retire. You have so much potential and we haven’t even tapped into it. Please, honestly think about it. Ignore what others are saying. Listen to yourself. If this is the last competition you are to skate, will you regret it as your last?”

Yuuri was silent as he looked at the floor. He hoped that this would knock him back to his senses. He didn’t want Yuuri to leave the ice. He was an amazing skater. And Viktor couldn’t live with the idea that he left simply because of “fans” of his screamed that Yuuri was the reason why he wasn’t even skating anymore.

“Now, go practice. I don’t want you doing any of your jumps. I want you rested.”

“Alright,” Yuuri stated as he nodded his head before going into the ice.

Viktor was leaning against a wall as he held Yelena who was wearing a little onesie of Yuuri’s current program. Once Yuuri was done, he would step out for a bit to go and nurse her. He was just watching the Alpha, unsure of what was going on in his mind. He wanted him to stay on the ice. He deserved it. He worked so hard to be where he was and there was still so much potential that would be wasted if he retired now.

The Omega looked at the Alpha as their eyes locked. They both started to make their way over to the rink. Yuuri would be performing. They reached the curtain and pulled them back, the light almost blinding as they saw the rink and the crowds. He knew that the energy that they were showing off was nowhere near what the crowd had been expecting. But sometimes, things just couldn’t be helped.

Yuuri made his way to the rink before he slipped off his skate guards. Yelena was cooing as she tried to reach for her father.

“Hey, I can’t hold you yet, I have to skate,” Yuuri chuckled softly.

“You’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” Viktor stated, “You can win the gold. Just skate your best. Believe in yourself,” Viktor had placed his hand on Yuuri’s.

“Hey, Vitya,” Yuuri spoke, “I told you before. All I want is for you to be who you are. So don’t suddenly try to start sounding like a coach now.”

Viktor was taken aback by the Alpha’s words. He could see Yuuri lace his fingers with his as he looked up at him. Those beautiful brown eyes piercing his heart all over again. It wasn’t fair just how beautiful this man was.

“I want to smile for my last time on the ice.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor pulled Yuuri close to him, Yelena grabbed onto Yuuri’s sleeve with her chubby hand, “Listen to me. I debated on whether I should say this to you now but… I took a break after becoming the five-time world champion to coach you. So tell me this. How is it possible that you still haven’t won gold yet? How much longer are you going to be on warm-up mode?”

Viktor leaned in as he brushed his lips against Yuuri’s. They were soft and inviting. His anger over last night still there, but with a simple kiss, felt as if it was melting away.

“Vitya.”

“Yuuri, I really want to kiss that gold medal of yours.”

Viktor felt Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him and Yelena tightly. Yelena gave a little grunt as both of her parents were shaking. Viktor was trying so hard not to cry. He wanted to Yuuri to stay on the ice. He was willing to do whatever it took. He knew that Yuuri wasn’t ready to leave. And he prayed that somehow, there would be a way to get him to stay longer.

Viktor was watching as Yuuri skated. He had come so far compared to last year. It was almost as if he was watching a different skater. It was absolutely breathtaking. He looked stunned, however when he saw that Yuuri changed one of the jumps. He wasn’t sure what he was doing as he held their daughter closer to him. And then another one of the jumps he turned into a quad. What was he doing? Was he trying to boost up the difficulty? When did he decide to do this?

Viktor was trying to keep himself calm. This was Yuuri telling him that he wasn’t trying to leave. He didn’t want to quit skating. And Viktor wanted to plead for him to stay. Stay on the ice. Stay in the ice where he belonged. He was somebody who had a bright future in this sport. He didn’t want to drown it because people were blaming Yuuri for his decision to step off for a season. Viktor held his breath as Yuuri prepared for the quad flip. And he nailed it. He felt the tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched the Alpha finally land that jump in competition. He was jumping in excitement as he held Yelena close to him.

Viktor made his way over to the kiss and cry. Drying his tears as he rushed over there. He was so proud of Yuuri. He worked so hard. He knew that the Alpha did a perfect performance. It just sent so many chills down his back.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried out as he motioned for him to head to the kiss and cry.

When Yuuri made it to the kiss and cry, he wrapped his arm around him. He could see that Yuuri was crying still. He hoped that this would wake him up. Make him realize that he didn’t want to leave the ice.

“You basically did a perfect performance. You’re going to score very high,” Viktor smiled as he handed Yelena over to Yuuri.

They heard the score. Viktor couldn’t believe it. Yuuri broke his world record. In once competition… Both Yuris shattered his records. Unlike his feelings for Yura breaking his record, this felt good. But the athlete within him wanted to steal those records back.

Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly, their daughter in between them as he noticed that she really didn’t like being smooshed between them.

“Congratulations, Yuuri. Now both Yuris broke my records. As your coach and choreographer, I’m honored. But as a competitor, I’m going to take those records back,” Viktor couldn’t help but smile.

“Wait, what? You mean it? You’re coming back?”

“Da.”

They were busy getting pictures taken by the reporters and working on interviews. Viktor had quickly slipped away from Yuuri as he looked for Yakov and Yura. As much as he wanted Yuuri to win gold for this competition, he knew that if that happened… Yuuri would retire. He needed to rail up Yura. Yura was the best bet in making sure that Yuuri didn’t stay in first for this competition. He didn’t need to beat that record, but he just had to get close enough.

“Yakov, I need to speak to you,” Viktor found the old Alpha

“Not now, Yura is about to get on the ice!”

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be coming back to competition.

“You’re what!? You’re coming back?”

“Da. I’ll be timing my return for European Champions. It should give me enough time to get programs together along with costumes and everything.”

“Wait, does this mean that Katsudon is going to retire?”

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?” Viktor smirked, “He’s going to let me know after the final.”

Viktor hugged Yuri tightly, knowing that it surprised the Omega. But he didn’t care. He needed to set the pieces in this game just right. He didn’t care if he was manipulating others. If it gave him and everybody else what they wanted and or needed, then he was fine with it.

“I know that if he wins gold, he’ll retire,” Viktor whispered that low enough for only Yuri to hear, “Destroy him.”

Yuuri had a silver medal in his hands as he showed it to Viktor. Viktor could see the blush on his face as he told him that it wasn’t gold, but that he hoped he liked it all the same. Viktor simply brushed it off, telling him that he was really looking forward to seeing the gold around his neck and that the silver was just a tease.

“I was really looking forward to kissing that gold medal. How can I ever recover from my failure as a coach?” Viktor was grinning as he got closer to Yuuri, Yelena in his arms, “Something that might excite me?”

Suddenly Yuuri kissed him. Viktor lost his balance as he held Yelena up in the air while his back pressed on the ground. The Alpha was straddling him as he let go of the kiss.

“I want to stay in competition with you for one more year. And this time, I will win gold.”

“Excellent! Well, almost…”

“What?”

“Well, even for me, it’s not going to be easy competing and coaching you at the same time. But in exchange, I expect five world champions.”

“You win,” Yuuri was crying as he smiled softly.

“Look at me,” Viktor smiled softly as he placed his hand on his cheek.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered softly before he kissed his knuckle and ring.

“I love you too,” Viktor was trying not to cry.

“I am telling you! Viktor Nikiforov is my son, I’m trying to congratulate him and his student!” Viktor heard a familiar voice.

Both Viktor and Yuuri turned to see a group that Viktor had never expected to see.

“Maman? Mama?” Viktor called out as he got up.

Both Yuuri and Viktor made their way to the commotion, seeing one of the security personal having trouble with the group. Viktor couldn’t believe that his entire family had shown up. Vera and her brothers along with both of his mothers.

“Look, you can ask him yourself!” Mama shouted.

“Let them pass, they’re my family,” Viktor stated casually chuckling softly as he saw his Mama give the poor security person one of her looks.

“Vitya, I’m so proud of you! And the ring! When did this happen?” Mama asked.

“Our first night in Barcelona. Yuuri proposed to me!” Viktor gushed.

“What? Really? Congrats, and welcome to the madness that’s our family,” Vera laughed as she slapped Yuuri on the back.

Vincent only grunted as he gave a look to Yuuri, releasing his pheromones, making it clear that he was not pleased with this announcement. He was his oldest brother. He was more of a traditional Alpha when it came to most things. He was never really bothered by the fact that Viktor was an athlete until he got pregnant. And now that he had Yelena, Vincent had made it clear that Viktor should step away from the ice and focus on raising Yelena. Now, he wasn’t a big fan of Yuuri either. So for him to simply grunt his distaste over the engagement was a good thing for now.

“Vincent, behave,” Mama smacked the back of his head, “you’re little brother found somebody that wants to share their happiness with him and wants Vitya to do the same.”

“Yeah, be nice, Vinni,” Vitali chuckled.

“Yuuri, these two are my big brothers. Vitali and Vincent.”

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Yuuri smiled as he bowed.

“Whatever,” Vincent mumbled.

“Why are you all in Barcelona? You’re all a ways off from Russia.”

“We came to see you coach and Yuuri skate. You both did really good,” Vera smiled, “and we wanted to kidnap Lenchan.”

“When is the next competition?” Mama asked.

“It’ll be for my competition. But it’s all the way at the end of January.”

“Wait, you’re competing?” Vincent looked at Viktor shocked.

“Yes, you have a problem with that?”

“Vitya, you need to think about this.”

“I have. I’m going back.”

“And you’re letting him?” Vincent looked at Yuuri shocked.

“Viktor does what he wants. I’m not going to stop him. If competing makes him happy, I don’t see why that would be a problem.”

“Vincent, it doesn’t involve you. It’s between your brother and his mate,” Maman stated as she giggled, “I worked while I was pregnant with all four of you, or did you think your Mama just kept me barefoot and pregnant?”

“Oh, what I wouldn’t give to have you full with my pups again,” Mama growled seductively.

“Mama, gross,” Viktor shuddered.

“Well, anyway,” Vera sighed with a slight shudder, “Vitya, we wanted to know if you two can fly to Russia to spend some time for Christmas.”

“But didn’t you say Russia doesn’t do Christmas?” Yuuri sputtered.

“We have a Christmas, Yuuri. We just have it at a different time from everybody. I know that the rest of the world, my birthday is Christmas, but in Russia, my birthday is just like any other day. So we can celebrate Christmas with your family and then we can head to Russia to spend Christmas with my family. It works out nicely.”

Yuuri nodded as he held Viktor close to him. He simply couldn’t help but put his head on the Alpha’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a relief that nothing crazy happened! Please, if you love the fic so far, please leave a kudos and comment letting me know. That stuff gives me life like you cannot believe. Well, anyway, I figured that I may as well start giving a little bit of a taste for the next chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> “Have you experienced any symptoms for your Heat?” Dr. Hernandez looked at them both.  
> “No. Should I be?”  
> “Yelena’s about four months, so you may start feeling them soon.”  
> “How soon?”


	22. Bonding

The Omega groaned slightly as he felt the Alpha turning in his sleep. They were taking a week off from training… Well, Yuuri was for the most part. It was well deserved on his part. Viktor started stretching lazily in bed before he carefully pulled himself away from the comforts of the Alpha beside him. He made his way to the nursery and smiled softly. Yelena was still sleeping in her crib. He gave her another hour or so before she would stir awake and their day would begin.

Slowly, Viktor made his way over to Yuuri’s old room. It had long since been treated as a type of study for the two of them. They often used that room when they needed to focus on the programs before they would actually work it out on the ice. Viktor had found himself spending a lot of time here in this room. He made his way over to the desk and sat at the chair. He was digging through the drawers before he found some notebooks.

These were the notebooks he had asked his Mama and Maman to send him. They were filled with programs that were complete and incomplete. He was just looking through them, trying to see if maybe he could piece something together. However, nothing seemed to be clicking for the Russian. Years of programs that he made were completely useless. He knew that with the notebooks he had, the newer ones would probably work better. But right now, he was simply looking through the older notebooks, hoping that maybe they would be able to provide some kind of inspiration.

Icey blue eyes scanned line after line of a mixture of English, French, and Cyrillic. He was looking at one of the notebooks and grumbled under his breath. If he could, he would have punched his fourteen-year-old self for even thinking that writing in cursive so horrible it would make a doctor jealous. Viktor felt himself going cross-eyed the more he tried to focus on the words on paper. He was looking at the Cyrillic that was in very sloppy cursive reading and rereading the words as best as he could. The Omega was debating now if he should just toss this book as a lost cause, not even worth keeping it until he saw one program on there. Parts of it, he honestly wondered what the hell was going on with his mind to think it was a good program, and another part of him saw a small section of that program, thinking that it may have some potential. He quickly copied the small section of the program onto another notebook, knowing that at least he wasn’t going to get an aneurysm from looking at it.

“I figured you’d be here,” Viktor heard Yuuri.

He turned to see the Alpha looking at him. Yuuri was wearing a simple black shirt along with some loose fitted grey gym pants. He looked as if he were about to go for a jog. Viktor sighed as he started putting things away. He figured that pretty soon, he was going to need to go feed Yelena soon.

“You can still work on your programs, it’s alright.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure Yelena is hungry.”

“I already fed her. I was going to get ready to go for a run and wanted to know if you wanted to join me.”

“We can bring Yelena with us. We have that baby sling,” Viktor smiled.

“Yeah. And after that, we can wash up, have breakfast and head over to the doctor. I know we were supposed to go before Barcelona but we just didn’t have the time, and I feel really bad.”

“Yeah, same. But at least your mom was nice enough to set up the appointment for us while we were there. She didn’t have to do it though, I was going to take care of it as soon as we got back.”

“You know,” Yuuri mused over as he walked behind Viktor, wrapping his arms around him, “you look really cute when you’re focused like that.”

Viktor couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled from his body. The Omega had pressed a kiss on the Alpha’s arm before he pressed his face against him. It felt as if Yuuri was scenting him with his entire body. Almost as if he were possessively stating that Viktor was his. It made his inner Omega preen with pride. Yuuri wanted him.

“When do you think we’ll be heading to Russia to visit my family?”

“After your birthday.”

“I know Okaasan and Otosan are looking forward to it. I know the rest of the family is excited to see Yelena. My nieces and nephews really want to play with her, but their parents keep trying to explain to the younger ones that Yelena isn’t a toy and that she’s too little to play the kind of games that they want to play.”

“What do they want to do?” Yuuri looked at him a little nervously.

“It’s not like they want to play Russian Roulette with her, Yuuri. They just want to skate on the ice with her and ride bikes. Yelena’s too little and some of my nieces and nephews are a few years older than her. The older kids get it because they remember the little ones being babies.”

“That’s cute though,” Yuuri chuckled.

“They really want to see their new cousin. Do you have other family besides your parents and sister?”

“Yeah, but all of them moved out of Hasetsu. Most of them live in the US or in Tokyo.”

“Where in the US?”

“One of my uncles lives in New York and one of my cousins lives in Ohio. His daughter lives in Texas.”

“Your cousin’s daughter?”

“Oh, no. My cousin is just a few years older than me. The uncle that lives in New York has a few kids. Most of them live in New York, but his oldest lives in Texas. She married a soldier. I think he’s getting stationed here in Japan in a few months, I’m not sure. If not, he’s probably going to be getting stationed in Germany. I don’t really talk to her all that much. She’d always pinch my arm when we were growing up.”

“I’m surprised none of them live here in Hasetsu.”

“My moms’ dad died before I was born and her mom passed away when I was still a baby. So I don’t remember her. But my dad's mom died when he was in high school and it was just Sofu, Chichi, and his brother and sister.”

“Sofu?” Viktor questioned.

He had heard Yuuri referring to his father as Chichi every once in a while. And he remembered before he called him Otosan, he thought that Chichi was the word for father. He was right, it was. But it wasn’t the word for him to use socially. But Yuuri’s father simply brushed it off and laughed, patting Viktor on the back. Yuuri ended up going through the rundown over names he could call everybody. Okaasan for Hiroko, not Haha. Otosan for Toshiya, not Chichi. Oneesan for Mari, not Ane. He was getting it and it got him excited because once Lenchan was old enough to speak, she would be able to call Otosan her Sofu.

“My grandpa. You would call him Oijisan because he’s not your grandfather.”

“And what would Lenchan call your mom? Since she’d end up calling your dad Sofu.”

“She wouldn’t call him Sofu. That’s just the respectful way to say grandfather. I called him Jiji. She’d probably call him Jiji as well,” Yuuri was trying to cover his mouth, “she’d call my mom Baba.”

“Like Baba Yaga?”

“Baba what now?”

“Babayaga, the witch that rides around in a mortar and pestle. She has a giant house with chicken feet.”

Viktor couldn’t help but grin at the joke. Clearly, the Alpha had no idea what he was talking about and he sighed. He knew that somebody from his own country would have thought the joke was funny. Or maybe somebody like his sister would have cringed hard at it.

“Nevermind. It’s a bad joke. In Russian, Babayaga is an old witch. But we also use the word Baba to mean an old lady. It’s normally used as a term of endearment though.”

“Oh! Well, when Lenchan gets older, we can have her call your Alpha mom Baba and Lenchan can call my mom Bachan. But what about your Omega mom?”

“Mémé. It’s French. It’s what I called her Omega parent. So question, would she call you Chichi?”

“No,” Yuuri was laughing, “that’s the respectful way. I only call him that when I’m talking about him to somebody else. I call him otosan when I talk to him directly, or if I’m talking about him to friends and family. Same about mom.”

Viktor had finished putting the rest of his things away. He stood up as he followed Yuuri back to their room. He saw that Yelena’s nursery was open. He made his way over there to see that she was on her crib just kicking around. Viktor hovered over her, a smile on his face as he gazed at those beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly, she let out a bubbly laugh and Viktor’s heart felt as if it were about to burst.

“You hear her?” Viktor looked at Yuuri who was just as stunned.

“Did she just laugh?”

“Yeah. I think she did. It wasn’t gas, you don’t think?”

“I don’t know?”

Yuuri made his way over to her crib as he picked her up. She was smiling at him brightly, giggling. The more she giggled, the more of a reaction she got. Clearly, she had started to pick up that both of her parents loved her laugh just as much as she did.

Viktor and Yuuri were very relieved to know that everything was good. Yelena was a bit more advanced on some things like her crawling and her wanting to stand and walk. Dr. Hernandez suspected that they would probably have to toddler-proof the living area before the end of the year with how she was progressing. They would be dealing with the terrible twos before the first year was over, it would seem.

Yelena was already taking her nap in Viktor’s arms as they continued talking to the doctor. The appointment for Yelena already wrapped up and now, they would be moving onto him.

“Have you experienced any symptoms for your Heat?” Dr. Hernandez looked at them both.

“No. Should I be?”

“Yelena’s about four months, so you may start feeling them soon.”

“How soon?”

“After the fourth month is around the time Omegas can go back to Heat after delivery. But it can take up to seven months afterward.”

“And anything after seven months?” Yuuri asked.

“It happens. I would be more concerned after a full year from the time of delivery. It can mean an underlying hormonal problem. But I wouldn’t worry over that unless it's been after a year. On average, most Omegas will have their first Heat after pregnancy within the first four to seven months.”

“Does it just happen or is it like any other Heat?” Yuuri asked.

“Everybody is different. I’ve had some of my patients go into full-blown Heats without any symptoms. And some whose symptoms were more exaggerated than normal. And even some Omegas whose symptoms were normal for what they expected for their Heats before they were pregnant.”

“Is there a reason why?” Viktor asked.

“Unfortunately we don’t know. Every pregnancy and body is different. I am very confident that you will be having your Heat within that time. Based on your records you have had very constant Heats.”

“Minus the first couple of years after I presented.”

“Those Heats are spontaneous and can be triggered fairly easily.”

“Is it possible for us to become Bond Mates during his first Heat or do we have to wait?”

“Once he starts his Heat if you want you both can Bond during, or after. It’ll take at that point. But again, I would highly encourage Viktor to not get pregnant. His body may be ready Heats when it comes, but his body still isn’t ready to go through the changes of bearing a child all over again so soon. If you both do decide to have a child again, I recommend waiting at least a year for his body to physically be ready. Now, if you both are mentally and emotionally ready is a whole other matter.”

“Na, I think we’re good for now with just this one,” Viktor laughed as he held Yelena’s sleeping frame.

The Omega smiled brightly as he turned to see the Alpha sitting next to him. They could Bond if they wanted to on his first Heat. They hadn't really discussed it all that much other than the basic desire to eventually become Bond Mates. He knew that Yuuri would eventually give him a Bond Mark. However, he wasn’t sure if Yuuri wanted to have one as well. Alphas were fortunate in the sense that they didn’t need to receive a Bond Mark for them to be effective. Simply biting an Omega would suffice. It wasn’t unheard of for a mated Alpha to go along their life without ever having a Bond Mark. Most Alphas never really bothered with getting one themselves simply because it really wasn’t required for a bond to hold. But it wasn’t exactly unheard of for an Alpha to have a Bond Mark. It was something often romanticized in movies, shows, and even in some of those novels that he would end up buying in airports.

“And is it possible for Vitya to give me a Bond Mark?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor looked at Yuuri surprised by the question. He never would have expected for Yuuri to even ask that. Although, if he were to be honest with himself, he never would have bothered asking simply because he didn’t know if Yuuri was even opened to the idea of giving Yuuri a Bond Mark. Bond Marks, at the end of the day, was an Omega thing. It was an Alpha laying claim to their Omega. So for an Omega to lay claim on an Alpha was something completely seductive in its own right.

“Well, it’s a little bit more complicated than that. The short answer is yes, technically he could, but the long answer, in my professional opinion, is that I would recommend against it.”

“Oh?”

“Why is that?” The Alpha questioned.

“My reason for recommending against it is simply because of Viktor’s lack of Heat due to the pregnancy. It can cause a lot of problems that could cause a Bond Mark to be rejected if you do not give him one within a certain amount of time. Unfortunately, once a Bond Mark is rejected, it can be very difficult for a new Bond Mark to form between the same partner. It can take years, even decades if we’re lucky.”

“And if we’re not?”

“You both would never be able to have a Bond Mark with each other,” Dr. Hernandez put it simply.

“How much time would we have if he does Mark me?”

“I don’t know,” Dr. Hernandez looked at Yuuri, “It could be a few hours to a few days. Or it could take months or years. There just isn’t that much research on this, unfortunately. I do remember that one study had an Alpha who had a Bond Mark without Marking their Omega for about four years.”

“Why say that I can if the risks are that bad?”

“Because at the end of the day, the decision falls on both of you. If you both decide to go against my decision, I want you both to be armed with information. If you both decide to give Yuuri a Bond Mark, both of you need to be prepared for what the benefits and risks might be.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he chewed on his cheek. He always did that when he was dissecting whatever was going on in his head. They were going to have to talk more about this when they got home.

They already announced their engagement to friends and family. They also, right after the Grand Prix Final, had announced their engagement online. Viktor ended up having to go and clear the air after he saw the sheer amount of negative responses aimed at Yuuri. It brought so much disappointment to the Omega to see just how cruel some of his “fans” were being over this situation. In the beginning, he didn’t feel that it was necessary to set the record straight. But with the amount of anger Yuuri was getting, and at no fault of his own. Viktor just couldn’t stand to the side and watch the Alpha of his life getting harassed. Viktor posted about how Yuuri wasn’t the reason for him suddenly leaving the ice for most of the season. He talked about how he had been thinking throughout the last couple of seasons about retiring from the sport, possibly cutting it completely out of his life and how it was Yuuri who had suggested becoming a coach. If it wasn’t for Yuuri, Viktor probably wouldn’t even be competing and if he was, then he knew he wasn’t going to be happy.

He was relieved to see that after that post, a good amount of people did back off and even apologized for their behavior. He just hoped that things wouldn’t have to escalate like that again. There was absolutely no reason for it to get to that point. And it bothered Viktor that his fans were getting too much in Yuuri’s head like that.

“Do either of you have any more questions?”

“No, I think we’re good,” Viktor stated casually.

Yuuri nodded as he stood up, “Thank you for answering my questions.”

“Any time. If you both have any comments, questions, or concerns, you have my number.”

Viktor rolled his eyes as he looked at Yelena’s face. She was spitting everywhere as she made her little baby noises. With her, something was always going on. Yelena was laughing as she made spit bubbles, getting overly excited by the amount she made.

“Alright my little spit monster,” Viktor chuckled as he picked her up, “Yuuri, I’m going to give Yelena a bath”

“If you want, we can all go to the onsen together.”

“Isn’t she a little young for the onsen?” Viktor was concerned.

“Not really. My parents had me in there my first month of being alive.”

“You’re joking!”

“Nope, you can ask my parents for pictures. Even Yuuko had the girls go in with her when they were smaller than Yelena,” Viktor saw Yuuri walking towards him, his bag already ready for the onsen.

“So she can have her first time in the onsen?”

“Uh,” Yuuri was blushing, “about that.”

“It’s not her first time?”

“I took her after she was a month old while you were taking your naps.”

“Yuuri!”

“I didn’t know you wanted to take her with you for her first time,” Yuuri was bowing, “you’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m just sad that I missed her first time being there.”

“It’s alright. I’m sure she’ll love being there with both of us.”

Viktor nodded brightly as he handed Yelena to Yuuri, telling him that he was going to grab his things for the onsen. He rushed over to their room and grabbed his towel along with his hygienic bag. He also grabbed Yelena’s towel, a cute towel that had a hood that made her look like a poodle along with her floaties that Mari had bought for her. Soon he was back to Yuuri. He was smiling brightly as they both started to make their way over to the onsen. Once they were in, Viktor threw most of their things in a locker. Carefully, both Alpha and Omega started to shower, taking great care in removing all the dirt on their bodies from the day. Once they were done cleaning themselves, they started doing the same for Yelena. She didn’t seem to be bothered by it, from what Viktor could tell. She just appeared to love being pampered by her parents. Viktor smiled at her, earning him with a fit of giggles and squeals as she looked at him.

Once they felt that she was clean enough, they made their way inside the onsen. It was already closed for the public for the rest of the evening, which was perfect for them. They found themselves going in around this time anyway. It was a nice break from everything else.

Viktor got inside the water, the heat of the onsen soothing his muscles. Yuuri dipped in shortly after him, holding Yelena before he let her go. Immediately, she swam towards Viktor. Although she looked like she was slapping around the water more than actually swimming. They both started laughing as they watched how she splashed around. But eventually, the family settled down as Viktor rest his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. The Omega held Yelena close to him as she splashed around. She seemed to be enjoying herself, although he could see that she was starting to turn a pinkish-red from the heat. Viktor would give her a couple more minutes before he would take her out. The water was probably a little too hot for her.

“Why were you asking so much about Bond Marks?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, well,” Yuuri was rubbing the back of his head as he blushed because of embarrassment or because of the heat, “I wouldn’t mind getting a Bond Mark. Both of my parents have one, although they don’t show them off. They never saw each other as lesser or better than the other. Just equals. And I want to do that. But if you don’t want to give me a Bond Mark, I’m fine with it.”

“Yeah, I want to. But I want to wait until my Heat.”

Yuuri nodded at his response, “Same.” 

“But you’re fine with it? You don’t mind having a Bond Mark? I know that a lot of Alphas feel that having one would be very degrading.”

“It’s not degrading. It really is romantic. Vitya, I know I can have my own head up my ass with a lot of things, but the whole Alpha Superiority bullshit isn’t one of them. I just want you to know that my mind isn’t going to change from that. 

“I love you,” Viktor whispered as he pressed his nose against his neck, taking in his delicious scent.

“Maybe we should get out of the onsen,” Yuuri suggested a hint of seduction in his voice.

Viktor nodded quickly as he stood up, holding Yelena in his arms. They quickly made their way out of the onsen, heading to their lockers to grab their things. They dried off quickly and threw their clothes on. Viktor opted to change Yelena, just keeping her wrapped up in her towel, the poodle hood over her head. She had her head resting on Viktor’s shoulder as she pulled on his ear lightly. It felt like she was about to pass out. The heat of the onsen really was soothing her. Around this time, she would either be like this, or she would be screaming because of the scents being too much.

“When she has her peaceful nights, is it because you took her to the onsen?”

“Yeah. I try to take her over there when it’s closed. It seems to help her sleep better. I know she still gets fussy over scents but if the onsen just tires her out, then why not?”

“We should take her every night then if we end up with a sleepy baby,” Viktor chuckled as he started hearing soft little snores.

Once they were dressed, Viktor and Yuuri quickly left the locker. They made their way back to their room. Makka was on the bed, her tail slapping against the bed as she saw her humans return. Viktor walked over to the nursery room and placed Yelena on the changing station. He grabbed her pajamas and changed her in them quickly. Once she was snug and warm, Viktor carefully made his way out of the room. He turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

The Omega felt as if his senses were attacked in all the right ways. His lungs filled with that familiar scent that he found himself craving. Yuuri was intoxicating as he lay on their bed. Brown beautiful eyes locked on him as if he were a feast. It drove his inner Omega wild with fiery passions as he watched the Alpha stroking himself.

Viktor slinked his way onto the bed, tossing whatever layers of clothing he had on carelessly on the floor. The Omega was looking at the hardened cock, feeling his slick already coming out. He wanted so desperately to suck him off. He pressed his face, icy blue eyes locked with those beautiful brown eyes, against the Alpha’s dick. He could smell the arousal coming off him. He could hear the Alpha let out a low growl, pleased with the Omega’s actions. It made Viktor grow bolder with what he wanted to do. In that split second, he decided to just go for it, taking Yuuri in with his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked on him, pleased as he heard the Alpha let out a low moan. Yuuri was trying hard to not thrust into his face. But that was exactly what Viktor wanted him to do. Viktor wanted Yuuri to just grab his head, bury his face so deep into his pelvis. He wanted to smell that delicious musk that was the Alpha’s and just drive him completely mad. Viktor pulled out with a loud pop, looking at Yuuri with lust blown eyes. He smiled pleased as he noticed the thin trail of saliva between his lips and the tip of the Alpha’s proud leaky cock.

“Yuuri, use me.”

“What?”

“Don’t be afraid. I want you to lose yourself tonight.”

Without much warning, the Alpha pounced on the Omega, fulfilling both of their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. And if you haven't left a Kudo, leave one if you are enjoying the fic. Your comments and kudos give me life!!!


	23. Date Night

Yuuri was the best Alpha in the world, at least in Viktor’s eyes. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri had already done so much in such a short amount of time. He let him sleep in, which he appreciated, already had Yelena fed, changed and she was now just playing with her grandparents. But right now, Yuuri had just woken him up with sweet kisses all over his face, neck, and shoulders. Yuuri had told him to just stay in bed a for a little while longer, promising Viktor that he would be back. And when he did return, he saw Yuuri bring in a tray with food. He couldn’t even believe that Yuuri was being so sweet to him. He also couldn’t believe that the Alpha had made his favorite offseason breakfast. Although growing up, he remembered how every once in a while his Maman would make this for him regardless of what time of the year it was. It was a simple fried egg with bliny along with a dipping bowl full of honey.

Warm memories flooded into his head of times where Viktor was still a small child and he would dip a bliny into the actual jar of honey, making a giant sticky mess of himself. His Mama would always tell him to wait for all of the bliny to finish being made but he would always grab a bliny before a pile could really be formed. And his Mama would give him a look, asking if he had eaten one of the bliny. He knew she knew the answer (although five-year-old Viktor thought he was being very sly), but he would look at her with mischievous eyes, sticky hands, and sticky face, with a mouth full of the Russian pancake and would tell her he had no idea what she was talking about.

“These are my favorite,” Viktor smiled softly.

“Your moms told me you would love it. I wanted to make you something that's traditional for you since I’m guessing you really haven’t been able to find a decent place that serves traditional food for you.”

“When I moved to Japan, Yuuri, I figured I wasn’t going to be getting traditional Russian food. And I’m fine with that. But thank you so much. They smell amazing.”

“That’s good to hear, at least. They do smell good. But I’m worried I didn’t make them right.”

Viktor laughed as he grabbed a bliny, taking a bite out of it. It wasn’t like his Mama’s and Maman’s bliny, but it was pretty good. He gave a huge smile as he ate the bliny, dipping the rest of it in honey before stuffing it in his mouth.

“It’s good,” Viktor smiled as he covered his face while chewing.

“So a success,” Yuuri smiled back at him.

“Da.”

“I’m glad that the Bliny expert approves.”

“I’m disgusting,” Viktor laughed as he grabbed another bliny, dunking it right into the bowl before shoveling the whole thing in his mouth, “I never grew out of this. I always inhaled these things, Yuuri.”

“Elainna and Alexi were explaining to me how to make it through Facetime. If they didn’t do that, I don’t think they would have turned out as good as they did.”

“Really?” Viktor had his mouth full of food as he looked at Yuuri.

“Oh my god, Vitya,” Yuuri was laughing.

“You’re laughing at me.”

“Yes because you look like you’ve never used a fork before,” Yuuri was laughing.

“I never bothered with forks when it came to these,” Viktor sighed as he put the bliny down and grabbed his fork, “but I do eat with utensils when it’s called for most of the time.”

“How’s the egg?”

“Good,” Viktor smiled as he took a bite, “aren’t you going to eat?”

“I already had my breakfast before I brought yours up.”

“You didn’t have to do that. We could have eaten together.”

“I know, but it’s alright. We’ll have a lunch date later on today. I know you wanted to go to the rink today for our practice, but I wanted to treat you today.”

“Why today and not tomorrow?”

“Because today is Christmas Eve and it’s like a Valentine's Day for us.”

“I see. So what else are we going to do?”

“It’s a surprise,” Yuuri grinned.

“I love surprises.”

Viktor continued to eat his breakfast. Yuuri was chuckling at him as he watched him eat. It wasn’t long before he polished his plate. He hadn’t had bliny in so long, even when they were in Moscow, they never had a chance to get it. And even if they did have the chance, the Omega knew that he would have NEVER picked that dish simply because he would make a huge mess out of himself. He also didn’t want to make a spectacle of himself for the media to see. He could see it now. Viktor Nikiforov Five-Time World Champion Eats Like He Was Raised In a Barn… Or another title, World Sexy Alpha’s Weird Eating Habits.

Once he was done, Yuuri had grabbed the tray for Viktor, the Omega went to the bathroom quickly to get cleaned up. Once he was done, he made his way over to the kitchen. He saw Yuuri washing the dirty dishes absentmindedly. He was adorable. He didn’t expect for Yuuri to do so much for him today. And he also knew that he was probably going to do something for him on his birthday tomorrow. This was going to be a busy week, from what he could see. They had decided that after Christmas, they would be heading to Russia, taking Yelena with them. This was going to be the first time where Yuuri would actually get to see all of Viktor’s family. The Omega was excited, but he knew that the Alpha was a little hesitant.

He knew that his brothers were not too thrilled with Yuuri. But he also knew that they would be respectful to Yuuri for his sake. The Omega, though, was very hopeful. He wanted his family to like Yuuri. Already, he knew that his mothers seemed to love him. Especially if they were even willing to share Yuuri their recipes. He wasn’t expecting that. But he was happy to know that they were both enjoying his soon to be mate.

Viktor was also pleased that Vera was turning around to Yuuri. He knew that she was pleased to see that Yuuri was trying to be there for Viktor. He had talked with her when he saw her in Barcelona. They were both at the pool after the competition. He had told her what had happened the night before Yuuri won his silver medal. Even about how Yuuri was willing to come out as an Omega to keep his secret safe just so he could go back to figure skating without ever having to worry about being forced out until he was ready. He remembered how she looked at him as if he were crazy. But once he explained everything, he saw that smirk on her face. And she told him that Yuuri was somebody he should never let go. And she was right. Yuuri was somebody that Viktor wanted to have by his side. He loved that man with his entire being. And clearly, his sister was able to move past her ill feelings towards the Alpha.

The Omega purred as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, hugging him from the back. He knew that Yuuri was smiling as he released his pheromones out into the air. He was happy. He was relaxed. And Viktor’s reaction was to release his pheromones as well, purring deeply as he pressed his face to Yuuri’s neck. He could hear the Alpha’s breath hitch up. Viktor smiled as he purred letting the scent seep into him as he rubbed his face even more into the gland. It was intoxicating and he knew that doing this was making the Alpha preen. An Omega willingly being scented and seeking it out like this was a high compliment for an Alpha.

“Yelena’s downstairs with my dad,” Yuuri sighed.

“Isn’t he busy though with the onsen?”

Yuuri shook his head as he finished up the dishes as he leaned his head back to look at Viktor, “They always close for Christmas Eve. It’s Dad’s gift for mom every year. And they really want to spoil Yelena since she’s their first grandchild.”

“That’s sweet of him.”

“It is.”

Viktor was looking at himself in the mirror. He felt that he looked good. This was the first time he was wearing clothes that seemed to be geared more towards male Omegas. His pants hugged him a bit more than his normal clothes. But he was known for wearing a lot of shirts that would be geared towards Omega men. His clothes just hugged him nicely, although he didn’t like how his stomach looked in the black shirt. He swore that he could see his stomach bulge out a little because of the loose skin. Even though Yuuri swore up and down that he looked fine.

“I look so gross in this shirt!”

“You want to use one of mine? We’re going to be late, Vitya,” Yuuri sounded a bit annoyed.

“I’m not going! I look like shit in everything!”

“Vitya, you’re overreacting! You look amazing in all the outfits.”

“I’m not overreacting! You’re not the one who birthed a tiny human out of you and wrecked their body!”

“No, but I am telling you the truth, you don’t look bad at all. Most Omegas don’t look swimsuit ready in less than six months and you did it before we even got to Barcelona.”

Yuuri had tossed him a random white shirt of his. It looked like one of those athletic leisure shirts. Yuuri always dressed very comfortably. Viktor sighed as he put on the shirt. He looked at Yuuri nervously, still not liking what he was seeing.

“I am telling you this because I really mean it, you look amazing. You could go out in nothing and I’d still think you look like you came from heaven.”

“You have to say that because you’re my Alpha.”

“Not really. If I thought the outfits looked bad, I would have told you. You look sexy, especially since it’s my shirt you’re wearing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think I have a jacket that will go well with your outfit. Let me grab it.”

Yuuri left their room rather quickly. Viktor just continued to look at the mirror. He lifted the shirt to see his stomach. He could see that there still was a bit of loose skin on his stomach. He poked at it feeling the hard muscle underneath. But there was barely any definition. It aggravated him to the ends of the earth.

“Hey, I’m back. Here ya go,” Yuuri handed him a light blue jacket.

He threw it on quickly. It did look nice on him. The jacket looked almost as if it had been knitted. It brought out his eyes more. Viktor started messing with his hair, carding his fingers through it before he felt that this was as good as he would be looking. The Alpha sighing in relief as they started to make their way downstairs.

When they reached the entrance of the inn, both Omega and Alpha were stunned at what they found. Hiroko and Tohsiya were chatting away with Mari and Morooka. Viktor didn’t even know that the Beta even had a dress. He was completely flabbergasted by her in it. The wine-colored dress hugged her figure as the black trim made it halfway between her thighs. She had a black matching belt that wrapped around her waist, making Viktor realize that she was a lot tinier than what her normal clothing had led him to believe. And the boots she had on were to die for as they reached her knees. Her hair was down for once, making her look almost otherworldly.

“Wow,” Viktor was just completely floored by just how different Mari looked.

“Morooka!”

“Katsuki, it’s been a while.”

“What are you doing here?”

“He’s my date tonight,” Mari smiled.

“When did you two get back together?”

“Together?” Viktor was looking at Yuuri dumbfounded.

“We used to date back in college,” Mari informed the Omega.

“But aren’t you married?”

“Divorced. Finalized last week,” the Alpha laughed.

“You bounce fast,” Viktor whistled.

“My ex bounces faster.”

“Oh,” Yuuri looked at him surprised, “I’m really sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright, Katsuki.”

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuuri looked at Viktor suddenly, “I don’t know if I’ve formally introduced you to Morooka yet.”

“No, you haven’t,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“Hello, I’m a big fan of yours,” Morooka smiled as he bowed politely.

“He’s the only reporter I trust with any information I give. He even knows my actual secondary gender.”

“Wait, so that means,” Viktor’s face dropped suddenly.

“Yeah, I found out when you posted that family picture of you two and your baby. But if you ever want to come out and do it in an interview, I’d be more than happy to handle it,” Morooka seemed genuine.

“So how did you two know each other?” Viktor asked as he pointed at the couple.

“We both went to the same college and had a mutual friend,” Morooka stated.

“Yeah. I was in school for business and Hasashi was in school for journalism. I got him into sports journalism because Yuuri had a junior competition near my college. He had just presented six months before and was going through one of his growth spurts.”

“The way he skated, I knew that I wanted to follow him as he grew. He has so much talent for somebody so young. I wanted to be there when he made it to the big leagues and I’m so proud of him for doing that.”

“Thank you, I’m very honored,” Yuuri bowed.

“Yuuri’s going to take gold this year. Hopefully in Four Continents and Worlds.”

“Vitya!”

“You have the ability,” Viktor smiled as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“Listen to him, Katsuki. Viktor is right on that. You can take gold for those competitions.”

Suddenly Hiroko started talking in Japanese. Three of the four adults were chuckling at the older Alpha while Viktor had no idea what was going on. He asked for them to send pictures of Yelena whenever they could in his broken Japanese. Which only seemed to make Yuuri chuckle at him. Once all four of them were outside, they all looked at each other.

“You guys have fun on your date,” Viktor smiled warmly.

“You both do the same,” Mari smiled, “and Yuuri,” she said something in Japanese which only made Yuuri blush a deep red and Morooka roar with laughter.

Viktor watched as Mari and Morooka made their way to his car. Once they drove off Viktor put his hand in Yuuri’s. It was so nice being like this. So far, today was just so nice. He got to have a lovely breakfast. He got to play with Yelena more than actually taking care of her. Yuuri went up and beyond in pampering him so far. He was doing most of the baby care. He gave him a wonderful massage in their room after lunch, which ended up in Yuuri and him fucking as if they were teenagers. And now, they were going to the next town over for their date along with dinner.

The Omega purred as Yuuri scented him, rubbing his wrist on his back tenderly. The Alpha led him to their car as he opened the door for him. Once Yuuri got in, he turned on the car and started driving. Viktor connected his phone to the car and started playing music. His stomach getting all tangled up in wondering what they would be doing.

“So I won’t be able to do what I wish we could do because most of that, I would have had to make a reservation at least a couple years in advance. And well, two years ago, we didn’t really talk.”

“I wish we could have. You’re so sweet.”

“Really now?”

“You have your moments, but for the most part, you are a gentleman.”

“I’m an asshole most of the time.”

“Not really. You just have your moments. An actual asshole would never admit that they are.”

“Are you an asshole?”

“Only when need be.”

“What’s an asshole thing you’ve done? I’ve never really seen you be a dick to people.”

“Well, I uhm,” Viktor mumbled, “I used your Alpha instincts against you once.”

“When was that?”

“Before you found out that you got me pregnant. Remember when Yurio came over?”

“Wait what?”

“The whole competition was just me hoping that it would rail you up enough to make you think that I would leave you.”

“Vitya, do you know how dangerous Alpha fights can be? Thank goodness that it didn’t escalate the way it did. I was terrified that you were going to go back to Russia.”

“Well, it was going to be a one-sided Alpha fight.”

“There’s no such thing as a one-sided Alpha fight.”

“There is when it’s only one Alpha.”

“Wait, Yurio isn’t an Alpha?”

“Omega.”

“So you made me want to punch out a barely presented 15-year-old Omega.”

“Sorry.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I had no intention of leaving Japan, regardless if you had lost.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to give this thing a chance. I wanted Yelena to get to know you. And I couldn’t do that with you in Japan and me in Russia. Which is why I ended up telling Yurio that I was pregnant. And that you were the father.”

“So you messed Yurio up.”

“Yeah. I didn’t think you were going to find your Eros in time. But I was wrong. You surprised me. And Yuuri, you know I love surprises.”

“That’s really messed up… What you did.”

“I know.”

“Did you ever apologize to Yurio?”

“Not really. But I think it’s for the best. If I had gone back to Russia, you would have left the ice for good. Yurio wouldn’t have fought as hard as he has this year. And I probably would have my sixth GPF gold medal. I’d have Yelena, but I’d be miserable. I probably would have given her away after the first month because my head wasn’t in the right space. I don’t think I would ever be able to look you in the eye if I ever did see you after that. So no, I won’t apologize to Yurio for screwing him over like that. It made everybody better in the long run.”

“Wow,” Yuuri sighed, “I’m glad that you stayed. I’m so happy that you are here with me. I’m happy that we have Yelena. I want to share my life with you. The good and bad.”

“Same,” Viktor purred as he put his hand on Yuuri’s knee.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri had stopped the car. They were at the plaza for Hasetsu. The small town felt as if it were more alive than normal. Viktor realized that the town must have turned the plaza into a giant Light Garden. It was drop-dead beautiful. It seemed like they had gone with some kind of theme. The lights making everything seem as if it were a fairy tale from the sea. Viktor was in love with it all. Both of them walked around, admiring the lights. One of the areas, the lights slowly morphed into different colors.

“This is beautiful,” Viktor felt as if the beauty had stolen his breath.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Yuuri whispered as he wrapped him around his arms.

Viktor leaned down a bit, capturing the Alpha’s lips with his. He loved how Yuuri tasted on his tongue. But all too soon, Yuuri had pulled away.

“Let’s go explore a little more,” Yuuri smiled warmly.

Viktor nodded as they continued walking through the maze of lights. This was a really nice date. He didn’t expect to be going out tonight. In fact, he didn’t expect to be going out on a date with Yuuri at all. It wasn’t like they really could go out on dates, to begin with. They had a few already. But this was the first time where there was some actual planning on somebody’s part. The last dates were more spontaneous, even though there was nothing wrong with that. It was something that he loved about those dates. They both went with the wind.

The Omega felt his smile go from ear to ear when he spotted something very interesting. It wasn’t something he expected to see in such a small town. He knew that he would have seen a few of these back in his city during this time of the year. But for Hasetsu to have it, was really cute.

“Yuuri, let’s do this!” Viktor pointed at the small outdoor ice rink.

“Vitya, we don’t even have our skates with us,” Yuuri sighed.

“We don’t need them,” The Omega smiled brightly as he pulled Yuuri along to the outdoor rink.

The Omega looked at the woman that seemed to be in charge of giving the rental skates. Yuuri sighed as he requested two pairs of skates in their size, handing her some money. Viktor grabbed his rental skates while Yuuri took his. Both men walked over to some benches as they took off their shoes. Viktor slipped on the boots easily enough, not used to how the rentals felt. They didn’t mold perfectly the way his skates did. But it was alright. Tonight, they were just them.

“Let’s skate,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“We can’t do any of our normal things with these, you know that.”

“Da. Tonight, you aren’t the Silver Medalist for the Grand Prix Final, and I’m not the Five Time Gold Medalist for Worlds. Tonight, you are Yuuri, and I’m Viktor.”

Yuuri smiled as he took the Omega’s hand. Viktor couldn’t help but let his heart sing as they made their way to the rink. They just skated around with the other people. It was nice to see that nobody recognized them. They just skated in lazy circles like everybody else. They noticed some people holding onto each other, terrified that they would fall on their butts, and others who seemed indifferent to being on skates.

“I want to do a jump,” Viktor sighed.

“The rink is a bit too crowded for that.”

“I know.”

“And besides, do you think you can do some of your jumps with those skates?”

“I can do a single. Maybe a double flip.”

“If the rink clears up after a bit, maybe we can do a mock version of Duetto?” Yuuri mused.

“Yeah. I would love that.”

They held hands throughout the entire time. They didn’t even know how many times they had gone around the rink. They went back to the bench that they had their things, watching the people skate. It did look like the crowd was thinning down a bit more. But they just wanted to take a break before they went back on the ice.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab something for us to snack on.”

“Da,” Viktor smiled.

He watched the Alpha take off the boots quickly enough, putting them on the bench before he threw his own shoes on. Viktor gazed longingly as the Alpha walked off to some food stand across the street. Viktor turned back to watching the people skating. This was a wonderful date. He still couldn’t believe that after all that has happened within the last year, that his life was so drastically different. He met the love of his life. He had a baby with them. He took time off this season to coach. He was going to be going back into the season for the last part. He loved how his life was enriched by this Alpha.

When Yuuri came back, he handed Viktor some candied fruits. The Omega happily accepted the treat as he started nibbling at one of the pieces of fruit. Viktor watched Yuuri do the same as he seemed to be looking at the rink of people skating. Once they both had finished their snack, Yuuri threw his skates back on and took Viktor’s hand.

They made their way back into the rink. It seemed that most of the people were taking a break from skating, making the rink perfect for them to go and skate the program. Yuuri made his way over to the center of the rink. He gave a short nod and Viktor turned on the music on his phone. Yuuri started going through the motions. He was just so beautiful as he skated. Yuuri had lowered the jump he was supposed to do. Just turn it into a single instead. But once it got to the point where Viktor would jump in, it just felt as if the world was full of magic at this moment.

The Omega felt his heart swell in his chest as Yuuri offered him his hand. Viktor couldn’t help the smile that crept upon his face. This man was just breathtaking. Yuuri, it seemed, was always finding a way to make Viktor fall in love with him all over again. The tenderness in his actions. Even when they were unsure of what would come next. This man made him feel alive again. This man breathed life back into his very core. A life without Yuuri was a life that Viktor couldn’t even begin to fathom. It was uncomfortable thinking that his life easily could not have this man in it. His life would be nothing without Yuuri, and he knew by the way Yuuri looked at him, that he felt the same.

Viktor flipped the Alpha into the air, catching him gracefully. Yuuri’s face was flushed pink from the heat of the program. Their bodies close as they skated. Viktor couldn’t stop purring as they skated together as one. He never wanted this feeling to end. He wanted to have Yuuri with him just like this forever. To be in his protective embrace. To feel the love envelop him. Everything that had happened in their lives had happened for this moment. Just so he could be in this Alpha’s arms. This was home for him. This was where he belonged.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered as if he were in prayer.

“Stammi vicino,” Yuuri smiled warmly at him.

Stammi vicino… Stay close to me. That’s what Yuuri wanted. This Alpha wanted nothing more than for Viktor to be by his side. Yuuri chose him. He wanted to be with him. He wanted Viktor to be by his side for as long as they both could. And Viktor wanted that too. He wanted to see Yuuri every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to grow old with this man. He wanted everything that life had to offer him and share that with Yuuri. Everything else in life didn’t amount to anything if he couldn’t share it with this man. No amount of gold medals would be enough. No amount of money in his bank account would measure the richness Yuuri provided.

“Non te ne andare,” Viktor found himself whispering back.

Non te ne andare… Never leave me. Never abandon me. Don’t go… Looking at the Alpha’s eyes, he knew very well that Yuuri wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic so far! Please let me know what you think about it in the comments. If you haven't given kudos and you enjoyed it, leave one. Those give me life <3
> 
> Also, I now have an idea of how many chapters are left. So once I have them done, I'll be able to post on a set schedule instead of "just finished one chapter, post new one".


	24. Welcome to Russia!

There were a few things that Viktor had to keep in mind about Yuuri Katsuki. This Alpha always found himself letting his nerves get the better of himself. So much so that just about anything would set him in a downward spiral… Crashing against the jagged cliffs of his own anxieties and uncertainties. When he was like this, it set up the perfect storm for him to say and do things that would make him look like the bad guy. Only a few good things have ever come from Yuuri being lost in his own negativity. His mind would often provide him with mountains of “evidence” proving that he was unworthy of any shred of happiness. However, when Yuuri got like this, Viktor found that simply squeezing his hand was enough to get him back to the real world. The Omega’s heart would flutter when the Alpha would squeeze back. An affirmation that he was out of his head. Knowing that the souring smell of his pheromones was fading.

Then there was the fact that Yuuri was in love with being a father. So many times Viktor had caught the Alpha gazing at their daughter as she smiled brightly at him. He loved her deeply. Viktor, once upon a time, hated how Yuuri just fell into the role of parenthood so effortlessly. He always wanted to watch her intently with a fascination and wonder over what they had made that drunken night. The way joy painted on his face as he held Yelena close to his heart. Viktor had craved that he too one day would have that same look on his face. After months of scenting therapy, he finally was falling in love with their child. It was slow, but he couldn’t envision his life without either of them.

Another fact about the Alpha was that he felt things. And felt things strongly. He let his emotions be shown constantly. Even though Yuuri was a very private person. Yuuri had a beautiful glass heart. He was just simply breathtaking. Inside and out, Yuuri was just absolutely beautiful. Viktor couldn't understand how somebody like Yuuri could exist. He was, at the end of the day, a very sweet and caring Alpha. He was simply wonderful.

Which was why, right now, Vitor was squeezing his hand. They were about to spend two weeks in Russia. They would be staying with both his mothers during their stay. The Omega already talked to Yakov and was able to get time for both him and Yuuri to train at his home rink while they stayed. He was also going to be able to have some time with the older Alpha and get tips on how to coach. Viktor knew that part of being a coach involved getting good deals for their skaters. And Viktor found himself ill-prepared in this art. He knew that he wasn’t doing as well as he should for Yuuri. Yakov had a certain finesse about making deals and contracts that Viktor needed to learn in order to better support Yuuri. He was thankful that Yakov was willing to help him with it, though.

Viktor knew that the Alpha was nervous about meeting his family. He would be meeting his siblings' children and spouses. And there was the fact that Vincent didn’t really like Yuuri at all. If he had it his way, the moment Viktor was pregnant, he would have wanted him to just stop skating. He didn’t. And he got his gold medals just to piss him off.

He remembered how his brother had stormed into his rink around the beginning of his pregnancy. He had caught Viktor in the middle of a quad flip. He had shocked him so much that he ended up landing the jump very shakily. Something he rarely did with that jump. Vincent, looked like he were about to murder him. He remembered how his brother had practically dragged him to the locker room, the scent of pissed off Alpha made the poor juniors in the locker room flee before he started yelling at him over how dangerous it was for Viktor to be doing these kinds of things now. He was being an idiot and needed to start thinking more because his actions no longer affected him, they were going to affect his unborn child. However, when he saw how upset his words rang through his head… Vincent did soften. He wrapped his arms around him, apologizing for his hotheaded behavior.

Vincent was always a hothead, even as a child. Viktor remembered how Vincent and Vitaly were taking him to the park to play. Vincent had seen how some older kids were messing with him. Pushing Viktor around. Those kids had to be at least twice his age, they were so big. Both of his brothers went over to try and stop it. Vitaly with his words. And when that didn’t work, Vincent gave them such a wallop that they went crying home to their parents. He knew that Vincent had always been a protector. It was probably why he would brush off a lot of his brashness.

Although, after he got married, he seemed to have calmed down for the most part. But Viktor could see the protective streak inside his brother. He would do just about anything to keep his family safe. That was something Viktor respected out of his brother Even if the whole pregnancy thing made their relationship strained.

“What if everybody in your family hates me?”

“Yuuri, only one of my brothers doesn’t like you.”

“Vitya, I feel like they both don’t like me.”

“Vitaly was the one who told me to chase after you.”

“Really now?”

“Yup. I think Vera told him what I was planning on doing and wanted him to convince me to stay in Russia.”

“But I’m guessing he told you to go?”

“Da,” Viktor smiled as he was looking at the conveyor belt for their bags, “he told me to go chase after you.”

“So he actually is alright with me?”

“Vitaly is very hard to pinpoint,” Viktor sighed, “but I think he is alright with you since he’s a bit of a romantic.”

Yuuri nodded as he held Yelena close to him as she was squirming around in his arms. The Omega could see that Yelena was getting very fussy from all the scents. She was clinging to his shirt as she arched her back, screaming. Yuuri was rocking their daughter as he tried to soothe her tears. Viktor rushed over to their daughter. She immediately reached out for Viktor as Yuuri handed her over to him. The Alpha let the Omega know that he was going to go and get their bags for them. Viktor nodded as he rubbed Yelena’s back, scenting her as he hoped that would relieve her stress. She was already starting to get used to random scents. Yelena had no choice at Yu−Topia. It was a restaurant that had an onsen and inn. People were coming in and out all of the time at that place. He remembered how Dr. Hernandez had recommended Yuuri and him to close their eyes and open their senses. Viktor did just that when they put her down for her nap after the appointment. He remembered how he closed his eyes, relaxed his body, and opened himself up completely. Instantly, he was bombarded with scents. Delicious food. The delicate scent of Yuuri’s Omega father. The nurturing scent of Yuuri’s Alpha mother. A swirl of Alphas and Omegas drinking. The scent of an Alpha trying to dominate everything within their reach. The scent of an Omega in Heat. An Alpha in Rut. Omegas and Alphas in their own respective displays for dominance. It was disorientating. He hadn’t felt like that since he had first presented. His heart ached for their daughter. If he couldn’t speak, he too would be crying the way she was.

The Omega kissed the top of her raven hair as he pressed her close to his chest. He startled when he felt her trying to pull at his shirt. She had developed a habit that when she wanted Viktor to comfort her, that he would just show his chest and she would suckle regardless if she was hungry or not. She would do this until she would knock herself out and sleep for her nap. However, he couldn’t do that right now. People still believed that he was an Alpha and watching their daughter suckling at him wasn’t going to help with that image. Although to be fair, she would also try to do that to Yuuri. He thought it was funny the first time she did it, although Yuuri had freaked out.

Yuuri grabbed their bags and Viktor started following the Alpha. Viktor saw that Yuuri was looking at him sweetly. Viktor had told him to hold on while he got Yelena bundled up. It was too cold outside and he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable. His sister had sent him some of his niece’s baby clothes steadily during the time. She had on a cute little onesie, her feet completely covered up and he was trying to put on her little coat that Mari had gotten her. It was a little pink thing with bunny ears on the hood. It was absolutely adorable. All puffy and the front had a bunny face with little ears as well. Yuuri put down their luggage as he helped Viktor, grabbing the jacket and scenting the inside of the garment. That seemed to coax her enough into letting Viktor put the jacket on her. He puffed out her face, which made Viktor laugh out loud. She really hated wearing so many things.

“I think she would be happier if she were naked sometimes,” Viktor laughed.

“She is your daughter, after all,” Yuuri laughed.

“I wear clothes.”

“Because we’re in public.”

“Oh, I was wearing clothes the first time we met.”

“But us actually talking, you introduced yourself butt naked in my family’s onesin.”

“If I had known that you didn’t even remember us even sleeping together back in Sochi, I wouldn’t have just introduced myself the way I did,” Viktor groaned out.

Yuuri laughed as they both made their way to the outside of the airport. Yelena shook her head in disapproval over the sudden temperature drop. She nuzzled her face into Viktor’s coat as she attempted to stay completely away from the cold. He could hear her whimpering as she shivered slightly. He wrapped her up more as they looked for his mama and maman.

“Vitya, Yuuri!” both men turned to see not too far from his parents.

His m]Maman was waving her arms frantically as she smiled brightly. His Mama had stepped out of the car as she opened the trunk for them. Her silver hair almost blending with the white snow. She helped Yuuri load their things in the car as his Maman helped Viktor get Yelena into the car. They would have brought their car seat, but Vera had told them not to because she had one that they could use. Her youngest child too old for the car seat she had originally. Viktor quickly loaded Yelena in and got in the car. Yuuri sat on the other side of Yelena and his Mama on the driver’s side.

“I hope your flights weren’t too bad,” Mama smiled softly as she started the car.

“Oh no, we were good. We were just lucky that the worst of it was when Yelena was sleeping.”

“Well, Vitya, we have your birthday present in the car. You want to open it now or when we get home?”

“I can wait.”

“Everybody is excited to see all of you,” Maman giggled, “the kids all want to see their newest cousin.”

“I bet. But knowing them, the boys are going to want to play rough with her.”

“Oh, the boys have settled a bit. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Dima and Tania just presented.”

“Vincent and Vitaly’s kids did what?”

“Yup. Dima’s an Omega and Tania is an Alpha.”

“Oh wow, that’s great to hear.”

“Dima hasn’t been taking it too well, though. I think Vincent would really appreciate it if you sat down and talked with your nephew about it.”

“Da, I can do that. It’s a bit overwhelming being an Omega and a guy at the same time,” Viktor spoke softly in Russian as he looked at Yelena sweetly.

His heart went out for his nephew. He remembered last year how the boy was excited about becoming an Alpha like his father. They were already the first ones to present now. In a few years, the rest of their siblings would if they weren’t Betas. But he knew the feelings that were swelling in his nephew’s heart. He was a very bright child. Even though sports really weren’t his thing, he had thrown all of his time into his studies. The shame of being an Omega was harsh at times. Struggling to keep your dreams alive, but having the world tell you to put those aside simply because they were no longer yours to have.

“What did they say?” Yuuri asked softly.

“My oldest niece and nephew, they both presented. One of them presented as an Omega and he’s having a hard time with it.”

“I see,” Yuuri whispered softly, “I bet if you talk to him and show him that Omegas are just as capable, he’d do better.”

“That’s what Mama and Maman suggested.”

“I think you should.”

“Oh, I will. He’s a smart kid. I can see him being a doctor or something like that.”

“That’s cool. We need more Omegas out in the real world. You, your doctor, and Phichit… We need more people like you out in the world to show us Alphas and Betas that you all are just as capable,” Viktor whispered, a smile on his face.

The drive back home was pretty uneventful. Yuuri and Viktor were talking to his Mama and Maman while Yelena slept in the car. They knew that she was going to be fussy for the next day or so while they settle down for the next few days. Viktor was excited though. It had been so long since he had come back home. And it would be the first time that he had ever brought a partner to visit his family. He was nervous, but it was a good thing. He knew that once they got to know Yuuri better, they would love him. He was a good guy, even though how they became an item wasn’t done in the most traditional sense. It worked out in the end for them, and that’s what mattered.

“So, when are you both going to Bond?” Mama asked as she drove.

“Mama!”

“Oh, um, we’re not sure when,” Yuuri smiled nervously.

“Oh?”

“We want to Bond when I have my first Heat.”

“Oh, I thought you would have had it already. Your Maman always had her Heat about four months after you all were born, give a few days.”

“I guess my body isn’t ready yet?” Viktor smiled nervously.

“It’s alright, you’ll get it when you get it. But we do hope that this time, you’ll actually invite us to the ceremony afterward,” The Alpha woman looked at her son through the mirror, “I’m still upset that you didn’t even bother to call after you had Yelena. Two weeks you didn’t even bother. You could have at least told us when she was born.”

“She was born on September 6,” Viktor blurted out.

“Vitya, you didn’t tell them what happened?” Yuuri looked shocked.

“What happened?” Maman asked her voice dipped with worry.

“I had a Drop while I was in labor,” Viktor spoke softly.

“Vitya,” his Maman whispered softly.

Her voice broke his heart. He could hear the heartbreak in her voice. He didn’t even have to look at her to know that she was crying. She was like Yuuri in the sense that with all of her inner strength, she also had a glass heart. Not telling them broke it as she silently wept.

“I thought he told you both,” Yuuri whispered.

“No, he didn’t,” his Mama’s voice was a little sharper than normal, “I’m just glad that everything worked out in the end. If we had known that had happened, we would have stayed longer.”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor felt as if he were a small child again.

“Vitya, you have nothing to apologize for. We worry about you.”

“You don’t have to. I’m not some Omega that’s in distress all the time,” Viktor huffed.

“That’s not why we worry about you, Vitya,” his Maman sighed, “you are our child. We worry about you just like we worry about Vera and the boys.”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to worry you both.”

“You’ve always been like that, Vitya,” his Mama chuckled, “Yuuri, please continue to watch my troublesome child. Two of my three boys grew out of being troublemakers. Unfortunately, this one here likes to give us heart attacks.”

“Mama!”

“He loves surprising people,” Yuuri sighed.

“I don’t like this surprise, Vitya,” his Maman huffed as she puffed out her cheeks.

“Yelena puffs out her cheeks when she’s not happy,” Yuuri laughed.

“Oh, she got that from me,” the Omega woman cried out with joy.

“Yeah. It’s pretty funny,” Viktor chuckled as he brushed his fingers through Yelena’s dark locks, “Mama, Maman?”

“Yes, Vitya?” they both answered at the same time.

“Please don’t tell my brothers and sister? I don’t want them to freak out.”

“Alright,” his Mama’s voice was warm.

The Omega sighed as he threw himself in his old bed. He hadn’t slept here since he moved out of his parents' house in over ten years. It was a simple room, orange walls, and warm furniture to complement it. The walls were plastered with Russian music bands, and random athletes that he thought were hot when he was a teenager. His room, for the most part, really hadn’t been touched for all the years that he no longer lived there. He knew that his parents turned his and Vera’s rooms into guest rooms. And with the Twins’ room, they turned that into an office once they moved out for military service. Originally, Russia had a law where only Male Alphas and Male Betas had no choice but to enlist, but by the time that he came of age for the mandatory draft, they changed where Male Omegas would be forced to as well. However, he was already starting to get traction for his figure skating career. He had been placing on the podium more and more often. Russia had deemed that his patriotism would work better at the sport he was good at instead of being forced to eat mud for six weeks and be out of commission for at least a year, maybe even longer if he got injured. Not everybody was as lucky as him, knowing some rink mates who had to put their figure skating career on hold to serve their country.

Yuuri and Viktor had put Yelena to bed already for the evening after a fussy evening. They saw that she was already getting a slight fever. It wasn’t too surprising, to say the least, even though it always made him uncomfortable. Whenever they traveled, Yelena would get sick. Normally it would be right when they came back. But this was the first time that she got sick right when they arrived. Viktor figured that it was because of the sudden weather change. It was very cold in Japan, snowing even, but nowhere near as bad as it was here in Russia. He hoped that within a few days, she would get better. But for now, she just had a very low fever. But even though it was low, he didn’t like that they were away from their normal doctor. He knew that his Mama’s sister was a doctor and had messaged her. She told him that if anything didn’t change, she was more than happy to take a look at Yelena tomorrow.

“So this was your room growing up?”

“Yup.”

“I didn’t expect it to look so,” Yuuri was looking at everything.

“Boring?”

“Normal.”

“Wow, thanks,” Viktor chuckled.

“I always thought that it would be a little bit more classy.”

“My room in my old apartment is. But this was my room back when I was living with my parents.”

“Yeah. It’s nice though.”

“Thanks,” Viktor purred.

The Omega smirked as he started to take off his shirt. He was releasing a lot of his pheromones into the air. He wanted Yuuri to know that he wanted his Alpha tonight. Something about being in this small room with Yuuri had flipped a switch in him. How many Heats did he have in this room when he was living with them? How many times did he just look at the ceiling hoping that one day, he would have somebody who wanted to be with him before he had given that dream up?

“Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice was deep and husky with desire.

Viktor could feel those brown eyes smoldering as he felt a soft whimper escape him. He couldn’t help but spread his legs open a little wider as he started to undo his pants. He wanted Yuuri to pounce him, claim him as best as he could, all things considered. He wanted this man desperately. Yuuri had pressed his lips harshly against his, Viktor whimpering into the kiss. He wanted it to escalate. He wanted Yuuri to just take everything from him. Make him new again.

Viktor had finally managed to toss his pants to the ground as he saw Yuuri quickly removing his clothes. It didn’t take long for either of them to have their garments tossed neglected to the side. Simply focused on chasing the other’s pleasure as if it were the ultimate hunt. Viktor moaned out as he felt teeth graze his shoulder blade. Yuuri harshly whispering for Viktor to stay quiet.

Unlike the walls in Japan… Or at least the walls in the inn they lived in, the houses here were so much different. They had enough power to at least muffle their sounds. They had enough strength to mask their scents. And Viktor wanted to take full advantage of that fact. Unafraid, he dug his hips into the Alpha’s pelvis. He could feel the thickness of Yuuri’s cock pressing firmly against his slick filled cunt. He needed release. He needed Yuuri to just claim him. He wanted to just stink of this man so the entire world would know that he was Yuuri Katsuki’s mate.

Viktor let out a delicious moan as he felt Yuuri sheath himself inside inch by agonizing inch. He loved the stretch Yuuri gave him. He loved just how full he would become after Yuuri would bury his cock deep inside him. He felt the tingles of his skin burning. Hot white flames of passion licked every inch of him until he felt completely raw and vulnerable. But it was alright. Yuuri was with him.

Once the Alpha was fully seated inside him, Viktor let out an elongated moan as he felt Yuuri pulling away before immediately snapping back into him. Viktor felt his entire body shaking as Yuuri pounded into him. Skin against skin slapping against each other. The wetness of his slick lewd in their ears. The smell of his Alpha pleased with the pleasure rolling over his own body.

Viktor felt Yuuri’s hands reach to his nipples, rolling them between his thumbs as he fucked into him harder. Viktor was losing his mind. The pleasure muddling up his brain. He watched Yuuri through his own fog pleasured mind, the embodiment of the Sex God Eros. His hands dripping with milk as he lapped it up. Viktor felt a violent wave of passion hitting him. His body shook desperately as he wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist, locking him as if begging for him to stay inside him longer. The Omega rode out his orgasm as he pushed himself upward, snaking his hands around his neck, digging nails into his back. Let him claim his prize, was what his inner Omega was purring into his senses. He wanted the world to know that Yuuri was his. Nobody could ever take him away.

Yuuri placed a bite on the Omega’s nipple as he continued fucking him. Viktor let out a strangled sob as he felt the bit mix into suckling. Normally, he would have just told Yuuri not to do that. It was for Yelena. But right now, he just didn’t care. He wanted to give Yuuri everything that was his. His mind. His body. His very soul. He wanted Yuuri to claim him in every way possible.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered before everything faded black.

He was happy. This Drop was proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Also leave kudos if you haven't done so. Your comments and kudos give me life!


	25. Fever

“Viktor, wake up,” The Omega could hear Yuuri whisper, his voice enveloped with worry.

“Yuuri,” Viktor yawned as he rubbed his eyes, “good morning.”

“Can you help me with Yelena? She doesn’t want to wake up.”

That woke him up immediately. He quickly threw on a robe as he made his way over to Vera’s old room. He opened the door to see the little crib to the side. His sister had lent it to him while they stayed in Russia for the two weeks they would be staying. Viktor rushed over to his child’s side. She was sleeping as soundly as she could, her breath a little labored than normal. Her face was flushed as she slept. He picked her up, stunned by just how hot her tiny body was. She wasn’t as bad yesterday. And now, she was sick. She seemed a little paler than normal.

“Hey, moya kroshka,” Viktor was trying to smile as he opened his robe enough for her, “it’s time to eat.”

The Omega pressed his breast towards his child. He could see that she was finally stirring awake. His heart dropped when she pushed away from his nipple. She refused to latch on. This wasn’t like her. She was just like Yuuri, it was almost impossible to get her to reject food. So for her not wanting food when he knew she would be very hungry by now scared him.

“She’s burning up,” Viktor muttered.

“What do you want to do?”

“Here, let me call my aunt. She’ll tell me what to do,” Viktor sighed as he handed Yelena to her father.

Viktor quickly made his way to his room, grabbing his phone. He made the call to his aunt and was relieved when she answered. They talked for a bit, but he was feeling nervous. Yelena wasn’t feeling good. He needed some advice on what to do.

“Tetya, Yelena got worse,” Viktor whimpered, “Last night she was slightly feverish but now she’s burning up. Should I give her aspirin?”

“Vitya, no. Take her to the emergency room. Don’t give her anything. If you can get her to drink her milk, then do that.”

“But her fever,” Viktor whined.

“Vitya, listen to me. She has a fever. It’s because of an infection. If it’s bacterial, the aspirin will help. But if it’s a viral infection, she could get Reye Syndrome. Besides, she’s too small to even take aspirin, to begin with. Just take her to the emergency room and they’ll treat her.”

“Okay,” Viktor sighed in defeat as he hung up.

He rushed over to his parents' room, knocking on their door. This was absolutely terrifying. Yelena had never been this sick before Yelena had never been this sick before. And his aunt had told him to take her to the emergency room.

“Mama, Maman, I need to borrow the car.”

“For how long?” his Mama answered as she opened her bedroom door.

Immediately, she wrinkled her nose at Viktor. Not necessarily aimed at him. Simply because his scent had soured like vinegar.

“Moi horoshiy, what’s the matter?”

“Yelena, I need to take her to the emergency room. She’s really sick.”

“The keys are on the hook. Take it as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered back, his voice threatening to crack.

“Vitya, everything will be fine. Babies get sick all the time. Yelena will be just fine, I promise.”

Viktor nodded as he rushed back to his room. Quickly, he threw on his clothes, not really caring if he coordinated what would look good or not. For the first time, he didn’t care about how he looked to the world. He just cared that Yelena would be alright. All of his thoughts ran in a jumbled mess. He was terrified that his Mama was wrong. What if there was something wrong? What if she was sicker than what they anticipated. What if…? He didn’t want to finish that thought. It would have destroyed him if that ever happened.

“Vitya,” he looked up to see Yuuri, “What happened?”

“We need to take her to the emergency room.”

“Give me two minutes,” Yuuri simply stated.

“I’ll get Lenchan.”

Yuuri kissed him on the lips. Soft, yet quick. Almost as if it were his way of telling him that everything would be alright. He hoped it would be. He just didn’t want to see Yelena so uncomfortable like this. The Omega went back to her room as he watched her squirming uncomfortably. She seemed to be trying to take off her clothes, but he was going to have to make her keep them on. It broke his heart as he held her in his arms. He didn’t like seeing her so miserable. If he could take this away from her, he would. But there wasn’t much that he could do.

He picked her up, keeping her close to her. All he could do was rock her as she whimpered. It broke the Omega’s heart watching her like this. She was crying because she wasn’t feeling well. She had no way of telling him why she was feeling this way. She couldn’t tell him how she was feeling. Nothing. The only way she could express herself was through her tears. This hurt him deeply.

Viktor took Yelena out of the room. He made his way to the front of the door as he waited for Yuuri. Thankfully, it wasn’t a long wait. The Omega grabbed the keys to his parents' car, letting them know that they would be heading out to the hospital. His Maman telling them to let them know what was happening. He promised that he would. He knew that within an hour he was going to get messages from family. It always happened with news within the family. It happened when he had his accident with his knee. It happened when his nieces and nephews were born. It happened when somebody got sick. It happened with every little and big thing. He knew that by the time Yuuri and he would reach the emergency room, chances were he would end up getting a few calls and texts from family asking how Yelena was doing.

He remembered when they had finally told his moms when they would be going to Russia, within fifteen minutes, he got a call from his sister. Vera was telling him not to bring things like a car seat and a crib for Yelena. She had those things and more that they could borrow for the two weeks. And throughout the day, he got messages from his siblings, their spouses… Cousins, aunts, uncles, and everybody in between. Even some of his family from his Maman’s side had decided that they would pop over to Russia for a few days. They were going to have a family reunion of sorts.

Viktor saw Yuuri grab Yelena from him as they made their way to the car. Quickly, they set Yelena in her seat. By now, she was a sobbing mess. She was red in the face as she arched her body randomly. She was having one of her “I’m so done with everything” tantrums. But when she had them, they were over the top. He knew that she normally would have them when she was overstimulated from the random scents or was not put to bed on time. Viktor was releasing his pheromones, hoping that his own scent would be able to calm her down enough. Viktor could smell Yuuri’s scent as he saw the Alpha rubbing her tinny hand. She grasped his finger, her face stained with tears. She was sick and he felt completely helpless.

Five hours. They were waiting for a doctor for five hours in the waiting room. She was crying to the point where she had tired herself out. Today was, Viktor could confidently say, Yelena’s worst day thus far. They were finally in one of the rooms waiting for the doctor. Viktor was trying to coax her into latching on for her meal, but she just seemed to turn her face most of the time. Although, he had managed every once in a while get her to take something. Even if it wasn’t much.

The doctor had come into the room finally, an older Beta man. He looked at both of them with Yelena currently sleeping from her meltdown.

“So,” he started in Russian, “what brings you both in today?”

“I know that this hospital speaks English, right?” Viktor spoke casually in Russian.

“Yes, would you like me to speak in English? Your Russian is extremely well.”

“I should hope so, I was born and raised in Russia. It’s for my Alpha, though. He doesn’t speak Russian.”

“Oh, yeah, no worry,” the doctor spoke in English, “I am Dr. Kotov. I see that little Yelena is not feeling so well?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded, “she wasn’t feeling too well. We thought that it was because we just got here. We’re visiting Vitya’s family.”

“Oh, where do you both live originally?”

“Japan,” Viktor stated as he carded his fingers through her black locks.

“How old is she?”

“She’s almost five months come January.”

“Alright, let’s see how she’s doing.”

Dr. Kotov was checking Yelena, she was still very fussy looking at him with a look of discontent as she was forced awake. The doctor pressed his stethoscope on her back as he tried to listen to her breathe. She didn’t seem all too happy with how cold it was and was starting to kick and scream. Normally she was very good at doctor visits, but this time, she was just not happy. He knew that sometimes when they would visit Dr. Hernandez, she would release her own pheromones to help calm her patients that were infants, and it seemed that doing that probably made the doctor visit easier for Yelena.

Viktor was releasing his pheromones as he tried to soothe the crying infant. Yuuri was doing the same with him, trying to keep Yelena from freaking out more than she already had. They both watched the doctor as he explained that he would be doing a couple of tests to see what was going on. He had brought out a long cue tip and put it in her mouth. Viktor knew that he was putting it probably close to the back of her throat and that clearly made her unhappy as she started crying hard, burying herself more into Viktor as she clearly didn’t like this doctor. He didn’t blame her. But at the same time, there wasn’t much that he could do.

“I’m just testing to see if she has a cold or the flu. Those are going to be the easiest things to test.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“It could just be due to the sudden weather change. We’ll just prescribe her something for the symptoms. There isn’t much we can do.”

Viktor sighed as he looked at the doctor. They were just waiting for the result to see what they would need to do. It didn’t take long, although, for Viktor, it felt like it took forever. He saw the doctor sigh as he looked at the results.

“Is it good?”

“Negative. For both. Is she eating by any chance?”

“She’s showing signs, but we haven’t gotten her eating yet.”

“Well, I’ll give you a prescription for her. Are you breastfeeding or bottle?”

“Breastfeeding, but we use the pump when I need to feed her when Vitya’s tired.”

Viktor and Yuuri continued answering questions along with taking notes for what they would need to do. He told them to call them if anything came up. He seemed rather hopeful that the fever would pass on its own, but prescribed her fever reducers that would be safe for Yelena to take.

To Viktor’s relief, her fever was going down. She was eating again and seemed to want to go back to the nipple with a vengeance. However, he wasn’t all too amused that she had started forming a rash with blisters. Yelena kept trying to scratch at it and would get fussy when he or Yuuri would swat at her hand.

The moment that rash appeared, he had called his aunt. She laughed, telling him that it was the chickenpox and it would go away on its own. Viktor had huffed over it while Yuuri released his pheromones, letting the Omega know that he was relieved that it wasn’t something too serious.

Viktor had tried to play over in his head when she would have caught it. They rarely let her in the guest areas in the hotel simply because she didn’t like the scents of other people all that much. The onsen was always constantly cleaned. Viktor and Yuuri were always careful in making sure that all the surfaces were clean since Yelena always wanted to put everything in her mouth.

“You know,” Yuuri had wrapped his arm around Viktor, “Google says that the incubation time for chickenpox is ten to twenty-one days. And apparently, it says that fevers happen a day or two before the actual rash breaks out. She probably caught it when we were in Barcelona.”

“You think she got it in Spain?”

“Probably. We did do a lot of site seeing.”

“So it’s our fault that she got sick?”

“No, I don’t think so. Babies get sick all the time.”

“Vitya,” Viktor heard his Mama, “we have Lena’s bath read.”

“Mama, we’re not using Russian diminutives. Her nickname is Lenchan.”

“Let me call my grandbaby whatever I want,” is Mama laughed as she walked into this room.

Viktor was resting his head on Yuuri’s chest as Yelena was sitting upright on him without any assistance. She had been doing that for the last couple of weeks. She was also starting to try and stand on her own now. Although if either of them helped her to her feet and kept her up themselves she would be willing to take a few steps on her own 

“Alexi, my lovely Alpha,” his Maman giggled as she walked in, “You remember how you hated how your Mama would disregard the kids’ diminutives we gave them?”

“Babushaka did what now?” Viktor looked at his parents oddly.

“Fine,” his Mama sighed, Viktor huffing over his Mama ignoring him, “let me go and give my little printsessa a bath. She must be so itchy.”

“It’s okay, Mama. We can get her. If you want you can feed her afterward.”

“Alright, I’d love to do that.”

The Alpha and Omega got out of the bed, Yelena puffed her cheeks out as she seemed to coo angerly. She really wasn’t happy with being this sick. Although, Viktor was happy that for the most part, she was alright. Yes, she was sick and he hated that she wasn’t feeling good. But knowing that she only had the chickenpox made his anxieties so much easier to handle.

They were taking off Yelena’s onesie and mittens, their daughter seemed relieved she was out of her clothes. Yuuri was right. She was a little nudest. It had been a nightmare trying to get her to keep her nails short. Even when she was healthy, she didn’t want them clipping her fingernails. And even less so now that she was sick and kept scratching at the rash. Although Viktor thought it was funny that she would randomly just start coughing even though he knew that there was nothing wrong with her that would cause her to cough. He knew that she was trying to milk this as much as she could. She was getting even more attention for being sick and something clicked in her head that in doing this, she would get more attention. He thought it was funny though. She was pretty smart.

They placed Yelena in the bath, seeing the oatmeal powder near the tub. Yuuri added some of the oatmeal into the bath, Viktor saw the oatmeal powder dissolve into the water almost instantly. Viktor had grabbed some bubbles and poured it in the bath. He was splashing the water around getting a nice lather of bubbles. Yelena was so excited as she began to slap at the water. She was screaming and giggling as she played with the water, splashing at the water. Both the Alpha and Omega couldn’t help but laugh along with her as she continued to erupt in laughter.

Yuuri grabbed a plastic cup, dipping it in the bath as he started pouring the water over her head. She squealed as the water hit her. The oatmeal seemed to be working. She was less fussy the longer she was in the water. Viktor had grabbed her baby shampoo and squirted a little in his hand. The Omega was a little jealous over how thick her hair was at her age. He always had thin hair. He was around two or three when his hair started to look thicker. But here she was, with enough hair that he could put it in a little ponytail.

The Omega remembered during the pregnancy after Yuuri’s parents found out that their son was going to be a father, Hiroko had sat Viktor down and showed him all of Yuuri’s baby photos. Looking at Yelena and remembering Yuuri’s baby pictures, it was shocking just how much Yelena looked like Yuuri. Looking at her, she appeared a couple of months older than she actually was. He blamed it on the fact that she was longer than most babies her age. She had got that from him along with her face. And those eyes. They never did get darker. They were just as blue as his.

“Okay now,” Viktor smiled, “I’m washing her hair. Yuuri, do you think you can make sure that the shampoo doesn’t get in her eyes?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Both of them got to work in making sure that Yelena was clean. They knew that once they were done, she was going to not want to be in any of her clothes, diaper included. Viktor started to lather up Yelena’s hair as he rubbed circles into her scalp. His heart sang as she seemed to melt to the touch. She was cooing happily at her parents doting over her.

Once Viktor felt that her hair was good enough, he started playing with her hair, making it stick up at random places. Yuuri laughed as he saw what the Omega was doing. Viktor told the Alpha to bring out his camera and take a few pictures. Yuuri took some pictures, Yelena’s bubbly laugh contagious as Yuuri took her picture. The Alpha showed the pictures to the Omega who was smiling the exact same way as their daughter. Viktor was surprised when Yuuri took a picture of him and Yelena but gushed when he saw that they both were smiling the same way. Their heart-shaped smile along with their eyes closed. Both extremely happy.

“Yuusha! Post that picture and tag me on Twitter!”

“Yuusha?”

“Uh, it’s,” Viktor was blushing, “I’m sorry, it’s just, I’ve been speaking Russian a lot more again. Calling you Yuuri all the time feels weird. You call me Vitya and I wanted for a while to call you something like that.”

“Alright, you can call me Yuusha if you want. You can call me anything you want.”

“Oh, so I can call you my Alpha,” Viktor teased.

“If that’s what you want.”

Viktor was looking at him stunned. In his mind, he would always claim Yuuri. In Russian, he would claim him simply because Yuuri didn’t speak Russian. He didn’t understand the language. And telling others that Yuuri was his in his native tongue was a security thing. He just didn’t want to risk Yuuri telling him no. Not to call him his. But here he was. His sleeves rolled up, glasses sliding off to the tip of his nose. His hair was undone, but he still loved it. 

“I do. You can also call me your Omega.”

“I already have,” Yuuri sighed as he smiled.

“When?”

“A lot of the time in Japanese with friends and family. I wasn’t sure if you were okay with it.”

“I am. I kinda do the same thing in Russian.”

“Okay,” Yuuri blushed, brushing lips with his.

Suddenly, Yelena splashed both of them. She was huffing. Clearly, she felt that right now was not the time for them to be lovey together. In her mind, it seemed that right now was the time for them to pay attention to her and only her. Viktor rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Their daughter was so naughty sometimes.

Viktor was careful to cover her eyes as Yuuri started to pour water over her head, removing the shampoo. Once they deemed that the shampoo was completely removed, they put some conditioner and finished washing her hair. While they left the conditioner in her hair, Viktor had started cleaning her with a washcloth and soap.

“You know, it’s so weird giving her a bath like this.”

“Why you say that?”

“I was raised that baths aren’t really for cleaning. They are more for relaxing and clearing your mind.”

“You were raised in the onsen. Most of the Western World tend to take showers but when they take baths will do this. Besides, Yelena likes the bubbles. And I don’t think we can pour bubble bath mix into the onsen. No matter how much she would love that.”

“Oh man, I think she would love that,” Yuuri laughed, “But that would not end well for any of us. No matter how cute she is.”

“Maybe it would,” Viktor teased.

“Oh no, it will not. I am a son of Onsen Owners. I grew up in the Onsen. I know that my parents would freak.”

“Did you do that when you were a kid?”

“No! I think my parents would have torn my hide!”

“Your parents wouldn’t spank you,” Viktor snorted.

“They wouldn’t, but you know what I mean.”

“You are saying that you know it would end badly as if you had personal experience.”

“We are done with this conversation,” Yuuri smirked.

“You did!”

“I was three!”

“How awesome was it?”

“For the first five minutes, really awesome. When my parents saw, not awesome at all. They were so angry. We had to close the onsen for a while just so we could get all the chemicals flushed out. I was so sad because I always enjoyed the onsen and finding out that me doing that made it where nobody could enjoy it made me sad.”

“Awww, Yuusha!”

“I was three. They were not happy but they knew it wasn’t like I knew any better. They told me not to do it again because it wasn’t nice.”

They continued talking and joking as they finished bathing Yelena. Yuuri had started draining the tub as Viktor picked Yelena up from the tub, wrapping her in her towel. She was throwing raspberries at Viktor, sticking her tongue out in the process of her attempts. Viktor was laughing as he rubbed her head with the towel. When they stepped out of the bathroom though, Viktor was hit with a wave of pheromones. His brothers and sister were in the house. Even though his sister’s scent would be toned down by their brother’s scents, he knew that she was here because he could smell her husband.

He could see the look on Yuuri’s face as he picked up the scents. Viktor assured him with his own pheromones that things were alright as they made their way to the living room. His family was all there, their kids as well along with two of his newly presented niece and nephew. Immediately he was bombarded with their children. All of the younger children asking about what he was holding and if that was Yelena.

“Alright now,” Viktor laughed in Russian, “this is your new cousin but she’s sick right now.”

“What she have?” one of the kids asked with a thick accent in English.

“Chickenpox.”

“She gonna turn into a chicken,” one of the boys laughed.

“No she’s not, stop lying.”

“Alright now,” Vera chuckled, “you all go outside and play for a bit.”

“Dyadya Vitya looks balder now,” Viktor heard one of his nephews giggle.

“I heard that!”

The boy giggled even louder as he started chasing one of his siblings out of the. Viktor brushed his fingers through his hair. He didn’t think he was gold bald. He still had plenty of hair. Even though he knew that his hair has always been on the thin side.

“Am I going bald, Yuusha?”

“No. You still have a head full of hair.”

“Aww, so sweet that he’s lying,” Vera teased.

“Your son is so mean,” Viktor teared up.

“He calls it how he sees it, brat.”

“Beta Face.”

“I still got a head full of hair.”

“I do too.”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh along with his sister. He knew that Yuuri was without a doubt lost since he and his sister were bursting out laughing over their conversation. Although he felt bad that Yuuri was getting lost with the language, a part of him was happy that he could go and translate to him the same way Yuuri would do for him in Japan.

The adults along with the infants that were too young to go outside with Yelena and his youngest niece made their way to the living room. Yelena was puffing out her face as she tried to shake the towel off. Yuuri had grabbed Yelena as she gave him the stink eye.

“Alright little lady, let’s get you dressed and your mittens on.”

“I can help ya with that,” Vitali stood up.

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri smiled politely.

“I remember dealing with mine when they were that little. Humor an Alpha for a minute,” his brother cracked a smile.

Yuuri nodded as he and his brother took Yelena to her room to change her. He called out to Yuuri reminding him that he needed to put her lotion on so she wouldn’t be tempted to scratch at her rash. Viktor was looking at his family as they all started talking about how things were going. Vincent was asking how coaching was going, and Viktor was more than happy to tell him that it was going great. And how he was going to be competing in the upcoming European Championships and take Yuuri to Four Continents.

“Do you think you can coach him while skating yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“What about if you both compete in Worlds?” Vera looked at him.

“I’m retiring this year,” Viktor sighed, “After Worlds. Next year there’s going to be Nationals added. I know that the ISU is going to go for what will give them more bang for their buck. And what more than having Yuuri and I compete in separate competitions? I'm not going to do that. It's too much for a person.”

“We’re back,” Vitali laughed.

“What took you two so long? You were just supposed to change the baby,” his wife laughed.

“Yelena was very fussy and didn’t want her clothes,” Vitali laughed.

Yuuri nodded slightly, Viktor could smell his pheromones. He didn’t seem all too thrilled as he sat down next to him. Viktor had sneaked his hand into the Alpha’s giving it a quick squeeze. The Alpha instantly released his pheromones, calming Viktor, while making Vincent’s face sour slightly.

“Apologies,” Yuuri started nervously, “Viktor’s Omegaologist recommended that I scent him since we aren’t bonded. It’s supposed to help his inner Omega.”

“Do you plan on Bonding with my little brother?”

“I would like to.”

Viktor gave his older brother a sharp look while his wife jabbed his rib with her elbow, telling him in Russian harshly to stop misbehaving. He knew that Vincent didn’t like Yuuri. In his eyes, Yuuri was an Alpha that showed the biggest disrespect to their family. They didn’t get together, in his view, the proper way. They had a child together before they even started doing the whole dating thing. He knew that Vincent felt as if Yuuri was just some asshole Alpha that just took what he wanted. It was funny though. Vincent was behaving rather similar to the way Mari behaved with him. Vincent was just trying to be the big protective brother. Mari was being the big protective sister. He just hoped that Vincent would eventually be alright with Yuuri. At least Vitali was getting along with Yuuri for the most part.

“Well, I’m glad that you found a good Alpha, Vitya,” his Mama looked at both of them warmly.

“Thank you, Mama,” Viktor smiled back at her.

“Oh, Allochka,” Viktor saw his Maman looking at her, “you said you and Vincent had some news.

“Oh, yes. It’s been long enough to say now,” his sister-in-law smiled, “well, about five months ago, I had my Heat and well, we’re having a baby.”

Immediately, the family started congratulating her. Viktor was happy for them. His brother was having another kid. That was great news. He was excited for him. Although, when he turned to Yuuri, he could see that he didn’t know what was going on. She was speaking in Russian, although he could pick up her Ukrainian accent. It wasn’t like Yuuri would be able to pick that up, though. But Viktor knew that Yuuri had no idea what was happening.

“We’re getting a new family member. My brother and his wife are having a baby.”

“That’s great,” Yuuri smiled brightly, “you hear that Lenchan, you’re getting a new cousin.”

Yelena looked at Yuuri unamused before she put her face on the crook of his neck. Viktor rubbed her head as she continued to bury her face even more into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri looked at Viktor before he laughed slightly.

“She’s biting my neck. It’s weird because she has no teeth.”

“Lenchan, that’s not nice,” Viktor sighed as he pulled her away from Yuuri.

She puffed her cheeks out at him as Viktor rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his shirt so she could get her meal.

“Oh, she’s biting?” Vera asked.

“Yeah. She’s been doing that for a while now.”

“She’s probably about to start teething.”

“But she’s too young to have teeth, isn’t she?” Yuuri asked.

“Not really. My oldest was four months when he got his first tooth. Before he was a year, he had half of his teeth.”

“Vincent and Vitali had gotten their teeth before they were six months old. They kept giggling every time they bit us.”

“I did not,” both twins announced at the same time.

Viktor laughed at his brothers’ response. He watched Yelena as she suckled at his breast. Even though their family trip to Russia was not turning out as well as he would have liked, he was happy that things were working out in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this chapter. I also JUST finished the rest of the chapters for this fic so I should be updating now at a more constant flow. If you liked this fic, please leave a kudo and or comment. That gives me so much life <3


	26. Perfect Timing

Viktor had remembered after the Grand Prix Final, he had asked Yuuri to record him singing that song back during his birthday. He had loved that song so much. He wanted to surprise Yuuri with it when he got the chance to hear it. So, when the Omega got the email back from one of the composers he had a good connection with for the song, it blew his mind. It was perfect. He wanted to do something for Yuuri. He knew when the Alpha had played it the first time, it was a bit more hopeful, even if a little melancholy. But the more he talked with Yuuri about that song, he realized that Yuuri wanted it to be more encouraging, upbeat but didn’t really care all too much about it because he was just focusing on skating. It was a song he had made up during the two weeks he had sprained an ankle during skating. Doctors orders to not step foot on the ice. Music, at that point, was the next best thing for him to release his pent up anxiety.

Viktor was careful to make sure that Yuuri wouldn’t hear the song until European Champions. He wanted to surprise his Alpha with the song. The choreography that he made for the programs were already done. Although Yuuri had already watched the programs, he never heard the music that went with them. The theme was love, like Yuuri’s. But there was also that underlying New Beginning because of that love.

The Omega was holding Yelena Yelena. She already had a tooth poking out of her gum. The weeks during and after Russia were a little rough. As soon as she recovered from the chickenpox, she was already fussy because of her mouth hurting. But it wasn’t too bad. Dr. Hernandez gave them the okay to start letting her try out solid foods finally. And watching her stuff the little cereal puffs in her mouth was very entertaining. The way she was sucking on them while playing with the food in her mouth.

Yelena just kept making his heart soar every time she would use her voice. She wasn’t cooing as often as before. But she started babbling. Every time Yuuri and he would leave for the ice rink she would cry. But when they came back, she would bubble with joy. She was starting to grasp that sometimes Mama and Papa were not at home all the time.

It still worried him, though. He still was waiting for his Heat. Although the doctor had reassured him that it can take time and he had nothing to worry about, it made him uncomfortable knowing that his Maman and his brother’s wives had theirs on the early side after giving birth. It made him feel like something wasn’t right. When he started thinking that, Yuuri would be there to comfort him. He wasn’t in a rush. Always telling him that his Heat will get here when it gets here.

Today, though, they were in Slovakia. Tomorrow was going to be his first skate for the season. He could feel the excitement bubbling inside him. The Omega was ready. He had everything ready for the skates. Viktor had his music for both programs. He had the costumes for both programs. He was ready.

Yuuri was laying down on the bed as he supported Yelena on her feet. She was bouncing and babbling in excitement over every little thing Yuuri did. It warmed his heart greatly as he watched Yuuri playing with their daughter. He was so grateful for her. She was what brought them together. Both of them were lost and she brought them together. They all became a family.

Viktor walked up over to the bed, covering Yelena's eyes as she gasped. He uncovered her eyes quickly while Yuuri made a gasping sound as if he were telling their child that she found him. It sent her into a fit of rolling laughter as she was pumping her legs as if she were attempting to jump. This game was now one of her favorites. Before she would just not really care all that much or would just smile and maybe coo and giggle. But now, it seemed that this was the best game in the world for her. He just couldn’t stop watching them both together. She looked so much like Yuuri. He did see himself in her as well. Her eyes and her smile. But he also saw a lot of his attitude. He could already see that they were going to be beating the Betas and Alphas with sticks when she got older.

He sighed to himself. He couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for all of them. His parents were telling him about how fast children grew up. He thought that they were joking. But they weren’t. It had been about a year ago where he was in his apartment bathroom in Russia crying over a positive pregnancy test. And now, here she was. He couldn’t wait to see the kind of person she would become. He couldn’t wait to see if she would present. He didn’t care if she were a Beta, Alpha, or Omega. He just wanted her to be happy. He was looking forward to so many things with her. He couldn’t wait to teach her how to skate. Teach her how to drive. Take her to her first day of school. Her graduating from high school. Going to college… Something he never did. Not because he was an Omega, but because he knew where his future was. Figure skating. He didn’t need a degree to do what he was doing.

Although, he did know that Yuuri went to college for Computer Science and Business. That surprised him. He thought that the Alpha would have gone into performing arts or dance. Yuuri said it was because he wanted to have a backup plan in case he needed to retire from figure skating. He needed to be able to do something. Viktor just figured he would, after he retired, just go and coach or something like that. He couldn’t even see himself not being on the ice. It was a part of him.

He saw all of the promises before her. He was looking forward to watching her get married and even starting a family of her own. He wanted her life to be full of happiness and joy. He wanted to give her the world. And if she asked for it, he would do everything in his power to make it happen.

“Okay, you little squirmy squid, it’s time for your nap,” Yuuri sighed as he picked her up, getting off the bed.

“I got her,” Viktor spoke.

“No, you need to be able to relax and get ready for your competition tomorrow. You don’t let me do much with Yelena when I have my competitions.”

Viktor puffed his cheeks out, only making the Alpha laugh out loud. The Omega grumbled as he threw himself on the bed. This was a bit weird. He was used to doing a lot of this kind of stuff when they were staying in hotels. But now that their roles were reversed, it meant that he couldn’t do certain things.

“So does that mean I’m going to be topping you tonight since I’ll be skating tomorrow?” Viktor chuckled.

“You can top me whenever you want,” Yuuri rolled his eyes

“So what about when we get to Worlds. Does that mean neither of us gets to take care of Yelena,” Viktor chuckled.

“We both take care of her.”

“You are loving that you get to do this with her right now,” Viktor sighed.

“Yeah. She’s my daughter. I like doing things like feeding her and rocking her to sleep. Not so much changing diapers, but I don’t think anybody likes changing dirty diapers.”

“You show me somebody who wants to change dirty diapers and I’ll show you a crazy person.”

Viktor took a deep breath as he started stretching. Yuuri was holding Yelena as he watched him warm up. This was the first time he had gone back on the ice officially for competition. The Omega had a mix of emotions swirling within him. He was excited that he would be going back on the ice. It had been almost a year since he was in a competition. He was nervous. He was excited. He didn’t know how to go about it all. He needed to keep his composure though. He couldn’t just Drop. It wouldn’t work out for him in the long run.

He looked up to see Yelena was blowing spit bubbles. He laughed as he got up from the floor. Yelena had her arms reaching out to grasp Viktor, almost as if she was trying to jump out of Yuuri’s hold. He chuckled as he picked her up from Yuuri’s grasp as he rubbed her back. She was starting to get into this bad habit where she would try to lick at his and Yuuri’s scent glands. They had spoken to the doctor about it, but she brushed it off. It was Yelena’s way to get comfort from them. She was simply just trying to activate their scents for any number of reasons. From feeling anxious to simple curiosity. They had been scenting her more often, though. And Viktor felt that it was most likely because she was just not happy about how they would leave a lot of the times. It hurt him, but there really wasn’t much that he could do about it. It was part of his and Yuuri’s work.

Viktor was looking at his mate with a giant grin on his face. He was purring softly enough for only Yuuri to hear as he carefully scented Yelena. He knew that she didn’t like his fake smell where he would smell like an Alpha. But she wouldn’t understand that he was smelling that way because he couldn’t smell like he normally would. He was careful to not have her too close to his neck, which was proving a little bit of a challenge as she wanted to breathe in his actual scent better. Viktor released just enough of his pheromones, rubbing his wrist over her as a way to at least soothe her enough.

“Vitya,” Viktor turned to see Yakov.

“Hey Yakov, how are you doing?”

“Give back Yelena to Yuuri. You are going to be focusing on the competition. If you cannot focus, then they are both going to have to leave.”

Viktor frowned at that. He knew that Yakov was doing this because he didn’t want him to be distracted. But he wasn’t. He was still warming up. Yelena was getting fussy. She just wanted to be comforted and know that he was there. Especially because she couldn’t smell him properly. Viktor rolled his eyes as he looked down at Yelena.

“Don’t you mind him. He’s just a grumpy old man,” Viktor chuckled.

“Vitya! I am serious. Get your head out of the clouds and focus on the ice!”

“Vitya, why is Yakov mad?”

“He thinks I’m not focused on skating because I’m holding Yelena.”

“Please don’t make him mad,” Yuuri sighed.

“If you don’t want to listen to me, listen to him since you never listen to anything I say anyway,” Yakov grumbled.

Viktor smiled brightly as he started dancing his program, holding Yelena in his arms. Yelena was giggling uncontrollably as he continued moving around. Viktor was just enjoying his daughters bursting into fits of laughter. She was having a good time.

“Vitya, you’re going to go up in a bit,” Yuuri sighed as he had his arms out.

Viktor nodded as he handed Yelena to Yuuri. He gave Yakov his white and red Olympic jacket. He was wearing black slacks along with an ombre dress shirt. He wanted to go with simplicity for the costumes. The programs didn’t need him to be super flashy. They were strong enough without him having to go around like a peacock. The most flashy things he had on were his skates. Simple black skates with gold blades.

Everybody had already gone to perform. He was the last one. He knew there was a reason for it. He was the big name in the entire competition, even though Yuri and Christophe were here too. Everybody was waiting for him to make his appearance again. This was going to be the first time he would be back on the ice professionally. This wasn’t like the exhibition performance he was in during the Grand Prix Final. Everybody was freaking out when they realized that he was on the ice. It was his announcement confirming that he was going to be back for the rest of the season. Although, while he was taking care of Yelena during her whole chickenpox spree, it made him realize something. This was going to be his last season. Yelena was going to need both of her parents. But Yuuri was still young. He still plenty of years left in him for this sport. But he really did like coaching. So win or lose, he would be leaving this part of the ice.

He knew that he was going to have to tell Yuuri. A part of him was scared to even tell him. For so long, figure skating had been a part of his life. It felt as if it had become a part of him. He was scared that if he did leave competitive figure skating, then he wouldn’t have left of who he was. But now, with Yuuri by his side. Now, with their child, something became crystal clear to him. He was still himself. It didn’t matter if he had a child and a mate. He was still him. And they complemented that nicely. And with Yuuri’s support, he could do more than he ever could alone.

“You’ll watch me?” Viktor asked as he smiled.

“I always have,” Yuuri whispered as he pressed his hand on his cheek as Viktor could smell his scent comforting him.

“I love you,” Viktor couldn’t help but look into Yuuri’s eyes.

“I love you too.”

Viktor slowly skated away as he made his way to the center of the rink. He remembered how the first time he heard Yuuri sing that song he made back in college how it touched him. He had asked Yuuri more about it. How he came up with the song. And eventually, he just said that he wrote it as if he had found somebody to be by his side… That they would support him through his own anxieties and uncertainties. That he would find somebody who could lift him up, and that he could do the same for them.

So here he was. He had used the music that was inside his Alpha. And made it his own. Even though it was with his blessing, he was nervous. He didn’t want to do it a dishonor. He wanted to be able to tell Yuuri with this program that he was the one who wanted to be by his side. Affirm it. That he would be the one who wanted to lift him to the very skies.

As soon as the music started, the Omega was off. A lot of his routine for this short program was inspired by the Alpha. His steps and footwork were at a higher difficulty than what he normally did. He wanted to show the Alpha that they were united together. He wanted Yuuri to know that he was enough. That together, they would make the words of his song a reality. Together they could do anything. They were born to make history together.

He was twisting his body around. Moving with the music. He wanted so desperately to capture the way Yuuri moved. Viktor loved how the Alpha would create the most wonderful songs with his body. That Alpha was always hauntingly beautiful when he danced on the ice. And with the Eros program, Yuuri would bring out that side of himself that made his inner Omega whimper in desperate need.

By the end of his skate, Viktor was panting. It had been so long since he had skated like this. When he got like this, it felt as if his mind had blanked. His body was moving on its own. He couldn’t see anything. Couldn’t feel anything. But this was different. The only thing on his mind was Yuuri. Only Yuuri. He knew that his heart was pounding frantically. But he couldn’t register it. Suddenly, as if he were slammed by a freight truck, everything came at him at once. The deafening roar of the audience. The scents of excitement and swooning Omegas. How his heart felt as if it would be leaping out from his throat. But everything still felt empty… Hollow. He quickly gathered his composure, giving the world his classic empty smile that he knew damn well Yuuri hated the most. He felt nothing with this skate. He felt nothing at all. He could mimic Yuuri all he wanted with this program. But when it came to actually perform it to the world, he would never do it justice.

Slowly, the Omega skated to the kiss and cry. Yuuri was waiting for him with Yelena and Yakov. He could see Yuuri looking right at him. Tears prickling from the corners of his eyes. Their daughter in his arms as she was looking at Yuuri intently. He could see Yakov looking at him unamused, which only made him laugh. Viktor could tell that Yakov was going to have a lot to say about his skating. He always did. But it didn’t matter. He gave Yuuri a soft peck on the lips as the Alpha handed over their child to him.

Viktor wished that he could have been happier with this win. Gold still didn’t have the same feeling for him. Even now as he was back in Japan with Yelena snuggled up in the little nest he made for her in the crib. He was careful to scent the sheets for her as he watched her go to sleep. Although he really loved the picture he got of his daughter trying to shove the entire gold medal in her mouth.

It had been almost a week since they came back from his competition. Viktor and Yuuri were now focusing on Yuuri’s. He remembered how after they came back from his competition they both had discussed their plans. Viktor had taken a deep breath before he told him that after this season, he was done. He enjoyed being Yuuri’s coach much more than being a competitor. He wanted to focus on Yuuri and his dreams. He was done with competitions. Although they got into an argument over it, much to Viktor’s surprise. But in the end, Yuuri saw where he was coming from. Viktor’s body was tired. And Yakov was right. Once he left, it would be hard to go back. Impossible even. He didn’t realize how much his body hurt after the competition. It took everything in him to move without wincing in pain. Viktor honestly believed that once Yuuri realized just how tired his body was after the competition, he was probably more worried about his well being more than anything else. Although Yuuri was really sweet and gave him a full body massage that night. Nothing sexual, like it normally would have led to. Just a massage until he had him purring to sleep.

Viktor did enjoy being back home with Yuuri. They had come back home from Ice Castle and were enjoying the rest of the day. For the last few days, he had been feeling a little heated. His skin had felt a bit prickly. He pushed that aside though. He watched Yelena drift off for her nap. As soon as she closed her eyes, he placed a soft kiss on her temple. He left the nursery, closing the door gently behind him. He turned to see his and Yuuri’s bed. The nest that laid on top just didn’t feel right. He felt as if it were pulling him. He went over to the bed almost as if he were hyper-focused and just started deconstructing it. This was maybe the tenth time within the last few days that he had done this. But it just didn’t feel right. It didn’t smell enough like them. It wasn’t perfect. He grumbled as he worked on the nest, feeling his anxieties slowly melt away.

“Vitya,” Viktor looked up to see Yuuri looking at him confused, “what are you doing?”

“Fixing our nest. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Do you need me to help?”

“Scent these,” Viktor handed the Alpha a good amount of the sheets and some pillows.

Viktor could smell his pheromones. Calming, soothing. He loved the smell, but it wasn’t right.

“No, with something else,” Viktor sighed.

Yuuri smiled softly as he looked at him, Viktor loved that look he would give him. He wanted him to give it to him all the time. He could feel himself letting his inner Omega preen to the response. His mind going back to the nest just as quickly.

“Hey,” Yuuri whispered, “let me hold you.”

“I need to make the nest.”

“I promise you can finish it. I just want to hold you, Vitya.”

Viktor purred as he placed his head on Yuuri’s chest. He could feel the Alpha wrapping his arms around him. He could smell just how delicious he was. Sandalwood and bergamot. The Omega felt like he could never get enough of that scent.

“Vitya, you’re really warm.”

“You smell nice,” Viktor murmured.

“Holy crap, Viktor.”

The Omega pulled away slightly as he looked at the Alpha. Yuuri rarely ever called him Viktor anymore. It was only when they were in public for competitions. Not like this. It felt so off and unsettling.

“Vitya, I think you might be in pre Heat.”

The words sounded so weird to him. Pre Heat. And it dawned on him. He had been nesting so much lately. He was making their nest and Yelena’s over so many times already. He was trying to keep the nests under control and just leave them in their area, but even then, he wanted to make his nest in the living room.

“But I can’t. Yelena still needs us,” Viktor sighed.

“Vitya, she’s old enough that she can handle a few days without us.”

“I’m not ready,” Viktor was shaking, “I don’t want her to miss us.”

“She’ll be fine. I think I know the scent you need though,” Yuuri sighed as he started scenting again.

The pheromones that Yuuri released were much stronger than the other ones. Bolder. They reassured him of being claimed. Being loved. Still, he could sense the soothing and calming, but the scent was almost possessive. It was perfect.

“I need to make a few calls.”

“Why?”

“Vitya, you can’t have your Heat here.”

“Why not?”

“This isn’t a Heat Hotel. We don’t have the proper things to handle a Heat or Rut. Plus, the walls are thin. With you still being an Unbonded Omega, it’s too dangerous.”

Viktor nodded. He didn’t even realize that his Heat was coming. It had been so long since he had one. But it made sense. He was always into nesting, but when he was in pre Heat, he would often make multiple nests and if he couldn’t, he would deconstruct and reconstruct his nests over and over.

He was going to go into Heat. He was going to be Bonded with Yuuri. He was excited. But he was nervous at the same time. A part of him was so excited that it was finally happening. He would be able to be Bonded with Yuuri. He would be able to spend the rest of his life with him. But what made him so nervous was the fact that he and Yuuri would be away from Yelena. That made him nervous. Viktor was trying his best to keep his composure. Yuuri was taking care of everything. He was going to make sure that he was safe during his Heat. He was going to make sure that his Heat would be good. He knew that they had been waiting for a while now. And here the moment was. His Heat was coming. Yuuri would end up having his Rut triggered. And they would become Bond Mates. This was going to be the first time he would ever share something like this with anybody. He never once thought, before being with Yuuri, that he would ever enjoy having his Heats. But he trusted this Alpha. He trusted him so much. He knew that Yuuri would take care of him. He always has...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, thank you all so much for enjoying the chapter and reading this story. Please if you haven't kudo'd yet, leave one. And also tell me what you think of the fic. Your comments give me life. I forgot on the last chapter to leave a little bit of a preview so I'll go ahead and do that now:
> 
> It was time. Phantom flames licked his body as a desperate want had overtaken him. His breathing was rough as he felt every inch of his body tingle. His entire body was screaming for Yuuri’s touch. The Omega was powerless as he released his pheromones. He was searching through the nest for his Alpha.


	27. Heat Part 1

As the days passed, Viktor felt that itch he would always get when his Heat came closer. It was uncomfortable as his skin felt like he was on fire. This wasn’t the worst part of it, though. The way his body seemed to feel as if he were dipped in lava and ice at the same time made him feel wet, clammy, and it was unbearable. Then the added need for acceptance, validation… The desperate need for an Alpha to just have him. With all of his previous Heats, that part he hated the most. It made him feel as if he were weak. He hated how his body would go through this. It disgusted him. Once everything had settled hormonally, Viktor had started taking the strongest suppressants he could take that was allowed by the ISU (granted, there wasn’t a rule that prevented Omegas from competing, socially it was something people couldn’t wrap their heads around). He made sure that he would have his Heat once a year instead of having to deal with it every few months. The doctor had told him with the Suppressants he was taking, it would make his Heats longer. Instead of the average four to five days, it would be anywhere from seven to fourteen days. It was hellish. There was no way around it. His Heats lasting almost two weeks were rough. But he would rather deal with the two weeks and be done with it all for the year than risk himself getting caught. He didn’t have to worry about his Heats for a full year. And that was worth it.

But now, with Yuuri in his life… This was the first Heat he was looking forward to. This would be the first Heat he was going to be sharing it with somebody. This was the first Heat where he would be willing to open himself up to somebody. He was going to share it with Yuuri. He was going to get his Bond Mark. It was equally exciting and terrifying with how everything was going. The day that they realized his Heat was coming, Yuuri had taken care of everything. The Alpha had booked them a room for the Heat. He had bought nesting kits, knowing what fabrics he liked and colors both of them enjoyed. Yuuri had shown him on Amazon the kits. Sheets of a deep red and rich royal blue with gold and silver dancing throughout the fabrics. He probably had spoken to Chris because the Alpha had bought over five kits. Chris was the only person who would tease him about just how many kits he needed. Granted, Viktor would never tell Yuuri that, but it did make him very pleased to just have that many kits for his Heat. He loved making large nests. And it seemed that Yuuri was willing to humor him by trickling this fancy.

He knew that tomorrow, they would be at the Heat hotel. He had spoken to Yuuko about it, seeing as she was an Omega herself and she spoke English beautifully. That, and he didn’t exactly feel comfortable talking to Yuuri’s father about sharing his first Heat with his Alpha son. That was too awkward for him. He couldn’t believe that Yuuko was the one who had recommended Yuuri the Heat hotel that they would be staying at. She and her husband had been there plenty of times for their shared Heats and Ruts for years. From what she had said, they were really good. Even providing their own nesting kits, meals, and boxes for couple and solo play for Heats and Ruts.

She talked to him about how Heat hotels worked in Japan. How most tended to service mainly Omegas for their Heats and allowing them to have them in peace without fear of being stumbled upon by a stray Alpha. It was shocking for him when she told him that. There really wasn’t anything like that in Europe. There was really no need. And the closest to any kind of Heat hotel that did exist in Europe were brothels. And that wasn’t exactly the safest thing for a Heat. So to find out that they were a positive thing here in Japan made him relax instantly. Yuuri was trying to make sure that he was safe and happy during his Heat. He felt so thankful that Yuuri was taking care of everything for him. He wouldn’t know what to do having his Heat in a country where he still was struggling to have a simple conversation.

The Omega was laying down on the sofa in the living room as he had Yelena laying down on him. She was looking at him with her cheeks puffed out. Ever since his Heat pheromones started becoming more pronounced a few days ago, she would just give him such a sour look. He knew that she was still sensitive to scents. She still would be for the most part at least for a few more months. He really hated how his body felt. But there wasn’t much that he could do. Tomorrow, he and Yuuri would head over to the hotel so they could have him used to it. And the day after, he would start his Heat, if his body could give him any indication.

He knew that it was silly. But he was worried about leaving Yelena alone. For the next four or five days, they would be separated from her. Mari had promised that she would take care of Yelena and Makka for him. Even though he was thankful that Mari was willing to go and take care of things while he would be caught in the throes of passion due to his Heat, it still made him nervous that he would be away from his child for longer than he had ever been. There was no way that they could take Yelena with them. This was something that Yuuri and he would have to do together without her.

“I’m going to miss you,” Viktor sighed as he looked at Yelena, “are you going to miss me?”

Yelena puffed out her cheeks as she buried her face more into his chest.

“It’s alright though, your Papa and I will be back before you know it. And we’ll have our Bond Marks.”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Yelena making raspberries, spitting all over his chest.

“Alright, that’s not nice. I’m happy that your Papa and I are becoming Bond Mates. You know, it’s because of you. If we didn’t have you, I don’t know if this would have happened. Or maybe it would and it would have been a lot longer. I don’t know, but you are part of the reason, Lenchan.”

The Omega could feel his daughter squirming. His pheromones were starting to get a bit too much now. He knew that she was going to start crying soon. Viktor knew that she really hated how he smelled right now. But there really wasn’t much that he could do. But it really didn’t matter to her. She didn’t understand that her Mama was going to go into Heat and that he was smelling this way.

Viktor couldn’t believe how beautiful the hotel was. It was crisp, clean, and bright. The scents in the air were calming and soothing. Viktor felt his body shivering as he held Yuuri’s arm. The Beta woman was taking them to their room for their shared Heat. It made sense to have mainly Betas working in a place like this. Most Alphas were territorial and having another Alpha was around. Not every Omega was alright with having a fellow Omega around. Betas were the safest bet in this line of work, from what Viktor could see.

The woman spoke in Japanese as she opened the door for them. Viktor could barely understand what she was saying. Her Japanese was completely different than the Japanese he was used to. It was so difficult for him to even understand what she was saying. He looked at Yuuri, who seemed to understand her just fine. He watched as Yuuri was talking, it sounded like he was asking something, but he couldn’t be too sure. The woman was talking animatedly as she motioned them over to the private onsen that was outside. The room was very beautiful. It was warm and inviting yet felt very crisp and modern. She continued talking with Yuuri. It was starting to get a bit awkward for him just standing around listening to a language he struggled with understanding.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered.

“Yes?”

“I have no idea what she’s saying. Do you?”

“Yeah, she’s just explaining how to request for things. She’s almost done,” Yuuri suddenly turned to her speaking rapid Japanese.

The woman looked at Viktor and smiled as she bowed slightly as she seemed to rush through what she was saying. Once she was done, she smiled at both of them, bowing slightly, and left the room. It was just him and Yuuri alone in the room. Viktor had grabbed one of the suitcases and brought it with him to the bed. He opened the luggage and found one of the nesting kits. They had bought them right after they realized he was going to be in Heat. Yuuri had them delivered overnight just so they could have enough time to wash, dry, and scent them. The fabric was soft against his skin. It was cool to the touch. He started constructing his nest. Yuuri was helping him every once in a while, which he thought was sweet. But Viktor was working more on instinct. When he was given the materials to make his own nest, he would just go crazy with it. And Yuuri had given him five nesting kits. He planned on making a giant nest on the large bed.

He was weaving sheets this way and that until eventually he felt that he had part of the wall secured. He felt a strange sense of piece over the way the nest was coming along. He loved how Yuuri would go and scent the materials for him whenever Viktor would ask him. He didn’t know how long it took but once he stepped back, he was impressed with what he had. It was absolutely beautiful. And it smelled just like them. He felt so satisfied that he couldn’t help but crawl into the nest. All of the kits. He used all of the kits. And they weren’t those small kits either. Each one came with multiple blankets and pillows. It felt as if the entire bed had morphed into their love nest. He was thrilled.

“How long do you think it’ll take before your Heat starts?” Yuuri asked.

“Late tonight… Maybe tomorrow in the morning?”

“Alright. I’m going to start ordering food. Your body is releasing a lot of pheromones. I think once your Heat starts, my Rut will start too.”

“So we’re really going to do this,” Viktor sighed.

“Only if you want it to happen.”

“I do.”

“Are you sure? If you change your mind, we still have time.”

“Yuusha,” Viktor purred as he started to feel his pheromones burst out from him.

He felt so hot suddenly. He groaned as he started to take off his shirt, tossing it into part of the nest on the inside somewhere. He felt so nice inside his nest. It was a lot bigger than the one he had back at the inn. When they came back home, he knew that he would have to deconstruct it and remake it. Hopefully, he could use one of these kits that they bought to add a bit more to it. He really did like the fabric. He was so happy that Yuuri had gotten something he would have liked.

“Come inside. I want you to hold me,” Viktor pleaded.

He needed that touch… Even though he knew he wouldn’t be going into Heat for a while, just having Yuuri close to him made him feel at ease. Viktor felt the bed shifting a bit as he felt Yuuri slide into their nest. He couldn’t help but have Yuuri wrap his arms around him. He pressed his face on his scent gland on his neck, the scent of bergamot and sandalwood strong, almost as if he could taste it. It was intoxicating.

“Rest, you have a long four days, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered softly, “I’m going to go and order our food for tonight. Do you want anything?”

Viktor shook his head. For the last week, he had been engorging himself with so much food. His body needed it for the upcoming days.

“I’ll get you something light. I want you to eat something, even if it’s just a little bit.”

“Smoothie, if that’s alright then.”

“Of course,” Yuuri smiled as he kissed the top of his head, “when you fall asleep I’ll get it. You smell like you don’t want me to leave.”

“I never want you to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

It was time. Phantom flames licked his body as a desperate want had overtaken him. His breathing was rough as he felt every inch of his body tingle. His entire body was screaming for Yuuri’s touch. The Omega was powerless as he released his pheromones. He was searching through the nest for his Alpha.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered as he heard his voice groggy with sleep.

“Yuusha,” Viktor whimpered.

He could see Yuuri laying down in front of him, pressing his hand on his cheek tenderly. Viktor wanted so badly to just let Yuuri take him. Use him. Make this body of his melt into a pool of needy Omega. He was struggling to see through the dim light, but he swore that he could see Yuuri’s eyes almost glazed over as he took in his scent. It was thick and heavy with want. The Alpha closed his eyes slowly, blinking before he moved closer to him. Viktor could smell Yuuri’s Rut just smothering him. His inner Omega begging for it.

Viktor couldn’t understand how, but carefully, Yuuri moved closer to him, kissing him tenderly. He wanted so badly to just have Yuuri ravish him frantically. He wanted Yuuri to feel as if he didn’t do anything with him, the Alpha would just combust. Viktor could feel between his legs the lewdness of just how much slick he was making.

“I need you,” Viktor was whimpering.

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, Vitushka.”

Viktor’s body was on fire as every nerve within him was screaming for more. More of Yuuri. More of his scent. More of his touch. Everything was this man, he needed. Yuuri made him weak with want and desire. He let him indulge in his inner Omega. Never once making him feel as if he were less for his secondary gender.

The Omega couldn’t help but let his own tears fall. He hated his Heats so much before this moment. Feeling this weak and vulnerable was a constant reminder that if the world knew his true identity, they would find him this weak and useless. The shame always settled sickly in his stomach. He hated being an Omega because nobody would ever take him seriously as a competitor if they truly knew. But no, Yuuri didn’t care. He still respected him. Even though he was an Omega. No, Viktor knew that secondary genders had nothing to do with it. Yuuri respected him for simply being himself.

“I’m going to take care of you, but I want you to put on this blindfold,” Yuuri whispered.

“Why? It’s pretty dark right now.”

“I know, but I want to have you focus only on what feels good. And I want you to keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?”

Viktor nodded as he let Yuuri wrap the fabric around his eyes. Viktor couldn’t see, but the rest of his senses were still sharp. He could smell where Yuuri was, impressed that he was also in his full Rut. From what he had heard about Rutting Alphas with an Omega in Heat, it should be insanely difficult for Yuuri to resist doing anything with him. So why wasn’t he just falling into his baser urges?

Viktor let out a sudden cry as he felt something hot and wet over his body. It traveled over to his nipple before he felt teeth. Yuuri was licking and biting him. He couldn’t stop shaking as the Alpha grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin. He could feel the Alpha's hand slowly stroking his member. The Omega felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He was a sobbing mess as the Alpha tore him apart piece by piece.

Kisses danced across his chest as Yuuri slowly reached lower and lower. Viktor was breathing hard. He wanted Yuuri to just fuck him senseless. He wanted Yuuri to just take him. He wanted to be fucked into submission. He wanted his body to cry about how Yuuri was the only person who could make him feel like this. Because the truth is, Yuuri was the only person who could do this. He was the only person who he trusted to be in Heat with. He could never trust it with any of his previous partners. But Yuuri was different. Not because they had a child together. Yuuri truly was something of a different breed. He was always trying his hardest to support Viktor. And Viktor appreciated it so much.

A hot tongue swirled around his naval which caused a sharp hiss of passion to escape between his lips. He instinctively raised his hips a little bit to make it easier for the Alpha. He could hear Yuuri chuckle as he continued teasing him slowly. Viktor felt like his mind was going to go numb to everything. He needed the release. But Yuuri was making good work in having him earn it. Viktor hated that he loved the way that the Alpha was slowly roasting him over the fires of their passions. He was a sobbing mess as Yuuri continued to tease him.

“Yuusha, I need you,” Viktor whimpered.

“Shhh, not yet, Vitushka,” Yuuri’s voice was as inviting as a warm cup of tea in winter, “not yet, not yet.”

Viktor let out a strangled sob as he felt a certain hot wetness envelop his member. He buckled his hips upwards as his teeth chattered from the sensation. It was so good. So hot. So inviting. The Omega was digging his nails on the bed, desperate to grab onto something. He felt like his mind was slipping even more into his own muddled mind, turned to mush from the pheromones both of them produced. He felt his body shivering in ecstasy as Yuuri continued to mouth his hardened cock.

“Yuu… Yuusha, I’m,” The Omega felt his voice being wrung out from his body, “I’m… I’m… I’m going to cum!”

It seemed as if Yuuri went even harder in sucking his cock. He was shaking violently as Viktor felt his orgasm escape his body. He knew that this was the first of many to come. His body trembling, yet still ready for more. Normally one or if he was extra frisky, two orgasms and he would tap out. But during his Heats, he was a jumble of mess. Viktor was sobbing as he continued shaking through the orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri whispered as he heard a gulp.

He felt a sob as he realized that he had cum down Yuuri’s throat and that his Alpha had swallowed his seed. He felt himself getting hard all over again. He could just imagine it. The head of his cock red and angry with more want. The tip dripping with Yuuri’s spit and precum. He could smell the Rut just oozing from Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to just fuck him senseless. He could feel his thighs covered in slick as his need for Yuuri to fuck him intensified.

“Please, I want you.”

“Soon, Vitushka,” he hushed him as he slowly licked his inner thigh.

Viktor felt his body flinch before he relaxed again. Yuuri was kissing the scent gland on his inner thigh, nibbling as he encouraged for Viktor to let out a whimper. He wanted so badly for Yuuri to just fuck him as hard as he could. His body was screaming for more. He wanted to drown in Yuuri’s scent. He wanted to just melt into nothing as Yuuri fucked him boneless.

The Omega let out another ragged sob as he felt a slick hotness travel over his scent gland again. He knew that it had to be Yuuri licking his scent gland before bitting it teasingly. Viktor was a sobbing mess. He wanted Yuuri to just take him. Claim his as his Omega. Bond him. But he wouldn’t have him until Yuuri bit his neck. He wanted to feel the sting of Yuuri’s teeth dig deep into his gland. He wanted to feel claimed permanently by this man. He wanted Yuuri to just have him for all of eternity.

He was sobbing as he felt Yuuri’s hot tongue dance between his scent gland on his inner thigh and his soaked pussy. He pushed more into Yuuri, desperate for his touch. He couldn’t stop purring as he had Yuuri eating him out. His body was desperate for Yuuri’s touch. He wanted more. And he was so thankful that Yuuri would fulfill this desire.

The Omega felt some shifting on the bed. Before he even realized, he felt something press on his lips. It was hot and smelled strongly of Yuuri’s Rut. He took a small lick, feeling it with his mouth. Behind the fabric that covered his eyes went large when he realized what it was. Instantly, Viktor took the length in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he continued sucking the cock Yuuri had put in his mouth. He could hear the little moans that escaped the Alpha’s lips as if that were a song just for him. He wanted to give Yuuri the same pleasure that he had given to him. He continued blowing Yuuri, sucking enthusiastically as Yuuri ate him out.

He felt Yuuri cumming down his throat quickly. He was shaking as he felt Yuuri’s cock twitching in his mouth as he took every drop the Alpha could offer him. Viktor felt Yuuri pull his dick out of his mouth as he spat the cum out. Yuuri had removed the blindfold Viktor had on. He could see Yuuri’s entire body was flushed red with want. Viktor, at that moment, lost himself in his own desires. The Omega pushed the Alpha to his back as he climbed on top of him. He didn’t care about going slow. He sank into the Alpha’s cock. This time, he was going to rock Yuuri’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was part of their Heat. The next chapter will have the end of their Heat so stay tuned. If you liked this chapter and haven't left a kudo, do that. Also please tell me what you thought in the comments. Kudos and comments give me life.
> 
> Preview:
> 
> “I see,” Yuuri chuckled as he pressed his lips on the Omega’s fingertips, “you are a pretty bad coach.”  
> “You’re so mean,” Viktor was laughing as he smiled brightly.  
> “But I know you can be a good coach if you put your mind to it.”  
> “I’ve been talking to Yakov about improving on becoming a better coach. He said that I’d need to move back to Russia.”


	28. Heat Part 2

Viktor was a sobbing mess as he was undone by Yuuri again. He had lost count throughout the days of his Heat. The Alpha had rung out yet another orgasm from his body. He was shaking uncontrollably as he racked across the Alpha’s back. He was a sobbing mess as Yuuri thrust into him throughout the throws of pleasure. For the last three days, Yuuri had been fucking him almost nonstop. Yet, still, he was waiting for the Bond Mark.

At the moment, he was unburdened from the desperate need from his current predicament. Viktor purred softly as he felt the stretch of Yuuri’s knot. He couldn’t help but buck his hips slightly into Yuuri, feeling another wave wash over him. Both of their bodies sensitive throughout the last three days. He pressed his nose against the Alpha’s neck, the sweet intoxicating sandalwood was just mouthwatering. He wanted to bite so badly. But he needed to wait for Yuuri. He was the Alpha. He was the one that needed to decide when they would. He already knew that he and Yuuri had decided that they would go through with the Bond Mark with this Heat.

“I need you,” Viktor whispered softly as he licked at the scent gland.

“You have me,” Yuuri whispered as the Omega felt him shudder.

“I want you for real, though. Not just like this.”

Ocean eyes met earthy orbs. His heart wanted Yuuri so badly. He was holding onto the Alpha for dear life as he finally began to calm down. He knew that it wouldn’t last long. But he was finally able to find his mind again. It was still very muddled with his Heat, but nowhere near as bad as it was in the beginning. During the beginning of his Heat, there were just bits and pieces fresh in his mind. The feelings of needing Yuuri, and needing Yuuri to touch him everywhere on his body was strong. Although, he knew that on a deeper level, he would always need Yuuri’s touches. But now, his mind was having the rare clarity during his Heat.

“I want your Bond Mark,” Viktor whispered back.

“I promise I’ll give it to you. I want to do it when you aren’t too completely lost in it. I know you want to be able to remember it and that wouldn’t be the case if we did it right in the middle of it.”

“You promise?”

“Yes,” Yuuri smiled so warmly, “I have a present for you, Vitya. You have been such an amazing Omega throughout your Heat.”

Viktor perked up at what Yuuri had told him. He watched the Alpha as he stepped out of the nest. The Omega felt a little nervous as he watched the Alpha step out of their nest. He felt his body shaking slightly but felt relieved when Yuuri came back in almost no time at all. He had a huge grin on his face as he brought a bag with him back into the nest. Slowly Viktor felt his heart pounding as he watched the things the Alpha brought out. Viktor felt his dick twitch with anticipation over the things Yuuri brought out.

“You want?”

“Yes,” Viktor was left breathless as he crashed his lips to the Alpha’s.

Viktor purred into Yuuri’s mouth as they continued kissing. Tongues battled for dominance as they pulled in the other closer. The Omega let out a gasp as he felt Yuuri bite at his lip. His thighs wet with slick. Viktor could feel his body heating up all over again as he could feel the next round for his Heat take wing. The Alpha pulled away from the kiss, both of their scents strong in their noses. Viktor felt his heart pound hard as he saw the smirk on his Alpha’s face before he pulled out one of the toys. The Omega felt as if his eyes were about to pop out of his skull with what he saw. A cock sleeve. He didn’t know if he wanted to cry, shout, or laugh… Maybe all three at the same time.

“I wanted to try something different if you are alright with this.”

Viktor couldn’t find his voice, even though he couldn’t stop himself from nodding in anticipation. Slowly, the Omega watched the Alpha place his hand over a cock sleeve. His heart was in his throat as he saw his other hand gathering some of his slick; thick, and viscous as he slowly inserted his fingers in the toy. Once he was satisfied, he watched Yuuri slide the head of Viktor’s cock in the toy. The Omega felt his breath hitch up as Yuuri pushed the cock sleeve even more into him. Viktor watched Yuuri as he slowly flicked his wrist, making the Omega buckle his hips.

“Shh, it’s alright, Vitushka. I’m going to make you feel good,” Yuuri cooed, “I promise you that.”

“Please,” Viktor could feel the heat in his stomach knot up.

Viktor was huffing as he watched Yuuri. The Alpha was hyper-focused on him right now. His pleasure. His enjoyment. His body was already on the edge as he felt his body clench, hot ropes painting his chest and stomach. He was breathing hard as he felt his body tense before he felt his body bounce back. Yuuri pulled out one of the other toys, earning a gasp from Viktor.

“You never cease to surprise me,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“I like being penetrated. I know you do too, so why not?” Yuuri looked at him, his face was red from everything happening between them.

“You bought a double-ended dildo for us?”

“Why not? Now spread your legs a little for me.”

Viktor knew that his Heat was going to make anal easier on his end. But Yuuri’s body wasn’t exactly built like his. He was an Alpha. His body didn’t produce slick at all. But Viktor’s body did. And when he was in his Heat, it felt as if his entire body was producing it. His inner thighs would be completely drenched. His entire body was ready for anything Yuuri could throw at him. He watched with lust blown eyes Yuuri preparing himself intently. He felt his whole body shake when the Alpha had finally slid onto the toy, the dildo long enough to reach him as well. He let out a shuddered moan as he felt it press against his hole teasingly. And with little resistance, he felt it enter him. Viktor involuntarily clenched his body, smiling at the fullness it gave.

“I want you,” Yuuri’s voice was husky as he pressed his lips on his chest.

“Take me. Make me yours.”

And Yuuri thrust himself into his soaked cunt. Something felt different from all the others. Viktor felt his mind spinning, dizzy with the scents in the room. Want, need, a carnal desperation. He wanted this man with his entire body and soul. It was as if something snapped within him as he dug his nails into his back. Desperate to keep him closer to him. It was as if Yuuri’s body were morphing to sand in his grasp, slipping the more he dug his fingers into him. Or maybe he was the one slipping and was clinging desperately through yet another orgasm onto him as if Yuuri were his lifeline.

“Bite me,” Yuuri sounded like he was a mix between a huff and a hiss.

Viktor didn’t think. It was almost as if he were being commanded. Although, deep down, Viktor didn’t need to be commanded to Bond with him. Instinctively, Viktor bit down on Yuuri’s scent mark on his neck. He could taste metal and Yuuri’s scent in his mouth. It was surreal for him, almost as if he were out of his own body. His jaw locked down for who knows how long before he felt himself slowly let go. Yuuri was shaking, already past his climax. His eyes glazed over from his own orgasm before Viktor felt a sharpness on his own scent gland around his neck.

Viktor was looking over the new mark on his neck. It still felt as if he were dreaming. It was strange. The puncture marks right on his scent gland to his neck still seemed so red and angry. But he knew that they weren’t infected. They were following the guides to Bond Mark care. Yuuri had been licking it, making sure to keep it well clean and making sure that it kept. But even now, it was beautiful. He couldn’t wait for it to fully heal. For him to be able to show the world that he was claimed. To show the world that he claimed Yuuri. Fingers delicately danced over the mark, a deep-seated satisfaction rolled through him. He was proud of the Mark his Alpha gave him. He was Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s was his. He was now a claimed Omega.

Never in his wildest fantasies did he ever believe that this day would come. He had figured that no Alpha would ever find him desirable. Not because he was unattractive physically. Viktor knew damn well that he was. But he knew that most Alphas would have found him too stubborn. Viktor was too ambitious. Viktor was too independent. All of those things that would make most Alphas uncomfortable. Viktor was just too intimidating for most Alphas to be willing to be with him. And Viktor didn’t want to settle for anybody who wanted to put him in a box… Turning him into some Trophy Spouse… Eye candy wrapped around some Alpha who was too knot−headed to pull their own heads out of their asses. He couldn’t be with somebody who needed him to lower himself to be some submissive maiden who needed saving. It wasn’t him.

But Yuuri… Yuuri didn’t find those traits intimidating. He found them endearing. He wanted to lift him up. Not bring him down. Yuuri was a warm summer gust of wind that promised him freedom. Even though Viktor still felt trapped within society, Yuuri was his safety. Yuuri was his shelter.

Even after everything, he still couldn’t find the courage to even reveal his own secondary. He saw how Phichit handled it and was proud. He was, however, jealous of the Thai skater. He didn’t have to pretend anymore. He didn’t have to be careful in trying to present himself in any other way other than himself. He didn’t have to act like something he wasn’t. He could be himself. Even though there was some backlash to his coming out as an Omega, there was so much more support for him. He was being seen as the first Omega in the sport to have been in the Grand Prix. Even though he didn’t win the Grand Prix Finals, Phichit was showing the world that Omegas could be more than being more than an Alpha’s plaything. They could be more than a simple teacher. They could be more than what the world expected.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself. He could only imagine how the world would react if they knew that he too was an Omega. The world would probably have a massive meltdown. He was already a very decorated athlete. Two Olympic medals… Five-time gold medalist for the Grand Prix Final, his own Nationals, and Worlds. Six-time gold medalist for European Champions. It was just scary how insane the number of medals he earned from his athletic career. He only became serious with figure skating after he had presented. He didn’t want it taken from him. Especially when so many people were telling him how he would need to put that fantasy of being an athlete out of his head. No Omega could ever become more than what they were. And Viktor wanted so badly to prove them wrong.

He knew that with presenting as an Omega… If his parents were a little more conservative, they would have drowned his dreams and ambitions. He wouldn’t be here in Japan. He wouldn’t have been with Yuuri. He’d have been with some other person. With children. Maybe he would be happy. Maybe he wouldn’t. But he was so thankful for the life he was living. He got to have everything he wanted. He got to have the successful career that he always wanted. He got to have a strong Alpha by his side. They have a beautiful daughter that he would give her the world if she asked for it. He was so lucky.

Viktor heard the door open to their room, Yuuri with Yelena in his arms. It had been a few days now since they came back from his Heat. Their daughter had been a lot more affectionate than before. He couldn’t help but smile as she would bury her face on his or Yuuri’s chests. He knew that she missed them dearly. He missed her too. But this was the crappy thing about being an Omega or Alpha. They had their lives thrown into some kind of chaos whenever they would have a Heat or Rut. At least they were back now, and he was enjoying having her with them again.

“Hey,” Yuuri smiled as he made his way over to the Omega.

Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. Both of them made their way to the bed. Viktor exposed his neck to Yuuri as he felt a warm tongue over his scent gland. It felt nice having him lick it. Both of their bodies were producing the things needed to keep the other’s Bond Marks clean. They would have to do this for the next couple of weeks.

“I want to do something after the season is over,” Viktor sighed.

“What do you want to do?” Yuuri looked at him.

“I have always wanted to do an ice show,” Viktor blushed with a soft smile.

“You should do it.”

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.”

“Do you have an idea of when we will actually do the ceremony?”

“I know that in Japan, we’re supposed to wait a year after we Bond. But I don’t know when you guys do it.”

“Right after the Bond Mark heals. That’s when we can show it off.”

“Oh? We can’t until after the ceremony is done.”

“Well,” Viktor sighed, “what do we do then?”

“We could just cover it up until after the ceremony.”

“I don’t want to wait a year though,” Viktor sighed.

“We can do the ceremony when the season ends?”

“Yeah,” Viktor smiled brightly, “we can do it then.”

Viktor watched Yuuri intently. He could see the mark he had given him. It was just as red and angry as his own. Bt even though it looked rather unpleasant, he couldn’t wait to see it fully healed. In just a couple weeks, it would be a simple bite mark. But that mark meant everything to both of them. It represented that they saw the other as equals. That Viktor was claimed, loved, and wanted. That Yuuri held such high respect for him… That the Alpha trusted him.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just so happy that we’re together.”

“Every time you are happy, you Drop. As much as that makes me happy, I’d rather not see you hit your head,” Yuuri chuckled as he tickled Yelena, her laughter bubbly and contagious.

The Omega nodded as he reached for the Alpha. He smiled brightly as he carded his fingers through the raven hair. He couldn’t believe just how beautiful the man before him was. He still couldn’t believe the life that they were building together. He was so excited that things were going the way that they were. They wanted to have their lives together. They wanted to be together. They were working for that goal. Yuuri wanted to become one of the best figure skaters the world has ever seen and Viktor knew damn well that Yuuri would be able to succeed in that goal. He was excited because he knew that he would be able to help him with that. And Yuuri wanted Viktor to fight for his own dreams. And now, he could see that his dreams were to continue coaching Yuuri. He loved doing that. It was better than any gold medal in his possession.

“Yuusha,” Viktor sighed, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“How would you feel if I retired from figure skating?”

“I’d rather you not. Unless if it’s something you want to do.”

“I see,” Viktor sighed as he sat down, “I want to retire after the end of this season.”

“Is there a reason?”

“Yeah.”

“Am I the reason?”

“Kind of. You’re part of the reason.”

“I don’t want you to leave figure skating because you think I want that. You’re the best in the world and I’m not going to let you leave that because you think that I don’t want you to continue with your athletic career.”

“No, that isn’t why. I know you will always support me in what I do. I want to retire because I want to focus more on being your coach. I know that I haven’t been the best coach for you, Yuuri. But I want to be serious about it. I want to be a good coach. I don’t want to act like one.”

“I see,” Yuuri chuckled as he pressed his lips on the Omega’s fingertips, “you are a pretty bad coach.”

“You’re so mean,” Viktor was laughing as he smiled brightly.

“But I know you can be a good coach if you put your mind to it.”

“I’ve been talking to Yakov about improving on becoming a better coach. He said that I’d need to move back to Russia.”

“So when are we going to move to Russia?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ll need to change home rinks. And make sure that all of our paperwork is set. Including Yelena’s. Plus, you’re Russian and it’ll be easier for you to find doctors for Yelena and yourself. They also have that English speaking hospital and your aunt speaks English very well. I’m sure she can help us with that. We can try and buy a house together and I’ll need to get a driver’s license.”

“Don’t you have one already?”

“I never got one from the US. Just a Japanese one. And I know that you travel on the opposite road. There are a lot of things that we’ll need to prepare. But we can do it together.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor chirped as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is the end of the Heat chapter. There are still some more to come and I can't wait! Please, if you enjoyed the fic, leave a Kudo if you haven't and leave a comment. Those give me life
> 
> Preview:
> 
> “I know. I think it’s just finally hitting me that this is my last competition,” Viktor sighed.
> 
> “Are you scared?”
> 
> Viktor was shaking his head. He wasn’t exactly scared. He was nervous. He was excited. This was going to be the end of a chapter in his life. For so long he was competing. Over twenty years of his life was dedicated to figure skating and competitions.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thus ends another chapter. If you liked the fic, please leave a kudo and comment. That seriously brings me life.
> 
> Also, here is a preview for the next chapter:
> 
> “Why didn’t you?”  
> “Because I’m stupid when l get anxious and overthink things," the Alpha chuckled.  
> “You’re not stupid, Yuuri.”  
> “My anxiety is,” Yuuri retorted back.  
> “Anxiety is always stupid. So’s my depression.”  
> “We’re a mess, aren’t we,” Yuuri seemed to make a statement more than a question.  
> “The messiest. But l still like you,” Viktor winked.

Viktor was so happy as they made their way to the hotel room. Yelena had her arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck as Yuuri placed most of their bag on the floor. They had just finished checking in for not only their room, but they managed to finish checking themselves in for Worlds. Viktor had posted a couple of days before that he was going to retire after Worlds. He wanted to focus on coaching and family. He made it very clear that even if he wasn’t involved with Yuuri, that it was Yuuri who actually encouraged him to go one more year… Even though it may not be for a full season.

“You think she’ll be able to walk by the time we get married?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah. Can you imagine how cute she’ll be when somebody helps her walk over to us?”

“We’re doing a Western ceremony?”

“Yeah? I always wanted one.”

“I thought we were doing a Japanese one.”

“We could do both?”

“How about this? We do the main thing as a Japanese ceremony. Only close friends and family. But the reception we do it Western. And when we renew our vows we can do the reverse.”

“I really want Yelena to be the flower girl, please?”

“Alright, we’ll do it in reverse,” Yuuri laughed.

“I’m glad you see it my way.”

Viktor was laughing as he looked around in the room. Her crib was already in the room. They were just getting everything settled for the day. They had the day already planned out. They were going to get their things set up for tomorrow, and head over the lobby to give Minako Yelena for the day while they went out for practice. They were thankful that Yelena was now already eating a bit of solid food, her tooth already out and by the looks of it, another was coming out too.

“Are you excited about this competition?”

“Yeah. It’s my last one,” Viktor smiled.

“You don’t have to leave competing if you still want to compete,” Yuuri sighed as he started putting their costumes in the closet.

“I know. It’s just hard to explain. I love competing. But I love coaching more.”

“Alright, I just don’t want you making a decision that you’ll regret.”

“Yuusha,” Viktor smiled softly as he held Yelena close to him, “thank you. I really do appreciate your concern. But I promise you, I am ready to retire. I want to focus on coaching and Yelena.”

Once they finished, Viktor handed Yelena over to Yuuri. They left the room and made their way to the lobby. Viktor had looked at his phone and smiled, seeing that they still had time to grab something to eat. He was still breastfeeding Yelena, but she started eating some solid foods after they came back from visiting his family in Russia. She loved strawberries and would just mash them with her hand. And she seemed to be a fan of yams and yogurt, along with carrots, so long as they mashed it up. They saw Minako sitting in the lobby, looking over a newspaper. Yuuri hopped on over to the seat next to her with a grin on his face. Viktor couldn’t help but laugh as he saw how Yuuri was acting. He would always act playful with Minako when he wanted something. Even though Minako had told them that she would be fine in watching over Yelena for them while they were busy with Worlds.

“What do you want?”

“Why would you think I want something from you?”

“You only come to me when you want something or if you’re in trouble. So what do you want?”

“I could be in trouble,” Yuuri grinned.

“You get in trouble at night, and it’s not even dinner time yet.”

“Caught me.”

“Yuuri, you know she said she would watch over Lenchan for us,” Viktor chuckled as he sat down on one of the couches.

“Shh, I want to see if she can get us lunch,” Yuuri grinned.

“No,” Minako looked at him.

“Worth a shot,” Yuuri was still grinning.

“You didn’t even try,” Viktor sighed.

“Wasn’t really trying. I just wanted to bother her.”

“Are you both going to head over to practice?”

“Yeah, it’s in about thirty minutes.”

“It should be done by lunch though. If you want, we can meet up at a café nearby and have lunch together. My treat.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Viktor was slowly breathing in and out. This was going to be his last short program on the ice professionally. His costumes were a throwback to simpler times in the costume sense. Most kids, when they started competing, wouldn’t be spending thousands of dollars for a costume that they would wear maybe a handful of times. It was just easier to go with some kind of dress shirt and slacks. Simple. Elegant. It worked out with what he wanted to do. This wasn’t about being flashy and showing off. This was supposed to be him bowing out and letting the next generation of skaters make way.

He was happy that Yuuri had already gone. He was already in the lead and it seemed that they had saved for him to go last. He wasn’t really surprised by that. He was expected to take gold. They were clearly going to make sure that he would go last just so they had more watch time on tv.

“You’ll do great out there,” Yuuri smiled softly as he placed his hand on his.

Viktor could see the bandage on Yuuri’s neck peaking out. Social media had lost their collective minds when a fan had posted a picture of them during Four Continents. Both of them had their bandages over their bond marks, fully healed and beautiful, but just not ready to be shown off to the public. Fans were wondering if they were going to reveal the marks. Clearly, most wanted them to follow European traditions. But at this point, after Four Continents, most of the fans seemed to be under the impression that they wouldn’t see the bond marks until next year.

“I know. I think it’s just finally hitting me that this is my last competition,” Viktor sighed.

“Are you scared?”

Viktor was shaking his head. He wasn’t exactly scared. He was nervous. He was excited. This was going to be the end of a chapter in his life. For so long he was competing. Over twenty years of his life was dedicated to figure skating and competitions. He was about three or four when he started ice skating. And by the time he was seven, he was already in local competitions. Not all of them he won, let alone get to the podium. But he was so happy. And even after he presented, his parents still let him compete. He loved it. He worked hard for it. Didn’t want that taken away from him. But now, things were different. He was older. His body had already changed so much with pregnancy. And then with his age and injuries, it would only be a matter of time before his body would scream and rebel against the constant abuse every athlete puts their body through. He needed to slow down, whether he wanted to or not. And with a child, a bond mate, and now getting his feet wet in becoming a coach.

Over the last years, he was nervous about retiring from figure skating. He knew that he wasn’t the kind of person that would just stay home lounging around. Even during his offseasons, he would end up doing other things to keep active. Every summer, he would end up riding his bike everywhere. And when he had gotten Makka, he taught her how to run with him while he was on his bike. Now, she would either ride a little bit ahead from him, or to his side. But ever since they went to Japan, she was pretty content running by Yuuri’s side.

“Are you going to watch me?” Viktor asked Yuuri.

“I’ve never stopped watching you.”

Viktor felt his face heat up as his heart pound. Clearly, this Alpha had no idea what he was doing to him. He loved this man with all his heart. He loved how Yuuri would say things like this. It wasn’t fair because he felt like he never could do the same thing. Even if he tried every day for the rest of their lives.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Yuuri smiled warmly as he pressed his hand against his cheek, the faint smell of sandalwood and bergamot lingered, “now go out there and skate.”

Viktor nodded softly as he skated backward from Yuuri. He kissed his golden ring as he saw Yuuri do the same. Viktor slowly made his way to the center of the ice. He got into his starting position and once the music started he was skating. He couldn’t help but feel the sudden drop in his stomach. This song was something that Yuuri made to deal with his own anxieties. He remembered how after the day was done when he performed it for the first time, how Yuuri just gushed over the performance. He couldn’t believe that Viktor was able to bring life to the song he wrote years ago when he was in Detroit. Viktor remembered the wave of relief that washed over him when he found out that Yuuri loved it. So when the music started, he began the routine. He let his body move along to the music. He wanted to show the world that Yuuri was his inspiration for his final season. He wasn’t the reason for him leaving, but he was the reason for him living.

The Omega was airborne suddenly as he started his signature jump. Everything seemed to slow down. He could hear his own breathing as the world turned mute. Something wasn’t right. He rarely flubbed his jumps when he was practicing, let alone when he performed. The last time he did was around the first year of him taking gold for all of the competitions. His heart was pounding fast as he tried to fall properly. As fas as time crawled as flowing molasses when he was airborne, time was back up to speed. As soon as he hit the ice, his world faded to black.

Viktor didn’t know what made him feel more uncomfortable. The fact that it felt like he needed to throw up a life’s worth of food, or the splitting headache. He was terrified to open his eyes. This was the worst headache he ever had in his life and wasn’t sure if he opened his eyes, the light would be the thing to push him to hurl whatever was in his stomach. HE knew he was still on the ice. His back was wet and cold. He heard the music to his program stop. The audience seemed completely silent.

“Vitya!” the Omega heard his Alpha, his voice sounded like it was being strangled from him.

Viktor opened his eyes as his headache got even worse. He felt instantly dizzy as it felt like everything was doubled in front of him. Immediately, he threw up. This was the worst as he coughed throughout the ordeal.

“Sorry,” Viktor murmured as he felt somebody, a medic most likely, rub his back.

“Mr. Nikiforov, how are you feeling?” a beta woman asked him.

“Like my head split open,” Viktor muttered as he finally sat up.

“Anything else?”

“Nauseous. Just threw up, and why are there two Yuuris?”

“Vitya, let me scent you,” Yuuri whispered, fear thick in his voice as he pressed his wrist to his cheek.

Viktor couldn’t smell anything. He felt naked almost. He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as his eyes widened horrified.

“Vitya, calm down, your scent is really soured,” Yakov snapped loud enough for just them and the medics to hear.

“I can’t smell any scents.”

“Mr. Feltsman,” one of the medics started, “it seems that your student has a concussion.”

“No I don’t,” Viktor turned his head suddenly.

As soon as he did, he felt another wave of nausea wash over him.

“He is showing a lot of the symptoms. Nausea and vomiting, double vision, headache, unable to detect scents, it’s taking him longer to answer questions. Plus, with the bleeding to his head, he needs to go to the emergency room. It looks like he may need stitches.”

“I need to finish my skate.”

“Viktor!” Yakov snapped in Russian, “You are not going to finish your program. You’re going to the doctor now. I’m pulling you from the competition.”

“No!”

“Viktor, I’m your coach and I’m taking you out of the competition.”

“No, you are not!” Viktor was talking back in his native tongue.

“Katsuki, talk some sense into this fool.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“He wants to continue competing.”

“Vitya!”

“I’m getting up now,” Viktor tried to get up before he sat back down fully, “as soon as my vision is back to normal.”

“Vitya, please, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Yuuri, I’m going to compete,” Viktor sighed.

“But what if something bad happens, Vitya? Yelena and I need you. I don’t want you hurt.”

“But,” Viktor was trying to find his words.

“Vitya, as your friend, Bond Mate, and as your Alpha, I don’t want you hurt. You need to rest.”

“I failed,” Viktor was trying to hold in his tears.

“Never. You did amazing, Vitya. I’m so proud of you. I want you to do something for me,” Yuuri was caressing Viktor’s cheek.

“Yes?”

“Let me take care of you. Please trust me and my decision in doing what’s best for you.”

“Okay,” Viktor nodded.

“Yakov, pull him out of the competition. We’re going to the emergency room. I’m not going to tomorrow’s practice. And if he’s not feeling better, then I’ll be dropping out. I don’t feel right skating knowing that he’s not doing good.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor was shocked.

“Viktor,” Yuuri was looking at him sternly, “I want to make sure that you are safe. You have a concussion, they aren’t going to let you skate when you need to take some time off to recover.”

“You’re not dropping out,” Viktor looked at him.

“I will if you get worse.”

“Alright then. I just won’t get worse.”

Slowly, Viktor got help getting back on his feet. He felt like complete shit. He was, though, thankful that Yuuri was letting him lean on him as they slowly made their way back out of the rink. They were going to have to go to the hospital. But he just wanted the world to stop moving so fast. It was upsetting his stomach too much.

“Are you going to throw up again?”

“I don’t think so. I just need to keep my eyes closed and I should be fine.”

“I don’t like that you got hurt.”

“How long was I out?”

“A couple of minutes. I couldn’t believe that you fell. You haven’t fallen in years.”

“I didn’t realize that I was going to fall until it was too late.”

“I just hope that you’ll be okay.”

“This isn’t the first concussion I’ve had.”

“I hope it’s the last.”

“It probably will be considering that I am now officially retiring.”

“Are you angry that this is how you go out?”

“If you don’t win gold, I’ll be pissed.”

Yuuri looked at him before breaking down in a fit of laughter. He couldn’t help but laugh too. He wanted to kiss that gold around Yuuri’s neck. He still hasn’t been able to do that. And it was driving Viktor crazy. Yuuri still hadn’t won a gold medal and was winning silver. Although, he did know that this competition, he was taking a few pages from the other Yuri’s book. Raising his arms during his jumps to get a higher technical score. They had started working on that right after Barcelona. After the luster of winning silver wore off… And realizing just how close he was into getting that gold medal… Something in Yuuri burst into flames. He wanted to taste that gold too. He was so close and it was snatched from him. He was not going to rest until he had that gold medal. He wanted it badly, and Viktor wanted Yuuri to have it.

“Well then, I guess that means I better win.”

The Omega knew that he should be resting. But damn it, the way that Yuuri was laying down naked in bed wearing nothing but the gold medal he had won from Worlds was just too tempting. He could feel himself getting hard and soaked from just watching Yuuri laying there. His hair was still gelled up as he still had his glasses on. Honestly, Viktor felt like Yuuri was somehow even hotter than before, and even then Yuuri was a very attractive Alpha.

Viktor couldn’t help but purr as he watched Yuuri’s fingers dancing over his half hardened cock before he started half-heartedly teasing it. Slowly, the Omega slinked his way to the bed. He had on only his red and white Russia jacket on along with one of his thongs. Carefully he crawled on the bed as he smiled seductively at his partner. He still couldn’t believe the fact that Yuuri had won gold. They had a few hours before they would have to get ready for the banquet, but right now, all Viktor wanted to do was reward his Alpha for working so hard. His body was tingling with desire as Yuuri pressed his free hand on his ass.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri whispered, “how did I get so lucky and get such a wonderful person like you?”

“The same way I got you,” Viktor smiled back at him.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Kiss me,” Viktor whispered back as his lips crashed against Yuuri’s.

Viktor let out a soft moan as Yuuri pressed against him. Viktor was grinding against his raven-haired Alpha. He could feel his own slick building up in his thong. Viktor couldn’t help his body from shaking as Yuuri pulled the garment down enough for his cock to slap his stomach playfully. Viktor quickly removed his thong, tossing it randomly before he sunk down to Yuuri’s cock. Still, Viktor was having difficulty picking up scents. But the doctor yesterday told him that it would last for a few days. If not, then he needed to go to the emergency room immediately. It still made him so uncomfortable. It was almost as if he had a limb cut off. It was too trippy. He hadn’t even realized just how much he relied on his sense of scent with pheromones.

The Omega let out a moan as Yuuri buckled his hips up. Yuuri reassured him that he could still smell his pheromones, telling him that he smelled amazing. Viktor only nodded as he continued riding Yuuri. He couldn’t help but purr as Yuuri thrust into him. The Silver-haired Omega placed his hands in Yuuri’s as they continued fucking.

Carefully, Yuuri had motioned for Viktor to move off him. He had Viktor rest on his back before he grabbed him by his legs, thrusting into him again. Viktor let out his moans as the Alpha continued going into him. The medal, though, caught Viktor’s interest as it dangled close to him. Viktor grabbed the medal carefully, kissing it in front of him.

“I really wanted to kiss your gold medal,” Viktor purred.

“Fuck,” Yuuri was thrusting harder into his Omega.

Viktor let out a sudden cry of laughter as Yuuri picked up more speed. He could see that he embarrassed Yuuri with that little display. But he also knew that it had boosted his ego a bit. Viktor continued encouraging Yuuri with praises and kissing his arm and medal. And Yuuri rewarded him with every thrust hitting his sweet spot. The Omega shivered intensely as Yuuri continued to pound into him.

He was so thankful that Minako was watching over their daughter tonight. She was a really good baby sitter when it came for trips like this. Although he had offered to pay for her tickets, she would always reject them, telling Viktor that she had money saved up and it was no issue whatsoever. He tried offering her some money for watching over Yelena, but her response had always been the same. Yuuri was family. And that made Viktor and Yelena family too. It meant a lot to him when he heard her say that. For a while, he was worried that those in Yuuri’s family didn’t like him all that much. Even if for the most part, they treated him very kindly. He was always worried that they were just too polite to voice their views over him. However, he realized after a while that for the most part, Yuuri’s family did like him. They were happy that they were together. They saw him as part of their family.

Viktor felt his passion wash over him as he felt Yuuri’s knot swell within him. He couldn’t help it as his body was shaking from his orgasm. He pressed his lips gingerly against Yuuri’s. He could taste the sweetness that was Yuuri. Viktor was grinding more into the Alpha’s knot as he worked Yuuri to climax again. 

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered softly.

“I love you too,” Viktor pressed his nose against Yuuri’s Bond Mark.

He purred as he could faintly smell the scent of a very pleased Alpha. Part of him just wanted to stay in their hotel room for the rest of the evening. But he also knew that they were going to have to be adults about everything. This was Yuuri’s first gold since he made it to the Grand Prix Bracket. Last year he had two silvers. And this year, he was finally able to taste that gold. Viktor knew from experience that Yuuri was going to be the main event in this. He was expected to be there. And Viktor wanted to show off his Alpha to the sponsors. He was just thankful that Yakov would be able to be there with him to guide him.

“Once your knot goes down, we need to get ready.”

“I know,” Yuuri sighed as he rubbed Viktor’s back.

“But can we stay like this for a while? Even after we’re no longer locked?”

“Whatever you want, my Vitya.”

Viktor sighed as he rested on the Alpha’s chest. He felt content over everything. He felt as if he were truly blessed for everything that had happened between them. He couldn’t help but purr in contentment over him.

“Well, I guess I just have four more gold medals to win,” Yuuri smiled as he continued to rub the Omega’s back.


	30. Just Married

The Omega grumbled and groaned as he battled against his Alpha for the chance to sleep in. Normally, it would be the opposite. Viktor would be the one who would be trying to get the Alpha to wake up and head out for the day. But with them being in their offseason, he was happy that they could sleep in more often. Often times when they were in the middle of the season, he would have to tempt Yuuri to get out of bed early with promises of cheat days for his meals. And on mornings where that would fail, promises of finding a secluded spot on the beach where they could go wild would seem to encourage the Alpha into actually getting out of bed for the day.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered gingerly.

“Yuusha,” Viktor groaned, “sleep is good.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“It can wait a few more hours.”

“Unfortunately, this surprise can’t wait. I got our bags ready,” the Omega could hear the Alpha whisper sweetly as he rubbed his leg over the covers.

Viktor stretched as he yawned. He was tired. The Russian Omega had stretched to the point where he was splayed over his mate. Yuuri was laughing softly as he pulled some of the covers off of him. Yuuri had kissed his lips tenderly as he helped him get up more.

“I got our tickets. Mari and my parents are going to watch over Lenchan for us while we’re away.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Yuuri smiled as he placed a finger to his lips.

Viktor sat up while looking at Yuuri. He chuckled a little as he started to get up. He really did love how Yuuri was so spontaneous like this. The surprises were the best for him. Viktor was always the kind of person who loved surprises and being surprised. So being with Yuuri really made him happy.

“Do we need to get Lenchan’s stuff ready too?”

“No, she’s staying here. Mom, Dad, and Mari will be taking care of her.”

Viktor nodded as he looked at his Alpha. He looked at the pump that was on the table. He sighed. Yelena’s teeth were growing in. They had stopped using the pacifier for her once the first tooth came in but she had started becoming fussier when it came to feedings. She was biting now and it was getting to the point where he really didn’t want to continue breastfeeding her. They have tried using formula but she would spit it up and get angry. So Viktor had was pumping more often. She would get annoyed when Viktor would have a bottle. She would gladly drink it, but right after she was done, she would just try and open his shirt to get at his nipple. The first few times, he thought it was cute but the more she did it, the more frustrating it became.

“Should I pump?”

“Na, you’re good. They have a few weeks' worth and we’re only going to be gone for a few days or so.”

“Okay.”

Viktor and Yuuri finally got out of bed. Both of them made the bed quickly before they started getting ready. The Omega threw on a light shirt and some jeans while Yuuri threw on one of his athleisure attire. Viktor knew that Yuuri rather wear something more comfortable than anything else. He had to admit. He looked nice in it. The way that his shirts would hug nicely around his frame, showing off the slight muscle in his body. Yuuri was an athlete and he had the body to prove it. Even if he was a little bit more on the leaner side of it. He had a slight definition of muscle that would peak through his clothing. Just enough to give a taste but never enough to fully satisfy.

“I already have our things ready. I didn’t want to have you pack because it would give away the surprise.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor cooed as he wrapped his arms around his neck, “So naughty.”

“Vitya, saying it like that makes it sound like I did something bad,” Yuuri laughed as he kissed his arm a little.

Viktor was laughing as they made their way downstairs. Yuuri had their things, which wasn’t much. This made Viktor a little worried. He normally had more things than this when he traveled. But he knew that they would most likely buy whatever they needed when they got to their destination. It happens every once in a while when people travel. Viktor sighed as they made their way to the door. They put on their shoes, careful to not disturb the others as they slept. From the door, the Omega could see that the sun still hadn’t come out. How much longer until dawn would come? It really didn’t matter though. So long as he had Yuuri, everything would be alright. He was excited about what Yuuri had in store for him. Yuuri always was full of surprises. He loved him dearly for it. He made life so much fun.

“How long will we be gone?” Viktor asked.

“Not too long. About a week.”

“Who’s taking us to the airport?”

“Minako promised to give us a ride to the train station,” Yuuri looked at the Omega.

Once they were ready, the Alpha opened the door for his mate. They saw Minako in her car. They heard the car keep as they made their way to it. Viktor opened the trunky helping the Alpha throw their things in the car. Yuuri closed the trunk for the Omega. Viktor smiled sweetly as he saw the Alpha opened the door for him. The Omega got in the car along with the Alpha.

“You both have fun,” Minako smirked

“I have no idea what we will be doing, Yuuri woke me up and told me that he had a surprise for me,” Viktor grinned.

“Oh?”

Minako started speaking in Japanese. She was speaking quickly for the Russian Omega to understand. He really needed to learn how to speak Japanese. It would be so beneficial when his partner spoke about it. Although he did see that Yuuri was having a little bit of difficulty with French and Russian. But that was understandable. Russian wasn’t exactly easy to learn. He knew that they were planning on moving to Russia soon. They just needed to get married first. This was going to be exciting for him. They would be starting a new life together. It was absolutely terrifying. But the Omega couldn’t have it any other way. The wanted to share his life with Yuuri. Being with the Alpha made him feel so alive. He taught him how to line and love again. For that, he could never be able to thank him enough. This Alpha was the light in the tunnel for him. Yuuri was the fresh air that came in when someone opens a window to a stuffy room. Yuuri was the warm summer sun that kissed his cheek. Yuuri was everything to him. This Alpha gave him back his life.

Viktor was exhausted. They had been traveling for almost a full day. He could all that Yuuri was just as tired as he was. It was rough. But he had to admit that he liked that his Alpha would do something so sweet for him. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand, smiling brightly as they had called for an Uber. It didn’t take long before the Uber arrived. Yuuri squeezed his hand back tenderly. Even though they were beat, they knew that they were very happy.

Once they arrived at their hotel, the Alpha helped Viktor out of the car. Yuuri and Viktor made their way to the lobby. The Alpha spoke to the Beta woman who was sitting at her desk as he gave her a fake name. He chuckled at the fact he did that. Yuuri was always careful with trying to keep their privacy when they were out of Japan. Japan was pretty good when it came to people’s privacy. Viktor loved that. But everywhere else seemed to be a bit of a nightmare. Once they got their hotel keys, they started making their way to their room. When they got in, Viktor was floored by it all. The space was massive. It was as if they were in some penthouse. Dark rich wooden browns decorated in gold and red adorned the living room. He saw the guided staircase almost inviting him to go upstairs. It was breathtakingly beautiful. He was just stunned by the sheer beauty of the hotel room.

“Holy shit,” Viktor didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath.

“I was hoping you would love it,” the Alpha whispered.

“I love it! When did you plan this?”

“You’re going to freak.”

“Try me,” Viktor grinned as he fell onto the plush leather sofa.

Viktor watched Yuuri shift uncomfortably as he made his way to sit on the couch next to him. He sighed as he placed his arm around him before he took a deep breath. It was almost as if the Alpha was scared to even tell him the truth. It was cute. Yuuri was absolutely precious.

“Yuusha, l won’t bite your head off or anything. l promise.”

“l Know. I’m just being weird. This was actually a spur of the moment thing. l promise that you’ll be able to figure it out tomorrow. You are going to love it.”

Viktor nodded as they both got up from the couches. Yuuri took the Omega’s hand in his as he led Viktor to the upstairs. It was just as magnificent as downstairs. The bed was elegant and simple. Chocolates at the foot of the bed that seemed to great them.

The Omega could smell the pheromones that his Alpha was releasing. He smelled so soothing. Viktor felt as if a warm blanket was enveloping him. He was exhausted. He could hardly hear the words that escaped his sweet Alpha spoke. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Viktor was lost in the world of dreams.

Viktor didn’t know why they were out here what looked like the DMV. He and Yuuri grabbed a ticket and waited in the room. Barely any time had passed when they were called. The Omega followed the Alpha to the available desk, seeing an older Alpha that looked like he could be old enough to be their grandparent. He had a very kind face, as his eyes twinkled like starlight.

“Hello, how can help you?”

“Good morning,” Viktor smiled back.

“How can help you both today?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri waiting, for a response. He had no idea why they were here. Yuuri was the one who had bought the ticket for them to even be in the US right now. He could see the Alpha smirking as he looked at the older Alpha.

“We wanted to get a marriage license.”

Viktor was looking at Yuuri stunned.

“But I thought you wanted your family, “ the Omega started.

“I do,” Yuuri looked at him, “but I want to marry you. I want to show everybody that you made me the happiest Alpha alive. You chose me as your Alpha and I’m so happy about it. I want to show the world our Bond Marks.”

“ Yuuri!”

“You want that too?”

“Yes!”

Viktor was excited as he hugged Yuuri. He knew that they were going to get married. But he thought that they would get married in Japan with his family heading over to be there for the big day. But getting married to him was the most important thing to him. Even though he knew that his parents would kill him if both of them got married without them there. He was smiling at Yuuri as he held his hand. The Alpha at the desk handed over to them a paper, telling them that they would have to decide on the last name. That’s when it hit him. He was getting married. He was going to have to change his last name. He was never going to be a Nikiforov again. He was going to be taking Yuuri’s last name. That was going to be exciting.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Viktor nodded.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked.

“ Yeah,” Viktor nodded, “l just realized that I’m going to be changing my name.”

“If you don’t want to do that, we can go with your name. Lenchan and l can change our last name.”

“No, I’m alright with having your last name. It just feels so official now.”

Yuuri smiled at Viktor before he signed his name. Before the ink even dried, he handed him the pen he used along with the marriage license. Viktor looked at the paper before he started signing his name, making sure that he wrote Katsuki as elegantly as possible. He looked at his new last name. He felt a wave of pride wash over him. Yuuri was his Alpha. He was now a Katsuki.

Once they were done, Yuuri and Viktor were leaving the county clerk’s office. Viktor was so excited as the day went on. He knew that Las Vegas was the eloping capital of the world. People came from all over the world to get married. Both of them were just being tourists for the day. Yuuri had already told him that he had already found a place for them to get married. Although it was more for jokes than actually trying to be serious. The serious one would be back home.

Viktor was trying so hard not to laugh. If somebody had told him that he would see a man that was probably 95cm with heels on dressed up as an Elvis along with another Elvis impersonator getting married, he would have thought that they were high. But here he was. With Yuuri. Getting married.

He looked at Yuuri who seemed to be laughing at this point. He couldn’t help himself as he laughed with the Alpha. This was absolutely perfect. So many people thought that they were serious because of how they showed off to the world. They would most likely think that this crazy idea was his. But Yuuri was the evil master-mind of this plot. And he loved that Yuuri was so spontaneous. He loved this about him. He had a way to surprise him so much. Yuuri was amazing. Every time he looked at the Alpha, he saw his life with him. He wanted to be with him for the rest of his life.

Viktor and Yuuri turned when they saw one of their witnesses cry. They thought that it would be funny for the witnesses to dress up like celebrities. This one was a Celine impersonator. And it also seemed to be that she was a big fan of figure skating. After the ceremony had finished, and they were starting to head out to start their night, she began to sing the song that started everything for them. Even though it wasn’t in opera, the woman sounded so merch like the actual singer she dressed up as. Viktor felt so emotional as Yuuri held him close to him. All the Omega could think was was that he was truly and completely blessed.

Viktor groaned as he felt his head pounding. He remembered bits and pieces of last night. He and Yuuri had gotten married. They had gone bar-hopping for half the night. He had never had so much alcohol in his life. The Omega looked at the side of the bed. He saw Yuuri snoring softly next to him. The room had the strong scent of pleased Alpha and Omega. Clearly, both of them had ended up getting crazy last night. He looked at the floor, seeing their clothes scattered all over the floor. He turned over to look at his phone. Viktor let out a shocked hiss at all the notifications. So many tags and hits on his twitter account. And then his heart dropped. He had so many missed calls from his Mama, Maman, and his siblings. He had so many texts from them and even from friends.

“Crap,” Yuuri grumbled as he stretched, “what happened last night?”

“Free booze.”

“Never drinking again,” Yuuri groaned.

“My twitter is blowing up. And my phone,” Viktor sighed.

“You know why?”

“Nope.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri as he grabbed his phone from his side of the bed. Viktor was looking over the Alpha’s shoulder. He saw a text message that he recognized the characters being Mari’s name. Her messages were mostly in Kanji. But he did see that she wrote him something in English. Sponsorship meeting my ass.

“Yuuri, what does she mean by that?”

“ Minako was the only one who knew what I was planning on doing,” Yuuri told the Omega, “I knew that if my family knew, they would never have let me do this. And, Vitya, l really wanted to get married to you.”

“Phichit told me that you always wanted to marry me after Yelena was born,” Viktor sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I’m stupid when l get anxious and overthink things," the Alpha chuckled.

“You’re not stupid, Yuuri.”

“My anxiety is,” Yuuri retorted back.

“Anxiety is always stupid. So’s my depression.”

“We’re a mess, aren’t we,” Yuuri seemed to make a statement more than a question.

“The messiest. But l still like you,” Viktor winked.

Both of them continued to look at their phones until they had both blanched. Both looked at the other shocked until Yuuri simply buried his face in the covers. He looked as if he were about to die from humiliation. Viktor never even realized that they were being recorded live. But on Twitter, they both had been tagged to a Facebook link that had the link of their marriage on display. As much as the world saw him as a spontaneous person, he was thankful to have fought the urge to have both he and Yuuri dress up in Elvis Costumes. It was extra, gaudy, and screamed him, but he knew that even then it was too much.

The Russian Omega looked at his messages. Chris seemed to be enjoying this more than he should have. The Alpha did earn a chuckle from him as he texted him in Elvis song names and lyrics. It took him a moment to realize it. But once he did, the Omega shared it to his Alpha. 

Yuuri had Twitter opened as they both started watching their wedding. It was pretty crazy, to say the least. Viktor still loved it though. He always would. Viktor watched silently on Yuuri’s phone their entire wedding. He could see how much fun they were both having throughout all of it. Both Alpha and Omega were a laughing mess by the end of it all. Of course, they both “then that they weren’t treating This wedding serious. It was honestly too insane for both of them. But he could see the pure joy and excitement in both of their faces.

Once the ceremony was done on the phone, Viktor went on Twitter. He could see that their drunken descent into insanity and he couldn’t help but enjoy it. Picture after picture. Until he stumbled upon one that he didn’t remember taking. He, Yuuri, and two other fans were smiling and laughing together. But something caught his attention. He could see the Bond Mark on his and on Yuuri’s necks. He couldn’t believe it. Those Marks were beautiful. They showed everybody that they were in love. It showed the world that they trusted each other deeply. He saved the picture on his phone. He loved how it looked. He loved how his Alpha looked. He just loved how amazing that picture had turned out.

“So,” Yuuri started, “on a scale of one to ten, how angry are our families going to be?”

“Your family, disappointed. My family, Chernobyl,” Viktor laughed.

“You’re lying!”

“Yeah, but I think that my family won’t be too thrilled. They missed Lenchan’s birth. My Mama and Maman were upset over that. They wanted to be there when we get married. But we can do a serious wedding.”

“Yeah. I just wanted to get married. It didn’t matter how.”

“Same. l am just happy that we can now show off our Bond Marks.”

Viktor put his phone away as he started cuddling with the Alpha. He gave a little chuckle as Yuuri nipped him.

“Did you finally remember what you needed to do yesterday? You were pretty concerned that it was something important,” the Omega finally sighed.

“It wasn’t important if I still can’t remember what it was,” Yuuri muttered.

“Maybe, “ Viktor purred as he slowly placed his hand on his Alpha's half hard cock, “I can jog your memory.”

Viktor could smell just how nervous his Alpha was. When he looked in front of him, he saw Minako, Mari, and even Vera. All three women had a smug look on their faces. Yuuri looked as if he wanted to run away. He didn’t blame him though. The way their respective sisters where looking at them made him want to join the Alpha too.

“Welcome back!” Mari was looking at them brightly.

Immediately, Yuuri spoke in Japanese. Viktor got the general idea of what he said. Something about how much trouble they were both in. But Mari and Minako seemed to laugh at the Alpha’s question.

“You’re not in trouble. l told them your plans about Vegas right after you told me.”

“We got more people back home. And we have our own surprise for the both of you,” Mari spoke warmly.

They started to make their way to the car. They had taken the van for the inn from what Viktor saw. It really didn’t take long for them to throw their things in the van and for everybody to get comfortable. Viktor was excited. It had been four days since had last seen Yelena. He missed his daughter dearly. But when they reached home, they were both completely blown away. Everything was so beautiful outside. They had arranged the outside in a western wedding. The venue was just… Viktor didn’t have any words.

“Both of you go to your room,” Vera smiled, “We are going to give you both a real wedding tomorrow.”

The Omega rolled his eyes as both of his parents preened over him. They gushed about how handsome he looked or tried to get the fringe away from his face. He could see the joy on their faces. They were so happy for today. He knew that he always worried them. The Omega made it clear that he would never marry somebody who couldn’t handle his level of success. A lot of Alphas would have had their pride wounded. But not Yuuri. He didn’t care about that. He wanted Viktor to be happy. And the Omega wanted that same happiness for the Alpha.

“Are you guys going to record it?”

“If that joke wedding you both pulled was shown off to the world, of course, we’re recording this one.”

“Don’t post it. I,” Viktor smiled softly, “we want this one to be private. Just friends and family.”

“Of course, Vitya,” his Maman smiled as he could see her tears threatening to spill.

“Maman, don’t cry,” Viktor felt like he was going to join her,” or I’ll cry too.”

“We’re just so happy, Vitya. We never thought you would find somebody to share your joys and sorrows,” his Mama caressed his cheek, “truth be told, we didn’t think you would ever have this. A family of your own. But we’re so happy that you found someone that you found worthy. We don’t care how it happened, because all we wanted was for you to be happy.”

Viktor was taken aback by what his Mama had said. He wondered how many nights would they both spend together worrying themselves to tears over their fear that he was unhappy? They were worried about how he would never find his own happiness and joy with another person. He saw that they never really cared about how the pieces fell into place… Just that those pieces came together. They wanted their son to be happy.

“You look so beautiful, Vitya, “ his Maman brushed a tear from her eye.

He was looking at his reflection. He had on a simple black suit. It seemed to make his skin look even more alabaster than it normally would. His cheeks still held a rosy tint. He almost couldn’t even recognize himself. The bright blue eyes were his. But the face was almost alien to him. The mirror had the face of a stranger for him. His skin was absolutely smooth with no blemish he could find. For a moment, the Omega questioned if this was what his Alpha saw when he looked at him. If that were the case, then he would love to see himself the same way every day.

“So,” his Mama shimmed up, “when did Yelena finally walk? Last time we saw her, she was just crawling.”

“About a month ago,” Viktor sighed, “l still can’t believe that in less than a month, it’s going to be her first birthday.”

“We told you that they grow up fast. If you blink, she’ll be asking to borrow the car.”

“Or she’ll ask to go to that rock concert even though she’ll have school the next day,” his Maman giggled.

“Oh god, no. I don’t want to be that old!”

They heard a knock on the door. The door opened, Vera was wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her figure tenderly. She had a warm smile on her face as She looked at Viktor. He still couldn’t believe that everybody was here. Vera and her husband with their children. The twins with their partners and their kids. He was also surprised when yesterday he met more of Yuuri’s family. Even his cousin who he said would always pinch him was here. Viktor was surprised when he saw her. She was a few months older than Yuuri. It was scary just how similar they looked. She looked almost exactly like Yuuri. The only difference was that she was just a little shorter than Hiroko and she smelled strongly of confidant Omega.

“Hey everybody’s ready.”

Viktor nodded before he hugged his parents. He turned to his sister with a big smile as he made his way out of the room with his family. He could hear the music in the background. He was excited as he watched the adults and fellow skaters going down. He wished that he could have seen Lenchan in her dress. But he knew that once he walked down, he would see her.

“I don’t want to give you to him yet,” his Mama’s voice was shaking, “Can you still be my malish for a little while longer?”

“Moi horoshiy,” his Maman started crying.

Viktor lost himself as he hugged them both. He promised that he always would be their baby. But he also knew that he was going have to go his Alpha and continue his life with their child. He looked at his parents tenderly. They looked at him as they heard the signal for Viktor to make his way down the aisle. Everybody was looking at him as his parents walked him down. The Omega desperately wanted to run to his Alpha. Yuuri looked so beautiful. The Omega wanted so badly to just be by his side. Before he could even realize it, his parents let go of his arms. They kissed his forehead tenderly.

“Take care of our baby” his Mama whispered to Yuuri, “And Vitya, take care of him too.”

Both of them nodded as he felt Yuuri hold his hand tenderly. Viktor and Yuri were listening to an older Beta man. He was talking in English. He noticed how some of Yuuri’s family seemed to be translating whatever the man was saying in English to Japanese. Suddenly, he and Yuuri looked at their daughter. Both of Viktor’s parents were holding Yelena, trying to keep her calm. She was getting fussy as she had her hand outstretched towards them.

“Mama, Otosa, “ she was crying.

Both of them blinked before they realized that she had spoken her first words. Instantly, the Omega was crying as he rushed over to their child. He soothed his daughter as he scented her. Before they knew it, she was docile. The Omega apologized for the outburst before they continued. And then the moment came. The kiss. When they were given permission, Viktor couldn’t help himself as he pressed his lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this chapter. If you love the fic so far and haven't given a kudo you should leave one. Also, I love hearing about what you think of the fic so far. Your comments and kudos give me life!
> 
> And here is a little preview for the next chapter:
> 
> The look his Alpha gave him was one of horror. His face blanched as if suddenly self-aware.
> 
> “I remember what l forgot.”
> 
> “Wait what,” Viktor looked at him oddly.


	31. Love is in Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a warning right NOW. This chapter is going to be the chapter that you will want to read if you want this story to have a happy ending. In case if any of you who were reading from the beginning, I had updated tags and had to remove the Angst with a Happy Ending tag. I promised around the time that I did that, that I would warn when the "final" chapter would be and this is it. After this point, no happy ending. Everything will be miserable and depressing and you will cry.

It was the sixth of September. Viktor couldn’t even believe that already a full year had gone by. Today was her birthday. And tomorrow, they would be moving to Russia. He already talked with Yakov about having the Alpha train there. Viktor would still continue to be his coach but would have to coach some of the new Juniors. Although he would be playing more of the role of assistant coach for the start of their season. For the most part, he would be shadowing the old Alpha.

Viktor felt Yuuri press a tender kiss on his Bond Mark. He smiled softly as he took in a deep breath. Viktor had been feeling a little queasy the last few days. But he figured that it was because he was excited. They were about to celebrate their daughter’s first birthday. They were moving to a new (new for his Alpha) country.

The Omega felt the Alpha nose his neck. His hot breath sending chills down his spine. He felt a shiver down his spine as Yuuri rubbed his hard-on over his ass. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle as he pressed against his mate.

“You smell really nice. Nicer than normal.”

“What does that mean?” Viktor was laughing now.

“You smell really nice.”

Viktor, as much as he wanted to stay in bed with his mate, he crawled out of bed. They were going to have to adult now. Today, they were going to have friends and family visit for their daughter. Both of them were excited that they would spend time with everyone before they would leave Japan with his family. His Alpha was willing to move halfway around the world for him. He knew that Yuuri didn’t know that much Russian. Although, he did find out that Yuuri had a general knowledge of reading Cyrillic. The Alpha’s reason was that he would read his interviews. He wanted to snuggle with the Alpha when he found out.

“We have to get Lenchan ready now,” Viktor sighed.

“We have an hour,” Yuuri mused.

Viktor couldn’t help but grin as he got closer to his mate. Sharing soft kisses that promised them everything that they could offer. Last night, they had already made their jobs easier. The Omega purred in delight as he gazed upon his Alpha’s body. His chest was littered with love bites. And the Omega knew that his own body was just as claimed. It seemed as if they were struggling to keep their hands to themselves. Always wanting to quench the neverending burn that left them wanting more. Viktor had already come to the conclusion that there were much worse things to be addicted to. Better wanting to feel the strong arms of his lover than chasing whatever was at the bottom of a vodka bottle.

Slowly, Viktor sank down on his Alpha’s cock. His entire body tingled as Yuuri was completely sheathed inside of him now. The Omega was breathing heavily through his nose as he started rolling his hips. Yuuri grabbed the Omega’s cock, stroking to the tempo of his hips.

“Yuusha,” Viktor was struggling to even speak.

“Shh, you’re doing amazing. Taking me fully. Such an amazing Omega,” Yuuri praised him.

Viktor let out a whimper as he continued grinding into the Alpha’s dick. The Omega was getting lost not only to the feeling Yuuri was giving him, but he felt his head spinning from the pheromones they both were letting out. The scents were heaven to him. His own rose and amber scent mixed with the sandalwood and bergamot. It was absolutely mouth-watering. It smelled like life. Viktor couldn’t think of anything else. Their scents were the representation of the seasons that had the most life.

Suddenly, they heard some harsh knocking on their door. Viktor nearly fell off Yuuri’s dick. He strangled the whimper that threatened to escape this throat. But he swallowed it as best as he could.

“Vitya, get off his dick,” Vera snapped at him from behind the door, “we want to see the birthday girl.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll see her.”

They looked at each other for a while before they started laughing. They finished up as quickly as they could. Even though they would have loved to have taken their time, they knew that it was a long shot. They would have to figure it out when they moved to Russia. At least they were able to finish up quickly. He could smell how both of them seemed a little unsatisfied from the quickly. But hopefully, they would be able to make up for it later tonight. It would be their last night in Japan before they would be starting their life in Russia.

They both started getting ready, Yuuri already brought out some baby wipes for Viktor, cleaning up their mess. Once they were done, they started throwing on their clothes. The Alpha started airing out their room. The Omega was happy that finally, their daughter was getting desensitized to scents. A few weeks ago she didn’t seem all that fussy when her cousin suddenly had his Heat out of the blue. It was too late to send him to a Heat hotel. The only option was to have him moved to Yuuri’s old room. Yuuri, Hiroko, and Vincent were always on the watch to make sure no unwanted Alpha found the poor boy. His sister-in-law and he would be going in constantly, making sure that he was alright during his floating moments of clarity. But it hit him hard in the gut. The scent of an Omega in Heat along with that all too familiar scent of anxiety, distress, fear, sorrow, and disgust… It reminded Viktor of when he was younger. How he hated his Heats. And now, with an Alpha that accepted him, he was looking forward to them.

Viktor shook that thought out of his head as he looked at their daughter’s outfit for the day on a hanger. It was an absolutely gorgeous dress. So many frills in a muted pink. She would love it. Viktor was also going to attempt to do a French braid on her. But that was only if she stayed still long enough. If not, then he’d leave her hair down. He really loved how her hair was. It grew nice, thick, and strong while still being soft. Clearly, she had been blessed by Yuuri’s genetics.

Viktor, since they had moved back to Russia was constantly feeling sick. He was throwing up just about every meal he had. He even listened to Yakov when he had suddenly fallen ill in front of him. Viktor was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. What did he eat that was just settling wrong with him?

“Vitya,” Yuuri opened the bathroom door, “ how are you holding up?”

“I think I just threw up my spleen.”

“Watch it be that you’re pregnant,” Yuuri laughed as he comforted the Omega.

“No, l can’t. You always take your medicine.”

“I know, I’m just joking.”

“Get me my phone? I’m calling my doctor for an appointment.”

The Alpha nodded before he left the bathroom. When he came back, Viktor was looking at his phone. Before he even made the call, he looked at his period tracking app. He was positive that he couldn’t be pregnant. But that’s what he thought when he was pregnant with Lenchan. He was shaking as he looked at the tracker.

“Buy me a pregnancy test,” Viktor looked at him.

“Vitya, I was only joking.”

“Yuuri, I’m not though. You know I’m never late.”

The look his Alpha gave him was one of horror. His face blanched as if suddenly self-aware.

“I remember what l forgot.”

“Wait what,” Viktor looked at him oddly.

“In Vegas. I forgot my medication.”

“Yuusha, get me the test now,” Viktor was looking at the Alpha.

Yuuri was nodding as he started to head out. Viktor made his way to Yelena’s room. He didn’t expect his sister to give back his apartment. She had been using his apartment for her photography business. The two years of her using this place seemed to give her enough to get a new place. He was happy for her. He knew that she had needed it. So he was happy that things worked out for her in the end. He didn’t know how long it took for Yuuri to get back. But he did. Viktor was already feeding Yelena. She was grinning widely as she shoved one of the bits of chicken and avocado into her mouth. She was chewing obnoxiously but happily.

They both started eating together. The Alpha laughed as he saw how their child giddily mashed the avocado pieces in her hands. Both adults ended up helping their daughter eating. The Omega went to the kitchen for a moment to pour Yelena some milk in her sippy cup. He was just finally relieved that he was no longer breastfeeding Yelena. Even though he loved doing that. He wasn’t a big fan of how sore his nipples would get. And it didn’t help that when she started growing teeth how she would bite him.

Viktor came back to his family, giving his child her milk. Yelena took the sippy cup with certain greed. The Russian Omega chuckled at the child. He just found her so entertaining. But he knew that he was going to have to clean her face once she was done eating.

Once lunch was done, Yuuri cleaned her up. They put her in her crib for her nap. The Omega could see that she did not want to take a nap. The parents began scenting the crib and all things inside. Yelena included. The Alpha sang softly in Japanese. The Omega loved listening to him sing to their child. It brought so much comfort to him every time he heard his voice. He could hear his songs forever and never get tired.

When Yelena finally fell asleep, the Mated Pair made their way to the bathroom. Viktor took the test, sitting on the tub’s edge with Yuuri. The Omega couldn’t help but chuckle at it all. Almost two years ago, he was in this restroom. Alone. Taking a pregnancy test. Alone. But this time, he wasn’t. This time, he was with Yuuri. This time he had a mate by his side.

“What are you thinking right now?”

“I’m happy. Last time l did this, I was alone. But this time around, you’re here with are.”

“I wish I was with you when you found out about Yelena.”

“Don’t be,” Viktor smiled, “I’m happy that everything worked out in the end.”

Two weeks ago, he was sixteen weeks pregnant. He had posted the ultrasound showing the twins. He remembered the complete shock and horror when they had discovered that they would be having two new members instead of one. His parents laughed when he sobbed over it. He knew that they were happy for him. If he were honest with himself, he was excited too.

Right now, he was in bed with Yuuri, Yelena between them. Yelena seemed to be excited over becoming a big sister. Although he wasn’t sure if she really understood what that now meant.

Viktor purred softly as he felt Yuuri caress his cheek tenderly. He was much bigger in this pregnancy than the pregnancy with Yelena. Already he could feel the twins moving around. He had decided that he would come out as an Omega. He was ready. Yuuri had already supported him with the decision. They just didn’t know when they would tell the world.

“My shirts don’t fit me,” Viktor sighed.

“We can get you new ones.”

“These are the last pants l have and they’re already getting tight.”

“We can go shopping later on today if you want.”

“Yeah, would love that.”

Yuuri pulled out his phone as he started taking pictures. Some silly, some were really nice. One of them spoke to the Omega. It was of all three of them together. Yelena was snuggling with Viktor’s baby bump, the belly very pronounced. Both of them looking at the camera with genuine smiles on their faces.

“Post this one. On Twitter.”

“Are you sure? It shows the bump,” Yuuri was concerned.

“Yes. Don’t you want to show off the pups you put in your Omega?”

“Sent, “ the Alpha smiled as he put away his phone.

“Good, now let’s take a nap. I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this chapter, and the story if you wanted that happy ending. If you enjoyed the fic so far, leave a Kudo if you haven't. Please also leave a comment and tell me what you think. Kudos and comments give me life!


	32. Little Lady Killer

Motherhood, Viktor found out for himself, seemed to be more than he would have ever realized. It was so rewarding. Especially now where his children were still very young and believed that he and their father were the coolest people in the world. The twins and Yelena were always wanting to snuggle with him, nosing his Bond Mark lovingly. Both the Alpha and Omega would call their Children prolific cuddle monsters. Both of them loved that right now, they got to have the moments they had. Their children wanted nothing more than to spend time with them.

Coming out as an Omega, Viktor found it to be one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had faced some backlash from people who were unhappy that he had played the role of Alpha so well. Yet, he still had the love and support of his Alpha and their loved ones. And that was the most important thing for him.

Today though was one of the days where he really didn’t enjoy. The three-year-old twins did not want to eat their breakfast. Mei was a very rambunctious boy. He looked so much like Yuuri but eyes as blue as the ocean. He loved bothering both of his sisters. Often he would tease them until he or Yuuri would have to stop him. Most of the time it seemed that he and Yelena would act like little jerks when one was in a foul mood. And right now, Mei was egging his sisters.

Yui, unlike her older brother and sister, was a wallflower. She was a very sensitive child. Unlike their other children, she looked so much like Viktor. Her eyes though were just mindblowing. One of her eyes was a warm chocolate brown like her father’s while another eye was just as icy blue as his.

“Vitya,” Yuuri was making sure that Mei ate his food, “ you said that you had a doctor’s appointment?”

Viktor nodded as he finally sat down. He was in his first trimester. This was going to be their last child. Three was where they had wanted to stop. However, they seemed to have a thing where they would just end up having a baby. It seemed that both of them just had the blessing of being rather fertile. Although sometimes it felt like a curse. They would have rather had the twins later on. Taking care of one child was hard. And now they would have four kids.

“Mama l want juice!”

“What do you say, Lenchan?” Yuuri asked.

“Please?”

“Of course Moya Kroshka.”

Once the children had finished breakfast, Yuri had finally arrived to pick up the kids. Viktor was frustrated during the time. Yelena was throwing a temper tantrum. She didn’t want to go to the park because she deemed that it was for babies. And she was a big girl. She wanted to spend time with Yuuri and him today.

“Yelena Yuurevna Katsuki enough already,” Viktor spoke sternly, “that is enough.”

“No!” she threw herself on the floor crying uncontrollably.

“Hey,” the Young Omega knelt down to the small Child, “if you come with me, I’ll push you on the swings.”

Yelena weird looked at Yuri brushing her tears away quickly as she nodded. Yuri rolled his eyes as he rubbed the raven locks of the little girl. Once Yuri had taken the kids, Viktor let out a sigh of relief. Today was going to be a busy day. He had to go to the doctor today for his check-up and ultrasound. As much as he would have loves to have his kids go with him to the doctor's appointment, he knew that he and Yuuri would not be able to able to watch over for small children. It sucked but there really wasn’t much that they could do.

“Viktor, you guys need to come here. Holy shit I’m so sorry,” Viktor could hear the young Omega on the other end.

They had just got back home from the appointment. He was surprised to see that Yuri still hadn’t gotten back from the park. But now, with how frantic the Omega on the phone was brought out a sour scent from within him. He could see that Yuuri had taken notice, immediately going to his side.

“What happened Yura?”

“I swear she was on the swing. Mei was being a little bully and I had one of those Karen moms on my back,” Yuri was freaking out on the other end of the phone.

“What happened?”

“Lenchan went missing.”

“Are you sure? She normally likes to roam around when she gets the chance.”

“No, I looked everywhere for her. Look, one of the parents here called the police. I need you guys here now,”

Viktor nodded, letting the young Omega know that they would be on their way. He sighed as he hung up. Lenchan had been so naughty lately. He really was hoping that this phase would soon pass. She just wanted to push the boundaries so much that it was enough to make him pull out his own hair. His parents only chuckled when he told them about how rebellious she was behaving. But they told him that this was only normal. She would outgrow this phase. He really hoped that they were right.

It didn’t take long before they reached the park. They saw Yuri with the twins as there were a few officers in the park. Viktor could see the relief wash over the young Omega’s face when he finally saw them. Yui and Mei ran over to Viktor and their father as they hugged their legs.

“They are Yelena’s parents,” Yuri spoke, “Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri shook the grizzled officer’s hand, “Mr. and Mr. Katsuiki, I think it would best if we went to the station to talk. It would be best to talk about this in a more appropriate place.”

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked.

“Lenchan is a rascal. She loves wandering around,” Yuuri started, “she’s such an adventurous spirit. Last week, she wandered off in the grocery store. We found her over at the sweets.”

“I see,” the older Alpha sighed, “please just head over to the station.”

The officer nodded before he turned away. He could smell the sorrow seeping from the officer slightly. They could tell that he was trying his best not to let his pheromones out.

They drove to the station in relative silence. The Omega felt unsure of everything. It was as if they were both in the eye of a hurricane. Everything felt calm. It was unnatural. Both Alpha and Omega did everything that they could to keep calm. Desperately, they kept each other from freaking out, releasing calming pheromones.

When they had reached the station, both of them were escorted to an office. There, the met a woman maybe a little older than Viktor. She was built like an ox. Viktor could tell from her scent thatcher was an Alpha.

“Would you like anything? Water? Tea? Coffee? A snack?”

“No thank you,” the Omega spoke.

“Water?”

The female Alpha pulled out a small water bottle from under her desk. Viktor could tell that it was cold, figuring that she must have had a mini-fridge at her desk.

“I am Captain Tatiana Romanova Popov. I’m responsible for the SVU.”

Viktor felt his entire body gone cold. He felt as if he felt somebody had punched him in the gut. This was just about Yelena missing… No, not missing. Exploring. Why would a police force that specialized in sex crimes be involved? 

“We found this in the park,” the Captain showed a hairpin.

It was beautiful. Seven smooth pearls in the center of the golden flower. He still couldn’t understand what was so important about a hairpin. It could have belonged to anybody.

“We do not believe she wandered off.”

“What do you mean she didn’t wander off?” Yuuri asked as Viktor could tell that his Alpha was a hair-trigger away from having a full-blown panic attack.

“Over the last thirteen years, we have been dealing with a serial killer. These pins are his calling card. Each pearl, the number of his victims.”

And that was when everything sank in. He remembered hearing something a few years ago about a little girl being taken without anybody noticing. And how she was the sixth child taken. The Little Lady Killer had been in and out of the news. And this time, he had struck again. He knew what was happening. He could see Captain Popov speaking. But he couldn’t hear her words. His entire body had gone numb. He felt as if his very soul had been ripped out of his body. No, this was worse. The pain that enveloped him was too much. He couldn’t even begin to describe it. He knew Russian, English, French, and a decent amount of Japanese… And even then, no language could even begin to describe the pain that he was feeling. This was all his fault. If he had just let Yelena come with to his doctor’s appointment, then she would still be here. 

He felt violently ill as his stomach continued to flip. He wanted to scream. He knew that he had his mouth open. He knew that he was trying to cry out. But he couldn’t hear anything.

It felt like an eternity. And when he finally could hear anything. All that rang was a horrific shrill and wretched sobs. The Omega didn’t know how long it took for him to even realize that those terrifying screams were his own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *backs away slowly* Yeah... Uhm... Yeah... Next chapters are going to be way shorter but more intense. I know that this chapter is short, but it was one of the hardest chapters just because I had to try and get into Viktor's mind and how he would feel in this AU with having something so horrific happen. I will be posting the rest within the upcoming hours.
> 
> If you liked this fic thus far, leave a Kudo if you haven't. Also please tell me what you think in the comments. Your kudos and comments give me life.
> 
> Also, just posted a one-shot based off of Cold Hearts Colder Games. Check it out if you want!


	33. Day 1

Viktor cried. It’s all he could do.


	34. Day 2

“Yuusha,” Viktor saw the Alpha hang up the phone with one of the detectives assigned to their daughter’s case, “did they find her?”

Yuuri, with great sorrow, was shaking his head.


	35. Day 50

Viktor poured himself another drink. The Omega had lost count two vodka bottles ago…


	36. Day 241

The Russian Omega couldn’t even remember when was the last time he held his Alpha. If he were honest with himself, he couldn’t remember when was the last time Yuuri held him.


	37. Day... Who Knows?

Sometimes, Viktor would close his eyes and wish that he would never wake up. But unfortunately for him, God was too cruel.


	38. Just Another Day...

The Omega knew his mate hated him as much as he hated himself.

Viktor laid silently in bed as he heard Yuuri getting up. He never would ask him where he was going. Probably seeing another Omega behind his back. He deserved somebody better than him. It was his fault Yelena was missing. He was a bad Omega for letting their child slip away.


	39. So Many Days

Viktor woke up in Yelena’s room, her old poodle stuffed toy close to his nose as tears silently streamed down his face. He just wanted her home.


	40. The Day Hope Died

He didn’t want to believe that Yelena was gone. The first week she had gone missing, the Captain explained that they had a short window of time before they would be searching for a body. He had lost count over how many years since Yelena disappeared. The twins already old enough to be on school now. Yelena would be so big now. Thirteen? Viktor missed Yelena so much. He didn't want to believe that she would never come home.

Viktor heard the doorbell before he made his way to answer. When he opened the door, he was greeted with familiar faces. They had been working on Yelena’s case.

“Mr. Katsuki, is your husband with you?”

“Yuusha,” Viktor called out.

Viktor saw his husband walking out of the living room. He meekly invited the officers in as they made their way to the living room. The TV was on, Viktor seeing that Yuuri was watching one of the family videos, Yelena smiling brightly. How Viktor missed that smile. He just wanted his baby back home.

“We found Yelena. We’re so sorry for your loss.”

And the world around the Omega went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this fic, but not the story. Next fic for this will be a prequel, but on Mari because while writing this fic, I ended up really wanting to dig more into her in this world. But I am going to have the conclusion where they do find closure and justice for Yelena.
> 
> If you liked this fic and haven't given a Kudo, you can do that. Also please comment and tell me what you think. Your kudos and comments give me life!
> 
> Side note, edited chapter on time line.


End file.
